Ne fais pas la sourde oreille
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Depuis des années ses coéquipiers lui disent de faire attention, de prendre soin de lui. Pour Heero, il y avait toujours plus important que sa personne. Est ce qu'un avis extérieur pourrait le faire enfin changer d'idée ? Ses amis le souhaitent.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas parties de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Yaoi, hétéro, policier.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei.

* * *

Ne fais pas la sourde oreille

* * *

Pour lui, c'était une suite logique. Pour être utile, il devait être Preventer. Qu'est-ce qu'un soldat aurait pu faire de sa vie sinon ? C'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire. C'était pour ça qu'il avait été formé depuis ses huit ans.

Et puis il aimait l'action, déjouer les pièges, se sentir fier d'avoir déjoué un attentat. Quand il était à la protection de Relena Peacecraft, il avait l'impression d'être un baby-sitter et non un soldat.

En plus, il devait admettre que l'attitude de la jeune femme l'énervait. Il avait été gentil avec elle, il lui avait promis de la protéger. Toutefois, sa possessivité lui donnait l'impression d'être un objet et ça c'en était trop pour lui. Il savait qu'il avait le droit de choisir ses missions, qu'il était un être humain et non une machine de guerre. Pour sa vie, c'était pareil, il avait le choix de son métier, de ses plaisirs et des gens qu'il avait envie de côtoyer.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait contacté Lady Une pour l'informer qu'il désirait rejoindre sa section. Elle l'avait accepté à bras ouverts, heureuse qu'il change d'avis après la demande qu'elle avait faite aux cinq jeunes gens après le putsch de Marie-Meiya.

Trowa avait refusé, il préférait continuer à voyager avec le cirque. Quatre ne pouvait pas accepter, il estimait être redevable vis-à-vis de son père et il le faisait en reprenant la gestion de la société minière de celui-ci.

Wufei était lui engagé dès le début dans la section asiatique auprès du colonel Sally Po. Il restait Duo, qui dans un premier temps avait également décliné l'invitation, ne voulant pas laisser Hilde sans aide dans sa société. Mais devenir chef d'entreprise n'est pas donné à tout le monde et la société avait fini par faire faillite, malgré les conseils demandés auprès de la Winner Corporation.

Deux ans après Heero, Maxwell avait demandé à Lady Une si son invitation et son contrat de travail étaient toujours valables et si Hilde était la bienvenue également. Le Général n'avait pas refusé, surtout qu'elle avait besoin d'un garde du corps féminin pour assurer la protection de sa fille.

La brune était ravie par la place, ne voulant pas vraiment retourner sur le terrain. Le rôle de nurse lui convenait très bien. Elle habiterait dans la demeure du Général.

Le natté, lui, avait trouvé à se loger après un moment au sein des logements Preventers, dans le même immeuble que Yuy, sur le même palier.

Les deux jeunes gens travaillaient rarement ensemble, même s'ils avaient des bureaux très proches l'un de l'autre. Lady Une trouvait que ça aurait été du gâchis de les faire travailler ensemble, ça aurait été comme mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier, autant augmenter les chances de démêler des complots ou des dossiers qui traînaient.

µµµ

AC 202

Depuis plusieurs semaines, Yuy travaille sur un dossier épineux, un trafic d'êtres humains. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ces trafiquants sont aussi bien informés.

Une bonne partie des illégaux qui sont arrêtés et placés dans un centre fermé finissent par réussir à se faire la malle et passer la frontière. On les retrouve dans un réseau de prostitution en Finlande, dans un centre de vacances spécialisé dans les vacances sexuelles en tout genre, femmes, enfants, hommes, personne n'échappent à cet esclavage pendant au moins trois ans pour payer le ticket vers la liberté dans le pays d'Europe de leur choix avec des faux papiers plus vrais que les vrais.

Heero a déjà réussi plus d'une fois à empêcher des personnes d'être emmenées dans cette filière.

Il a aussi essayé de se faire embarquer en se faisant enfermer pendant un mois dans le centre fermé. Son type métissé étant propice à ce genre d'infiltration. Même s'il avait fait courir le bruit qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour avoir des faux papiers, on ne l'a jamais contacté alors que d'autres étaient sortis avec cette filière alors qu'il y était.

Yuy a également tenté de faire parler les sans papiers, en leur montrant ce qu'ils auraient à faire comme travail. Cependant, il se heurte à des murs. Il lui manque les coupables et connaître la filière sans pouvoir arrêter personne ne sert à rien. Sur les bateaux ou les trains, les transporteurs sont étrangers à la filière.

Le brun ne sait plus trop comment arriver à ses fins, même s'il se sait proche du but. Pour lui, il y a une tierce personne qui informe tous les coupables, c'est cette personne qu'il doit trouver pour faire tomber la tête.

Depuis ce matin, le métis relit tout son dossier pour trouver une faille, pour voir s'il y a un élément qui lui a échappé.

-« Tu ne vas pas dormir au QG ? » Questionne Maxwell en passant la tête par la porte ouverte du bureau de Yuy.

Ce dernier redresse la tête pour le fusiller du regard. Mais pour qui il se prend de venir l'interrompre de la sorte ? Il n'est même pas fatigué ! Il fait ce qu'il veut, cette enquête est bien plus importante que quelques heures de repos.

-« Fais ce que tu veux mais reposé, on réfléchit mieux. » Insiste le natté.

D'abord, il est quelle heure pour que ce tire au flanc vienne lui faire la morale ? Heero a bien envie de regarder, mais il ne lui ferait pas la joie de vérifier en sa présence.

-« Bon, moi je rentre à l'immeuble, je me fais un spaghetti bolognaise. Si tu as faim, tu peux venir prendre une assiette. Fais à ta guise, je la laisserai dans ma cuisine, dans le frigo. » Précise le châtain en partant enfin du bureau du métis en refermant la porte.

Voilà que son collègue continue à se prendre pour sa mère à vouloir faire attention à son sommeil et à ses repas, il n'est pas si irresponsable que ça, il a mangé un Dagobert à midi.

Quelle heure est-il ? Yuy regarde sa montre et écarquille un rien les yeux, il va bientôt être 23 h 30, pas étonnant qu'il trouve que les bureaux sont forts calmes. La plupart de ses collègues sont rentrés chez eux il y a deux heures, pour ceux qui font le service d'après-midi.

Maxwell était du service de journée, il aurait dû quitter le QG à 18 heures réalise le brun en fronçant les sourcils, tout compte fait, il n'est pas si tire au flanc que ça.

Heero masse ses tempes avant d'essayer de se concentrer sur ses dossiers. Mais plus moyen, le fond de mal de tête devient de plus en plus omniprésent. Il faut qu'il se trouve quelque chose à avaler.

Sa montre sonne, minuit moins dix, il est l'heure pour lui de replier ses affaires. Après avoir tout mis dans son attaché-case, Yuy se lève et se dirige jusqu'à la pointeuse, il sort sa carte de présence, la pointe avant de la remettre à sa place. Il salue l'homme de nuit et se rend devant son casier pour y chercher sa veste qu'il passe avant de reprendre la direction des sous-sols pour retrouver sa voiture. De la main droite qui ne tient pas sa valise, il se masse la tempe droite de plus en plus douloureuse.

Même s'il ne le fait jamais, il s'arrête pour prendre une barre énergie dans le distributeur près des ascenseurs et il accepterait l'assiette de pâtes de Maxwell. La fatigue le rattrape d'un coup, s'il doit encore se préparer quelque chose, il sera presque 1 h 30 quand il sera au lit.

Il en a pour vingt minutes de trajet, les bâtiments preventers pourraient être plus près du QG, quarante minutes de perdu quotidiennement, c'est vraiment du gâchis.

L'ascenseur arrive, il pousse sur le –1 et arrache l'emballage de la barre d'énergétique qu'il vient d'acheter pour la consommer tout en descendant.

Les portes s'ouvrent, comme tous les jours, sa voiture est la seule qui reste à ce niveau, en mâchant consciencieusement sa barre, il traverse le parking pour récupérer son véhicule.

Il n'est plus qu'à trois mètres quand il entend un léger clic, Yuy fronce des sourcils, lâche sa barre pour porter sa main rapidement à sa gaine porte-revolver qui pend sous sa veste à la hauteur de son flanc gauche. Sa main n'a que le temps de l'attraper qu'il se sent propulsé dans les airs par un souffle chaud.

BAOUM

La voiture explose, s'embrase, des morceaux de carrosserie sont projetés dans le garage emportant tout sur leurs passages. Le corps du métis s'élève sous le souffle de l'explosion, il est propulsé contre un pilonne du sous-sol, la portière conducteur frappe le même pilonne avant de retomber sur le corps du brun dont les membres forment des drôles d'angles pas du tout naturels.

La déflagration se ressent jusqu'au bureau du veilleur de nuit qui paniqué regarde ses écrans pour constater l'accident dans les sous-sols. Il téléphone aux pompiers avant de se précipiter vers le garage avec un extincteur.

Les secours arrivent rapidement, le feu est presque sous contrôle, le veilleur de nuit ayant agi pour un mieux. Les pompiers avec leurs lances maîtrisent l'incendie, ils aspergent la carcasse de la voiture et les morceaux. Ils n'ont pas grand espoir de trouver quelqu'un de vivant, surtout pas dans la voiture qui est complètement calcinée, si l'explosion a eu lieu avec le conducteur au volant, il a dû brûler vif.

Les flammes enfin éteintes, les hommes du feu se regardent étonnés, il n'y a personne dans le véhicule, pourtant le veilleur de nuit leur a certifié que le capitaine Yuy se rendait à son automobile. Et comme tous les jours que Dieu fait, il était le dernier à quitter le QG.

A Suivre…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Sally, Noin.

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

En se levant, Maxwell se rend directement dans la cuisine pour voir si Yuy est passé prendre l'assiette de spaghetti. Quand il vient en général, il ne l'entend pas. C'est un rituel qui a été instauré il y a trois mois, au moment où Heero est sorti du centre fermé où il était resté enfermé un mois pour sa mission qui avait échoué. Il avait les traits fatigués. Pour lui permettre d'achever son dossier d'enquête, le natté avait pris l'habitude de faire un peu plus à manger et d'amener le repas à son collègue qui était caserné à domicile afin de se faire oublier un moment.

Quand le métis avait réintégré le QG, les jours où Duo constatait que son ami ne bougeait pas et ne pensait pas à se sustenter, il le prévenait qu'il lui faisait une assiette. Suivant le menu, Heero passait la prendre pour la réchauffer dans son appartement, il lui avait donné une clef à cet effet.

Duo sait que cette attitude énerve le métis. Néanmoins quand il fait des pâtes, jamais le brun n'a laissé l'assiette. Et ça le rend malheureux de constater qu'elle est toujours dans le frigo. Le natté ne va quand même pas lui amener au travail ? Ca mettrait encore plus Heero en colère. Maxwell n'y peut rien, il aime prendre soin des gens qu'il apprécie, surtout quand ceux-ci n'ont pas l'air de faire attention à leur santé et pour Heero c'est un fait : sa santé passe après les missions.

Après une douche rapide, le natté prend sa voiture pour se rendre au QG. Il a poussé un autre soupir en constatant que la voiture du métis n'était pas à son emplacement au sous-sol de l'immeuble. Combien d'heures a-t-il dormi ? En espérant qu'il soit rentré, mais pour ça il en est certain pour l'avoir vu fonctionner. Sa montre étant branchée sur minuit moins dix afin de lui rappeler qu'il doit rentrer chez lui, que les heures de nuits ne sont pas payées entre minuit et sept heures du matin et même retirées du salaire quand elles sont prestées en plus d'un horaire de jour.

Lady Une a mis cette condition dans son contrat. Pour qu'il ne se tue pas à la tâche et qu'elle puisse l'utiliser plus longtemps. Même si Heero aime travailler, il ne tient pas à devoir de l'argent à la fin du mois.

Le châtain arrive après vingt minutes au QG. Il est surpris de voir un Preventer qui empêche l'accès aux sous-sols.

-« Lieutenant, vous pouvez mettre votre voiture sur le parking du port spatial. »

-« Pourquoi ne peut-on pas se mettre dans les sous-sols ? » S'informe Duo.

-« Une canalisation a sauté, tout est inondé. » Répond le soldat en suivant les instructions qu'il a reçues.

Longeant le bâtiment, Maxwell met son auto à la première place libre. Il entre au QG, toutefois avant de se rendre à son bureau, il va, comme chaque matin, prendre deux croissants et deux cafés au mess (1) pour en porter un à Heero pour qu'il prenne son déjeuner.

Il frappe à la porte du bureau de Yuy, même s'il est étonné de ne pas le trouver ouvert comme d'habitude. Comme il n'entend rien, il descend lentement la clinche, pousse la porte, le bureau est vide. Mais où est-il ? Ce n'était pas prévu qu'il parte en mission, il l'aurait vu au planning en pointant au matin.

Repartant d'un pas énergique vers la pointeuse, le natté va vérifier s'il est venu ce matin. Après avoir parcouru les fiches, il doit bien constater que sa carte est dans la section 'absent'. Il fronce les sourcils et se sent un peu stupide de s'inquiéter de la sorte. Mais Heero est réglé comme du papier à musique. Quand il est obligé de prendre des jours de congé, il les utilise pour rendre visite à ses ex-coéquipiers, surtout Trowa et Quatre qu'il ne croise jamais lors des missions.

-« Lieutenant ! » Interpelle un jeune soldat. « Lady Une voudrait vous voir dans son bureau le plus rapidement possible. »

-« J'y vais, vous pouvez déposer ça dans mon bureau ? » Demande le châtain qui se promène toujours avec ses croissants et ses cafés.

-« Bien sûr lieutenant. » Répond le soldat en tendant les mains pour les prendre.

µµµ

Devant le bureau du général, Duo rajuste sa tenue avant de frapper à la porte.

-« Oui, ah c'est bien, il vous a trouvé rapidement. Asseyez-vous. Vous êtes un des premiers au courant, je ne sais déjà pas pourquoi c'est mon numéro qui était dans les personnes à prévenir. » Commence la brune qui a l'air de ne pas avoir dormi beaucoup d'heures cette nuit.

Maxwell lui se demande surtout pourquoi il a été convoqué, si c'était à cause d'un de ses dossiers, elle aurait déjà attaqué. Elle ne tournerait pas autour du pot. Elle n'aurait pas l'air de ne pas savoir comment dire ce qu'elle doit dire.

-« Je voudrais vous confier une mission, vous aurez carte blanche. » Finit-elle par dire.

Le natté se dit que ça devient de plus en plus étrange comme attitude, c'est rare les missions 'carte blanche'.

-« Les sous-sols ne sont pas inondés, il y a eu un attentat cette nuit. »

Duo se redresse directement sur son siège.

-« Réussi ou raté ? » Interrompt Maxwell sachant pertinemment qu'il vient de mettre toutes les pièces de son puzzle en place?

Il sait pourquoi Heero n'agit pas comme d'habitude. De toute façon, ils étaient les deux derniers dans le QG hier soir.

-« Il est dans le coma. Je veux savoir qui a fait ça et comment ils s'y sont pris. » Exige Lady Une.

-« Il est à quel hôpital ? » Questionne le natté en se levant.

-« Mémorial de Sank. »

-« Quelles sont les informations qui ont transpercé ? » S'informe le châtain en essayant de se calmer pour être plus performant.

-« Ceux qui sont près des entrées à bloquer les accès savent ce qui circulent. Une canalisation d'eau a éclaté, le sous-sol est sous l'eau. J'ai pu parler au chef des pompiers cette nuit. Il n'y aura pas de rapport sur leur intervention, donc ça ne sera pas ébruité dans la presse. Le capitaine des pompiers se porte garant de ses hommes, ils n'ébruiteront pas l'histoire. Il y a deux ambulanciers, les médecins qui l'ont pris en charge mais ils sont tenus par le secret professionnel. Et le veilleur de nuit, je l'ai déjà contacté aussi, il tiendra sa langue. » Enumère le Général.

-« Bien, merci d'avoir pris soin de lui. Je vais affecter deux Preventers à la protection de sa chambre. Vous avez besoin de Kay Louis et Stephan Viralit ? » Interroge le natté en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau de son supérieur.

-« Non, vous avez carte blanche, mais j'aimerai un rapport une fois la semaine. »

-« Vous l'aurez. »

Duo se rend à son bureau afin de commencer son enquête. Néanmois avant tout chose, il prend son Gsm et fait le premier numéro.

-« Sally, tu as toujours le dossier médical d'Heero ? »

-« Bien sûr, il y a des éléments bien trop précieux pour que je m'en débarrasse. » Admet le médecin.

-« J'aimerai que tu viennes à Sank, il vient d'échapper à un attentat, il est dans le coma. » Ajoute le natté.

-« L'importance de ses blessures ? » Demande Po de suite sur un ton plus professionnel.

-« Je n'en sais rien, je l'ai appris il y a cinq minutes. Si tu as des infirmières dans ton service en qui tu as toute confiance, prends-les avec toi. Bientôt, il n'y aura plus que toi, elles et les personnes autorisées qui pourront l'approcher. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on vienne finir le travail. » Explique le châtain.

-« Je suis là dans cinq heures, le temps de rassembler une équipe. Tu préviens Wufei ou je le fais ? » Questionne la jeune femme en circulant déjà dans sa section médicale à la recherche des deux jeunes femmes en qui elle a entière confiance.

-« Je vais le faire, mais si tu le croises, préviens-le. »

-« Bien, à toute à l'heure. »

La deuxième personne que Duo prévient c'est Quatre, plus pour le tenir informé qu'autre chose. Le blond n'aime ne pas avoir l'impression de ne plus faire partie de leur famille et apprendre certaines choses par les médias ou ses cellules de recherches.

-« Préviens-moi quand il sort du coma. Je viendrais immédiatement. De toute façon, je viendrais ce week-end pour lui tenir compagnie, lui parler qu'il se sente soutenu dans son brouillard. » Répond Winner après le rapide exposé que lui a fait le natté.

-« Oui, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. » Sourit le châtain.

Le troisième appel est pour Trowa qui lui se trouve un peu bloqué avec le cirque. Mais comme Quatre, Barton certifie que dès qu'Heero sortira du coma, il viendra immédiatement.

-« Sinon la prochaine fois que le cirque bouge, je fais le crochet par Sank pour venir le voir. »

Duo a gardé le meilleur pour la fin, il veut pouvoir lui consacrer du temps et ne pas se sentir pressé d'appeler les autres.

-« Je suis au courant Maxwell. Je suis dans le même avion que le médecin-colonel Po. J'ai parlé au Général, elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait chargé de l'enquête. Je viens te donner un coup de main. » Affirme le chinois.

-« Encore une chance que c'est ce que je voulais te demander, je me serai senti envahi. »

-« Je dois bien ça à Yuy. Où est-ce que je te retrouve ? » Questionne Chang pour ne pas perdre du temps à se courir l'un après l'autre.

-« Je vais installer la protection auprès d'Heero et je commence l'enquête. Si je ne suis pas à l'hôpital, sonne-moi. » Propose Maxwell en se levant pour se rendre dans un autre bureau.

-« On fait comme ça ! » Lâche Wufei en raccrochant.

Le natté ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il va faire avec son enquête, par où il va commencer. Toutefois, la protection de son capitaine est primordiale. Il se rend dans le bureau de Viralit pour lui demander de le suivre. Ensemble, ils vont dans celui de Kay. Duo peut maintenant faire son exposé de la situation.

-« Viralit je t'attendrai au mémorial pour 14 heures pour relever Louis. Il va y avoir une protection rapprochée d'un témoin dans une enquête. Les seules personnes autorisées à entrer dans la chambre seront : le docteur Sally Po et les deux infirmières qu'elle vous désignera. A la rigueur, un médecin s'il est accompagné du docteur Po ou des infirmières qu'elle vous présentera. Viralit, tu dois attendre que j'arrive pour partir, je ferai le service de nuit. Dans les personnes autorisées à venir, il y aura aussi Wufei Chang de la section Asiatique dont voici la photo. Il vient me donner un coup de main sur cette enquête. Des questions ? »

-« Qui est la personne qu'on doit protéger ? » Demande Louis.

-« Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu ne sais pas. » Répond le natté avant de se tourner vers Stephan. « Tu peux rentrer chez toi. »

Le sergent se lève et quitte le QG avant que le châtain ne ramasse son ordinateur portable. Avec Louis ils prennent la direction de l'hôpital.

Pendant que Kay bloquerait l'accès à la chambre, lui essayerait de voir les médecins et infirmières pour leur expliquer l'interdiction et l'arrivée d'une équipe personnelle.

Le lieutenant laisse Kay dans l'entrée, le temps qu'il sache le numéro de la chambre. Il revient chercher son homme avec une chaise pliante, des livrets de jeux cérébraux, ainsi que le journal.

-« Tiens, demain tu pourras prévoir ce que tu désires pour tes heures de prestations. Même si j'aimerai que tu saches s'il y a des personnes qui rodent dans le couloir alors qu'elles ne devraient pas y être ou qui te paraissent suspectes. Tu les immortalises et nous chercherons. » Explique Maxwell en lui tendant un petit appareil numérique.

-« Bien lieutenant et merci pour l'amusement. »

Laissant une nouvelle fois son homme, il entre dans la chambre pour voir Heero qui ressemble plus à une momie qu'autre chose. La jambe droite est surélevée et en traction, les deux bras sont plâtrés, le torse est aussi plâtré. La jambe gauche qui disparaît sous la couverture à l'air d'être plâtrée jusqu'à l'aine. Alors qu'une bande enserre son crâne, il a au moins un œil qui vire au noir.

Déposant son portable sur la table de nuit, Duo se connecte au fichier central de l'hôpital afin de changer le nom du capitaine, autant brouiller les pistes. Maxwell efface Heero Yuy pour le remplacer par Odin Maxwell beaucoup plus commun et passe partout.

-« Heero, on dit qu'on entend dans le coma, alors intègre l'information, si tu sors du coma, tu t'appelles Odin Maxwell. J'ai choisi des choses qui te sont familières. Normalement, bientôt tu n'auras plus à faire qu'à Sally. Je vais devoir te laisser pour obtenir des informations sur les médecins qui t'ont soigné et mettre un service minimum pour ta protection. Wufei arrive, nous trouverons les salauds qui t'ont fait ça. Alors accroche-toi ! » Conclut le natté en venant mettre le revers de sa main sur la joue gauche qui a l'air moins abîmée aussi.

Reprenant son portable, Maxwell sort de la chambre et s'arrête près de son soldat.

-« En attendant notre équipe, je vais revenir avec une infirmière, c'est la seule qui sera autorisée à entrer. »

-« Bien lieutenant. »

Le châtain circule pendant une bonne heure pour obtenir le service qu'il désire. Le médecin qui a admis Yuy n'est pas là. Heero est devenu un numéro pour l'équipe du matin. Il est relié au tableau des infirmières, elles n'y vont que pour changer les perfusions et vérifier les sondes. Duo rentre kla première fois avec une infirmière et Sally serait là pour la prochaine, ça rassure le natté. Et la jeune infirmière a accepté qu'en cas de problème, elle irait jusqu'à l'arrivée du docteur Po dans moins de deux heures maintenant.

-« Louis, je retourne au QG au moindre problème, tu me sonnes. Tu notes tout ce qui te semble bizarre. »

Maxwell repend son véhicule pour retourner effectivement au QG, il va pouvoir enfin commencer son enquête.

Il vient frapper au bureau du général qui le reçoit rapidement.

-« J'ai besoin de voir les lieux de l'attentat. »

Lady Une sort un badge « Enquête spéciale ».

-« Ceux qui le portent sont autorisés à passer. »

-« Merci. Qu'est-ce que vous allez dire pour justifier l'absence du capitaine ? J'aimerai que ça ne s'ébruite pas. »

-« Depuis cette nuit, il est en mission. »

-« Merci. »

-« Arrêtez-moi ses ordures qui sont venues jusqu'ici pour faire leur sale boulot. »

-« Vous n'avez pas à me le demander. J'en fais une affaire personnelle. »

Après un salut militaire, le natté quitte la pièce pour se rendre dans les sous-sols afin d'étudier ce qui reste du véhicule de Yuy. En passant devant la pointeuse, il constate que la carte d'Heero se trouve maintenant dans l'encoche 'en mission'.

Une équipe de spécialistes est déjà autour de la carcasse à faire des relevés. En voyant l'état, les morceaux expédiés aux quatre coins du garage dans un périmètre de six cent mètres, Duo se demande comment son ami est encore vivant. Les roues ont fondu, la voiture se trouve sur le côté. Le dessus est déchiqueté, des morceaux de verre jonchent le sol.

-« Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? » Questionne le châtain en sortant son badge de lieutenant et le badge spécial.

-« Elle était remplie de trois kilos d'explosif, il aurait été dedans, on chercherait des morceaux de corps dans un périmètre de six cent mètres. » Explique l'expert après avoir salué son supérieur.

-« Vous avez déjà la marque ? Ou le système utilisé pour déclencher l'explosion ? » Interroge Duo après avoir lâché un soupir.

-« Oui, c'est un déclencheur à distance avec minuteur. Je ne sais pas le temps de départ seulement. »

-« Quel type de déclencheur à distance, manuel, à pulsion à onde ? » Enumère Maxwell.

-« Ca je pourrai vous le dire demain, ainsi que la marque ou l'origine des pièces si c'est artisanal. » Rétorque l'homme pour que son supérieur ne lui fasse pas encore un listing des possibilités.

-« J'attendrai, je n'ai pas le choix. Où a été retrouvé le corps ? » Questionne le natté pour compléter son dossier.

-« Les pompiers ont bien failli ne pas le trouver. Il était là. » Montre le soldat.

C'est un emplacement contre un pilonne à cinquante mètres de la carcasse de la voiture.

-« Pourquoi ? » S'étonne le châtain.

-« La portière conducteur le recouvrait partiellement. »

-« La portière le recouvrait ? Si le souffle l'avait expulsé au moment où il fermait la portière, ça aurait dû être l'inverse. » Analyse à voix haute Duo.

-« Oui, on en a déduit que le temps de déclenchement a été mal chronométré et qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé à son véhicule. » Répond l'homme.

Maxwell garde sa réflexion pour lui, mais ça ce n'était pas possible, Heero c'est la ponctualité même. Il fait toujours la même chose en début et fin de journée. Son passage à son bureau c'est plus pour voir son regard contrarié et lui donner ce qu'il va faire à manger et savoir d'après l'expression des yeux bleus s'il doit en faire plus pour lui.

Il n'avait pas mis plus de quinze jours après son arrivée à Sank pour se faire une idée sur la vie répétitive de son ex-coéquipier, remarquer qu'il négligeait de s'alimenter, souvent trop pris par ses missions et ses recherches.

Quand Heero était revenu du centre fermé, amaigri, les traits tirés, des marques noires sous les yeux, preuve qu'il souffrait de migraines sûrement dues à la malnutrition. Duo avait introduit ce petit rituel du matin et du soir. Si le matin ne bougeait jamais qu'il commence à 7h ou à 10h. Le soir, c'était en fonction de s'il l'avait vu passer devant son bureau pour aller chercher quelques choses à manger au mess ou dans les distributeurs de sandwichs et barres nutritives postées dans tous les services.

Duo sait que Yuy est reconnaissant de ses attentions, même s'il ne le dit jamais. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il y a belle lurette qu'il lui aurait dit de façon cinglante.

Maxwell secoue la tête pour ne pas laisser ses pensées l'envahir.

-« On a retrouvé son attaché-case ? » Questionne le châtain sachant que son ami le transporte dans tous ses déplacements.

-« Oui à cinq mètres du corps. Est-ce que la victime a survécu ? » S'informe le soldat.

-« Pour l'instant, elle est entre la vie et la mort. » Affirme le natté. Ce n'est pas vrai, mais au moins si le bruit circule qu'il est presque mort, on n'essayera pas de l'achever à l'hôpital. « Je peux reprendre l'attaché-case ? »

-« Pas de problèmes, on a pris les photos avant de déplacer et ramasser quoique ce soit. » Répond l'homme en se dirigeant vers un container.

-« Je pourrai avoir un duplicata des photos ? »

-« Oui lieutenant, je fais déposer ça dans votre bureau dès que je les ai copiés sur un cd-rom. » Propose l'expert.

-« Vous n'avez rien trouvé de suspect ? » Interroge le natté qui regarde le garage pour voir si l'équipe n'aurait pas laissé passer un indice.

-« Non, rien, on va bientôt ramasser tous les morceaux et mettre tout dans un container fermé jusqu'à la clôture de l'enquête. »

-« Vu les marques d'incendie, ça va être difficile de faire passer ça pour une conduite d'eau qui a explosé. » Soupire Duo.

Pourquoi le général n'a pas directement pensé à un incendie dû à un court-circuit ?

Pour l'instant, Duo ne peut pas faire beaucoup plus. Il se demande quand même comment on a pu mettre ça sous la voiture de Yuy, dans le garage du QG avec le va-et-vient, la personne aurait dû se faire prendre.

Après un nouveau soupir, Duo reprend la direction de son bureau, une idée traverse son esprit. Il se rend vers la cabine du système de surveillance, là où se trouve le veilleur de nuit pendant son service.

-« Salut. Est-ce que je pourrai avoir les images du garage pour la journée d'hier et la soirée ? » Demande Maxwell en montrant son badge spécial ouvrant toutes les portes dans toutes les sections.

Enquête spéciale : ce n'était pas si stupide de l'avoir créé, au moins on perdait moins de temps à devoir demander des autorisations.

-« Le général pense que la voie d'eau ne serait pas naturelle ? » Questionne le soldat préposé à la surveillance de jour.

Devant le mutisme de son vis-à-vis, l'homme commence à chercher ce qu'on lui a demandé.

Devant lui, il a plusieurs écrans qui surveillent la ville, ainsi que les points importants du QG. Ceux donnant sur le parking sont éteints. Ca fait sourire Duo, tout a été fait pour que l'information ne transperce pas.

Au bout de cinq minutes, le soldat tend les cd-roms.

Le lieutenant tend la main pour prendre les trois cd-roms, il en aurait pour des heures de plaisir. Il ferait ça en partie en soirée, quand il serait près d'Heero.

Maxwell regarde sa montre, Sally sera là bientôt, il ferait bien de retourner à l'hôpital. Il aimerait savoir ce qu'a Yuy et puis il ramènera Wufei avec lui pour voir comment il va s'organiser pour retrouver ces salopards.

µµµ

Quand il arrive, Kay lui dit que le docteur Po et trois autres personnes sont entrées dans la chambre, suivant ses instructions, il les a autorisées. Maxwell peut percevoir la tension du sergent qui espère avoir bien compris les instructions.

-« C'est bien Louis, donne-moi l'appareil photo que j'immortalise leur tête pour Viralit. »

Le blond s'empresse de lui tendre. Le natté entre et sourit aux personnes présentes.

-« Tu as fait vite Sally, merci pour lui. Tu as pu vérifier son dossier ? » S'informe directement le châtain.

-« Oui avec quelques difficultés puisqu'il a changé de nom entre temps, on ne retrouvait plus les radios. » Taquine Po.

Elle avait trouvé le Sms que Duo lui avait envoyé un peu en retard pour lui signaler le nouveau nom, mais Maxwell avait oublié de changer le nom sur les radios. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour penser à regarder sous le vrai nom de son patient.

Le natté se mord la lèvre inférieure devant sa bêtise.

-« J'ai changé le nom avec mon portable pendant qu'elle faisait une nouvelle recherche pour qu'elles sortent de l'ombre. » Précise Chang.

-« Ne te tracasse pas, tu as déjà fait du bon travail pour le protéger. Je ne te présente pas ma compagne. » Dit le médecin en montrant du menton une brune qui change justement la perfusion de glucose d'Heero.

-« Non, bonjour Lucrézia. Et vous vous appelez ? » Interroge Maxwell en se tournant vers une jeune infirmière d'une vingtaine d'années.

-« Ariane ce sera suffisant lieutenant. » Répond la brune légèrement rousse en montrant son badge sur sa veste d'infirmière.

-« Nous avons intégré le service, nous pouvons donner un coup de main dans le service mais nous sommes toutes les trois assignées à cette chambre. » Précise Sally.

-« Bien, alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Demande Duo en venant caresser la joue du brun alité.

-« Le bras droit cassé en plusieurs endroits, la jambe droite aussi c'est pour ça qu'elle est en étirement. La main droite a plusieurs phalanges cassées dues à son arme qu'ils ont eu dur d'enlever, il doit avoir senti le danger. Il a des contusions sur la jambe gauche, le fémur fêlé, le tibia presque cassé. Il a également plusieurs côtes froissées et deux de cassées. Une commotion cérébrale. Je l'ai plongé dans le coma artificiel pour au moins trois semaines pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop en attendant qu'une bonne partie de ses contusions se résorbent. » Conclut Po le dossier en main.

-« J'attendrai pour l'interroger, je préfère qu'il ne souffre pas. » Admet Maxwell en caressant à nouveau la joue presque pas meurtrie.

Wufei regarde Sally en plissant du front. Celle-ci hausse les épaules, ce n'est pas son problème ce qui peut avoir entre les deux jeunes gens.

-« Si on y allait ? » Propose Chang.

-« Oui, je reviens à 22 heures pour relever mon homme. » Dit le natté en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-« Quand est-ce que tu vas dormir ? » S'inquiète le médecin.

-« Ici dans la chambre sur le lit d'invité. » Répond Duo.

-« On va faire une tournante que tu puisses récupérer un jour sur deux. » Propose le chinois.

-« Merci. L'homme devant la porte va changer à 14heures. Présente-lui Ariane, Sally qu'elle n'ait pas de problèmes pour rentrer, même si je vais la photographier avec votre autorisation, mademoiselle. » Lâche Maxwell en se tournant l'appareil déjà à l'œil.

La jeune femme hoche la tête, le flash se fait, puis il ouvre la porte pour sortir, Wufei sur les talons.

-« Ce sera fait, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Rétorque Sally.

µµµ

Une fois sorti de l'hôpital, tout en se dirigeant vers sa voiture, Maxwell commence à énumérer ce qu'il sait.

-« Je m'occupe de l'enquête en cours de Yuy. » Dit le chinois en se dirigeant vers le break multicolore de son ami reconnaissable entre toutes les voitures du parking.

-« Tout est dans son portable. » Répond le natté en ouvrant son coffre pour lui montrer ce qui reste de l'ordinateur du brun caché en dessous d'une couverture.

-« J'irai avec lui chez le spécialiste, il me dira de suite si on peut sauver quelque chose, sinon, je repartirai des rapports qu'il a faits au général Une. » Expose Wufei en s'installant sur le siège passager.

-« Je te dépose à la section informatique. J'irai voir moi-même la carcasse de l'auto, voir si quelque chose peut avoir échappé aux experts. » Dit Maxwell en introduisant la clef dans le démarreur.

-« Tu te crois plus intelligent ? » S'étonne Chang.

-« Les explosifs, c'est ma branche, n'oublie pas. » Sourit le natté pas vexé pour un sou par les accusations à peine voilées du chinois. « Prends mon bureau, si tu as besoin. Heero est sensé être en mission, il ne laisserait personne y rentrer de toute façon. »

-« Je saurai me montrer discret. »

µµµ

Après avoir inspecté la carcasse de fond en comble et n'avoir rien trouvé de plus que les experts, Duo aurait voulu pouvoir déterminer depuis combien de temps la bombe était là. Ca l'aurait aidé pour savoir quand on l'avait placée, et surtout savoir s'il devait regarder plus de bande de surveillance.

Bredouille, il rentre chez lui pour se faire un sac pour la nuit et pouvoir retourner au travail directement après l'arrivée de Louis. Prenant le double des clefs que Yuy lui avait données, le natté se rend à l'appartement du brun au bout du couloir. Il y entre, referme la porte, avant de sortir le tiroir de la commode de le vider de son contenu, puis de le retourner pour ôter une plaque des bois et sortir le disque dur amovible.

Maintenant, il espère que le métis a fait une up-data récente de son portable dessus. Si Heero, la fois où il est parti en mission d'infiltration dans ce centre de réfugiés, ne lui avait pas dit de venir le chercher en cas d'incendie ou de non-retour de mission. Jamais il n'aurait su où chercher, ni qu'il faisait des sauvegardes de ses missions.

Duo avait été touché par la confiance du métis surtout qu'il n'y avait aucune amitié réelle entre eux, juste des rapports un peu plus cordiaux parce qu'il y avait l'expérience de la guerre en commun.

Le natté n'a pas hésité longtemps avant de se décider à venir chercher le disque dur. Il n'est pas persuadé que le portable d'Heero ait survécu au choc, au feu, la chaleur qu'il y a eu dans le garage, ni à l'eau. Il attendrait quand même que Wufei lui dise qu'il n'a rien récupéré pour lui donner.

Le châtain reprend la direction du QG, il a l'impression d'avoir passé son temps sur la route et non d'avancer dans cette enquête.

Arrivé au QG, Duo se rend directement à son bureau et y trouve Chang en train de consulter des fardes plastiques.

-« Tu n'as rien su récupérer sur le portable de Ro' ? » Interroge Maxwell en s'installant en face du chinois.

Il branche son propre portable sur le secteur pour commencer à regarder les vidéos de surveillance.

-« Non. Il allait quand même essayer, mais à première vue, c'est non. » Soupire Wufei.

-« Tiens alors. » Dit le natté en sortant le disque amovible de son sac. « Je ne sais pas quand il a fait la dernière up-data. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ? Parce qu'il me semble que vous être proches pour qu'il te confie ce genre de choses. » Questionne Chang en regardant incrédule le disque dur qu'il a en main.

-« Rien, nous sommes collègues. Il n'a pas changé depuis la guerre, la seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est sa mission. » Répond le châtain en prenant le premier cd-rom pour le visionner.

-« Tu as l'air déçu ! » Constate Wufei en branchant le disque à son portable.

-« Je l'aime bien, je pense pour lui à certaines choses mais ça s'arrête là. J'ai parfois plus l'impression d'être responsable du côté humain de manière à ce que le côté soldat puisse continuer de fonctionner à plein rendement. » Rétorque Duo le regard rivé sur le film.

-« Et il te rend ses attentions en ayant confiance en toi, déjà pendant la guerre, il y avait ça entre vous. » Certifie l'ex-05. « Sa dernière up-data date d'y à trois jours. »

-« Tant mieux pour toi ! » Sourit le natté.

Les deux jeunes gens se mettent à l'ouvrage en silence.

A Suivre…

* * *

(1) Mess : terme anglais et militaire, pour cantine, réfectoire.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Sally, Noin.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Durant trois week-ends d'affilées Quatre vient passer une bonne partie de son temps avec Heero pour lui parler et le soutenir moralement.

Après trois semaines, Sally ôte les médicaments qui créent le coma artificiel. Elle attend anxieusement que son patient réponde à l'injection de stimulant qui doit le sortir de son état.

Une tête nattée passe par la porte, une interrogation dans le regard.

-« Entre Duo. » Sourit le médecin.

Elle s'attendait à le voir arriver quand elle lui avait expliqué la veille ce qu'elle allait faire aujourd'hui.

-« Il réagit comment ? » Demande le châtain en s'avançant vers le lit.

-« Le rythme cardiaque s'est un peu accéléré avant de se stabiliser. Laisse-lui du temps, il doit analyser la situation avant de savoir s'il peut ouvrir les yeux. » Expose le médecin devant l'inquiétude dans le regard du natté.

-« Eh Ro' c'est nous, il n'y a pas de risques. » Commence doucement Maxwell en s'approchant de la tête du lit. « Il ne risque pas de souffrir ? »

-« Ses côtes cassées ne sont plus que fêlées. Toutes les contusions ont disparu, il faut que je le sorte de là pour déterminer les dernières séquelles. Il sera sous morphine pour le reste. En tout cas, il a une capacité à cicatriser surprenante. Quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurai dû le maintenir sous coma artificiel au moins cinq semaines. »

-« Oui, mais bon, ce n'est pas une raison pour le laisser prendre des risques. Quelqu'un d'autre serait mort dans les mêmes conditions d'accident. J'ai fait des simulations sur ordinateur. Il était à deux mètres du véhicule quand celui-ci a explosé. » Explique Duo en caressant la joue de Yuy sans s'en rendre compte.

-« Oui mais il va bien. Il se remet facilement. Quand il sera sorti du coma, je le garderai encore trois semaines ici, le temps qu'il puisse se déplacer seul. Dans cinq semaines, il devrait reprendre du service léger. » Affirme Sally en scrutant ses prompteurs.

Après dix minutes, la jeune femme reprend.

-« Il a repris conscience Duo. »

-« A quoi vois-tu ça ? Il n'a pas bougé, pas cligné des paupières, rien. Je n'ai rien remarqué. » Certifie le natté.

-« Les pulsations cardiaques sont un rien plus rapides. » Explique Sally, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Ro' » Insiste Maxwell en effleurant une nouvelle fois la joue du métis en scrutant ses traits.

µµµ

Heero cherche dans sa tête, ses derniers souvenirs ne sont autres qu'un déclic et puis l'impression de voler dans les airs, une forte chaleur. Il s'est fracassé contre un pilon, ça il en est persuadé parce qu'il se rappelle l'avoir vu se rapprocher dangereusement sans pouvoir agir.

Il doit se trouver dans un hôpital, ça sent le désinfectant, les médicaments.

Est-ce qu'il est dans un hôpital ennemi ou ami ? Yuy se donne une frappe mentale, sûrement ami, même s'il lui reste un doute. Mais pourquoi n'entend-il pas le bruit des machines ? Il doit être relié à des machines, c'est toujours comme ça. A moins qu'il ne soit resté dans le coma très longtemps et encore, il devrait être branché à une machine qui bipe.

Il a l'impression de ne pas être seul. Oui, il y a deux personnes dans la pièce, il y a deux odeurs différentes. Elles ne peuvent pas être silencieuses au point qu'il n'entende pas leurs respirations.

Des doigts viennent se mettre sur sa joue et la caresser doucement. Heero sent la panique le gagner. La première personne est tout près et pourtant il ne l'a pas entendue. Il a perdu l'ouïe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore perdu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ?

Il essaie de se calmer et réfléchir à ce qu'il doit faire. Il doit d'abord déterminer qui sont les personnes présentes dans la pièce, après il pourra ouvrir les yeux.

Le brun hume l'air légèrement, peut-être qu'avec les odeurs il pourra les identifier. En tout cas, la première est tout près, la deuxième est en retrait. La première, l'odeur lui rappelle le tilleul mélangé au sapin vert, ça doit être Maxwell, c'est son odeur en tout cas.

Un rien soulagé d'avoir identifié au moins une personne. Il essaie d'ouvrir les paupières, il pourra mieux voir l'étendue de ses blessures, il pourra essayer de bouger les muscles un à un sans risque si Duo est là. Il n'est pas tombé dans un traquenard.

L'odeur du natté se déplace pour se rendre de l'autre côté du lit. L'autre odeur bouge, il sent qu'elle est plus féminine, le fond de teint, un soupçon de déodorant recouvert par le parfum Ming Shu, c'est Sally! Il se sent complètement rassuré d'être dans les mains du seul médecin en qui il a confiance.

Il cligne des yeux pour essayer de stabiliser sa vue, c'est à ce moment qu'il voit les lèvres de la jeune femme bouger et dire.

-« Ne panique pas Duo, laisse-lui le temps d'émerger. »

C'était ce qu'il pensait, l'audition est touchée, mais pour combien de temps ? S'il le dit, qu'est-ce qu'il deviendra ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque.

-« Heero, tu m'entends ? Je dois faire une série de tests pour voir l'étendue de certaines lésions. » Reprend Sally

Yuy cligne une fois des paupières et fixe à nouveau son médecin. Il aimerait voir Duo pour se faire une idée de la situation, ses yeux ne mentent jamais, surtout dans les situations critiques quand il n'est pas en mission.

-« Tu m'entends ? » Interroge Po.

Le brun cligne une fois de plus des paupières.

-« Est-ce que tu peux parler ? On ne t'a pas entubé longtemps, tu devrais. Prends ton temps. » Rassure-t-elle.

Maxwell rentre dans son champ de vision.

-« Quand elle aura fini avec toi, je te raconterai ce qu'on a fait ces dernières semaines. » Dit-il avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

-« Demain, Duo aujourd'hui, il doit se reposer, s'il me fait la batterie de tests, il sera épuisé après son coma artificiel. » Rappelle la jeune femme.

Le métis ouvre la bouche et un faible son en sort, il a peur d'en faire trop.

-« C'est bien, on commence la série de test. »

Le médecin lui demande.

-« Tu sais prendre la main de Duo ? »

Le brun soulève un rien sa main, son visage tourné vers la jeune femme pour savoir ce qu'il doit faire après. Il sent la main de Maxwell venir dans la sienne, ce qui ne plait pas du tout à Sally et elle envoie au natté un regard réprobateur.

-« Serre-lui la main. Tu sens une pression ? » Demande Po les traits du visage un rien fermé dans l'attente de la réponse.

-« Oui, légère, mais je sens. »

-« Bien, maintenant tu serres un doigt après l'autre. » La jeune femme les voit bouger lentement. « Très bien. »

Sally soulève les couvertures, Heero peut constater qu'il a un bandage sur le torse, que sa jambe droite est plâtrée jusqu'à la cuisse, tandis que la gauche ne l'est qu'à partir du genou.

-« Tu vas bouger les orteils d'une jambe. Bien. Maintenant l'autre jambe. » Le sourire de son médecin rassure le brun.

Elle remet les couvertures à sa place avant de dire.

-« On va faire un examen de la vue. »

Le médecin met son index sur le menton du brun pour l'empêcher de bouger. Puis elle élève l'index de l'autre main devant les yeux.

-« Tu suis mon doigt, rien que des yeux. »

Sally fait passer son doigt de gauche à droite, puis de bas en haut, en diagonal dans un sens puis dans l'autre.

-« Bien, je crois que tu as eu beaucoup de chance. D'ici un petit mois, tu pourras rentrer chez toi, dès que tu auras récupéré de la mobilité qu'on aura enlevé ton plâtre à gauche et mis un plâtre de marche à droite. » Explique le médecin sachant très que son patient aime savoir ce genre de détails.

-« Main droite. » Baragouine Yuy réalisant que Po n'a pas demandé d'examen de ce côté là.

-« Elle est encore dans le plâtre, tu avais plusieurs phalanges cassées, ainsi que le cubitus, mais la dernière radio prouve que ça se consolide bien. »

Voyant Maxwell s'activer, le brun tourne légèrement son regard pour voir ce qu'il veut lui dire. Il commence à lui parler de l'enquête, mais Yuy ferme ses yeux inexorablement. Le natté lui met une main sur l'épaule.

-« Ro', tu ne veux pas ton résumé ? » S'étonne-t-il quand les yeux bleus se fixent sur lui.

-« Fatigué. » Admet le brun en fermant à nouveau les yeux.

µµµ

Sally sourit en voyant l'expression ahurie du châtain.

-« Je te l'avais dit. » Rappelle-t-elle.

-« Je lui en parlerai demain. » Sourit Duo.

Tout ça n'est plus à un jour près.

La résolution de l'enquête est récente et même de la veille. Wufei est passé à l'hôpital pour dire au-revoir au métis. Il avait laissé ses enquêtes à Pékin depuis trop longtemps pour prolonger, même s'il savait que Sally sortirait Heero du coma dans la journée du lendemain.

-« Je repasse le week-end, si j'ai récupéré mon retard. »

C'est sur cette phrase que Chang avait quitté Sank.

Trowa demande des nouvelles régulièrement par mail, mais il attend que Yuy soit sorti du coma pour venir lui rendre la première visite.

Quatre passe à l'hôpital aussi souvent qu'il peut. Chaque week-end et parfois dans la semaine quand des réunions l'amenent dans la région. Il peut préparer ses réunions et faire de l'étude boursière aussi bien dans sa navette que dans son bureau.

µµµ

Quand Yuy ouvre les yeux, tout est dans le noir. Il aurait aimé avoir un réveil. Il se sent oppressé d'être si peu maître de la situation. Il s'est endormi avant de pouvoir demander un bilan complet de la situation.

Le métis bouge la tête à la recherche d'un indice pour savoir l'heure qu'il peut-être. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant un lit et une forme près de la fenêtre. Il hume l'air. C'est Maxwell qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

S'il l'appelle et qu'il n'allume pas, il ne saura jamais ce qu'il dit. Il ne peut pas prendre ce risque, parce que s'il prévient Sally et qu'on découvre que c'est définitif, il ne pourra plus travailler. Alors à quoi servirait-il ? Il aurait mieux valu qu'il décède que d'avoir une vie vide de sens.

Avec les rayons de la lune, Heero voit que son bras droit, le long de son corps, est plâtré, ça part de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts. Levant le bras gauche à la hauteur de son visage, il voit qu'il est juste plâtré du poignet au coude. Il tourne son bras de manière à faire bouger ses doigts face à son visage.

La lumière s'allume, son premier réflexe c'est de relever la tête vers la porte, mais ne voyant aucune infirmière rentrer, il regarde vers le lit d'à côté.

-« Tu as mal Ro' ? » Questionne le natté, la tresse défaite de moitié, il refoule un bâillement.

-« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » Interroge le brun un peu sèchement.

-« J'ai dormi là un jour sur deux, j'avais un homme devant la porte la journée pour le cas où on aurait voulu s'assurer que tu n'en sortes pas. Wufei faisait l'autre nuit. » Répond le châtain en se redressant un rien.

-« Pourquoi es-tu toujours là ? » Demande le métis puisqu'il n'y a plus de risque.

Duo vient bien de dire que l'enquête est finie.

Heero espère que Maxwell va comprendre la nuance, il a difficile d'articuler certains mots, il n'est pas persuadé non plus qu'il y met assez de volume.

-« Je voulais être là pour ta première nuit en dehors de ton coma. » Admet le natté en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-« Le bilan médical ? » Interroge à nouveau le brun.

En tout cas Duo le comprend à moins qu'il ne lise aussi sur les lèvres et qu'il mette ça sur le compte de la nuit et ne pas déranger les autres patients.

-« Oui, tu as eu une commotion cérébrale, deux côtés cassées, trois de froissées. Les deux bras fracturés, la main droite amochée à cause de ton arme. C'est surtout le côté droit qui a pris, quelques brûlures superficielles. Des fractures multiples à la jambe droite et deux fêlures à la jambe gauche. »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

-« Une charge de trois kilos de dynamite reliée à ta voiture avec un détonateur minuteur. Il n'en reste rien. Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas dedans ? C'était calculé pour s'enclencher quand tu aurais refermé la portière m'a dit celui qui devait déclencher la charge. »

-« Distributeur, barre caramélisée, mal de tête. »

Heero préfère réaliser des phrases courtes pour ne pas prendre de risques. D'un autre côté, il pense un moment vendre la mèche pour avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider dans sa supercherie. Son travail c'est toute sa vie. Cependant parler, c'est prendre le risque de tout perdre. Depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, ce problème tourne en rond dans sa tête.

-« Ca t'a sauvé la vie. » Affirme le châtain.

Oui, peut-être mais Heero n'est pas certain que ce soit pour un bien. Toutes ses contusions ne sont peut-être pas encore résorbées ? Son audition peut peut-être s'améliorer, alors il va essayer de voir cette barre caramélisée au chocolat comme un bien et non une erreur.

-« Quelle heure ? »

-« 2 heures du matin. »

Heero a peur que Maxwell ne coupe la lumière ou décide de se coucher, il a besoin de garder le contact visuel pour comprendre le monde qui l'entoure maintenant.

-« Ro', je dois me lever dans quatre heures avec le changement de service. On peut dormir ? » Interroge le natté.

-« Tu m'amèneras un réveil ? » Questionne le brun en guise de réponse.

-« Bien sûr, demain après mon service et je te raconterai comment on a trouvé les coupables et clôturé ton enquête. »

-« Elle est finie ? » S'étonne Yuy le regard toujours rivé sur le châtain.

-« Oui, ton attentat et ton enquête étaient liées. Si tu veux, je te le raconte dans le noir pour t'endormir. » Sourit Duo en se levant pour border Heero. « Tu n'as pas soif ? Ta perfusion de glucose est presque vide, je te la change et on dort. » Explique-t-il en prenant une sur le chariot de la chambre.

-« Tu sais faire ça ? » Questionne le métis en suivant le natté du regard.

-« Oui, Sally m'a expliqué puisque les deux infirmières qui t'étaient allouées n'avaient pas de service de nuit. Au début, c'est Sally qui remontait de la salle de garde du rez-de-chaussée où elle dormait en cas de problème. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fatigue de trop. J'étais dans la pièce autant le faire. Je mets ma montre sonner à deux heures du mat pour la changer. » Répond le natté en changeant la perfusion.

-« Tu as fait le vide ! » Réalise le brun.

-« Bien sûr ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je n'allais pas laisser l'accès à des étrangers. » S'indigne Maxwell en retournant près de son lit. « Tu n'as pas mal ? Sinon j'augmente la dose de morphine. »

-« Pas mal. »

-« Tant mieux. Tu veux mon histoire ? » Demande le natté la main sur l'interrupteur.

-« Non. »

-« Dors bien. »

µµµ

Le lendemain, le natté replie le lit le plus silencieusement possible, il grimace quand le lit grince au moment d'attacher les liens pour le fermer. Il soupire légèrement en voyant que ça n'a pas réveillé son ami. Sur la pointe des pieds, il change la perfusion avant de se rendre au bureau des infirmières pour prévenir Lucrezia qu'il s'en va.

Le service médical de protection aurait pu partir, mais Sally connaissant son patient, elle préfère lui mettre des personnes en qui il a confiance, Ariane l'ayant déjà soigné dernièrement après une mission qu'il avait réussie, mais donc il n'était pas sorti indemne.

µµµ

Heero ouvre les yeux au moment où Lucrezia vient prendre ses constantes après avoir aidé à la distribution des petits déjeuners.

-« Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? »

-« Hn »

-« Tout à l'heure, je t'amènerai une boisson, maintenant que tu es réveillé, on va t'alimenter normalement. Ariane est là aussi. » Explique Noin puisque sa compagne n'a pas eu le temps de le mettre au courant.

-« Hn » Répond une nouvelle fois le brun.

Il n'est pas certain d'arriver à faire la même chose que durant la nuit avec la jeune femme. Il ne sait toujours pas si Duo a lu sur ses lèvres ou si c'est parce qu'il arrive à donner le change.

-« Tu n'es pas loquace. Je te mets le bouton d'appel à portée de main. Tu veux que je t'allume la radio pour ne pas t'ennuyer ? » Propose Lucrezia après avoir noté les constantes sur la plaque au pied du lit.

-« Non, un livre. »

-« Je vais demander à Sally si tu y as droit, mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. » Sourit la jeune femme.

-« Lucrezia, tu peux redresser le lit ? »

-« Un rien. » Dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

Heero soupire quand la jeune femme s'en va. Il a réussi sa deuxième épreuve. Si les gens lui parlent en face, il doit réussir à suivre les conversations. Noin lui aurait proposé la télévision, il n'aurait pas dit non, il aurait toujours pu suivre certaines émissions ou films. Cependant, il n'y en a pas dans la chambre. Ca doit être une chambre à deux lits qu'on lui a octroyée à lui seul.

De toute façon, il va devoir gérer ça aussi, ne pas tout savoir lire chez tout le monde. Encore une chance que son côté solitaire l'aide cette fois. Sa chambre ne sera jamais bondée de visiteurs. Il ne devra pas donner l'impression d'être un spectateur qui suit un match de tennis.

Avec un livre, il devra faire attention aussi parce que pris dans sa lecture, il pourrait rater l'entrée de quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Même s'il peut faire croire qu'il était absorbé par cette dernière, ça lui ressemblait tellement peu !

Au moins pendant son inactivité, il va pouvoir mettre au point une stratégie pour conserver sa place. Son audition n'est qu'un sens, il lui en reste quatre autres qu'il va développer.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander son portable, à une main, il peut l'utiliser également.

µµµ

Dans l'heure, Sally pousse la porte de la chambre. Heero a eu le temps de faire un contrôle complet de son état de santé. Il ne se sent pas diminué, il n'a pas apprécié d'avoir constaté qu'on lui a mis une sonde urinaire. C'est une des premières choses dont il demanderait le retrait.

-« Excuse-moi pour le retard. Je suis passée par le service de la croix rouge pour voir quel livre je pouvais te choisir. Il ne faut pas que tu forces. Dès que tu sens la fatigue apparaître, tu t'arrêtes et tu te reposes. » Dit le médecin en déposant deux livres sur la table de chevet du côté du bras valide.

-« Tu peux ôter la sonde ? » S'informe directement le métis.

-« Je vois que tu as fait ton bilan. Appelle à temps parce qu'il est trop tôt pour te lever. » Précise Po en enlevant la couverture pour retirer la sonde au brun.

-« Je pourrais avoir mon portable ? » Questionne Heero quand son médecin a fini.

-« Attends encore pour ça, et puis le tien ça risque d'être difficile d'après ce que j'ai compris des discussions entre Wufei et Duo au début de ton hospitalisation. » Explique le médecin en prenant sa tension.

Yuy soupire. Qu'est-ce qu'il a perdu d'autres que sa voiture, son audition et son portable ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore perdre ? Une main sur son épaule lui fait réaliser qu'on lui a certainement parlé et qu'il n'a pas répondu. Pour l'instant on peut le mettre sur le compte du choc mais plus tard ?

-« Je sais, c'est matériel, je suis en vie. » Soupire le brun.

-« Oui mais je te demandais si tu voulais que je diminue la morphine pour voir si tu supportes la douleur ? »

-« Je veux bien que je sois plus vite sur pied. »

-« Je ne l'enlève pas encore. » Précise le médecin en diminuant la dose à la pompe.

-« Si je ne supporte pas, je te préviens. Il est quelle heure ? »

-« 9h30. Je t'amène de l'eau sucrée. Si elle passe, on t'amènera une soupe à midi. » Explique Sally en partant vers la porte.

-« Hn »

Heero attend que le médecin soit sorti et qu'elle lui ait apporté son verre d'eau, avant de regarder les livres qu'elle lui a apportés. Seulement 9h30, comment va-t-il occuper son temps ? Même s'il se sent en forme, il n'est pas à la moitié de ses capacités. C'est surtout le moral qui en a pris un coup. Etre dans le silence le plus complet le stresse. Il s'est toujours basé sur son ouïe pour parer au plus pressé. Est-ce qu'il pourrait compenser avec l'odorat et la vue de façon à ce qu'on ne remarque rien ?

Sally lui a choisi des livres intéressants sur les grandes enquêtes de l'étrange, narrée par Pierre Bellemare. Malgré le temps, c'est toujours saisissant, il en a déjà lu. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas la première fois que son médecin est obligée de l'occuper pendant une hospitalisation, elle connait ses goûts à la longue.

Yuy commence à lire en ouvrant le livre sur sa jambe gauche légèrement repliée, le calant avec sa main presque valide. Il sait qu'il ne devrait plus être dérangé jusqu'un peu avant l'heure de midi. Il soupire en réalisant qu'il n'entendra pas le bruit dans le couloir et qu'en plus il n'a toujours pas d'heure pour s'aider.

Retournant le livre sur le lit, le brun regarde dans le tiroir pour voir si son Gsm n'y serait pas ou sa montre. Mais il n'y a rien dans le tiroir. Le câble de l'électrode à son annulaire le gène en plus dans ses mouvements.

Quand il se redresse, Duo est devant lui, il a dur de masquer sa surprise.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » Interroge le natté, le front plissé.

-« L'heure. » Avoue le métis.

-« Tiens, j'ai pris le mien. Il y a une lampe dessus pour la nuit. Je me suis douté que tu avais besoin d'avoir des points de repère. Je reviens fin d'après-midi pour te donner notre enquête. »

Telle une tornade, Maxwell est déjà reparti. Il n'y a pas à dire depuis que le natté est à Sank, il est aux petits soins pour lui. Il fait ça discrètement sans être envahissant, ça en est agréable. Se faire poursuivre par Relena et Dorothy, pendant la guerre ou juste après durant un certain temps lui donnait l'envie de partir dans le sens contraire, de ne pas se laisser approcher. Les jeunes femmes qui auraient tellement voulu qu'ils soient amis lui hérissaient tous les poils du corps.

Il préfère la présence calme de Sally ou d'Ariane. Il n'aime pas qu'on le mette sur un piédestal, ni qu'on en fasse un surhomme, ça l'énerve au plus haut point. Il n'a rien de particulier qui puisse attirer les gens. Il ne comprend pas l'engouement des foules pour sa personne. Tout ce qu'il sait faire n'est jamais dû qu'à ses modifications génétiques et son entraînement poussé à l'extrême. Tout le monde dans ces conditions aurait pu en faire autant, peut-être même mieux. Lui est faible psychologiquement parlant. Il n'est jamais certain que ce qu'il avance est juste, alors il recommence pour être certain de ne pas faire de fautes. Ca en est presque obsessionnel.

En tout cas Duo, il l'apprécie pour le considérer comme un être humain qui a besoin d'attention et non quelqu'un qui vous porte en avant et vous fait progresser.

Tout à ses réflexions, Heero a fermé les yeux, c'est l'impression de légèreté sur ses cuisses qui lui fait ouvrir les yeux brusquement.

-« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, juste changer ta perfusion et voir si tu avais déjà bu. Je dois commander ta soupe. » Dit doucement Lucrezia.

Yuy tourne son visage sur le réveil, il n'est que 10h30. Le temps ne s'écoule pas. Dans un coin de son cerveau, Heero enregistre l'information qu'il a intérêt à fermer les yeux quand il veut réfléchir.

-« Commande-la, elle passera. Quand enlève-t-on l'électrode qui est à ma main pour relever les constantes ? Parce que ce n'est pas des plus pratiques pour lire. » Demande le brun et puis ça peut aussi indiquer s'il est en état de veille ou de somnolence.

Lucrezia sourit à son patient et l'enlève avant de couper la machine.

-« Je crois que tu es assez ennuyé avec le câble pour la pompe à morphine. Elle t'envoie la dose minimum pour ce genre de blessures. Sally m'a dit qu'on descendrait la dose demain, si tu ne ressens pas de douleur aujourd'hui. »

-« Et les plâtres ? » Questionne le brun impatient.

-« La semaine prochaine, on refait des radios et suivant la consolidation, Sally décidera de ce qu'on refait. Je te laisse, je reviendrai avec la soupe d'ici une bonne heure. Ne te fatigue pas trop. »

La porte refermée, Heero se dit qu'il a une heure de tranquillité. Il commence à boire son verre d'eau à petites gorgées pour être certain qu'il passe. Il veut être le plus rapidement possible sur pied afin de pouvoir reprendre une vie la plus normale possible et pour ça, il doit pouvoir s'alimenter normalement pour reprendre des forces.

A Suivre…


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Sally, Noin.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

L'heure du souper est arrivée, Heero se dit que Duo va sûrement venir pour la nuit, ce qui ne l'arrange pas du tout. La soupe qu'il a mangée à midi est passée sans problème. Pour son souper, Yuy a l'autorisation de manger une tartine avec un peu de fromage et un nouveau bol de soupe.

Le brun mélange doucement sa soupe pour la faire refroidir, quand la porte s'ouvre à toute volée. Maxwell s'effondre dans le fauteuil face à son ami. Il a à la main un sandwich Dagobert avec la serviette de l'hôpital, il doit l'avoir pris à la cafétéria dans l'entrée.

Le métis fronce des sourcils, le natté est toujours en tenue preventer, il ne doit pas être repassé par chez lui.

-« Bon appétit ! » Lâche le châtain avant de mordre dans son sandwich.

Heero écarquille un peu des yeux, il ne va pas rester jusqu'à demain matin ? Pendant la journée il a réfléchi. Il est arrivé à la conclusion que moins il y aurait de monde autour de lui, moins il y aurait de risques qu'on puisse se rendre compte qu'il a perdu l'audition.

Après quand il reprendrait le travail, il changerait la disposition de son bureau pour faire face à la porte et ne pas se faire surprendre. Surtout qu'il ne voit pas trop ce que son état va modifier dans sa vie coutumière et ses missions. Du moins, il essaye de s'en persuader, il devra être plus prudent c'est tout.

-« Tu restes pour la nuit ? » S'informe Yuy pour avoir un coup d'avance.

-« Tu veux ? » Le natté plisse du front surpris par la demande.

-« Non. »

-« C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé. Je finis de manger et je te raconte notre enquête. Puis je rentrerai chez moi, je dormirai mieux dans mon lit que là. » Avoue le châtain en mordant une nouvelle fois dans son sandwich.

-« Hn »

Le métis est satisfait de se savoir seul durant la nuit et de pouvoir bouger à sa guise sans réveiller Duo ou que celui-ci ne discute avec lui dans le noir. Sans vraiment quitter le natté des yeux, Heero reprend son repas.

µµµ

Après avoir mangé son sandwich, le châtain se lève pour jeter la serviette dans la poubelle. Ca fait un moment que le brun a fini sa soupe et sa tartine, qu'il attend la discussion que Duo lui a promise.

N'ayant pas eu de douleur de la journée, le métis a obtenu qu'on lui enlève la pompe à morphine en même temps que la perfusion de glucose vu qu'il pouvait s'alimenter normalement maintenant. Le lendemain, il serait encore au régime léger.

Maxwell en revenant s'arrête à la hauteur du lit de Yuy et lui sourit avant de commencer à déambuler dans la pièce, le long du mur, de la fenêtre à la porte, tout en faisant ça, il explique au brun ce qui s'est passé durant ses semaines de coma.

-« Comme je te l'ai expliqué, je n'avais pas grand chose pour mener mon enquête. Wufei voulait finir la tienne, il croyait que la solution était là. » Affirme le châtain.

Heero essaie de suivre le monologue sans trop bouger de la tête, ça aurait été suspect, mais devant l'énergie qui émane du châtain, ça devient de plus en plus dur pour le métis de suivre.

-« Pendant que j'allais voir ce qu'il y avait au garage du QG, Wufei arrivait à Sank avec Sally. Pour l'enquête de Wufei, je lui ai prêté ton disque dur externe. »

-« Duo ! » Coupe Yuy.

-« Oui, je sais, je n'aurai pas dû mais on ne savait rien reprendre dans ton portable. » Répond le susnommé en continuant de circuler dans la pièce.

-« Tu me fatigues. » Lâche le brun.

-« Tu veux que je revienne demain ? » S'étonne Maxwell.

Il écarquille les yeux et s'arrête de circuler de surprise. Ca ressemble tellement peu au métis de ne pas vouloir les tenants et aboutissements d'une enquête.

Quoique non c'est normal, il n'y a pas longtemps qu'il est sorti du coma. Dans le doute, Maxwell vient se mettre au pied du lit de son ami pour savoir ce qu'il doit faire.

-« Non, mais te voir bouger me fatigue. » Explique Heero en tapotant le lit près de lui.

Le natté sourit au jeune homme et vient s'asseoir là où on lui demande, Heero s'appuie contre les coussins.

-« Où est-ce que j'en étais ? » S'interroge le châtain en se grattant le crâne.

-« Tu as prêté mon disque dur amovible pour que Wufei fasse mon enquête. » Répond Yuy pour qu'il continue ce qu'il lui racontait.

-« Oui, c'est ça. Moi pendant ce temps, je voulais savoir quand on avait piégé ta voiture. J'ai regardé également pendant des heures la caméra de surveillance du parking, je n'ai jamais trouvé le moment où ça a été fait. Pourtant je suis retourné jusqu'à trois jours en arrière. »

-« Quand est-ce que ça été placé ? » Interroge Heero.

-« La nuit d'avant dans le garage de notre immeuble. »

Heero écarquille les yeux, comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Il n'y avait pas de caméra de surveillance à leur immeuble.

-« Comment es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ? » Lâche le brun.

-« J'y viens. Laisse-moi raconter à ma façon. » Sourit le natté avant de reprendre son récit. « Les experts m'ont donné la marque des explosifs. Encore une chance pour nous, rien n'était artisanal. J'ai mis Quatre à contribution, lui a utilisé les Maganacs, ils ont trié tous les fichiers d'achats de ce type de marchandise. Ca leur a pris trois jours complets. »

-« Et Wufei pendant ce temps ? » Interroge rapidement le brun entre deux reprises d'air du châtain.

Chang ne s'était sûrement tourné les pouces en attendant, Duo non plus d'ailleurs. Maxwell croise les bras sur son torse.

-« C'est plus fort que toi, tu dois diriger. »

Yuy ne bronche pas, il a encore d'autres questions à poser qui n'ont rien à voir avec l'enquête. Toutefois, elles attendront qu'il sache qui se cache derrière son attentat. Alors il soutient le regard du natté pour qu'il réponde à sa question.

-« Pendant ce temps, Wufei reprend tous les éléments de ton enquête, il fait ses propres conclusions puis il compare avec les notes qu'il y a sur ton disque dur. Donc j'étudie le système de déclenchement à distance de ta charge d'explosif. Le retardateur était simple, l'impulsion doit être faite par quelqu'un à moins de six cent mètres. C'est ça qui m'a posé le plus de problèmes. Parce que j'ai refait ton trajet quotidien jusqu'à ta voiture, je ne sais combien de fois. En dix minutes, je n'arrivais jamais à ton bureau, hors on avait pu déterminer que c'était le temps avec un morceau du retardateur retrouvé presque intact, il était bloqué sur dix minutes. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donner une indication de ton départ certain ? Tu as peut-être tendance à planifier les choses à la même heure, cette barre chocolatée est la preuve que tu es humain, que même avec leurs dix minutes, ils se sont plantés. » Affirme Maxwell en scrutant le visage du métis pour voir si lui aussi suivait ses pensées.

-« Avec dix minutes, où est-ce que tu arrivais ? Tu as tenu compte qu'il n'y a jamais personne dans le QG quand je pars ? »

-« Oui, monsieur, j'ai surtout fait ça quand Wufei dormait ici avec toi une nuit sur deux. » Sourit le natté.

-« Pourquoi Wufei dormait ici ? » Interroge le brun parce que ce n'est vraiment pas dans le caractère du Chinois.

-« C'est lui qui l'a proposé pour que je reste performant qu'il a dit. Je crois qu'il s'inquiétait aussi et voulait être près de toi sans devoir se justifier. » Admet le châtain.

-« Tu ne lui as pas demandé ? » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Bien sûr que non, il est bien trop fier pour l'admettre de toute façon. »

-« Avec dix minutes, où arrivais-tu ? Tu as tenu compte du fait que je devais être dans la voiture ? » Interroge le brun un rien septique.

-« Tu me prends pour un novice, on dirait. » Sourit le châtain pas vexé pour un sou. « Je restais une minute à ton emplacement de parking, puis je faisais le trajet inverse, disait coucou au veilleur de nuit que j'intriguais de plus en plus. Je me postais devant la pointeuse, faisait mine de prendre une carte et de la pointer, la remettre et je repartais. J'arrivais à la moitié du couloir quand ma montre sonnait. »

-« Combien de temps jusqu'au veilleur de nuit ? » Questionne le brun en plissant le front.

-« A la dixième fois, c'est ce que j'ai pensé. En plus c'était la seule âme qui vive à moins qu'on n'ait piraté les images. » Répond Duo.

-« Le temps ? » Demande Yuy avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

-« Huit minutes. » Répond le natté.

C'est à ce moment là que le brun réalise que le châtain s'amusait, en lui laissant résoudre l'enquête avec lui, qu'il ne se sente pas démoralisé par la résolution de son enquête. Duo aurait pu lui donner toutes les solutions, mais non, il le faisait participer.

-« Tu as vérifié si les caméras étaient hackées ? »

-« Oui, monsieur, elles ne l'étaient pas, tout le système est sécurisé et câblé. » Précise Maxwell.

-« Celui qui a déclenché le retardateur, c'est le veilleur de nuit, mais pourquoi ? » S'indigne Heero.

-« Bonne déduction, c'est ce que j'ai cherché. Luigi vit au-dessus de ses revenus. » Commence le natté.

-« Il s'appelle Luigi ! »

-« Oui monsieur. »

-« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » Gronde tout d'un coup Heero, il avait vraiment l'impression que son coéquipier se moquait de lui.

-« Excuse, Sally m'a demandé de tester ton comportement. » Avoue le châtain.

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu en déduis ? » Demande Yuy un rien sur la défensive.

Toutefois, il doit savoir, toutes informations sur son état de santé, sur le ressenti des gens qui l'entourent sont importantes pour sa survie.

-« Que tu n'as pas changé, pas de séquelles neurologiques de ce que j'ai pu constater. » Affirme Duo.

-« Reviens à l'enquête, quoique si tu dis que les deux sont liés, c'est qu'il s'est fait payé par la mafia que je surveillais. »

-« Tu n'as rien perdu en déduction non plus. » Sourit Duo.

Heero retient un soupir, avec tous les indices que le natté a laissés ça aurait été dur de ne pas trouver. Lui a certainement eu plus dur d'arriver à cette conclusion.

-« Et Wufei pendant ce temps ? » Interroge Yuy sachant que Maxwell n'en dirait pas plus tant qu'il ne poserait pas les bonnes questions.

-« Comme toi, il arrivait dans un cul de sac. »

-« Encore une chance que je me sois fait exploser la gueule. » Lâche Heero pour couper l'herbe sous le pied du natté et ne pas lui laisser la joie de lui sortir celle là.

-« On peut le dire comme ça. » Rit Duo.

-« Luigi ? » Lâche le brun d'une voix sèche pour qu'il finisse la narration de l'enquête.

-« Il te surveille depuis ton infiltration, c'est aussi lui qui signalait les personnes en situation illégale dans le centre fermé, en travaillant de nuit dans le bâtiment, il avait accès à toutes les informations. Si tu n'as pas été emmené dans le réseau, c'est aussi parce qu'il avait signalé ta présence. Du coup, les truands agissaient dans un autre centre fermé, sauf pour des cas très lucratifs pour eux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser passer. Luigi connaissait ton horaire parce que tu étais celui qui l'empêchait quotidiennement de commencer son deuxième travail plus tôt. Dernier parti, premier arrivé. » Répond le natté.

-« Mais ce n'est pas lui qui a mis la charge. » Affirme Heero.

-« Non, il n'en avait pas les capacités. Il a donné le code d'accès à la personne qui devait le faire, et entre 1 heure et 5 heures du matin, il y avait peu de chances qu'on le dérange en semaine. » Précise le châtain.

-« Qui est derrière tout ça ? » Interroge Yuy après un moment de réflexion.

Parce que ça, il n'arrive pas à trouver malgré tout ce qu'a dit Duo depuis le début et les informations qu'il avait recueillies depuis le début de son enquête.

-« Le sénateur Darkus. »

Le brun écarquille les yeux, c'était un détracteur de l'immigration, pour lui on aurait dû fermer les frontières. Les étrangers, c'étaient des bons à rien, des profiteurs. Tout compte fait, c'était logique pour le sénateur tant que les frontières restaient fermées, il se ferait de l'argent sale. Il gagnait sur tous les tableaux. Les gens payaient pour un passeport vers la liberté, le sénateur gagnait encore de l'argent sur le travail des immigrés pendant trois ans avant d'avoir de la chair fraîche quand ils tenaient les trois années à ce rythme.

En y réfléchissant bien, Heero ne sait pas comment il serait arrivé à lui, ça l'étonne également, il doit être une brique dorée de l'organisation, mais bien cachée.

-« Il n'est pas tombé facilement. » Réalise le brun.

-« Non, tu as raison, mais Luigi a été très coopératif pour obtenir une diminution de peine. Il m'a montré tous les mails qu'il recevait pour lui donner ses ordres. En utilisant l'adresse IP, je suis tombé sur le bureau et l'ordinateur du sénateur. Avec un mandat de perquisition, on a investi le privé et ses bureaux, nous avons trouvé tous les documents relatifs à sa magouille. Monsieur le sénateur voulait tout gérer, c'est ce qui l'a perdu. » Admet Maxwell en se levant du lit.

-« Duo ! » Ce dernier se retourne. « Quand est-ce que les autres viennent ? »

-« Quatre et Wufei ce week-end, Trowa lundi quand le cirque change de place, lui vient ici. » Répond Maxwell.

-« Hn »

Le dos appuyé sur les coussins, Heero essaie de camoufler un nouveau bâillement, c'est déjà le troisième qu'il retient depuis le début des explications. Néanmoins, sentant qu'il n'arrive pas à le retenir, il met sa main valide devant sa bouche.

-« Il est presque 20 heures, tu veux l'urinoir ? Puis je coucherai ton lit, tu m'as l'air sonné. » Réalise le natté.

-« Oui, je veux bien. Tu peux demander aux autres de ne pas venir à plusieurs ça me fatigue. » Ajoute Yuy en regardant le châtain se déplacer dans la pièce.

-« D'accord, j'ai compris le message. » Dit Duo en tendant l'urinoir. « Je vois bien que ce n'est pas la grande forme. Je dois t'avoir fatigué avec mon enquête. » S'excuse-t-il.

Puis il part regarder par la fenêtre pour ne pas gêner son ami mais sans oser partir trop loin, on ne sait jamais qu'il ait besoin d'aide.

-« Non, ça va, il fallait que je sache. » Rassure le brun.

Yuy tend l'urinoir après un moment au natté, celui-ci va le vider dans les WC, le rince avant de le remettre à portée de main du métis. Puis il couche le lit.

-« Je préviens Ariane que tu dors. Je contacte les autres pour qu'ils étalent leurs visites, dors bien. » Dit le châtain en remontant la couverture.

-« Hn »

Le brun peut constater, du moins avec Maxwell, que sa façon de parler n'est pas anormale, il doit donc mettre le bon volume dans ses dires. D'avoir parlé aussi longtemps avec lui le rassure pour l'avenir, il va réussir.

µµµ

Chang arrive samedi après midi avec un portable flambant neuf et le disque dur amovible qu'il a pris chez le natté.

-« Tu as l'autorisation de Sally. » Donne comme excuse le chinois. « Alors on s'est cotisé pour te payer un ordinateur, tu n'auras qu'à acheter autre chose avec l'argent de l'assurance. »

-« C'est le modèle que je convoitais. » S'étonne le brun après l'avoir regardé un bref instant.

-« C'est Maxwell qui a choisi. » Admet Wufei en déposant le tout sur la table de chevet. « Sally m'a quand même dit que tu ne devais pas te fatiguer. »

-« Comme la lecture. »

-« Tu as l'air de bien te remettre. » Constate Chang toujours à côté du lit.

-« Je fatigue vite. » Précise le brun.

Le chinois fait le tour de la couche pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'Heero dans le fauteuil alors que celui-ci a le dossier contre le mur.

-« Tu peux le tourner ? Sinon je vais avoir mal au cou à te regarder. » Demande Yuy en voyant qu'il va s'y installer.

Ca étonne Wufei, mais il s'exécute, c'est vrai que c'est plus poli de regarder son interlocuteur.

-« Je suis venu aujourd'hui, Winner viendra demain, il a une réunion à Sank lundi. Barton viendra lundi après-midi. Maxwell m'a dit de te dire qu'il repassera mardi pour ne pas te fatiguer. » Commence le chinois qui n'a pas trop envie que le silence s'installe.

-« Tu n'as pas pris trop de retard dans tes dossiers en venant finir mon enquête ? » Interroge Yuy.

-« Je ne suis pas encore à jour, mais ton enquête était prioritaire. » Rétorque Chang.

-« Duo n'a pas su m'expliquer ce que tu avais fait. »

Wufei ne se fait pas prier pour raconter. Heero pose deux, trois questions pertinentes au moment opportun. Toputefois, le brun doit bien constater que le chinois a fait les mêmes recherches que lui, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il en soit arrivé aux mêmes conclusions.

L'entrevue avec Chang dure deux heures et fatigue aussi beaucoup le métis. Wufei est un fin limier, il l'a prouvé par le passé, n'acceptant aucune faiblesse et encore moins pour les autres.

Heero est donc très satisfait de sa prestation auprès de l'ex-05. En plus la visite du jeune homme a fait écouler le temps beaucoup plus vite que lorsqu'il lit. L'attitude des autres lui signale également des faits plus particuliers, comme la jeune fille qui doit frapper à toutes les chambres, puisqu'elle a frappé à sa porte, pour proposer une tasse de café au patient et leurs visiteurs.

Sans un arrêt dans les paroles du chinois et un regard vers la porte, Heero n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'on puisse avoir frappé. Il avait hésité une fraction de seconde avant de tenter un

-« Entrez ! »

Et c'est avec soulagement qu'il avait vu la porte s'ouvrir, de toute façon, il aurait pu se retrancher derrière un « J'avais cru entendre frapper. »

Demain, il aurait la visite de Quatre, il devra parler un peu plus de son état de santé. Winner n'ayant pas participé étroitement à l'enquête. Il devra faire aussi attention de ne pas paniquer pour ne pas faire ressentir ses sensations au blond. Cependant, refuser la visite de ses ex coéquipiers aurait paru encore plus suspect.

µµµ

Quatre arrive en fin d'après-midi en s'excusant pour son retard et du peu de temps qu'il allait leur rester.

Heero ne voit pas ça de cette façon, il trouve même ça bien. Moins de temps donc moins de risques qu'il soit repéré. De toute façon, il ne fait pas grand chose de ses journées à part dormir. Il se demande comment il arrive encore à dormir la nuit. Mais être sur le qui-vive l'épuise également.

Depuis midi, le brun n'a pas voulu faire une activité trop captivante de peur de manquer la venue du blond où d'être endormi à son arrivée. Il est resté le regard rivé sur la porte pour la voir bouger quand Winner frapperait dessus.

-« Alors comment te sens-tu ? » Demande le blond après avoir tourné le fauteuil comme lui demandait le brun.

-« Mieux que quand on m'a sorti du coma. Impatient de pouvoir me mettre debout. La semaine prochaine, Sally va refaire les radios et ajuster les plâtres. » Répond Yuy.

-« Je sais bien que c'est difficile, mais prend le temps de te reposer. » Dit Winner un sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Merci pour le coup de main dans l'enquête. » Coupe le brun n'ayant pas envie que Quatre commence à s'étaler et à le materner, il a horreur de ça.

On ne l'a jamais considéré comme un enfant, ce n'est pas pour que ça commence maintenant.

-« J'aurai aimé faire plus, ce n'est pas grand chose. En tout cas, je suis heureux qu'on ait ôté l'immunité parlementaire du sénateur Darkus, tu te rends compte s'il avait pu survivre à ses crimes, qu'ils soient restés impunis. » Raconte frénétiquement le blond.

C'est une chose qu'il apprécie avec Duo et Quatre, c'est qu'ils font la conversation tout seul. Il suffit de leur donner un sujet et ils sont lancés. Il ne reste plus qu'à ânonner au bon moment et encore. Tenir la conversation avec Trowa va être plus dur.

-« Tu devrais mettre la radio, tu aurais les dernières nouvelles. » Propose l'ex-04 en regardant le poste mis dans toutes les chambres.

-« Je préfèrerai pouvoir les lire. » Rétorque le métis.

-« Tu veux que j'aille voir si l'échoppe est toujours ouverte pour t'en prendre un ? » Interroge Quatre en se levant déjà.

Yuy soulève un sourcil, Winner le compatissant qui cherche une raison de s'éclipser, il y a anguille sous roche.

-« Demande à Duo. » Répond Heero.

S'il part pour revenir, il y aurait à nouveau l'attente et la peur de manquer son coup sur la porte.

-« Tu as envie de le voir ? » Questionne Quatre en plissant le front.

-« Pas plus que ça. Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il n'ait pas pensé lui-même à ce journal. Les enquêtes ne te manquent pas ? » Embraye directement Yuy.

-« Pas du tout, je l'ai fait pour toi et pour aider Duo, mais qu'est-ce que je suis mieux dans ma société ! Je ne pourrai plus faire ça. Ca n'a plus le même attrait ! Je ne regrette pas l'avoir fait à l'époque, avoir été là pour instaurer la paix. Mais sincèrement, on ne me verra plus sur le terrain, à la rigueur analyser des documents comme je viens de le faire, oui, parce que ça ressemble à ce que je fais quand j'épluche les finances d'une société avec laquelle j'ai envie de travailler. »

-« Tu n'as pas à te justifier, tu dois agir en fonction de tes envies. » Rassure le métis.

Winner expulse l'air de ses poumons soulagé sachant l'importance que cette vie a pour Heero. Il avait peur de ne pas se faire comprendre par ce dernier.

Se sentant moins nerveux, les discussions repartent de façon plus fluide. Quatre racontant qu'il n'a jamais une minute à lui, mais qu'il préfère ça à se tourner les pouces.

-« Et toi comment vis-tu ton inaction ? » Interroge le blond.

-« Je fais avec. J'essaye de mettre mon nouveau portable en fonction. Il me manque certains programmes, je ferai ça quand je rentrerai chez moi. » Répond le brun.

-« Sally t'a dit quand tu pourras sortir ? »

-« Quand je pourrais me déplacer seul. Elle a dit dans quinze jours, j'espère avant. » Soupire légèrement le métis.

-« Duo m'a dit que les radios c'était pour mardi. »

Yuy fronce des sourcils, comment est-ce que Maxwell pouvait le savoir ? Il n'était pas venu à l'hôpital depuis vendredi pour lui donner la conclusion de l'enquête.

-« Duo contacte Sally tous les jours et nous envoie un bilan quotidien à tous les trois. » Explique directement Winner.

-« Ca lui ressemble bien. » Peste le brun.

-« Il ne fait pas ça pour t'embêter. Il a commencé pendant qu'il faisait son enquête, plutôt qu'on le contacte à tour de rôle et qu'on lui prenne du temps. Depuis il a gardé le rythme. » Affirme le blond pour défendre son ami puisqu'il est absent.

-« Il m'envahit. » Râle pour la forme Yuy alors qu'il sait que c'est faux.

Maxwell est juste omniprésent sans être envahissant. Heero n'arrive pas à mettre un sentiment, un ressenti sur ce que l'attitude de Duo lui inspire entre tendresse et rejet. Justement parce qu'il n'en fait pas de trop et que ce qu'il fait il apprécie.

-« C'est pour ça que tu râles parce qu'il n'a pas pensé tout seul à t'amener le journal ? » Interroge en souriant le blond.

Vexé, Heero aurait bien détourné le regard mais c'est prendre un risque si Quatre reprend la discussion sans bouger. Il lâche un soupir et s'enfonce un peu plus dans les coussins, le regard meurtrier sur l'ex-04, déclenchant un sourire encore plus grand chez le jeune homme en face de lui.

La porte s'ouvre sur Ariane avec le plateau repas du brun. Winner se lève et vient mettre sa main sur l'épaule du métis.

-« Je te laisse et je demande à Duo de penser à ton journal. »

-« Merci d'être venu. »

Il le pense, le temps a filé une fois que le blond soit arrivé. Surtout que le dimanche, à part la toilette du matin, il n'y a pas beaucoup de passage, encore plus depuis qu'il se débrouille seul avec l'urinoir. Lucrezia ou Ariane le vide quand elles amenent les repas.

µµµ

Lundi matin, Heero s'étonne d'avoir un journal avec son petit déjeuner.

-« Duo est passé avant son service mais comme tu dormais, il me l'a déposé pour que je te le donne. » Explique Lucrezia en voyant le regard du brun posé sur le journal. « Tu n'as toujours pas besoin d'aller à la selle ? Il va avoir cinq jours que tu es réveillé et tu urines normalement. »

-« Non, si j'ai besoin, je le signalerai. »

-« Bien, je repasse tout à l'heure pour faire ta toilette ! » Dit-elle en lui souriant.

-« Je ne peux pas la faire seul ? » Demande impatient le brun.

-« Si tu es sage. » Rit Noin avant de partir.

Tout en mangeant les tartines préparées par son infirmière, le regard d'Heero est attiré par le journal. Qu'est-ce qu'a pensé Duo de l'avoir trouvé endormi ? Avant son travail, ça veut dire qu'il est passé vers 6h30, il aurait dû être réveillé par les bruits du couloir.

Cette nuit, il n'avait pas su dormir, il s'était inquiété, repassant les actions faites pendant la journée, mais surtout il se demandait ce qu'il allait raconter à Trowa. Avec Duo, c'était celui qui le connaissait le mieux, son précédent coma n'y était pas étranger.

Pour finir, Lucrezia a assis le métis sur le bord du lit et avec l'accord de Sally, la jeune femme autorise son patient à faire sa toilette seul sous surveillance. Noin a mis une bassine remplie d'eau tiède sur la table de chevet, d'une main Yuy se lave, la brune l'aidant pour les endroits plus difficilement accessibles, comme le dos non couvert par les bandages pour ses côtes.

De pouvoir se laver partiellement seul, rend un peu de sa fierté à Heero. Il n'est plus quelqu'un à la charge des autres, un poids, un boulet.

µµµ

Après son repas de midi, le métis commence à sentir une certaine gêne au niveau du bas-ventre. Il y a une demi-heure qu'il hésite à sonner, sachant pertinemment que ce qu'on va lui proposer ne lui plaira pas du tout, quand la porte s'ouvre sur Trowa.

-« J'ai été stupide d'avoir repoussé autant notre entrevue, ça a l'air de te faire plaisir que je vienne. » Constate Barton à l'étincelle de soulagement qui brille dans les yeux bleus.

-« Tu me sauves surtout d'une situation gênante. » Admet Heero.

Un sourcil se lève sur le visage du brun-roux.

-« Je dois aller à la toilette (1), je ne veux pas faire ça dans un bassin. » Explique le métis.

Trowa ouvre la porte de la toilette avant de venir chercher le jeune homme sur le lit.

-« Merci, Ariane n'aurait pas eu la force et on ne m'aurait jamais autorisé à m'y rendre debout. » Se justifie Heero durant le trajet.

-« Comment as-tu fait les autres jours ? » Interroge l'ex-03.

-« C'est la première fois. »

Après avoir déposé Heero à son aise sur les toilettes, Barton sort. Yuy commence à se soulager, puis il se mord la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Son envie pressante, lui a fait perdre la tête et la priorité de ses pensées. Et si Trowa lui parle de l'autre côté de la porte ?

Vidant ses intestins avec bonheur et également de ne pas être alité. Il essaye d'aller au plus vite pour ne pas prendre trop de risques.

Après s'être essuyé, il tire la chasse et appelle le saltimbanque.

Trowa installe convenablement Heero dans son lit.

-« Tu te sens mieux ? » Demande Barton, une étincelle de plaisir dans l'unique œil visible.

-« Hn, tout se passe bien au cirque ? » Questionne Yuy qui n'apprécie pas trop qu'il se moque de lui à cause de la situation qu'ils avaient déjà vécu tellement de fois à son autodestruction.

-« Oui, la compagnie des animaux est agréable, il ne faut pas s'en méfier. » Explique le brun-roux.

Trowa avait voulu s'asseoir dans le fauteuil mais à la dernière seconde, il s'installe sur le lit du métis, bien plus pratique pour discuter. Il a toujours aimé observer les gens, il en apprend plus sur eux de cette manière qu'en discutant avec eux.

-« Catherine va bien ? » S'informe le métis.

-« Elle vient de se mettre en ménage avec Monsieur Loyal. » Avoue impassible Barton.

-« Ca n'a pas l'air de te plaire ? » Constate Heero aux épaules du brun-roux qui se sont un rien affaissées.

-« Il a vingt ans de plus qu'elle. » Rétorque Trowa comme si ça expliquait tout.

-« Elle aime s'occuper des gens. Toi, tu préfères les animaux. » Justifie Heero.

-« Ils sont moins compliqués. » Avoue Barton

Le silence s'installe entre les deux jeunes gens, chacun se perd dans ses pensées. Yuy pense au chinois qui avait toujours eu des préférences aussi pour les gens plus âgés. Treize en son temps. Pendant un moment, il avait courtisé Sally avant que cette dernière ne lui dise qu'elle se mettait en ménage avec Noin.

En temps normal, ça n'aurait pas gêné Heero, ce silence, mais il ne pouvait pas rester sous le regard vert sans se sentir mal à l'aise.

-« Duo m'a dit que tu préférais que je sorte du coma pour venir. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie de me voir dans la même situation qu'après mon autodestruction. »

-« Je ne voulais pas revivre ça ! »

-« Je suis pourtant encore fort amoché. » Soupire Heero.

-« Est-ce que ça fait toujours un mal de chien ? » Ricane Barton.

-« Non pas cette fois, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir mal avant de m'évanouir. » Avoue Yuy.

-« Duo m'a dit que c'est grâce à ta constitution que tu es encore là. Vu le vol plané que tu as fait, quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait pas survécu. »

-« Au moins ça a permis d'arrêter le sénateur Darkus. »

-« C'est certain, en tout cas, je suis content de ne plus être impliqué dans ce genre de choses. » Affirme Trowa.

Heero sourit, Barton hausse un sourcil.

-« Quatre m'a dit la même chose. » Explique le brun.

-« Je ne voudrais pas faire ce qu'il fait. » Grimace le brun-roux.

-« Et moi donc. Qu'est-ce que tu fais au cirque ? Tu crois que tu as trouvé ta voie ? » Questionne le métis quand il voit que le silence se réinstalle à nouveau.

-« Toujours la même chose. Monsieur Loyal m'a demandé de lui expliquer ce que je voulais faire comme tour cette fois avant que je ne le montre au public. »

-« Il faut le comprendre. »

Trowa le comprend, mais on n'est plus en période de guerre, il ne va pas sortir un gundam d'une caisse cette fois. Il n'y a plus de gundam de toute façon. Il n'a plus envie de faire la guerre, il ne veut plus rien faire qui puisse lui rappeler qu'il a été un mercenaire.

-« J'ai décliné le tir à l'arbalète sur des ballons qu'il m'a proposé. J'ai préféré monter un numéro d'équilibriste au-dessus d'une fosse aux lions sans filet de sécurité. Les lions ne me feront jamais rien, mais ils rugissent pour faire peur au public et agrémenter le spectacle. » Expose le brun-roux.

-« Leo vit toujours ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Oui, il est le père de trois beaux lionceaux. » Répond Trowa.

-« C'est rare la reproduction en cirque. »

-« C'est parce que je m'en occupe bien. »

La fin de l'après-midi avait continué en discussions, Heero demandant des renseignements sur les personnes qu'il avait côtoyées avec le cirque quand il y était resté contraint et forcé.

C'est quand même avec soulagement que Yuy voit le brun-roux partir. Il est épuisé comme après les visites des deux autres d'avoir dû rester sur le qui-vive aussi longtemps.

A Suivre…

* * *

(1) Les belges disent qu'ils vont à la toilette, les français qu'ils vont aux toilettes, c'est juste une différence de langage, d'un autre côté, je trouve que dire à la toilette c'est plus logique vu qu'on n'en utilise jamais qu'une à la fois


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Sally, Noin.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Comme la veille, Lucrezia amène le plateau du petit déjeuner à Heero. Il retient un soupir en constatant que son journal est dessus.

-« Ne me dis pas que… » Se coupe Yuy craignant déjà la réponse de la jeune femme.

-« Et si ! Il passe la tête et comme tu dors, il vient au bureau. » Sourit Noin.

Qu'est-ce que Duo allait penser de son sommeil si lourd ? Rien de bon, il en est certain. Est-ce qu'il doit aborder le sujet avec lui ? C'est un véritable casse-tête. Il faut surtout qu'il trouve un moyen d'être éveillé demain. Mettre le réveil sur alarme ne servirait à rien, s'il avait eu un Gsm, il aurait pu le mettre sur vibreur. Mais il ne va pas demander un téléphone mobile, si on décidait de l'appeler ce serait encore pire.

Tout en déjeunant, le brun retourne le problème dans sa tête. Quand Lucrezia revient pour faire sa toilette, il n'a toujours pas de solution acceptable. Après avoir aidé son patient à se laver, Noin revient avec un fauteuil roulant.

Heero hausse un sourcil.

-« C'est pour passer tes radios. On va ôter tous tes plâtres, alors ne bouge pas une fois que c'est fait. » Précise son infirmière.

Yuy ne va certainement pas bouger au risque de se blesser et prolonger son hospitalisation. Parce que s'il a déjà imaginé quelques solutions pour rendre son appartement plus vivable, il ne pourra le faire qu'une fois libre.

Couché sur la table d'examen, le brun attend que les machines s'arrêtent de prendre des radios. Pour faire croire qu'il somnole, Heero a fermé les yeux, alors qu'il a mis sa main gauche à plat sur la civière pour sentir les vibrations, si des gens approchent et la déplacent, comme il hume l'air à profondes goulées pour qu'un changement de parfum soit repéré.

Yuy estime être resté une heure dans cette position avant que quelqu'un n'entre dans la pièce où on l'avait laissé le temps de développer les radios, de les analyser et savoir le type de plâtres qu'on allait lui refaire.

Le brun ouvre un œil puis les deux quand il a la certitude de ne pas s'être trompé, Sally apparaît dans son champ de vision.

-« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire de tout refaire. » Dit Po avant de se taire.

Le métis sent un vent de panique l'envahir. Qu'est-ce qu'il a raté ? Qu'est-ce qui ne sera pas nécessaire de tout refaire ? Les radios, les plâtres. La jeune femme a l'air contente, Heero opte pour les plâtres et se lance.

-« Tu m'en refais combien ? »

Tout compte fait, on peut croire qu'il parle des radios ou des plâtres. Alors qu'il attend anxieux la réponse de son médecin, une idée lui traverse l'esprit, il va devenir comme Duo un expert des phrases à double sens qu'on peut retourner dans tous les sens sans jamais trouver de mensonges.

-« Je vais refaire une bande compressible pour tes côtes, ainsi que ton bras gauche. Je suis époustouflée par la rapidité à laquelle tu cicatrices. Je vais te mettre un plâtre de marche pour la jambe gauche, le fémur est guéri, mais ton tibia reste légèrement fêlé. »

Une étincelle passe dans les yeux prussiens.

-« Non, tu ne peux pas encore sortir, ton côté droit est trop fragile. Mais tu vas avoir plus de mobilité. Tu pourras te rendre à la toilette sans devoir demander de l'aide à présent. Nous t'installerons dans le fauteuil roulant pour la journée. » Propose Sally pour calmer le jeune homme.

Heero doit admettre que c'est mieux que rien. Il observe Po lui mettre un plâtre d'une pièce à la jambe droite, qui part de la cuisse jusqu'au pied, puis un plâtre de marche à la jambe gauche, du genou au pied. Puis elle met des protections à tous les doigts de la main droite avant de reconstruire un plâtre jusqu'à l'épaule.

Après tout ça, Sally aide Heero à s'asseoir pour lui mettre une bande compressible pour ses côtes et une autre pour soutenir son poignet gauche qui remonte jusqu'au coude sans l'entraver.

-« Voilà, j'ai demandé à Duo de t'amener des shorts et des chemises à manches courtes pour ta dernière semaine d'hospitalisation. »

-« Je peux sortir vendredi ? » Demande plein d'espoir Yuy.

-« Mardi prochain, je te refais une série de radios et si les os de ta jambe droite ainsi que les phalanges de ta main droite sont en partie ressoudés, je te laisserai sortir. Si tu promets de ne pas exagérer en te déplaçant dans ton appartement. » Expose le médecin après l'avoir installé dans le fauteuil roulant.

-« Duo n'est pas mon coursier. » Réalise le brun quand Sally met le fauteuil près de la table dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme va chercher le journal, le portable ainsi que le nouveau livre de Bellemare.

-« Je sais mais c'est lui qui m'a dit de le prévenir quand tu pourrais t'asseoir. Qu'il irait chercher des vêtements chez toi. Allez ne te fatigue pas, si tu veux te recoucher, tu appelles. » Dit le médecin en déposant également un bouton d'appel sur la table.

Sachant qu'il a une heure de libre avant le repas, Heero circule un peu dans la chambre de manière à se familiariser avec la manette de commande du fauteuil électrique. Tout en faisant ça, il cherche aussi une solution pour être réveillé demain matin quand Duo lui amènera son journal. Parce qu'il devrait être éveillé rien qu'avec les bruits dans le couloir. En réalité ce qui le réveille, c'est la lumière que Lucrezia allume en amenant le repas.

Il se dit un moment qu'il devrait s'empêcher de dormir durant la nuit pour ne pas manquer le passage de Maxwell. Toutefois, c'est encore plus stupide comme idée, il ne tiendrait pas une semaine comme ça, il finirait pas dormir le jour et ça serait encore plus suspect.

Heero soupire en se rendant près de la table, il ne lui reste plus qu'à espérer que Duo ne trouve pas ça anormal ou qu'il aura le sommeil moins lourd les prochains jours. Néanmoins, si Maxwell n'entre pas dans la pièce, qu'il passe juste la tête, il ne fait pas assez de mouvements, ni de déplacement d'air pour le réveiller.

Son problème est pour l'instant sans solution, quand il sera chez lui, avec un Gsm mis sur alarme-vibreur et en le gardant sous l'oreiller, il se lèvera à heure fixe. Maintenant, il a un autre problème, la disposition de la chambre, comme il est installé pour l'instant, il est dos à la porte d'entrée, puisqu'il ne sait pas mettre son fauteuil roulant sur le côté à cause du lit.

Quand Lucrezia viendra avec son plateau repas, il lui demandera de déplacer le lit vers le coin salle de bain et de mettre le fauteuil retourné face au lit, comme ses amis l'ont mis quand ils sont venus lui rendre visite. Il faudra encore tourner la table de manière à ce qu'il puisse se mettre sur le côté. Il ne sera pas face à la porte mais au moins avec la vision périphérique, il ne sera pas pris au dépourvu.

Noin se plie aux exigences de Yuy puisque la nouvelle disposition n'entrave en rien les soins. S'il se sent mieux dans sa chambre comme ça, alors il guérira plus sereinement.

µµµ

Heero est toujours assis à la table, il y a mangé, lu, regardé les programmes de manière à pouvoir les installer sur son portable. Il s'est occupé intelligemment, plus que les derniers jours, du moins il en a l'impression. Il se sent également plus serein en faisant face à la porte d'entrée de sa chambre, de ne plus avoir un morceau caché par le mur de la salle de bain.

Duo arrive plus tard que le vendredi, mais il a les bras chargés. Le brun le dévisage bien plus que ce qu'il a dans les bras.

-« C'est pour toi ! Des vêtements, j'ai un peu fouillé dans ta garde robe, mais comme je ne trouvais rien qui pourrait te convenir, j'ai puisé dans la mienne. Tu veux un coup de main pour te changer ? » Interroge Maxwell en déposant les deux sacs sur le lit alors que Yuy se dépêche de faire pivoter son fauteuil pour faire face au natté.

C'est vrai qu'il va avoir difficilement à le faire seul. Surtout avec la tenue d'hôpital qui passe son temps à se déplacer, il aurait meilleur.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Questionne le brun en s'avançant un rien.

-« A part des tenues preventers de rigueur, on ne peut pas dire que tu aies grand chose comme vêtements. Comment fais-tu quand tu vas en mission d'infiltration ? » S'informe le natté en commençant à vider les sacs pour les ranger dans l'armoire près du lit.

-« Je me rends à la section blanchissement et costumes. » S'étonne le brun.

Il ne va pas mettre ses propres vêtements au risque de les abîmer.

-« Tout compte fait, c'est toi qui as raison. J'ai pris des boxers, tu seras plus à l'aise que dans les trucs informes de l'hôpital. Donner, linge sale, mien. »

Yuy a difficile de suivre la conversation, Duo bougeant beaucoup dans la pièce pour ranger les vêtements, mais il a saisi le principal.

-« Par contre, je n'ai pas trouvé de pyjama. » Lâche Maxwell en se tournant vers l'hospitalisé.

-« Je n'en ai pas, je dors en t-shirt et boxer. »

-« J'en ai pris un dans mon armoire. Je dors nu mais j'en passe le matin quand je n'ai pas envie de sortir. » Sourit le natté.

Ce dernier vient vers le métis avec un pyjama court et une veste avec des boutons, ainsi qu'un boxer. Heero réalise que son ami à toutes les peines du monde à ne pas éclater de rire.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si ça te fait marrer de m'habiller, appelle Ariane. » Lâche Yuy en reculant son fauteuil.

Le châtain s'arrête.

-« Ce n'est pas ça. Je repense à tes boxers. Je ne m'attendais pas à en trouver des rayés aux couleurs vives surtout devant l'austérité de tes trois jeans et rares pulls. Ca m'a fait sourire ce rose, vert, jaune rayés et mélangés. » Répond Duo un rien plus sérieux.

-« Personne ne les voit, ils étaient en promotion dix pour cinq crédits. » S'explique le brun.

-« Je comprends. » Sourit Maxwell en revenant vers son ami pour détacher la blouse verte de l'hôpital.

-« Tu comprends quoi ? » Demande suspicieusement le brun.

-« Le prix. »

-« Je suis bien dedans. » Se justifie Heero.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de parler de sous-vêtements avec son collègue, son regard accroche un boxer noir, il fixe ses yeux dans l'indigo.

-« J'ai pris dans les plus sobres parce qu'ici, ce n'est pas sûr que personne ne les voit. »

Tout en discutant, Duo a d'abord passé la manche du bras plâtré avant de l'aider à passer l'autre bras dans la manche courte.

-« Duo, il est neuf ! » S'étonne le brun.

-« Je sais, le mien est à la lessive et les deux autres que j'ai, tu n'aurais pas su les mettre avec tes plâtres. Quoi que vu le nombre de fois que tu vas à l'hôpital, tu devrais investir dans des pyjamas courts et vestes avec des boutons. » Sourit Maxwell en se redressant après avoir attaché les quatre boutons.

-« Je te rembourserai. » Affirme Yuy.

-« Je n'ai pas dit ça pour ça. Tu veux un coup de main pour le dessous ? »

-« Je peux appeler Ariane. » Propose le brun.

On ne sait jamais que ça gêne son collègue.

-« J'ai déjà vu des hommes nus, sourit Duo. Tu ne dois pas être fait autrement que les autres. Au sauna, on ne fait pas de chichi. »

-« Tu vas au sauna ? » S'étonne le métis.

Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce qu'était la vie du natté une fois qu'il ne le voyait pas passer à son bureau en fin de journée.

-« J'ai une vie en dehors de mon travail. Je sors le week-end, la salle de sport le dimanche. » Répond Duo après avoir glissé le plus haut possible le boxer.

Avant de lever le brun, Duo passe le short de pyjama, après il se redresse et aide Heero à se maintenir debout sur une jambe le temps de remonter les deux en une fois.

Yuy se sent un peu stupide à la réflexion du natté. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait lui en dehors du travail ? Rien. Ses exercices de musculations, il les fait dans sa chambre. Il vit en reclus. A part le magasin 24h/24 au coin de son immeuble, il n'a jamais visité Sank. Une caresse sur la joue, lui fait relever le visage, Maxwell le regarde inquiet alors qu'il a toujours ses deux mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

-« Tu te sens mal à l'aise ? Tu as mal ? » Panique le natté.

-« Hein ? » Demande Yuy en clignant des yeux.

-« Tu avais l'air ailleurs, ça ne va pas ? » S'angoisse le châtain. « C'est la position debout ? »

-« Non, je réfléchissais à ma vie ou plutôt à ma non-vie. » Admet le brun en mettant sa main bandée sur le fauteuil pour se rasseoir.

Les mains sur les hanches, Duo soutient la descend du jeune homme.

-« Il est toujours temps d'en changer tu sais, si tout ne te convient pas. » Assure Maxwell en venant s'asseoir à la table en face de son ami.

-« Pour faire quoi ? On ne m'a pas appris à faire autre chose ! Aussi loin que je m'en rappelle, tout a toujours tourné autour des missions. » Soupire Yuy en baissant le regard.

Le natté vient caresser la joue du métis en lui souriant. Ce dernier relève la tête, un rien inquiet. Est-ce que Duo lui a encore parlé ? Il doit rester plus concentré.

-« Tu as le temps de réfléchir. Profites-en pour le faire. Quatre m'a dit que tu avais joué avec les chiens pendant la guerre, que tu l'avais encouragé à faire pareil. Tu as joué avec cette petite fille. Ro' tu n'es pas que travail. Il y a un gamin qui sommeille en toi, qui n'attend qu'à sortir. A la fin de la guerre, tu as voulu continuer à faire ce qu'on attendait de toi, il est temps de faire ce que tu veux toi. »

-« Mes missions… » Un doigt vient le faire taire en se posant sur ses lèvres.

-« C'est important, mais ta vie n'en dépend plus. Travailler dix heures par jour, ça devrait être suffisant. Samedi et dimanche devraient être pour toi et tes loisirs. »

-« Faire quoi ? » Ecarquille des yeux le brun. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

-« Je sors parfois en night-club le vendredi soir, le samedi je suis dans un club de cyclisme et le dimanche, je vais dans une salle de sport. Je fais ce que j'aime avec d'autres gens qui ne savent même pas ce qu'est une arme pour beaucoup. » Dit Duo en calant son dos à la chaise.

-« Il y a trop de monde, je ne sais pas si ça me plairait. » Admet d'un ton un rien bougon Heero.

-« Trouve ta voie. » Lâche Maxwell en se levant. « J'y vais, je repasse demain. » Arrivé à la porte Duo se retourne. « Tu veux que je te remette au lit ? »

-« Non, Ariane a dit qu'elle le ferait avant de partir. » Dit le brun sur un ton qui vaut un merci.

µµµ

Comme promis, Duo revient le lendemain après son service. Heero est à la table avec son portable, son livre et son journal.

Encore une fois, Yuy l'a trouvé sur son plateau repas, ce qu'il le met un rien mal à l'aise.

Quand Maxwell vient s'asseoir, le brun met un signet dans son livre et le referme. Le natté reste les bras sur le torse, un peu sourire en coin.

-« Tu ne me demandes pas ce qui s'est passé dans le couloir ? » Finit par questionner Duo puisque Heero n'aborde pas le sujet.

-« C'est toi qui a toujours été le plus curieux et qui aimerait cancaner de ce qui s'est passé dans le couloir. » Rétorque Yuy impassible alors que son cerveau tourne à cent kilomètres heure.

Ca doit être suffisamment important pour que Duo veuille en parler. Toutefois, il a utilisé la forme passive. Il l'aurait dit au présent, il aurait peut-être posé une question, mais là, ça c'était passé où ? Au début du couloir, en fin, devant la porte, ça c'était passé au matin, juste là ? Il y avait beaucoup trop de risques à courir, il préférait jouer aux indifférents, ça lui collait mieux à la peau également.

Maxwell ouvre la bouche, puis se tait. Il se relève un rien et sort de la poche revolver de son pantalon preventer une série de feuilles de papier qu'il tend à Heero.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demande ce dernier.

-« Le test que j'ai passé pour trouver mes loisirs. » Sourit le natté.

Yuy écarquille les yeux, sans vraiment lire les documents.

-« Eh Ro', à part survivre et me battre, je n'ai pas plus d'expérience que toi des loisirs. Le club de cyclisme, Hilde y est inscrite aussi. Elle a découvert le vélo avec Marie-Meiya et elle me l'a fait découvrir. En plus, c'était dans la liste des loisirs après avoir rempli le test. »

Heero n'en revient pas, lui qui avait toujours cru que Duo savait ce qu'il faisait où il se rendait, qu'il ne doutait de rien. En toute circonstance, il le voit si sûr de lui...

-« Tu crois que… » Heero s'interrompt pour réfléchir.

-« Si tu aimes ta vie comme elle est ne change rien. » Rassure le natté. « Mon but n'est pas de te perturber, mais de t'ouvrir un nouvel horizon. »

-« Je n'ai jamais vécu Duo, du moins pas depuis que j'ai rencontré J. J'ai des bons souvenirs de ma vie avec Odin, mais on fuyait, on se terrait, tout tournait autour de ses missions. » Raconte le brun.

-« J'ai toujours vécu au jour le jour. Le principal, c'était de trouver de quoi vivre, survivre. Après quand j'étais au combat c'était pareil, sortir vainqueur, finir la journée, préparer l'avenir, rendre la vie meilleure pour les autres. Puis j'ai décidé que j'avais droit au bonheur que j'avais instauré. Si les autres s'octroient du bon temps, pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai moins qu'un autre ? Parce que je suis sorti de la rue ? Parce que personne n'a voulu de moi ? Parce que j'étais orphelin ? Je ne vaux pas moins qu'un autre, j'ai droit à ce qu'ont les autres ! Voilà ce qui motive mes choix depuis la fin de la guerre. J'ai le droit de vivre autant qu'un autre, ma vie n'a pas moins de valeur. » Lâche Maxwell en s'énervant de plus en plus par peur de ne sûrement pas se faire comprendre.

-« Je vais y réfléchir. » Admet Yuy qui n'a toujours pas lâché les papiers.

Cependant, il ne les a pas encore regardés. Là, il est surpris par tant de colère contenue chez son collègue.

-« Tu as du linge à me donner ? » Demande le natté en se levant.

-« Non, sûrement demain. »

-« Bien à demain alors. »

µµµµµ

Duo est couché sur son lit, il n'arrive pas à dormir. Les bras sous la tête, il réfléchit. Quelque chose le perturbe dans l'attitude du métis, mais il n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

Heero est toujours aussi froid, distant, même si aujourd'hui il s'est un peu plus dévoilé. Toutefois, il y a un truc de différent. Il cherche ce que ça pourrait-être. Est-ce qu'il le draguerait ? Non, il ne croit pas, Heero n'est pas du style à faire dans la dentelle, il est plutôt du genre à aller droit au but. Il l'a déjà vu en mode 'je te veux', même s'il n'était pas la cible.

Mais qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Duo repasse les instants qu'il a passés avec le brun depuis qu'on l'a sorti du coma.

Au bout d'un moment, il en arrive à une conclusion. Ce qui a changé, c'est qu'il le regarde continuellement. D'où l'impression au départ qu'il le draguait. Avant Heero relevait la tête de ce qu'il faisait qu'au moment où il voulait appuyer ses dires.

Depuis qu'il est hospitalisé, il cesse toute activité et se consacre à son invité, comme tout à l'heure. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, Yuy aurait regardé les questions du formulaire. Il aurait répondu directement pour être fixé. Ici, c'est à peine s'il y a jeté un coup d'œil.

Mais pourquoi ce changement ? Maxwell se redresse dans le lit, certain d'avoir trouvé une raison plausible, surtout que d'autres éléments qui le perturbent l'expliqueraient. Comme le fait que le brun ne se réveille pas quand il passe la tête dans la chambre. Comme l'accident du chariot de café cette après-midi, ça avait fait du bruit, tous les malades valides étaient sur le pas de leur porte pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Un chariot en métal avec des cafetières en métal qui se renversent aurait dû intriguer le métis.

Plus Duo rassemblait des pièces du puzzle, plus il était certain d'avoir raison.

Maintenant, il devait trouver un moyen de le confondre. Un sourire victorieux apparaît sur les lèvres du châtain, il prend une feuille de papier et l'inscrit. Au moins, il pourra dormir tranquille. Même s'il doit encore rassembler quelques informations, il veut aussi comprendre pourquoi Heero aurait agi de la sorte, comprendre pourquoi il n'en a pas parlé à Sally ?

Le lendemain matin, Duo pousse la porte de la chambre du brun, il dort une fois de plus à poings fermés. Il referme doucement la porte et il se rend à l'infirmerie le journal à la main.

-« Il dort encore ! » S'étonne Noin.

-« Oui. Il est réveillé quand tu lui amènes son plateau ? » Interroge Maxwell pour finir son enquête.

-« Je ne crois pas, la lumière est toujours éteinte, mais il a les yeux ouverts quand j'arrive à lui. » Admet Lucrezia en rangeant le journal pour le donner à son patient tout à l'heure.

-« Bon, je vais travailler. »

Au moins, il a une réponse à un élément qui le tracasse de plus en plus sans jamais avoir demandé auparavant à Noin sa version de l'histoire.

µµµµµ

Voyant arriver Lucrezia avec son plateau et le journal, Heero peste intérieurement. Il a encore raté l'arrivée de Duo.

Demain, on sera vendredi, il se demande si les autres vont repasser afin de lui rendre visite. Il n'a plus aucune nouvelle d'eux, mais de ce qu'il a compris Duo leur donne son évolution quotidiennement. Par contre entre eux, ils ne parlent jamais de sa santé.

Tout en faisant sa toilette du matin sous la vigilance de Noin, il se dit qu'il faudra aborder le sujet avec Maxwell quand il repassera en soirée.

Après s'être lavé, il s'installe dans le fauteuil roulant avec l'aide de Noin. Il a encore cinq jours à tenir avant les prochaines radios et peut-être la délivrance. Quand il sera chez lui, il pourra regarder à son aise les sites sur les sourds et malentendants pour voir ce qu'on peut lui proposer comme facilités. Il sait qu'il y a des associations pour les aveugles ainsi que des gadgets pour les épauler dans la vie. Il l'a vu dans un documentaire à la télévision. Il sait aussi qu'il existe des ustensiles spécialement conçus pour les gauchers.

Il est persuadé de trouver son bonheur sur le net, mais faire ça ici est bien trop risqué. S'il ne repère pas un nouvel arrivant et qu'il lit au-dessus de son épaule, comment est-ce qu'il se justifierait ? En plus ça risque d'éveiller les soupçons.

Il espère sincèrement qu'il n'aura pas de visites ce week-end, même si ça fait passer le temps, qu'il apprécie leur compagnie. Enfin, il est presque persuadé que Quatre passera, surtout qu'il a lu dans le journal que lundi il a à nouveau une réunion à Sank, il goupillera sûrement les deux.

Trowa, il est sûr qu'il ne viendra pas, le cirque est en Espagne, puisque c'est là que repartait le troubadour. Les représentations du week-end étant plus nombreuses, s'il était venu, ça aurait été hier, mais il est certain qu'à ce moment là, Duo l'aurait prévenu à l'avance.

Ce matin, avant de se laver, Heero avait vérifié sa boite mail. Il avait pu finir la configuration de son portable grâce aux codes d'activation pour son port internet que Maxwell lui avait amené en même temps que le questionnaire sur les loisirs.

Pour faire passer le temps, Yuy décide de le remplir. Il prend les trois pages et écarquille un peu les yeux devant le type de questions. Il pensait qu'on allait lui demander des activités. Mais non, le questionnaire se compose de trois phrases par question. Il doit choisir entre j'aime le plus et j'aime le moins et inscrire ça sur une plaquette jointe avec le questionnaire.

Ca ne l'engageait à rien, alors il commence.

1) Aider dans un mouvement de jeunesse

2) Promener dans les bois

3) Construire un programme

C'est la première série.

Il ne se voit pas du tout dans un mouvement de jeunesse, il marque le moins. Par contre entre les bois et construire un programme, il hésite. Il finit par mettre se promener dans les bois, j'aime le plus.

Deuxième série

1) Résoudre une énigme

2) Lire un livre

3) Suivre un documentaire sur les animaux.

Il aime encore bien lire, comme résoudre une énigme, tout lui plait un peu. Il n'y a rien qu'il n'apprécie pas pourtant il doit choisir. Il finit par prendre l'option, le documentaire sur les animaux et mettre j'aime le plus et pour le moins, résoudre une énigme, c'est vrai qu'il aime mais il doit bien admettre qu'il fait déjà ça dans sa profession.

Entre chaque série de questions, Heero vérifie qu'il est toujours bien seul dans sa chambre. Petit à petit, il remplit les choix, s'étonnant la première fois de revoir les mêmes propositions mais goupillées avec d'autres phrases déjà eues auparavant.

Plus il remplit, plus il devient impatient d'avoir le résultat, surtout qu'il se demande comment avec une trentaine de phrases goupillées différemment on va pouvoir l'orienter sur un loisir, alors que pas une fois, on a vraiment parlé d'amusement.

Arrivé à la fin, il compte les points obtenus et regarde ce qu'on lui propose.

_« Nous vous conseillons de vous orienter vers un loisir touchant à la nature ou les animaux. Vous avez soif de découverte, de nouveauté, vous avez envie de mieux comprendre le monde qui vous entoure. Vous pouvez tester l'herboristerie ou créer un herbier pour reconnaître les plantes qui vous entourent. Vous vous aérez, vous pourrez marcher à l'air libre, vous découvrirez des nouveaux coins, des nouveaux animaux et des plantes. Devoir chercher le nom des plantes comblera votre besoin de recherche._

_Sinon, vous pouvez aussi passer du temps avec des animaux, proposer vos services pour promener les chiens des autres, proposer votre aide dans des animaleries. Votre besoin de contact animalier se comble rapidement et votre vie est trop trépidante pour avoir un animal à vous. »_

Heero ouvre les yeux en grand avant de cligner les paupières plusieurs fois, c'est si proche de ce qu'il est. Et c'est vrai que se promener sans but ne lui conviendrait pas. Il fallait le goupiller avec autre chose. Avoir un herbier tout d'un coup lui fait envie. En plus ce serait bon pour ses jambes, il pourrait se muscler à son rythme.

Yuy déplace son fauteuil roulant pour aller regarder par la fenêtre en restant légèrement tourné vers la porte, on ne sait jamais. La nature a déjà beaucoup plus d'attrait pour lui.

Son moral remonte en flèche. Il a trouvé une porte de sortie, une motivation d'exister en dehors du travail. N'empêche qu'il se demande comment il peut être si certain qu'il va apprécier.

A Suivre…


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Sally, Noin.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Duo a réfléchi une bonne partie de la journée, tout en travaillant. Il veut trouver un moyen de démasquer Heero, de vérifier son hypothèse sans blesser son ami. Il est certain que s'il n'a pas la certitude de ce qu'il affirme, ça ne marcherait jamais. Il connait assez Yuy pour savoir qu'il doit être certain de ce qu'il garantit pour qu'il dise la vérité et accepte ses faiblesses.

Après le travail, c'est assez anxieux qu'il se rend à l'hôpital. Comme les autres jours, depuis que le brun peut se lever, il le trouve assis à la table face à la porte.

-« Salut, tu ne t'es pas ennuyé ? » Commence directement le natté.

-« J'ai fait ton questionnaire. » Répond le métis en fermant son portable.

-« Ca t'a donné une piste ? » Demande le châtain en s'asseyant à la table.

-« Je crois. » Admet le brun.

-« Tant mieux. »

-« Les autres viennent ce week-end ? » Interroge Yuy autant savoir comment se passeront son samedi et son dimanche.

-« Wufei et Quatre sûrement, mais je ne sais pas quand ils ont l'intention de passer. Tu n'es plus aussi fatigué qu'au début. Je passerai peut-être avec Hilde après notre ballade en vélo. » Expose Maxwell.

-« Elle se plait au service de Marie-Meiya ? » Demande le brun.

Parce qu'il a réalisé il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça doit la changer de ce qu'elle a déjà fait auparavant.

-« Enormément. Elle ne regrette vraiment pas de m'avoir suivi. »

-« Pourquoi l'a-t-elle fait ? Je me suis toujours demandé. » Avoue le métis.

-« Elle travaillait à mi-temps avec moi. Son mi-temps dans la supérette elle ne pouvait pas l'augmenter. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne sait pas se défendre, mais une femme seule sur L2 se fait arnaquer plus facilement, on ne la prend pas au sérieux. »

Heero hoche de la tête, il comprend, c'était une mesure de facilité et Duo n'avait pas voulu la laisser dans l'embarras. Chaque fois qu'ils les avaient vus ensemble, ils les avaient trouvés très proches, pris dans ses réflexions, il lâche.

-« Vous êtes ensemble ? »

Parce que si c'était le cas, ça ne doit pas être évident avec les horaires des deux jeunes gens.

-« Tu es bien curieux ! » Sourit le natté.

-« Je me suis rendu compte hier que je ne connaissais rien de toi, alors que les autres et toi avez l'air de connaître mes goûts et mes aspirations. » Répond Yuy.

-« Je me sers un verre d'eau, tu en veux un ? » Demande Duo en se rendant compte qu'il peut placer la phrase qu'il avait plus ou moins préparée maintenant.

Le brun refuse d'un signe de tête, alors Maxwell se lève et va vers la table de chevet.

-« Tu sais malgré ton caractère de chiotte, tu devais bien réaliser que les gens s'intéressaient à toi, même si tu tires souvent la gueule. »

Pour se servir à boire, Duo avait fait exprès de se tourner et masquer son visage à un moment donné dans sa phrase.

µµµµµ

Heero de son fauteuil a bien vu au muscle du cou que Maxwell n'a pas arrêté de parler, mais ce qu'il a lu sur ses lèvres ne lui plait pas.

-« Malgré ton caractère de chiotte… Même si tu tires souvent la gueule. »

Alors il rétorque sèchement.

-« Si j'ai un caractère de chiotte et que je t'indispose, pourquoi est-ce que tu viens ? »

-« Parce que je t'aime bien. » Répond Duo en revenant avec son verre.

µµµµµ

Maxwell estime que les tests sont suffisants pour confronter Heero et le faire tomber. Depuis qu'il est dans la pièce, il n'a encore fait que murmurer, sans que le brun ne pose de questions sur cet état de fait.

Yuy se renferme mais ne le quitte pas du regard.

-« Dis, il faudrait quand même que je sache si je dois prévenir les autres que tu es sourd. » Articule exagérément le natté comme s'il criait.

µµµµµ

Le brun le fusille du regard et dit distinctement à la limite du murmure.

-« Crie le plus fort, on ne doit pas t'avoir entendu au bout du couloir. »

-« Il y a quinze minutes que je murmure, qu'il n'y a aucun son qui sort vraiment. Alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à Sally ? » Interroge Maxwell de la malice dans le regard.

Heero ouvre des grands yeux, il était persuadé avoir endormi la méfiance de tout le monde. Avoir fait le plus dur. Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'allait faire Duo ? Le dénoncer ?

-« Heero, ce n'est peut-être pas définitif ! » Insiste le natté.

-« Et si ça l'est ? » Rétorque Yuy. « Qu'est-ce que je deviens ? »

-« Tu vas prendre le risque de ne pas faire contrôler ! » S'indigne le châtain.

-« Tu crois que je n'ai pas réfléchi ? » Gronde le brun en colère qu'on puisse le prendre pour une tête en l'air.

-« Je ne dis pas. Tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision ? »

-« Non. »

-« Parce que tu peux changer de profession, je ne sais pas. Te transformer en informaticien. » Propose l'ex-02.

-« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis doué dans cette branche que j'ai envie de faire ça toute la journée. » Avoue Heero.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé, mais faire des programmes, réparer des PC à longueur de temps. Il aurait servi à quoi ? Rien, il n'aurait pas eu l'impression de faire quelque chose pour l'humanité, sa vie aurait été vide de sens, il avait besoin de reconnaissance pour exister.

-« D'accord, tu peux compter sur moi. » Sourit Duo.

-« Pour faire quoi ? Je me débrouillerai tout seul. » Affirme Yuy.

-« Parce que de temps en temps, tu ne peux pas pallier. Ton comportement a changé. A ton avis comment ai-je su ? » Assure Maxwell.

Justement ça tracasse un rien le brun.

-« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

-« Tu dévisages les gens. »

Yuy écarquille les yeux, il ne sait pas faire autrement de toute façon. Il soupire puis détourne le regard exaspéré de s'être fait repérer pour si peu.

Duo lui met une main sur le bras et parle quand il a l'attention du métis.

-« C'est un ensemble, pas rien que ça, mais ça ça été la raison définitive. Je trouvais bizarre que tu dormes quand j'amenais le journal. Mais ce qui m'a tracassé, c'est le chariot à café... »

-« Le chariot à café ? » Coupe le brun avant de demander. « Tu parles au moins maintenant ? »

-« Oui Heero. » Avoue-t-il en souriant avant de reprendre. « Un visiteur en sortant d'une chambre a malencontreusement renversé le chariot de café qui passe toutes les après-midi dans les chambres. Il parlait avec son ami alité et ne l'a pas vu, il y avait du café partout, des tasses cassées. Quand je suis arrivé hier, ils étaient en train de tout ramasser, l'équipe de nettoyage arrivait, l'homme s'excusait et aidait la jeune fille à tout recueillir. Tu n'aurais pas dû manquer ça, surtout que c'était juste après ta chambre. »

-« Ca s'est joué à pas grand chose. » Soupire le brun.

-« Heero, je ne dirai rien, même si j'estime que tu fais une bêtise. »

-« On ne me laisserait pas travailler si on savait que je suis sourd. » Affirme une fois de plus le métis.

-« Peut-être plus sur le terrain, mais tu pourrais monter les dossiers. » Propose après un moment de réflexion le natté.

-« Je veux pouvoir aller au bout, je n'aime pas que le travail de bureau. » S'indigne Heero.

Duo sourit.

-« Ok, je n'essaierai plus de te faire changer d'avis. Tu as pensé à ce que tu dois modifier dans ton appartement ? » Interroge le natté.

-« Duo, je préférai qu'on ne parle plus de ça ici. »

-« Pourquoi ? D'ici une semaine tu pourras sûrement sortir. » Affirme Maxwell. « Du moins, c'est ce que m'a dit Sally vu la vitesse de consolidation de tes os. Dès que tu peux te lever, tu peux sortir et elle retourne sur Pékin, ton équipe personnelle n'est là que pour ta commodité. »

-« Et si quelqu'un entrait ou entendait. » Supplie presque le métis.

-« Motus et bouche cousue. » Lâche Duo en mimant une clef qu'on tourne au niveau de la bouche.

Yuy se sent soulagé, mais en même temps énervé, il ne voulait pas qu'on sache et c'était trop tard. Mais au moins, Maxwell respecte sa volonté, ses desiderata, il n'a jamais été envahissant, pourquoi ça changerait ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Heero réalise que ça peut même être un avantage, quand Maxwell lui touche la main et murmure.

-« On a frappé. »

-« Entrez. » Répond sans hésiter Heero.

La porte s'ouvre sur une jeune fille qu'aucun des deux ne connaît.

-« Oh excusez-moi, j'ai dû me tromper de chambre. » Avoue rouge de confusion la fille avant de repartir.

Duo en profite pour relancer la discussion sans faire allusion à l'incident.

-« Et le questionnaire que je t'ai remis ? »

-« Je l'ai fait. »

-« Je sais, mais tu ne veux pas me dire vers quoi ça t'a orienté ? » Insiste le natté.

-« Un herbier. »

-« Et tu crois que ça va t'intéresser ? » Demande le châtain en ouvrant plus grand les yeux.

-« J'en ai envie en tout cas. » Admet le brun.

-« Alors, je suis heureux. Tu me donnes ton linge sale ? »

-« Ce n'est pas une obligation. »

-« Je fais tourner une machine le samedi, ça ne me gêne pas. Des pyjamas short, je n'en ai pas des masses de toute façon. Le mien que tu portes et celui que j'ai acheté, autant que tu en aies d'avance. »

-« Dans un sac dans la salle de bain. Tu rentres chez toi ? » Demande Heero quand son ami arrive à la salle de bain.

Il s'étonne que le natté travaille moins longtemps qu'à l'époque où ils étaient tous les deux au QG.

C'est un Maxwell hilare qui revient à la porte, faisant froncer des sourcils à Yuy.

-« Je répète. Je prends les essuies de bain, je t'en ramènerai des propres demain matin d'accord ? Et non, je repars au travail, mais je doute qu'on m'aurait laissé entrer à l'hôpital à 22 heures. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que tu as dit ? » Interroge le brun encore plus perdu.

-« Rien, je ris de ma stupidité. Je te parle alors que tu ne me vois pas. Tu n'as pas dû avoir facile de tout comprendre. » Admet le natté en revenant avec un sac en main.

-« Quand Lucrezia me lave le dos, c'est le moment le plus stressant. » Avoue le métis.

-« Je comprends mieux que tu aies fait changer la disposition de ta chambre pour ton fauteuil roulant. Je me sauve. »

-« A demain. »

-« Oui avec du linge propre. »

µµµ

Les journées se sont égrainées lentement, malgré les visites du week-end. Elles lui ont fait plaisir et l'ont distrait. Il doit aussi admettre qu'être en présence de Duo le stresse moins maintenant. Son ami, parce qu'il se rend bien compte que c'est un vrai ami sur qui il peut compter dans l'adversité. C'est comme ça depuis la guerre, son attitude n'a jamais bougé.

Depuis qu'il sait, Maxwell pallie, répétant naturellement sous forme interrogative les choses que Heero ne peut pas lire, pour lui sauver la mise.

-« Tu crois vraiment que ça va intéresser Heero de savoir que tu as eu dur de grimper dans la côte Noventa ? » Lance Duo alors que Hilde se lave les mains dans la salle de bain après avoir mangé un roulé aux fraises qu'ils ont amené pour le partager avec le métis.

-« Si elle a eu dur, elle a eu le temps de voir les plantes. Il y a des beaux coins fleuris et verts pour des promenades pédestres ? » Interroge le brun quand Hilde sort pour se rasseoir en face de lui.

-« Oui »

Et elle s'est lancée dans les coins à visiter qu'elle a découvert avec Marie-Meiya.

µµµ

Mardi après sa toilette du matin, Heero attend avec impatience qu'on vienne pour lui faire ses radios et la pose des nouveaux plâtres si nécessaire. Il se doute qu'il en aura encore au moins un à la jambe droite, il espère un plâtre moins grand au bras droit et plus rien au côté gauche.

C'est ce qu'il a finalement : un plâtre de marche à droite qui s'arrête au genou et un plâtre au bras droit du coude au poignet. Le reste est suffisamment consolidé.

-« Demain, tu peux rentrer chez toi. » Dit Po en venant se mettre devant le fauteuil.

-« Pourquoi seulement demain ? »

-« Comme ça les plâtres seront plus durs. » Sourit Sally. « Tu reviens mardi prochain pour des radios et voir si on enlève tout. »

-« Tu rentres maintenant ? » Questionne Yuy pour être certain de la personne qui s'occupera de lui au matin.

-« Oui, on prend toutes les trois la navette d'ici deux heures. Duo m'a dit qu'il a pris sa matinée pour venir te chercher et te faire des courses. Il ne passe pas ce soir. Il a oublié de te prévenir. Il sera là pour ta toilette avec tes vêtements de sortie. » Sally se gratte le menton. « Je crois que je t'ai tout dit. J'espère te revoir dans d'autres circonstances. »

-« Moi aussi. »

µµµ

Heero ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer Duo à 7 heures du matin avec son plateau déjeuner, son journal au-dessus.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as le temps de manger. J'ai ta chambre à vider et à remettre en état. » Dit Maxwell en déposant le plateau sur la table de nuit.

-« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter. » Lâche hargneusement Yuy.

Il ne veut pas avoir le natté continuellement sur le dos, ni que ce soit la conséquence de leur petit secret.

-« Ne t'énerves pas. Je suis sur ton dos juste au matin, l'après-midi je travaille. Tiens. » Dit le châtain en déposant un Gsm devant son ami.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ! » S'indigne le brun.

-« Tu mettras un message vocal : 'Je ne peux pas répondre pour l'instant, pour plus de facilité, envoyez-moi un mail ou un Sms, suivant l'urgence de la situation je reprendrais contact avec vous' » Récite Duo en s'asseyant sur le lit

Il commence à faire les tartines du brun tout en exposant son idée.

-« Si les gens me laissent un message vocal. » Gronde le métis.

-« Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai désactivé cette option. J'ai remis ton ancien numéro en fonction dessus. » Précise le natté.

-« Comment as-tu fait ? » Interroge Heero en prenant la tartine que lui tend son ami.

-« J'ai demandé les papiers il y a plusieurs jours en disant que tu étais hospitalisé et que je te les apportais. Je ne comprenais pas que tu ne me l'aies pas encore demandé toi-même. Je les avais sur moi pour quand tu en aurais besoin. Vendredi, j'ai imité ta signature et j'ai ramené le tout. Ils n'y ont vu que du feu. »

-« Tu aurais pu me les amener ! » S'indigne une nouvelle fois le brun.

-« Je ne vais pas t'envahir, mais je te connais en t'amenant les papiers, j'aurai dû te prouver que c'était réalisable que mon idée était bonne. Quand tu seras rentré, je te lâche la grappe. Tu m'enverras un Sms quand tu auras besoin d'un coup de main. » Affirme Duo en se levant pour vaquer à ses occupations du moment.

Alors que Duo range la salle de bain du brun, ce dernier déjeune et regarde le journal.

-« Tu es sur quel dossier ? » Demande d'un coup Heero.

Maxwell sort de la salle de bain avec les vêtements qu'il a choisis pour son ami. Un short et une chemise à manches courtes, un nouveau boxer rayé rose et vert fluos.

-« Un infanticide. On a retrouvé le corps d'un gamin de cinq ans en creusant pour construire un nouveau bâtiment. » Explique le châtain.

-« Pourquoi dis-tu infanticide ? Ils parlaient de meurtre dans le journal. »

-« Je ne sens pas les parents, mais tu as raison, je devrai dire meurtre. Tu veux te laver maintenant ? »

-« Tu n'as pas tout rangé ? » S'étonne le brun.

-« Non, évier ou bassine ? » Questionne le natté.

-« Tu me laisses le choix ! »

-« Je ne suis pas Lucrezia. » Sourit Duo.

Heero repousse les couvertures, met les pieds à terre et se rend clopin-clopant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Quand il veut refermer la porte, il sursaute en voyant Duo derrière lui avec ses habits.

-« Je te laisse, tu appelles en cas de besoin. »

-« Hn » Rétorque-t-il en fermant la porte.

Yuy s'installe sur le WC pour se déshabiller et se soulager. Il repasse son boxer propre avant de se rendre à l'évier pour sa toilette matinale. C'est la première fois qu'il se voit depuis l'accident. Il aurait besoin d'un coup de rasoir mais ça attendra qu'il soit rentré. Il a perdu du poids également.

Tout en faisant ses ablutions, il repense à son séjour ici, aux visites qu'il a reçues.

-« Comment as-tu hébergé Wufei et Quatre ? » Lâche-t-il.

Parce que c'est maintenant qu'il réalise que le natté n'a pas plus de place que lui. Une chambre, une cuisine, un salon et un coin douche.

Maxwell ouvre la porte, il attendait de toute façon appuyé contre le mur juste à côté de manière à pouvoir intervenir plus rapidement le cas échéant.

-« Wufei dans mon lit, Quatre sur le canapé. »

-« Ca ne l'a pas gêné ? » S'étonne le brun en écarquillant les yeux.

-« Il le partage chaque fois qu'il descend sur Sank. » Répond simplement le natté.

-« Pourquoi tu as toujours plusieurs personnes ? » Questionne le brun en se rinçant.

Duo attend qu'Heero le regarde avant de dire.

-« Non, c'était la première fois. »

Le sourire malicieux du natté fait prendre conscience au métis qu'il ne connait vraiment rien de son ami qu'il côtoie pourtant régulièrement depuis cinq ans.

-« Pourtant Hilde te dévore des yeux ! » Réalise Yuy de plus en plus intrigué.

-« Elle a toujours eu un faible pour moi et elle savait que je n'étais pas libre cette nuit là. Si tu veux vraiment savoir. » Maxwell fait une pause pour laisser le temps à Heero de dire non ou de détourner les yeux pour ne pas savoir la suite. « Elle aurait voulu que je vienne à son appartement dans la demeure de Lady Une. Elle a vu ça comme une compétition. »

-« Elle a gagné ? » Demande Yuy presque étonné lui-même de formuler cette interrogation.

-« Non puisque j'ai couché avec Wufei. » Répond Duo toujours le regard planté sur son ami. « Ca me tentait plus. » Conclut-il en quittant l'encadrement de la porte pour ranger cette partie de la chambre de l'hôpital et clore la discussion.

Après vingt minutes, Maxwell frappe à la porte par habitude et puis il passe la tête.

-« Tu t'en sors ? » Demande le natté en voyant le brun peiner à attacher les boutons à une seule main alors qu'il s'est rassis sur le WC.

-« Je vais y arriver. Tu es pressé ? » Interroge le métis en reportant ses yeux sur les boutons.

Duo s'accroupit, le mouvement fait relever la tête d'Heero.

-« Non, j'ai jusqu'à 14h. »

Cinq minutes passent encore avant que le brun n'arrive à attacher un bouton. Le natté en a profité pour ranger les affaires de bain. Il y a deux minutes qu'il attend maintenant appuyé contre le chambranle. Il bouge la main pour attirer l'attention d'Heero.

-« J'ai deux chemises à pression, je te les passerai. »

-« Viens me donner un coup de main, tu as sûrement autre chose à faire que ça. » Dit Yuy rendant les armes.

Maxwell a été plus que patient sur ce coup.

-« Je t'amène un mocassin, tu auras plus facile à le mettre à ta jambe valide. Tu veux mettre une chaussette ? » Questionne le châtain.

-« Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

-« J'ai garni aussi ton frigo, j'ai mis le ticket de caisse sur ta table. » Explique Duo en enfilant la chaussette à la jambe gauche mais en essayant de garder le visage à portée de regard.

-« Et le Gsm ? »

-« Pareil sur la table, avec mon numéro de compte. »

-« Le nouveau portable ? »

-« Non, c'est un cadeau de bienvenue parmi nous. On était bien trop heureux de te savoir vivant. » Sourit le châtain.

-« Comment savais-tu que c'était celui-là que je voulais ? » Interroge le brun.

-« Wufei m'a dit qu'il y avait une recherche sur ton disque dur amovible. » Répond Maxwell en déposant le soulier sur le sol.

C'est vrai, il avait mis ses recherches en mémoire comme s'il avait peur d'oublier ou alors c'était une action prémonitoire.

Après avoir déposé le mocassin près du pied valide, Duo se relève et s'en va. Heero apprécie la façon de faire du natté, avenante sans être encombrante.

Quand le métis arrive dans la chambre, celle-ci a repris son apparence normale, sur le lit, il y a son sac de voyage où Duo vient mettre les affaires de la salle de bain.

-« Pour quitter l'hôpital, tu es obligé de te mettre dans le fauteuil roulant. » Rappelle Maxwell en le poussant près du brun.

-« Je sais. »

-« Alors, on est parti, j'ai tes papiers de sortie. Tu es un homme libre. » Dit le natté avant de se mettre derrière le fauteuil roulant pour emmener son ami.

-« J'ai juste l'impression qu'on m'a flanqué un autre type de gardes-chiourme. » Baragouine Yuy pas vraiment heureux de la situation.

Quoique Duo ce soit mieux qu'une infirmière, celle-ci lui aurait sûrement parlé, pour dire qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit presque guéri et qu'elle espérait ne pas le revoir trop vite.

Heero tourne la tête vers Maxwell, ses lèvres bougent mais ce qu'il raconte n'a aucun sens, c'est les paroles de l'hymne de Sank.

Yuy fronce des sourcils, le natté lui sourit et sans changer la cadence de son débit, il dit.

-« Je fais croire que je parle avec toi, si je parle vite, tu n'es pas sensé me répondre, surtout s'il n'y a pas de blanc. » Et il reprend le début de l'hymne.

Le brun regarde devant lui, c'était assez logique comme idée, quoi qu'il aurait pu simplement se taire.

Quand Duo arrive à l'entrée de l'hôpital, il laisse Heero et les sacs près de la sortie à l'intérieur.

-« Je vais chercher ma voiture, elle est parquée de l'autre côté du parc. Personne ne peut passer dans ton dos comme tu es mis. »

Une nouvelle fois, Yuy aurait eu envie de lui dire merci, qu'il ait découvert son handicap n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose tout compte fait.

µµµ

La voiture du natté vient se mettre devant la porte après dix minutes, Duo sort de celle-ci et ouvre le coffre, la portière passager et il vient chercher les sacs du métis pour repartir illico lourdement chargé.

Yuy pose son pied valide sur le sol, de sa main non plâtrée, il pousse sur le fauteuil pour se redresser. Du coin de l'œil, il voit une dame de la croix rouge qui est là pour renseigner les visiteurs ou les patients, leur fournir une aide pour circuler. Elle se précipite pour l'aider. Il n'est quand même pas impotent, râle en lui-même le métis.

Enfin debout, avant l'arrivée de la dame, Yuy va en clopinant vers la voiture, alors que le natté revient vers lui et le dépasse pour ranger le fauteuil roulant à l'emplacement prévu.

Quand Heero se retourne pour s'installer dans la voiture, il voit la dame de la croix rouge regarder horrifiée Duo, pourtant celui-ci s'en moque, il passe à côté d'elle en lui souriant.

Le châtain est près de lui au moment où il met une main sur le toit de la voiture en se demandant comment il allait s'installer dedans.

-« Laisse-toi aller en arrière, je vais te soutenir. Excuse mais le reste tu ne pourras pas le faire seul. » Propose Duo en le soutenant au niveau de l'aisselle.

-« C'est ce que pensait déjà avant la dame de la croix rouge que j'étais incapable de me débrouiller. » Rétorque le brun enfin assis sur le siège passager.

-« Si tu ne t'en étais pas senti capable tu m'aurais attendu. » Certifie Maxwell avant de prendre la ceinture de sécurité et de la mettre dans la main gauche d'Heero qu'il puisse s'attacher.

Duo refait le tour de la voiture, met sa ceinture et démarre.

A Suivre…


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo et Wufei.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Arrivés à leur immeuble, Heero a besoin d'aide pour sortir de la voiture.

-« Quel est le nouveau code ? » Interroge le brun alors qu'ils avancent de front vers les ascenseurs.

-« 7991A » Répond Duo avant d'accélérer le pas.

Il ne faudrait pas que la lumière s'éteigne avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la porte de sortie du garage.

Rassuré, Maxwell attend son ami près de l'interrupteur. Ils montent vers le deuxième étage. Yuy réalise tout d'un coup qu'il lui manque quelque chose.

-« Et mon trousseau ? »

-« Le voilà, je l'ai récupéré dans tes affaires à l'hôpital. » Dit le natté en glissant sa main dans sa poche.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, le brun fronce des sourcils en regardant sa porte en face de celui-ci. Depuis quand y a-t-il un œil de bœuf ? Il vérifie sur les autres portes, c'est la seule.

-« J'ai fait quelques changements dans ton appartement. » Explique le châtain en voyant son ami froncer les sourcils.

-« Tu aurais dû me demander. » Gronde Heero.

-« C'est toi qui n'as pas voulu qu'on en parle à l'hôpital. Il fallait bien que j'adapte à ton handicap. » Se justifie en murmurant Duo.

Yuy tique au mot 'handicap' pourtant sa surdité est bel et bien un handicap. Il ouvre la porte et ne voit pas de modifications à première vue. Duo se rend dans la cuisine et dépose le sac et le portable sur la table.

Le brun reste dans l'entrée, le regard faisant le tour de façon circulaire. Le natté revient vers lui, alors Heero se tourne pour fermer la porte. La main du châtain la retient.

-« Attend, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Il se rend sur le palier et pousse sur le bouton de la sonnette, les lumières de toutes les pièces commencent à clignoter.

-« Le bouton pour interrompre l'alerte est ici. Il te suffit de pousser dessus. Maintenant, il faut espérer que tu n'aies pas deux visiteurs en même temps. La sonnette fait toujours du bruit. » Précise Maxwell.

-« Je ne vois pas comment. » Rétorque Heero en haussant les épaules.

Comment est-ce qu'il aurait deux visiteurs en même temps ? Il n'y a jamais personne qui vient. Relena au début pour le relancer. Le seul qui vient, c'est Duo, ce n'est pas lui qui va s'alarmer si on sonne alors qu'il est là et il peut toujours le prévenir qu'il a de la visite qu'il ne sonne pas.

-« C'est du bricolage. » Admet le natté. « J'ai relié le même système au vidéophone, j'ai fait mettre ton numéro en partance uniquement des vidéophones et vice versa. Si c'est un numéro sans vidéophone, il est dirigé vers ton Gsm. »

-« Comment est-ce que je vais savoir lequel des deux sonne ? »

-« Il y a une lampe rouge qui s'allumera. J'ai testé ça marche. »

-« Ca en fait des modifications pour une hospitalisation. » Soupire Yuy sûr que tout ça va alarmer les autres.

-« Non, tu as été victime d'un attentat. Lady une a prévenu le service dès l'arrestation du Sénateur Darkus donc tu te méfies. Je m'excuse de te faire passer pour un paranoïaque. »

-« Tu m'as l'air d'avoir pensé à tout. » Admet le brun en guise de remerciement.

-« On doit encore faire le message pour ta boîte vocale. Tu sais ce que tu vas mettre ? Tu veux une feuille de papier pour l'écrire ? » Demande Maxwell en accompagnant le métis jusqu'au divan.

-« Ce que tu m'as proposé, c'est bien. »

Duo prend le Gsm que lui tend Heero, il écoute les directives avant de tendre le téléphone pour que son ami puisse enregistrer son message. Ce dernier lui rend après avoir dit ce qu'il devait dire. Le natté vérifie que tout est en ordre.

-« Ca va c'est nickel. Quand tu as besoin d'aide pour n'importe quoi, tu m'appelles. Enfin, tu m'envoies un Sms. Ton Gsm est en vibreur, garde-le sur toi contre la peau. Tiens, je t'ai pris ça à la bibliothèque, c'est à mon nom, j'ai dit que c'était pour une mission. »

Heero prend les livres et commence à les feuilleter désabusé.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça ? »

-« Tu es sourd, tu dois apprendre le langage des sourds-muets pour pouvoir communiquer. » Affirme le châtain.

-« D'accord mais je ne suis pas muet et je lis sur les lèvres, c'est suffisant. »

Heero ne peut s'empêcher de sourire un peu en voyant Maxwell se taper le front du plat de la main.

-« J'irai les rendre dans la semaine. » Admet honteux le natté.

Yuy se relève du fauteuil et clopine jusqu'à sa chambre. Duo l'y rejoint.

-« Je n'ai rien trouvé pour ton réveil par contre. » Dit le natté avant de soupirer.

-« Si tu peux m'acheter une prise programmatrice, je vais mettre les lampes de chevet dessus. J'espère que la lumière me réveillera. » Rassure le brun.

Au moins la gentillesse de son ami n'a pas résolu tous les problèmes. Il a encore l'impression d'être maître de son avenir.

-« Je vais y aller en me rendant au travail. »

-« Merci, tu as été d'une grande aide. » Finit par concéder le métis.

-« Je n'aurai pas été tranquille de te savoir seul dans ton appartement. N'hésite pas. » Dit Maxwell en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Revenant vers les communs, Heero constate que les sacs qu'il a ramenés de l'hôpital sont toujours sur la table de la cuisine, ça aussi il apprécie. Duo ne le prend pas pour un impotent, il attend qu'il ait besoin d'aide pour agir enfin presque. Maintenant, il se trouve sans réelles occupations.

Ca l'ennuie, mais il comprend Duo, il a toujours été comme ça, inquiet et prévenant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il voit les lumières s'allumer puis s'éteindre. Il regarde le vidéophone, pas de lampe rouge. Il clopine vers le hall, la lampe rouge est allumée. Ne sachant pas qui est là, vu qu'il est plus lent, il crie.

-« J'arrive. »

Il ouvre le judas et voit le natté qui attend. Quand il ouvre la porte, il fronce des sourcils.

-« Les chemises que je t'ai promises. Cette fois, je te fous la paix. »

Heero n'a que le temps de les prendre avant que le châtain ne disparaisse déjà dans le couloir pour entrer dans son appartement.

µµµ

Vers 22 heures, les lumières s'éteignent et se rallument. Heero regarde l'heure. Ca doit être Duo qui lui amène sa prise programmatrice.

-« Tu veux que je l'installe ? Tu ne dois pas avoir facile de t'abaisser. » Propose le natté en lui montrant son acquisition dès que le brun ouvre la porte.

-« Ca m'arrangerait. » Admet Yuy.

Maxwell sourit en voyant que le brun a rangé ses affaires, l'appartement sent à nouveau l'habité.

Sur la table de chevet, il y a un domino et une rallonge électrique qui ont été préparés.

-« Je te mets le programmateur sur la table de chevet ? » Interroge Duo en se tournant vers son ami.

-« Non sous la table de chevet qu'on ne la voit pas. Programmateur, domino et la rallonge pour la deuxième lampe de chevet. » Enumère le brun.

-« Ok, je te mets quelle heure de réveil ? » Questionne le natté en la mettant à l'heure.

-« 6h00. »

-« Si tu profitais de ton inactivité pour dormir plus ? »

-« 6h00. » Insiste Yuy

-« Ok, c'est toi qui sais. » Lâche Maxwell avant de disparaître sous le lit pour effectuer le branchement. « Voilà, c'est fait. » Dit-il en ressortant.

-« Tu peux m'amener chez les concessionnaires voitures demain ? » Demande le métis en le raccompagnant à la porte.

-« Je suis pris demain. Débroussaille via le net et quand tu auras réduit le choix, on ira voir. Tu ne sais de toute façon pas conduire avant la semaine prochaine. »

-« Hn. »

Après avoir été enfermé à l'hôpital, voilà qu'il est cloîtré dans son appartement. Il en a déjà marre de ses quatre murs.

Autant suivre les conseils de Duo et voir ce qu'il peut s'offrir comme voiture avec l'argent de l'assurance.

Il n'est pas vraiment sans occupations, mais il ne fait pas ce qu'il a envie. Il est impatient de reprendre le travail, de ne plus être prisonnier de ses plâtres.

µµµ

Pour s'occuper, Heero regarde dans toutes les marques de voiture. Il fait un listing de toutes celles qu'il peut se payer cash.

Le temps passant, il contacte par mail les concessionnaires pour savoir les remises qu'il pourrait obtenir s'il paye la voiture directement. Ca occupe tous ses loisirs, si bien que vendredi soir, il contacte Duo pour lui dire qu'il aura besoin de lui samedi pour finir l'achat de son Opel, toutes les démarches ayant été faites par mail.

_« Je peux passer le matin ou après 16h » _Répond Maxwell à son Sms.

_« Matin, 9h30. » _Comme ça Duo aura le reste de sa journée pour lui, se dit le métis.

_« A demain 9h30 »_

µµµ

Le lendemain à 9h45, le natté pousse la porte du concessionnaire et la maintient ouverte pour laisser passer le brun.

En voyant ses plâtres, un vendeur s'avance directement vers Heero.

-« Je peux vous aider ? »

-« Je viens pour voir la Kadett 1300 et clôturer la vente Heero Yuy. » Dit ce dernier.

-« J'appelle le directeur, c'est avec lui que vous avez discuté sûrement. Voulez-vous prendre place dans son bureau ? » Questionne le vendeur.

-« Je préfère attendre près de la voiture. »

Yuy commence à parcourir le showroom où une dizaine de voitures sont installées. Il y a des breaks, des coupés, des voitures de sport, mais aussi des citadines, c'est dans celles là que le brun cherche son modèle.

Le brun se sent un peu nerveux d'avoir Duo juste derrière lui. Cependant, il sait que son ami est ses oreilles et s'il ne respecte pas la distance entre eux, c'est pour pouvoir le prévenir qu'on lui parle d'un simple effleurement.

Quand le métis trouve la voiture qu'il est venu acheter, il fait le tour de manière à être face au bureau et d'avoir tout le showroom en vision, il n'a que la vitrine dans son dos. Maxwell s'éloigne de lui pour regarder la voiture blanche sous toutes ses coutures, ouvrant la portière conducteur pour regarder à l'intérieur.

Duo se redresse et regarde Heero qui attend les yeux rivés sur les bureaux.

-« Tu reprends le même modèle qu'avant ? »

-« Je n'ai rien trouvé qui me plaisait, rapport, qualité, prix. » Avoue Yuy.

Le natté tire la manette du capot pour regarder le moteur.

-« Duo ! » S'indigne le brun de le voir faire.

-« Je vérifie qu'elle n'a pas de vice de forme. La couleur te plait ? » Interroge le châtain avant de disparaître derrière le capot.

-« Hn, Duo, le vendeur. »

Maxwell sort la tête du moteur, referme le capot.

-« Vous pouvez me suivre le directeur vous attend. »

Les deux jeunes gens s'installent sur les chaises que leur présente le vendeur.

-« Monsieur Yuy ? » Demande le directeur en tendant la main au métis.

-« Hn. » Répond le brun en la prenant.

-« Je viens de consulter notre correspondance, vous voulez une Opel 1300 CC. Nous avions fixé un prix, ce sera donc le modèle de cette année. Le nouveau modèle sort dans une quinzaine. »

-« J'ai besoin de cette voiture mardi. Je ne peux pas continuer à dépendre de mon collègue. » Insiste le métis.

Le directeur dévisage Heero, enfin plutôt les plâtres qu'a encore le jeune homme en face de lui.

-« Mardi matin, je le dépose à l'hôpital, on enlève les plâtres et je l'amène ici. » Intervient Duo.

-« Bien alors, je vais regarder quels sont les coloris qui me restent. » L'homme se lève et commence à fouiller une pile de dossier.

Maxwell touche la main d'Heero et articule les noms des couleurs

-« Blanche, rouge et jaune. » Yuy fronce des sourcils. « Couleurs voiture. »

-« La blanche ce serait celle du showroom ? » Interroge le brun.

-« Oui. » Admet le directeur en se tournant vers les jeunes gens.

Heero regarde le natté et l'interroge du regard.

-« Je n'ai rien vu de contradictoire, mais c'était rapide. » Admet Maxwell.

-« Si c'est celle du showroom, il aurait moyen d'avoir une réduction. Elle a été manipulée par beaucoup de personnes. » Ajoute Yuy.

Il se dit en même temps que son ami a raison, autant prendre une voiture qu'on a vue qu'un chat dans un sac.

-« Je peux vous faire 200 crédits de plus pour la ristourne. »

-« Hm Duo ! »

-« J'y vais, attends avant de signer. »

Le temps passe, pendant cette période, le directeur rédige le contrat. Tout d'un coup, il relève la tête et dit.

-« Laissez faire. Quand les papiers seront signés, vous mettrez la voiture dans la partie garage jusqu'à mardi. »

Heero reste impassible, c'est quand le directeur avait parlé qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'on était entré dans la pièce autant ne rien faire.

Duo revient et s'installe à côté de son ami.

-« Je n'ai rien vu, il n'y a pas d'usure, elle est quasi neuve. » Admet-il.

-« Où est-ce que je signe ? Je vous fais le virement dès que je rentre. » Dit Heero en prenant les papiers que lui tend le directeur.

-« Je préfère un chèque certifié conforme de la banque. »

-« J'irai lundi matin. » Affirme le brun.

-« Ro' » Lâche Maxwell les yeux agrandis d'horreur, il s'avance légèrement sur sa chaise pour que son ami le regarde.

-« Je peux aller à pied, ce n'est pas loin. » Certifie le métis.

Les deux jeunes gens se lèvent, le directeur les suit jusqu'à la porte, le vendeur vient le retrouver. Ils regardent Maxwell ouvrir la portière de sa voiture, un vieux break Toyota, chaque portière a une autre couleur. Heero fronce des sourcils en lisant sur les lèvres des deux vendeurs, alors qu'il attend que son ami fasse le tour pour le reconduire.

-« A mon avis, il a construit sa voiture d'après des pièces. » Ricane le vendeur.

-« Elle roule, elle lui convient et il ne dénigre pas les voitures de constructeur. C'est le principal. » Admet le directeur avant de repartir, il lâche. « Préparez la voiture pour mardi. »

µµµ

Lundi matin, Heero est heureux de sortir, sa première sortie sans chaperon. Il avance serein dans les rues de Sank jusqu'à la banque.

Par contre, il se rend compte qu'au moment de traverser, les gens sont plus pré automobilistes s'arrêtent directement, il ne doit pas forcer le passage. Et comme les gens l'évitent, il ne doit pas se faufiler dans la foule. Pourtant, lui ne se sent pas diminué. Il ne dit pas qu'il ferait un sprint ou un marathon parce qu'il serait un peu handicapé par ses plâtres. Toutefois, il est prêt à reprendre le travail, surtout qu'il ne va sûrement pas aller sur le terrain directement. Néanmoins, il tient à retravailler, il se morfond chez lui.

Ses plâtres lui valent qu'on le laisse passer au guichet. Il peut demander plus rapidement un entretien avec le directeur pour l'obtention de son chèque certifié conforme à l'abri des regards.

Il ne faut pas une demi-heure à Heero pour ressortir de la banque avec ses documents dans son portefeuille.

Wufei lui a envoyé un mail hier pour lui demander s'il pouvait passer dans la soirée de mardi chez lui. Ils avaient convenu de souper ensemble au domicile du brun. Le chinois repartirait dans les environs de 21h pour prendre la navette de nuit qui le ramènerait chez lui.

Yuy aurait sa journée bien occupée aujourd'hui, il préférait ça qu'à tourner en rond.

En sortant de la banque, il décide de faire le crochet par la grande surface pour ramener de quoi préparer un hachis Parmentier aux carottes. Le plat une fois prêt, il n'aura plus qu'à être maintenu au chaud jusqu'au moment de passer à table. Il voulait tout préparer aujourd'hui, ne sachant pas vraiment comment allait se dérouler la journée du lendemain.

Il espérait qu'on ne lui remettrait pas encore des plâtres et pouvoir reprendre lui-même sa voiture. Arrivé à la caisse avec son panier à moitié plein. Une dame enceinte devant lui, lui demande :

-« Vous voulez passer ? »

-« J'ai le temps. » Rétorque Yuy une nouvelle fois étonné par tant de sollicitude.

µµµ

Yuy a rendez-vous à 9h à l'hôpital. Duo vient sonner à 8h pour l'y amener, le brun fronce des sourcils. Son collègue est en tenue Preventer et a son portable à la main. Vu l'état de sa tenue, un peu froissée, il ne vient pas de la passer.

-« Je n'ai pas congé. Mission spéciale, c'est sur mes heures de services. » Sourit le natté.

Heero vérifie qu'il a tout ce qu'il a besoin, les papiers de l'assurance que son courtier a faits hier, les plaques de la voiture qu'il a fait refaire hier et qui lui ont été livrées ce matin juste avant l'arrivée du châtain. Il a également sa deuxième chaussure dans un sac.

Rassuré, il emboîte le pas de Duo, la voiture de ce dernier attend devant l'immeuble. Ils roulent en silence jusqu'à l'hôpital où Maxwell s'assied dans la salle d'attente.

-« Quand tu as fini, viens me retrouver. » Dit-il en branchant son portable sur une des prises de la pièce.

Il s'est installé dans un coin sans plus s'occuper des gens autour de lui. Il ouvre certains dossiers et cherche à vérifier des informations qu'il a demandées la veille.

µµµ

Il y a une heure que Maxwell compulse ses dossiers quand quelqu'un se plante devant lui sur ses deux pieds.

-« Tu as fini ? » Demande le natté devant la tête contrariée du métis.

-« Non, je dois me rendre au centre de revalidation pour certaines séances, c'est eux qui vont donner le permis de travail. »

Heero s'était monté un plan et il est contrarié. Il pensait vraiment reprendre le travail demain.

-« Tu as besoin de moi ? » Questionne le châtain en haussant un sourcil.

-« Non, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai. »

-« Je t'attends ici, sinon je vais devoir tout rouvrir. » Plaide Maxwell.

-« Hn »

Yuy n'est pas parti que Duo a déjà la tête plongée dans ses dossiers.

Le brun sort de la salle d'attente et suit la direction : Revalidation. Il traverse tout l'hôpital, passe par les sous-sols pour se rendre dans le bâtiment dans l'autre aile de l'hôpital. La prochaine fois, il aura plus facile d'y aller en parquant sa voiture dans l'autre rue.

Ne plus avoir de plâtres, lui donne l'impression d'être libre comme le fait que les gens ne le regardent plus avec compassion. Il a retrouvé l'anonymat. C'est là qu'il se sent le mieux, dans la foule.

Avec le papier du médecin, il se rend à l'accueil.

-« Je vous ai mis rendez-vous le matin pour muscler les jambes et l'après midi pour les bras. Je n'ai que ça de libre pour l'instant. Ca ira ? » Demande la secrétaire.

-« Oui. Je peux voir la salle de revalidation ? »

-« Bien sûr, vous suivez les flèches physiothérapie. »

C'est ce que fait le brun. Il sait qu'il ne devra pas faire énormément de séances puisqu'il a déjà commencé à se remuscler seul dans son appartement. Il porte des poids de son bras valide, fait des abdominaux également.

Arrivé devant la salle, il se rend compte que ça ressemble beaucoup à la salle de sport des Preventers. Il y a des kinésithérapeutes qui passent d'un appareil à l'autre pour prodiguer des conseils. Si tous les engins sont utilisés, ça va être difficile pour lui. A moins qu'il ne s'isole.

Le métis fait demi-tour, retraverse tous les couloirs empruntés peu de temps auparavant pour retrouver Duo dans la salle d'attente des premiers soins.

Quand il y arrive le natté est toujours autant plongé dans son dossier. Il semble que rien ne peut le perturber. Pourtant quand il vient à lui, il relève la tête.

-« Tu as fini ? » Interroge le châtain.

-« Hn »

-« Tu me laisses cinq minutes que je marque où je suis arrêté sur les documents ? » Demande Duo.

-« Prends le temps qu'il te faut, je ne suis pas pressé. » Admet Yuy en s'installant à côté du châtain.

Mentalement, le brun dresse une liste des choses qu'il veut faire avant de rentrer chez lui et que Wufei ne passe.

-« Wufei me rend visite ce soir. » Lâche le métis réalisant qu'il valait mieux que Duo ne passe pas.

-« Ok c'est noté. » Rétorque Maxwell, les yeux sur son portable. Puis il se tourne vers Heero. « J'ai presque fini. »

-« Ton enquête ? » S'étonne Heero, il aurait été vite.

-« Ca non, je crois que ça va rester un dossier sans suite. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Tu ne te braques pas trop ? » S'informe Yuy, vu qu'au début il parlait d'infanticide et non de meurtre.

-« Je ne néglige aucune piste. Tu veux que je te donne une copie pour vérifier ? » Propose le natté.

-« Je ne disais pas ça pour critiquer. »

-« Je ne l'ai pas pris ainsi, c'était pour te fournir de l'occupation. »

-« Je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai des projets. » Affirme le métis.

-« Tant mieux. Voilà, je vais te conduire chez le concessionnaire. Tu lui demandes si ta voiture est prête. Si c'est le cas, je t'y abandonne. »

Duo se parque devant l'entrée du garage. Heero descend de la voiture avec son sac de documents et va voir la secrétaire qui lui dit que tout est en ordre. Yuy revient vers la devanture et montre le pouce, le poing fermé.

Maxwell secoue la main et démarre pour retourner au QG, chercher de nouveaux éléments.

A Suivre…


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas parties de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Une heure avant que le chinois ne sonne, Heero débranche son vidéophone de manière à ce qu'il ne sonne pas pendant la visite de l'ex-05. Il sort à peine de l'hôpital, rien ne dit que Quatre ne viendra pas aux nouvelles. Pour faire discret, il a ôté de la prise au niveau du vidéophone et calé le câble sous le téléphone, l'alarme étant reliée au téléphone lui-même. Il s'est rendu dans un cybercafé pour voir si l'alarme s'est mise en route, rassuré, il attend serein Chang.

La soirée avec Wufei est agréable. Ils ont regardé le journal télévisé et commenté l'actualité.

Chang part à 21h pour attraper la dernière navette.

Yuy regarde sa montre, il est 22 h, Duo doit être à son appartement. Il prend le MP3 qu'il s'est acheté en début d'après-midi. Il a passé une partie de l'avant seize heures à mettre de la musique dessus avec des CDs qu'il a en sa possession.

Il a également acheté tout le matériel pour pouvoir commencer son herbier. Des livres explicatifs, d'autres avec des feuilles plastifiées pour répertorier les plantes qu'il ramassera lors de ses promenades.

Dès demain, il a l'intention de prendre au moins une heure par jour pour faire un jogging dans les endroits que lui a conseillés Hilde lors de sa visite avec Duo.

Son MP3 en main, Heero se dirige vers l'appartement de Maxwell. Il sonne. Une minute passe, puis deux. Yuy regarde sa montre, Duo doit être là, il a fait le matin. Le métis porte la main à son trousseau de clefs pour entrer voir si le natté dort quand la porte s'ouvre enfin.

Duo, la natte à moitié défaite, torse nu et en boxer, un peu en sueur également. Maxwell le regarde en écarquillant les yeux.

-« J'avais quelque chose à te demander. » Dit Heero.

Le natté regarde dans son appartement puis dit.

-« Je ne suis pas seul, un moment. »

Il referme légèrement la porte, avant de la rouvrir, son trousseau en main.

-« On va chez toi. » Exige le châtain en s'y dirigeant déjà.

Yuy trouve l'attitude de son ami bien étrange, mais il le suit jusqu'à chez lui.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? » S'informe le natté quand il a refermé la porte sur eux.

-« Que tu me règles le son du MP3 pour que ça ne soit pas trop fort, mais qu'on doive attirer mon attention. » Dit le brun en lui tendant l'appareil.

-« Ok. »

Le métis s'étonne que son ami ne pose pas plus de questions, même s'il est satisfait de ne pas se faire interroger. Pendant que le jeune homme manipule l'appareil et teste, Heero l'observe. Il y a un début de suçon dans le cou, même son odeur est légèrement différente, plus musquée. Il réalise qu'il est juste en boxer.

-« Tu n'étais pas seul ! » S'exclame Yuy.

-« Je te l'ai dit. »

-« Je t'ai interrompu. » Précise le brun un rien mal à l'aise par cet état de fait.

-« Il râlait mais ce n'est pas grave. » Rassure Duo en continuant ses manipulations.

-« J'ai failli utiliser ma clef pour voir si tu dormais. » Avoue le brun.

-« Quand je ne t'invite pas, je préférai que tu oublies que tu as une clef. Parle un peu que je vois pour le volume… C'est bon. Je te l'ai mis en continu, que les musiques ne s'arrêtent pas, c'est le même que le mien. » Dit Maxwell en lui tendant.

-« J'en avais besoin pour demain matin. »

-« Ne te justifie pas. Bon, si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, j'y retourne. » Sourit Maxwell que son ami achète ce genre de choses maintenant.

En regardant le natté partir, Yuy trouve bizarre qu'il ait fallu qu'il soit sourd pour acheter de quoi écouter de la musique à l'extérieur alors qu'il ne peut plus en profiter.

µµµ

Il est cinq heures trente du matin. Depuis que Heero a récupéré sa mobilité, il a changé l'heure de son programmateur en le mettant sur 5h15. Là, il est debout devant la fenêtre qui donne sur la rue, une tasse de café fumante en main.

Il voulait déjà reprendre ses horaires de travail, mais vu la réflexion de Duo sur 6h du matin, il l'aurait encore plus pris pour un fou s'il lui avait demandé de mettre le programmateur sur 5h15.

En dormant plus de six heures par nuit, il a l'impression de perdre son temps. Il n'est jamais fatigué avec ce nombre d'heures ! Pourquoi dormir plus ?

Son attention est attirée par quelqu'un qui sort de l'immeuble pour entrer dans un taxi qui attend de l'autre côté de la rue. On dirait Wufei, ce n'est pas possible, il est parti hier soir. Pourtant c'est sa façon de se déplacer. Il mettrait sa main à couper que c'est lui.

Il reporte sa tasse à sa bouche pour se rendre compte qu'elle est vide, il la dépose sur l'évier de la cuisine et se dirige vers la porte. Il est temps de partir faire son jogging matinal. Il a décidé de courir une heure, il passe un sac à son dos dans lequel il y a un appareil photo, une boisson et une boîte à tartines pour ramasser des plantes et qu'elles ne s'abîment pas durant sa course.

Il tient à faire un herbier complet avec photo de la plante dans le sol, feuille au printemps pour les arbres et à l'automne, ainsi que les fleurs et les fruits. Si au début son temps de course sera diminué, ce n'est pas grave puisqu'il doit moins forcer afin de ne pas faire de déchirement musculaire.

µµµ

Quand il revient de son jogging vers 6h30, il croise Maxwell qui part au travail. Il l'envie alors que ce dernier à l'air d'avoir un peu la tête dans le cirage.

Maintenant, il peut déjeuner convenablement et prendre sa douche pour se rendre à la revalidation. Il n'a pas le temps de s'occuper des feuilles et plantes qu'il a ramassées mais il le fera à son retour.

Après avoir déjeuné, Heero part vers sa voiture. Il conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital et se rend directement au centre. Il donne son nom à l'entrée et un kiné vient directement pour le guider vers un vélo. Il met la pression semblable à une promenade sur sol plat et lui demande de l'appeler quand il aura fait cinq kilomètres.

Avant de commencer, le brun sort son MP3, il met les deux écouteurs et l'allume seulement à ce moment là, il commence à pédaler, le premier kilomètre sur un rythme de croisière puis en augmentant la cadence.

Au bout d'une heure, le kiné revient vers Heero surpris que celui-ci ne l'ait pas encore appelé, il aurait dû faire ses cinq kilomètres en vingt minutes. Il regarde le compteur et voit que Yuy approche des vingt-cinq kilomètres. Il lui met la main sur l'épaule, le métis retire les écouteurs.

-« Je vous avais dit cinq kilomètres. » Sermonne le kiné.

-« Je ne fais même pas si peu avec mon jogging matinal. » Rétorque le métis en coupant d'une main son MP3.

Le kiné prend le poignet d'Heero pour calculer ses pulsations cardiaques.

-« Vous n'avez que septante-cinq battements la minute après un tel effort ? » S'étonne l'homme.« Venez avec moi. » Ordonne-t-il.

Yuy hausse un sourcil mais lui emboîte le pas. Il le fait coucher sur une table et avec un gel, il fait un massage de la cuisse jusqu'au mollet, une jambe après l'autre.

-« Vous êtes irresponsable. » Sermonne l'homme en travaillant.

-« Je connais mon corps. Je veux reprendre le travail lundi. J'ai trois jours pour vous prouver que je suis apte à le faire. » Rétorque le brun.

-« Vous allez le malmener comme ça cet après-midi ? » Interroge l'homme en passant à la deuxième jambe.

-« Vos exercices ne sont rien par rapport à ceux que j'effectue chez moi. J'ai repris mon entraînement dès qu'un membre sortait d'un plâtre. »

-« N'y allez pas trop fort, un claquage peut toujours arriver et on serait obligé de vous remettre des plâtres. » Dit le kiné en l'autorisant à se lever d'un geste. « Bien, à cette après-midi. »

-« Hn »

µµµ

De retour chez lui, Heero sort des vieux bottins téléphoniques qu'il garde pour chercher certains numéros quand ils ne sont pas dans le listing. Parfois les gens passent en ligne rouge sans en changer, des fois il y a un numéro de Gsm qui ne se trouve pas dans l'autre listing, une seconde adresse.

Pour toutes ces raisons, le capitaine Yuy garde les bottins depuis son entrée en fonction à Sank. Au moins maintenant, il leur a trouvé une autre utilité. Il prend son sac de jogging et sort la boîte à tartines dans laquelle il a mis les feuilles et les plantes.

Précautionneusement, il met la pâquerette à la fin du bottin, il marque le nom sur le dessus de la page, puis il tourne une dizaine de page et met une feuille de fougère, l'inscrit. Puis il recommence la même opération jusqu'à ce que la boîte soit vide.

Après ça, il remet le bottin en dessous des autres. Il n'y touchera plus pendant au moins quinze jours le temps que la fleur ou la feuille soit prête pour la prochaine étape.

En revenant près de la table, il prend son portable pour l'allumer. Puis il sort l'appareil photo. Il va pouvoir déjà mettre les photos dans son herbier avec le nom écrit au-dessus de la page.

Dans son numérique, il y a également des photos de marronnier, tilleul, sapin, lilas, mais il n'avait pas pris des feuilles des arbres trop grands comme le marronnier, le chêne, l'érable. Il attendrait de se sentir beaucoup mieux sur ses jambes pour les escalader, il n'aurait pas voulu faire une mauvaise chute directement.

Pris par ses travaux, il en oublie de manger mais il n'a pas perdu l'habitude de mettre sa montre sur alarme suivant ses heures d'activité. C'est presque un petit agenda intégré qu'il a dans sa montre où il ajoute et enlève des dates et des heures. Il avait été ravi de constater que le nouveau modèle avait une option vibreur pour ne pas déranger les gens autour du propriétaire de la montre. L'ancienne il l'avait perdue durant son attentat.

Refermant son portable, Yuy se rend dans la cuisine pour prendre trois barres d'énergie et il quitte son appartement pour se diriger vers le centre de revalidation. Tout en conduisant, il mange ce qui remplace son repas de midi.

Arrivé sur place, il se parque près de la porte d'entrée et sort son sac qui est toujours sur la banquette avant.

Le même kiné qu'au matin, l'installe devant une machine pour muscler les bras. Ces derniers sont mis à hauteur d'épaules et Heero doit refermer les deux barres de fer devant lui, des élastiques sont ajoutés pour donner de la résistance.

Pendant que le kiné ajuste les élastiques, Yuy sort son MP3 qu'il fixe à son débardeur comme au matin.

-« J'ai mis une pression de vingt kilos. Cinquante mouvements pas plus, il y aura encore un autre exercice. »

Le brun acquiesce de la tête et s'y met après avoir mis le MP3 en route.

Au bout de dix minutes, Heero est arrivé au bon compte, il est tenté de continuer, surtout qu'il ne ressent aucune fatigue, mais s'il veut son certificat d'aptitude vendredi après-midi, il a intérêt à se montrer docile.

Comme Yuy lâche l'appareil de musculation, le kiné vient à lui pour le conduire devant un autre appareil, celui-ci consiste à tirer un poids en fléchissant et redressant le bras tourné vers le plafond.

-« Cinquante fois chaque bras. » Précise l'homme.

-« Les kilos ? » Demande le brun.

-« Vingt-cinq kilos. Quand vous avez fini, venez me retrouver pour un massage au niveau des bras. »

-« Hn »

Au fond de lui-même, Heero râle de faire le déplacement pour seulement une demi-heure d'exercice, il trouvait ça grotesque. Il aurait bien fait une demi-heure de rameur pour achever et non un massage. Il pouvait toujours demander.

C'est ce qu'il fait après ses séries. Le kiné, bien que surpris, l'y autorise.

-« Si vous tenez la distance à cette cadence les trois jours, c'est presque sûr que je vous donne l'autorisation, je ne vous demanderai pas de revenir la semaine prochaine. »

Après la demi-heure de rameur, l'homme préfère achever la séance de l'après-midi avec un nouveau massage pour décontracter les muscles mis à rude épreuve après une immobilisation forcée.

Heero est heureux de sa journée, il rentre chez lui pour préparer le souper.

µµµ

Le vendredi, après la séance de revalidation de l'après-midi, Yuy passe par le QG pour transmettre à Lady Une son certificat d'aptitude et la prévenir qu'il sera là lundi.

Reprenant la direction du parking, le brun passe devant son bureau dont la porte est ouverte, les techniciennes de surface viennent d'y passer. Sa chaise est retournée sur le bureau. Le métis sourit, il suffira de mettre la chaise de l'autre côté et de retourner le téléphone, en laissant la porte ouverte comme avant, il ne se fera pas surprendre. Dire qu'il avait pris cette habitude afin d'entendre les bruits de couloir et de surveiller la vie du QG.

Parfois les agents avaient des informations dont ils ne comprenaient même pas l'importance. Au moins son attitude d'avant lui sauve la mise maintenant. S'il avait laissé la porte ouverte maintenant les gens auraient jasé.

µµµ

Dimanche après midi, Heero part se promener dans la campagne environnante. Par hasard, il tombe sur une marche fléchée. Il a déjà parcouru les environs, samedi après-midi mais de l'autre côté de la ville.

A un poste contrôle, il demande des renseignements et le programme de l'année, ainsi que le nom du club de marche. Il pourra toujours faire des recherches au soir sur son ordinateur quand il aura classé ses fleurs, plantes et photos qu'il a prises durant la promenade fléchée de dix kilomètres.

Après avoir pris ses renseignements, il décide de s'inscrire dans ce club de marche. Il aura ainsi chaque semaine la possibilité de participer à une marche fléchée dans la région et découvrir de nouveaux paysages et plantes.

Ce qui l'intéresse dans ce système, c'est qu'il ne doit pas marcher avec les autres. Il peut circuler à son rythme, c'est pour ça que la méthode lui convient, il paie directement sa cotisation pour recevoir par mail le lieu de la marche de la semaine prochaine.

µµµ

Ne voulant pas manquer à ses nouvelles résolutions, même s'il reprend le travail, Heero se lève et se prépare pour son jogging matinal. Le parc de Sank, il en a fait le tour depuis qu'il est libéré de ses plâtres, il a pris au moins une plante aperçue et différente. Mais il garde les yeux ouverts à la recherche de nouveautés. Maintenant, il court plus qu'il ne s'arrête.

Pour recueillir les feuilles des arbres, il attendra encore un peu, en week-end il en trouvera peut-être des moins hauts.

Par contre son temps de jogging, il l'a diminué de moitié. Il ne fait plus comme avant son hospitalisation, une demi-heure de course.

Après une douche rapide, il passe sa tenue preventer et déjeune, il tient aussi garder cette nouvelle habitude, un lait russe pour avoir quelque chose de plus consistant dans le ventre. Puis il ne veut pas que Duo recommence à la materner et lui amène à manger.

Après il se rend au QG, son bureau est toujours dans le même état que vendredi quoiqu'il voit dessus une farde. Sûrement le dossier qu'on lui a attribué.

Il fait d'abord les modifications dans la pièce, puis il s'installe derrière son pupitre pour voir ce qu'il devra effectuer comme travail de reprise.

Plus il le parcourt, plus il se dit que ça lui dit quelque chose. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il se lève furieux, il prend la farde et se dirige vers le bureau de Lady Une. A cette heure matinale, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. Les militaires qu'il croise lui font un signe militaire de bienvenue, mais devant son air renfrogné personne ne l'arrête pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Il frappe deux coups sur la porte du bureau du général, il compte jusqu'à vingt puis il entre.

-« Vous auriez pu attendre qu'on vous y autorise. » S'indigne Lady Une.

-« Pourquoi m'avez-vous donné le dossier de Maxwell ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter. » Gronde le brun.

-« Je lui ai retiré l'affaire, il ne va pas travailler avec vous. »

-« Il est dessus depuis trois semaines. » Affirme Yuy.

-« Justement ça traîne de trop. » Rétorque Lady Une

-« Au moment où il arrive à recouper les informations, vous lui retirez le dossier, je vais devoir tout reprendre, je n'irai pas plus vite. »

-« Entrez ! » Gronde Lady Une.

La porte s'ouvre sur un natté furieux. Il jette une farde sur le bureau de son supérieur.

-« Je ne veux pas de ça ! Où est mon dossier ? »

Heero avait cru un moment que c'était une machination de Duo pour le protéger, mais vu la colère où se trouve son collègue, ça ne peut pas être ça.

-« Lady une me l'a attribué. » Répond Yuy.

-« Et en quel honneur ! » S'impatiente le châtain en dévisageant son chef.

-« Le dossier que je vous ai attribué comporte un certain risque… » Signale Lady Une.

-« Le capitaine est apte à les assumer. Je n'aurai pas dit s'il avait encore été à l'hôpital. » Coupe Duo.

-« Je suis encore le maître à bord. » Hurle le général en se levant.

-« On travaille à deux sur les deux missions. » Propose le brun voyant que Maxwell ne céderait pas et finirait par en faire une affaire personnelle.

-« Tu veux ? » S'étonne le natté.

Surtout qu'il était persuadé que le métis voulait prouver qu'il était l'homme d'avant.

-« Tu ne veux pas lâcher ta mission, un regard extérieur peut-être bénéfique. » Propose le brun.

-« Ouais et tu as un droit regard sur la mission à risque et tu prouves au général que tu n'as pas besoin d'un garde-chiourme. » Approuve moyennement le natté.

-« Hn »

D'un seul homme, ils sondent leur supérieure pour savoir si elle est d'accord. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait toutefois c'est mieux que rien. Elle leur fait signe de sortir. Maxwell reprend la farde sur le bureau de Lady Une et s'en va, il accélère le pas pour rattraper Heero qui marche devant lui. Il lui frôle la main pour avoir son attention.

-« On s'organise comment ? Si je bloque je viens te demander une aide, pendant que tu fais l'autre mission ? » Interroge-t-il quand il a l'attention d'Heero.

-« Tous les deux dans mon bureau, je refais ton dossier et tu débroussailles l'autre. » Ordonne Yuy.

-« Tu veux vraiment travailler à deux ? » S'étonne Maxwell. « Ce n'était pas une parade pour que je récupère mon dossier ? Tu ne te sens pas encore au mieux de ta forme ? » S'inquiète-t-il.

-« Si ces missions sont réussies, elle me lâchera les baskets. » Précise le brun.

-« Je vais chercher mon portable et ma chaise. » Dit Duo en continuant son chemin après avoir passé le bureau d'Heero.

Quand il revient, il est un peu surpris par la disposition du bureau, ça se voit sur son visage. Cependant, il en voit l'avantage. Il dépose sa chaise jusqu'au coin droit du bureau pour ne pas être dans le champ de vision du brun.

-« Tu seras bien mis ? » Demande Yuy en voyant son collègue s'installer.

-« T'inquiètes. »

Maxwell s'attèle à la nouvelle mission. Pendant ce temps là, Heero reprend le dossier. Il le regarde en long et en large. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire, surtout que les parents crient au scandale. Leur enfant vient d'être retrouvé mort après cinq ans de disparition et on les accuse.

Et puis en cinq ans, beaucoup de preuves ont disparues. L'autopsie n'a rien donné, pas de sévices sur le corps, l'enfant n'a jamais eu de fractures ou fêlures. Sa mort remonte à cinq ans, plus ou moins trois jours après sa disparition, c'est difficile de l'établir avec plus de précision. Il est mort par strangulation et asphyxie.

L'enfant a sûrement été étranglé jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance, puis on l'a enfermé dans ce sac poubelle où il est mort sans reprendre conscience, puisque le sac ne porte aucune trace de lacération. On suppose qu'il a été mis en terre avant la mort de l'enfant.

Heero a horreur de ce genre de dossier. Il comprend aussi mieux la hargne de Maxwell à vouloir l'avoir jusqu'au bout et être celui qui mettra l'assassin sous les verrous. Lui est surtout horrifié par la cruauté des gens, si l'enfant a été enlevé, pourquoi le tuer ? Si les parents ne voulaient plus l'assumer, pourquoi ne pas le donner à adopter ? Plus que trouver le coupable, il veut comprendre les motivations, là il n'en voit aucune.

Duo, en trois semaines, a recueilli des centaines de témoignages, qu'il a commencé à recouper afin de se faire une idée sur « comment les parents étaient vus par l'extérieur avant et après la disparition de leur enfant. » Il a trouvé ce qui a changé dans la vie des parents. Et tous allaient dans le même sens, ils ont repris une vie de couple sans enfant. La mère s'est faite opérer pour ne pas retomber enceinte.

Lady Une veut des preuves et après cinq ans, ça devient difficile. On n'a trouvé très peu de fibres sur le corps nu de l'enfant et encore moins dans le sac poubelle. Il n'y a pas d'empreintes non plus à part celle du contremaître qui a sorti le sac pour l'ouvrir.

A force de lire le dossier, il comprend mieux que Duo mette en cause les parents, tout les accuse sans qu'il n'y ait de vraies preuves.

µµµ

Il y a déjà trois jours que les jeunes gens travaillent en continu, c'est Maxwell qui pense souvent qu'il faut manger comme avant, c'est lui aussi qui va au ravitaillement pour acheter un sandwich qu'ils mangent au bureau.

Début d'après-midi, le téléphone sur le pupitre sonne, la lumière de la première ligne clignote. C'est ce qui attire l'attention du brun, ce dernier n'a pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il va faire que la main du natté attrape le cornet, alors que les yeux indigo sont toujours sur son poste.

-« Bureau capitaine Yuy, Maxwell à l'appareil… Non, il n'est pas là pour l'instant, je peux transmettre une message ?… Oui, mon général ce sera fait. »

Duo raccroche et relève complètement la tête.

-« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas coupé ta ligne ? » Gronde le natté.

-« Quelle excuse j'aurai utilisé ? » Rétorque aussi froidement le brun.

-« Débranche des fils dans la prise. » Propose le châtain.

-« Je verrai. Le message ? »

-« Tu as des papiers à signer pour la reprise de ton travail. »

-« J'irai d'ici vingt minutes. »

µµµ

-« Tu vois des pistes que j'ai oubliées ? » Demande Maxwell quand Heero se lève pour se rendre au bureau du général.

-« Non, je crois que tu as raison, ça va finir sans preuves. Et l'autre ? »

-« Si je comprenais comment il rentre dans le hangar, j'en saurai plus. » Admet Duo en soupirant.

-« Quand je reviens, on regarde à deux. »

-« Tu abandonnes mon dossier ? »

-« Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire de plus. »

-« Va, elle doit t'attendre. »

µµµ

En revenant, Heero veut déplacer sa chaise pour venir se mettre à côté du natté, celui-ci l'arrête d'un geste et fait le tour du bureau avec son portable.

Yuy relit entièrement le dossier et demande de temps en l'autre un renseignement. C'est un entrepôt de bières qui se fait voler régulièrement. Le patron a beau mettre des systèmes de sécurité, rien n'y fait. Même le système vidéo est piraté et on ne voit rien alors que les images sont en direct dans la maison du directeur et c'est là qu'un magnétoscope enregistre. Il n'y a aucune infraction non plus. C'est un nouveau casse-tête chinois.

Ils regardent ensemble les éléments qu'ont transmis les policiers chargés au départ de l'enquête. Même si c'est un travail débroussaillé, il faut plusieurs jours pour que les deux jeunes gens voient une possibilité poindre dans leurs cerveaux.

-« Est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas être le directeur qui se cache derrière tout ça ? » Demande Yuy alors que Duo se lève pour étirer son dos avant de partir.

Il est 20 heures, ils sont là depuis 7h30 du matin.

-« Ce serait une solution, il gagne sur les deux tableaux, les assurances et le marché noir, c'est à surveiller. » Répond Maxwell en passant sa veste qui est sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-« Tu t'en vas ? » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Oui, 13 heures de travail, ça suffit. En plus, j'ai de la visite. »

-« Je regarde si c'est possible. Demain matin, je viens plus tard. Quatre m'a dit qu'il voulait me voir avant sa réunion. » Précise le métis.

-« Trowa t'a déjà contacté pour repasser ? » Interroge le natté en boutonnant sa veste.

-« Sûrement quand le cirque sera dans le coin. » Admet le brun en haussant les épaules.

-« Ne viens pas me donner tes conclusions. » Sourit le châtain quand il arrive à la porte.

Heero a compris le message, il ne sera pas seul cette nuit.

Dimanche matin, il est tombé sur Hilde qui sortait chercher des croissants. Cependant, il sait que ça ne peut pas être la jeune femme cette nuit puisque Lady Une est en déplacement, la brune surveille Marie-Meiya.

Yuy secoue la tête, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de réfléchir à la vie sexuelle de son ami ? Ca ne le regarde pas. Comme sa vie privée et sexuelle ne regarde pas les autres, même si elle est au point mort depuis un moment.

µµµ

A force de recoupements, le brun se dit que les motivations du directeur proposées par Maxwell ne sont pas mauvaises. Le tout serait d'arriver à le faire tomber et lui tendre un piège. Il en discuterait avec son collègue demain.

Ca mis de côté, il se demande comment faire pour démasquer les parents de l'autre petite victime. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait les accuser après cinq ans ? L'enfant avait disparu à la garderie et les parents étaient sur leurs lieux de travail. Pourtant même si le premier mois, de l'avis de tout le monde, les parents avaient tout tenté pour retrouver leur enfant. Dès le deuxième mois quand l'affaire avait été oubliée des médias, ce sont les grands-parents qui se rendaient au commissariat pour savoir si on avait des nouvelles sur le dossier. C'était ce qui consternait l'entourage, que les parents ne pleurent pas leur enfant et encore moins ne tentent tout pour le retrouver.

Est-ce qu'en fabriquant une fausse preuve, les parents commenceraient à se tirer dans le dos et ne plus être solidaires comme depuis le début ? Pourquoi pas ?

Satisfait Heero referme les deux dossiers, il est 22 heures en rentrant maintenant, il aura encore le temps de s'occuper de son herbier et reclasser les photos prisent dernièrement.

µµµ

Si trouver une idée pour piéger le directeur du hangar est facile. Il a suffit de lui dire que les dossiers sont aux oubliettes et de mettre deux hommes en faction devant le hangar afin de surveiller pour prendre leur propre image et le confronter. Dès le lundi soir, une équipe restera devant le hangar jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve le coupable. Les vols étant rapprochés dans le trimestre, ce n'est qu'une question de patience.

Pour l'enfant, les deux Preventers ne trouvent pas grand chose qui se rapproche plus d'un rien parce qu'ils n'ont aucun élément tangible, sauf que l'enfant ne s'était pas débattu et qu'il devait connaître le ravisseur. Quoi qu'à trois ans, il a pu suivre un inconnu alors que les parents étaient sur leurs lieux de travail.

-« Rappelle-moi la profession du père ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Il travaille dans une société Horéca qui fournit les boissons dans les cafés et les entreprises. Il est magasinier. »

-« Il y était le jour de l'enlèvement ? » Questionne le brun.

-« Ca n'a jamais été vérifié, il travaillait oui c'est sûr, mais où ce n'est pas inscrit. » Constate Maxwell en parcourant le dossier qu'il connait par cœur, c'est plus par acquis de conscience.

-« Il faudra le faire. »

-« Ouais ! » Lâche le natté en mettant les deux mains devant la bouche pour bâiller en paix.

Puis il plante son regard indigo dans celui prussien en attendant une réponse.

-« Quoi ? » Demande le métis en fronçant des sourcils devant l'insistance du regard.

-« Lequel ? » Interroge le châtain en plissant du front.

-« Lequel quoi ? Duo, je ne te suis pas à moins que tu n'aies posé une question en bâillant. J'ai peut-être beaucoup de compétences, mais pas encore celles de lire dans tes pensées. » Peste le brun.

-« Tu pallies tellement bien que je l'oublie parfois. » Avoue Duo.

-« Alors ? »

-« Qui s'y colle toi ou moi ? » Questionne une nouvelle fois Maxwell.

Heero regarde sa montre, il n'est que 18h.

-« Tu as quelque chose de prévu ? » Demande le métis.

-« Non pourquoi ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« Alors on s'y colle à deux. Je fais les bases de données, tu téléphones au secrétariat. » Ordonne Yuy.

-« Ro', il n'y a sûrement personne. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu allais te tourner les pouces ? » Lâche un rien fâché le brun.

-« Non, je serai allé voir mes hommes pour la mission de surveillance. » Admet-il.

-« Ce ne sont plus des bébés. Ca me fait penser que d'ici peu, les bleus vont arriver, on est parti pour trois mois d'écolage. » Lâche Yuy en commençant à chercher des informations mais reportant son visage régulièrement vers le natté pour voir quand il répond.

-« Un an ça passe trop vite. » Râle Maxwell en prenant le téléphone pour sonner à la société mère où travaille le père de l'enfant.

La secrétaire est sur le point de partir, mais elle prend note des informations à chercher et promet de regarder s'ils ont encore les feuilles de travail ou de tournée de cette période. Duo donne la date recherchée pour simplifier la vie de l'employée.

Le châtain, après avoir mis sa main sur le dessus du portable pour attirer l'attention du métis, commence à parler.

-« On aura l'information demain, c'est des documents papiers, mais elle est persuadée de les avoir puisqu'elle doit les garder dix ans dans les archives. Donc on aura le renseignement même s'il a fait un autre horaire et surtout tu ne trouveras rien dans les données électroniques. »

-« On stoppe pour aujourd'hui ? » Interroge le brun.

-« J'aimerai assez. Ro', tu te rends compte qu'on est largement au-dessus du temps plein ? »

-« Hn » Admet Yuy en fermant ses recherches pour couper l'ordi. « Tu as vu dans le planning, on sera de surveillance nocturne dans trois semaines. »

-« Qu'est-ce que Lady une te voulait quand je suis parti au ravitaillement ? » Interroge le natté en coupant son portable pour le ranger.

-« Me prévenir que si elle m'avait mis sous ma demande en faction nocturne, ce n'était pas pour me trouver de jour au bureau. »

-« Et ? »

-« J'avais l'intention de récupérer des heures de jour, j'ai repéré un champ avec beaucoup de fleurs sauvages. Il faut que j'y aille avant la moisson dans un mois. J'ai pris un accord avec le fermier, après il y aura le travail de classification. » Explique en souriant le métis.

-« Tu me montreras ton herbier ? » Demande Maxwell une impatience dans le regard.

-« Oui pour tous les coins que tu m'as signalés et les quelques fleurs que tu m'amènes. »

Heero avait voulu garder sa nouvelle passion pour lui, mais un jour qu'il se rendait avec son collègue voir la disposition du hangar à bière. Le brun était revenu sur ses pas pour cueillir une pensée sauvage qui poussait le long d'une façade.  
Sur le chemin du retour, quand Maxwell les reconduit au QG, il avait expliqué au natté la raison de sa cueillette ainsi que de son intérêt pour les lieux de ses promenades cycliste.

Les deux jeunes gens rangent leur portable et partent vers le parking. Arrivé à leurs voitures, ils se disent à demain avant de partir chacun de leur côté.

Heero regarde partir la voiture bariolée du natté. Il y a trois semaines qu'il travaille avec lui et il apprécie ça. Lui qui a toujours aimé le travail en solitaire, il se rend bien compte que pour lui, Maxwell, sera toujours un cas à part peut-être que c'est dû à la faculté d'adaptation du jeune homme.

Yuy se dit que ce serait difficile de retravailler en solitaire, quoiqu'il ne serait pas seul, il aurait un bleu à ses basques. Et cette idée ne le fait pas du tout sourire et plus il y pense moins il a envie que sa collaboration avec Duo s'arrête.

A Suivre…


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Il y a maintenant une semaine que le hangar est sous surveillance nocturne, il n'y a encore eu aucun délit.

Duo et Heero ont reçu l'information qu'ils attendaient sur le père. Maxwell avait dû relancer la secrétaire deux fois avant de l'obtenir.

Le père travaillait mais il avait remplacé sur sa tournée un collègue dont la femme venait d'être emmenée aux urgences et qui faisait une fausse couche.

-« Tu crois que les parents étaient complices avant l'enlèvement ? » Demande Maxwell en lisant l'information que vient de lui transmettre le métis.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? »

-« S'ils s'aiment au point de faire front, ça va être dur de les accuser. » Peste le natté.

-« Et si la femme en avait peur et n'attendait qu'une preuve pour se débarrasser de son mari ? » Propose le brun.

-« Ce serait super ! » Admet Maxwell avec un grand sourire. « Je vais demander l'autorisation à Lady Une de faire une fausse accusation et de le garder en garde à vue pendant 24 heures. »

-« Duo, on n'a pas besoin de faire un faux, il y a une nouvelle preuve au dossier. Je contacte le juge qu'il m'envoie un mandat d'arrêt pour demain. »

-« On va perdre un jour. » Râle le châtain en se rasseyant à son bureau.

-« Oui mais si on a raison, il n'y aura pas de vice de forme. » Rappelle Heero.

-« Dis, tu as vraiment envie d'être de planque de nuit ? »

-« Pas plus que ça, mais j'ai envie de sortir du bureau et pendant mes heures de services. » Rétorque le brun en commençant à rédiger son mail.

Une fois celui-ci envoyé, il relève la tête et tombe sur le châtain qui le regarde en souriant.

-« J'ai encore raté une partie de la conversation ? » Interroge calmement Heero devant l'attitude étrange de son ami.

-« Non, je te trouve plus serein, moins stressé. Je savoure le nouveau collègue. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant le mandat ? » Questionne Duo.

-« Il n'y a plus la pile de réfugiés politiques dont on doit vérifier les dossiers ? Ceux du centre fermé ? » Questionne Heero.

Ca serait étrange qu'il n'y ait plus de nouveaux arrivants.

-« Si sur le bureau de la secrétaire de Lady Une, comme avant. »

-« Je vais en chercher deux avec des sandwichs. Il y aura toujours moyen de faire ça avec nos bleus. »

-« Ro' d'ici une semaine, j'espère bien que les deux dossiers soient clôturés, qu'on reprenne notre liberté, même si j'aime bien travailler avec toi. Je préfère avoir la main libre pour agir comme je veux. »

-« Moi aussi, même si ta compagnie est pratique pour certaines choses. » Admet le brun en se levant.

µµµ

Si pour le hangar de bière, il n'y a plus vraiment grand chose à faire. Il n'en est pas de même pour l'autre dossier.

Muni du mandat d'arrêt du juge d'instruction de l'affaire, Heero et Duo descendent jusqu'à la société Horeca où travaille le père.

-« Sur quel indice vous basez-vous pour m'accuser ? » S'indigne l'homme.

Maxwell l'attache alors que Heero lui lit ses droits, il a allumé un dictaphone pour recueillir les informations qui pourraient fuser durant l'arrestation. Yuy le ramène au QG pour l'interroger, il le fait pendant deux heures en laissant tourner le dictaphone que Duo puisse compléter ce qu'il a pris au vol.

Pendant ce temps, Duo se rend sur le lieu de travail de la femme pour la prévenir, l'espoir au cœur que le mari la tenait sous sa coupe.

Dans une salle annexe, Maxwell commence à recueillir la déposition de la mère de l'enfant pendant une heure.

Après le natté se rend avec sa déposition dans la salle attenante pour donner l'information à Yuy. Le mari est toujours dans la pièce à attendre qu'on le conduise dans une cellule du QG.

Après avoir demandé l'accord à son coéquipier, le châtain commence à lire et expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

-« Elle a commencé à sangloter directement en m'appelant son bienfaiteur. Elle m'a raconté le calvaire qu'elle a vécu depuis la mort de son fils. Il l'a obligé à se faire ligaturer les trompes. Elle pleurait en disant qu'elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfant. Elle a fait une longue pause avant de reprendre. Que quand elle est rentrée du travail, son fils était couché inconscient dans un sac poubelle. Il lui a dit qu'elle arrivait bien pour le déshabiller, après il a fermé le sac, il l'a mis dans un autre sac poubelle puis dans le coffre de la voiture. »

Duo reprend son souffle et tourne la feuille qu'il a dans les mains avant de lire l'autre face puisque son collègue ne lui a pas demandé de précisions.

-« Avec l'enfant dans le coffre, ils se sont rendus à la police pour signaler que leur enfant, Serge, n'était plus à la garderie quand elle a voulu venir le reprendre. Comme il n'était pas noté qui l'y avait sorti, la responsable de l'école était mal surtout que personne ne se rappelait quand il était parti et elle avait déjà déposé une plainte. Après ça ils ont roulé une heure avant que son époux ne sorte pour creuser un trou et y jeter le sac contenant son fils. Elle voulait l'en sortir, voir s'il vivait toujours, mais elle n'y croyait pas parce que le sac n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait été mis dans le coffre. »

Maxwell a fini de lire sa déposition, il a un petit sourire, il a enfin son meurtrier. Lady Une et Heero ont accéléré son enquête par leurs méthodes différentes.

Le brun regarde l'accusé et lui demande des précisions. Ca fait deux heures qu'il nie tout en bloc.

-« Vous continuez à dire que vous ne savez rien. Vous avez entendu la déposition de votre femme. »

-« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé ! Oui, j'ai pris Serge à la garderie. Je passais devant avec le camion de livraison, il jouait dans le bac à sable le long de la route. C'était la première fois que je le faisais, c'est toujours ma femme qui le reprenait à l'école, à la garderie ou chez la nounou. J'ai appelé mon fils qui s'est levé en me voyant. Il s'est précipité dans mes bras et on est parti. J'ai sonné à ma femme pour la prévenir. Elle m'a demandé si je n'avais pas eu de problèmes pour l'en sortir puisqu'on ne me connaissait pas. »

L'homme s'arrête, regarde un peu ses deux mains menottées sur la table, il soupire avant de reprendre en se redressant un rien.

-« Je lui ai dit que je n'avais vu personne. Ma femme est rentrée comme d'habitude, elle m'a demandé une nouvelle fois si on ne m'avait pas vu. J'ai affirmé. Elle m'a demandé d'aller chercher le repas chez le chinois au coin de la rue. Quand je suis revenu, Serge était nu et inconscient dans un sac poubelle, une marque bleue autour du cou. J'ai voulu l'en sortir, elle s'est fâchée, elle a attrapé la ceinture qui traînait sur une chaise, j'ai reculé, je savais ce dont elle était capable. »

L'homme a les joues rouges de devoir avouer ce fait.

-« Là, elle m'a dit qu'elle savait comment on allait pouvoir revivre comme avant, que si elle était violente vis à vis de moi c'était à cause de la fatigue due à l'éducation de Serge, que ce rejeton n'aurait jamais dû être là, que c'était ma faute. Comme toujours je l'ai laissée faire, je me suis écrasé surtout qu'elle me menaçait de dire que j'étais coupable si je ne marchais pas dans sa combine. On allait faire front ensemble, que s'il y avait un problème on se défendrait l'un l'autre. Rien n'a changé, elle est toujours aussi violente, et au premier problème, elle se débarrasse de moi. »

Heero et Duo n'en reviennent pas, ils se dévisagent avant que Maxwell ne s'avance pour soulever le tee-shirt de l'homme découvrant des balafres bleuies dans le dos.

-« Elle battait votre fils ? » Demande le natté dans son dos mais Yuy peut lire la question.

-« Non, on aurait pu voir les marques, il m'arrivait de prendre pour mon fils. Je préférais qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur moi que sur le gamin. Je l'aimais, c'était mon rayon de soleil. »

-« Lieutenant où est-elle que je l'interroge ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Je lui ai fait signer sa déposition et je l'ai laissée sortir. C'est la procédure habituelle, Capitaine. »

Le brun fait volte-face et sort en courant. Il conduit comme un malade jusqu'au domicile des parents. Il sonne, la femme vient ouvrir dans les deux minutes.

-« C'est à quel sujet ? »

-« Votre mari vient de faire une déposition contradictoire. Nous allons devoir vous réentendre, je vous prierai de me suivre. »

Après un profond soupir, la jeune femme suit Heero jusqu'au QG.

µµµ

Les auditions s'enchaînent pendant des heures. Un médecin vient constater les marques du père de l'enfant pour l'ajouter au dossier. Le docteur suivant la procédure habituelle lui propose de porter plainte, mais l'homme refuse en secouant énergiquement la tête.

En fin d'après midi, comme aucun des deux ne veut pas changer sa déposition, les Preventers n'ont d'autre solution que de les laisser rentrer chez eux avec les recommandations d'usage comme le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas quitter la ville.

-« Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait mettre leur téléphone sur écoute. Et aussi interroger à nouveau tout le monde avec les nouveaux éléments pour voir si les langues se délient. » Propose Maxwell à la fin de la deuxième journée d'audition, les deux époux restant sur leur position.

-« Si on va les laisser souffler et faire ça, au moins ça va nous occuper pendant que l'autre mission s'achève et qu'il y ait un cambriolage. » Rétorque Yuy en se levant pour aller commander le matériel nécessaire.

Les choses avancent lentement, mais sûrement. Les informations se recoupent. Duo se charge des passages audio que l'équipe dit intéressants, alors qu'Heero se cantonne à l'audition des témoins.

Au bout d'une semaine, les deux Preventers en arrivent à la conclusion que les marques sur le dos du père ont été vues par d'autres personnes et que ça ne date pas d'hier.

Depuis deux jours, les bleus ont intégré l'équipe. Ils sont maintenant à quatre dans le bureau d'Heero. Encore une chance que pour l'instant, les nouveaux sont en période d'observation. Ils sont obligés de rester sur une chaise face à leur enseignant. Il y a également un nouvel horaire imposer par Lady Une. Les bleus ayant un horaire de jour de 8 h à 18 h, les instructeurs font souvent le même, bien qu'il arrive que l'instructeur vienne plus tôt pour partir plus tard. Tout dépend du travail qu'il y a a effectuer.

La maman du père de Serge admet que son fils lui a parlé des coups avant son mariage forcé pour cause de grossesse. Il n'y a fait allusion qu'une fois et comme son fils ne lui en a plus parlé, elle a cru à une erreur de parcours.

Finalement le couple que tout le monde disait heureux ne l'était pas tant que ça. Quand on gratte la carapace et qu'on interroge avec des questions plus ciblées, on obtient des réponses moins fleur bleue.

Lors d'un déplacement d'Heero et son bleu auprès du patron de la mère de Serge, les deux hommes en reviennent avec des informations on ne peut plus étranges. La mère de l'enfant est une Marie-couche-toi-là et la plupart des ouvriers de l'entreprise ont eu une aventure avec elle. Pour preuve, l'enregistrement fait par la caméra des toilettes des hommes où on la voit défiler avec des hommes différents sur une longue période.

La semaine s'égraine et les surprises tombent de plus en plus souvent, confirmées par le père de Serge, rouge de honte.

Vendredi matin, quand Heero et Duo arrivent au bureau, ils ont un mot pour leur signaler qu'il y a eu une arrestation durant la nuit sur l'un de leurs dossiers.

Les deux bleus arrivent au moment où les preventers repartent de concert pour savoir qui a été arrêté.

-« Allez les bleus, suivez le mouvement. » Harangue Maxwell.

-« Nos sacs… » Se plaint Bruce, celui qui est sous les ordres de Yuy.

-« Grouillez. » Lâche le natté en s'arrêtant dans le couloir, alors que le brun continue son chemin vers les sous-sols.

Les deux jeunes déposent leurs besaces et courent derrière leurs mentors.

Duo pousse la porte du cachot, laisse passer Heero et les bleusailles, ceux-ci se mettent contre le mur pour regarder, durant un mois ils n'agiront pas.

Maxwell arrive à la hauteur de Yuy et regarde dans une des trois cellules.

-« Monsieur Gillet, je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici ! N'auriez-vous pas été des plus francs lors de nos interrogatoires ? » Nargue le natté en voyant le directeur de la brasserie derrière les barreaux.

-« Je crois que vous n'avez pas été des plus francs non plus en me faisant croire que le dossier était abandonné. » Persifle l'homme assis au milieu de ses complices.

-« Nous c'était pour la bonne cause. » Sourit le châtain.

-« Nous allons attendre 9 heures pour contacter le juge et obtenir vos chefs d'accusation. » Complète le brun.

-« J'exige de pouvoir donner mon coup de fil. » Dit le directeur en se levant.

-« Nous ne sommes pas dans un film ici, quand les chefs d'accusations seront établis vous pourrez contacter votre avocat. » Lance Duo en faisant signe aux bleus de suivre Heero.

Arrivé à la sortie du cachot, Yuy se retourne vers Maxwell.

-« Tu t'occupes de téléphoner au juge d'instruction. »

-« Oui pas de problèmes. Tu continues l'autre enquête ? » Interroge le châtain.

-« Oui, il y a deux témoins à voir ce matin. » Répond le brun avant de se mettre en mouvement.

Il s'arrête quand il constate que Bruce le suit.

-« Viens ici. Derrière c'est bon pour quand je circule avec le lieutenant Maxwell. »

En tournant la tête, Heero voit le sourire de Duo. C'est vrai qu'avant sa surdité, il n'aurait pas apprécié avoir son bleu à côté de lui le premier mois.

Yuy sait par Maxwell que des bruits courrent dans les couloirs qu'avoir vu la mort une fois de plus de trop près lui a fait entrevoir des choses et lui a fait réaliser que les autres ont une place importante dans sa vie. D'où son changement d'attitude, les Preventers apprécient sans avoir la franchise comme Duo de lui faire remarquer de peur que l'ancien capitaine ne réapparaisse.

µµµµµ

-« Viens Sacha, nous on se rend au greffe du tribunal, je vais te montrer comment aller plus vite que par téléphone. »

-« Bien Lieutenant. » Dit le jeune en venant se poster près de son supérieur.

Maxwell obtient rapidement un mandat d'arrêt confirmé, ainsi que les chefs d'accusation, un juge d'instruction pour son affaire.

De retour avec le tout, ils vont voir le directeur pour l'autoriser à prévenir son avocat.

-« N'oubliez pas de donner les chefs d'inculpations qui sont : vols, extorsion de fonds, association de malfaiteurs, qu'il puisse évaluer votre caution, si vous désirez être libre, mais j'ai un doute. »

-« Vous avez un doute, Lieutenant ? » Demande le bleu quand il retourne au QG.

-« Oui sans famille, il pourrait disparaître dans la nature, rien ne le rattache ici. Il a assez d'argent planqué pour se refaire une vie ailleurs, c'est ce que j'ai inscrit dans la case refus de liberté sous caution. » Précise le natté.

Ce dernier trouve que c'est une bonne chose qu'une des deux enquêtes soit déjà finie, surtout celle là, parce qu'à quatre dans le bureau de Yuy, ça pose des problèmes de disponibilité. Heero reste en dehors des conversations parfois parce qu'il n'arrive pas à tout suivre, surtout quand Bruce et Sacha parlent en même temps pour exposer leur idée.

Duo doit expliquer ce qui s'est dit au soir à son ami, c'est pour cette raison qu'il a rapidement arrêté d'impliquer les nouvelles recrues, alors qu'il le fait toujours à son ordinaire, mais c'est trop risqué pour son collègue.

Mais surtout, il est heureux que l'enquête soit finie parce qu'il se demandait comment il aurait géré une planque à quatre dans une voiture banalisée et de nuit. A force de devoir répéter ce que les jeunes auraient dit dans le dos du métis, il se serait fait passer pour un perroquet incapable de donner une réponse sans y réfléchir.

µµµµµ

Le temps que Duo fasse ses démarches avec Sacha, Heero revient avec Bruce de ses interrogatoires extérieurs. Ils ont recueilli de nouvelles informations qu'ils vont devoir vérifier.

-« Duo, il paraîtrait que Serge ne soit pas du mari. C'est un des amants qui vient de me le dire. Ce serait son fils à lui. La mère lui aurait annoncé un mois avant la disparition de l'enfant. » Expose Yuy à son collègue.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est comme foutoir cette enquête ? Ils n'ont pas fini de rejeter la faute l'un sur l'autre. » S'énerve Maxwell.

-« Je te rappelle que c'était le but, les dissocier. » Sourit légèrement Yuy de voir l'énervement de son ami.

-« Oui mais bon. Est-ce qu'on va savoir défaire ce sac de nœuds ? » Peste le natté.

-« Mais oui, fil par fil. » Rassure le métis.

-« Je suppose que c'est encore moi qui doit aller interroger le mari. » Lâche Duo en attrapant sa veste.

Sacha se lève directement de sa chaise pour suivre son mentor.

-« Bien sûr » Rétorque le brun.

Pour la troisième fois cette semaine, le natté reprend la direction de la société Horeca où travaille le père officiel de Serge. Tout en continuant son travail, l'homme confirme les dires.

µµµ

Après une bonne heure, le châtain et Sacha reviennent au QG pour transmettre les informations. Duo est une vraie pile électrique.

Voyant l'état de son collègue, Heero regarde sa montre.

-« Vous pouvez y aller les bleus. »

-« Vous restez ? » S'étonne Sacha.

Ils ont fait le même horaire que les deux hommes le reste de la semaine.

-« Vous n'avez pas à faire le même horaire que nous. Demandez aux autres, vous verrez qu'ils ne se font pas douze heures d'affilées. » Vient en renfort Maxwell curieux et intrigué par le comportement de Yuy.

Il doit y avoir une raison à son envie qu'être seul dans le bureau. Quand les deux bleus sont partis, Duo l'interroge.

-« Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? »

-« Tu ne crois pas que ce serait plutôt à toi de m'expliquer ? » Rétorque Yuy.

-« T'expliquer quoi ? »

-« Ta nervosité. »

Après un soupir, Maxwell commence à raconter son entrevue avec le père de Serge.

Flash Back

L'homme prépare sa commande en lui confirmant qu'il n'est pas le père génétique de l'enfant.

-« Vous ne croyiez pas que ce serait plus facile si vous nous donniez directement tout ce que vous savez, on gagnerait du temps ! » S'énerve le châtain à la fin de la déposition de l'homme.

-« Elle me l'a dit un mois avant la disparition parce que son amant refaisait surface. Elle m'a toujours gardé pour la soif. Je l'ai dans la peau quoiqu'elle fasse. Je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Elle a eu une enfance tellement malheureuse, je ne sais pas si elle est toujours responsable de ses actes. Avec la venue au monde de Serge, elle avait l'impression qu'on l'aimait, de n'exister qu'à travers son fils, que les gens le voyaient avant elle. C'était difficile à gérer pour elle. » Excuse le père.

-« Vous vous rendez compte que vous risquez autant qu'elle à la protéger ? » S'indigne Maxwell.

Il a réellement difficile de comprendre qu'on puisse en arriver à cette situation, tuer son enfant.

-« C'est normal, je suis autant coupable de ne pas l'avoir assez aimée pour lui faire comprendre que Serge n'était pas son ennemi. » Soupire l'homme.

Fin du flash back

-« S'il pouvait, il irait en prison à sa place, ça m'écœure. » Peste le natté en circulant dans la pièce mais en gardant son visage vers son ami.

-« A mon avis, elle en prison, il ne parlerait pas comme ça. Ils vivent encore ensemble, elle doit continuer à le perturber. » Essaye de rassurer le métis.

-« Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre, je lui trouve plus de circonstances atténuantes qu'elle. La seule chose que je lui reproche vraiment c'est de ne pas avoir eu le courage de défendre son fils. » Avoue Duo avant de lâcher un soupir devant ce gâchis.

-« Allez rassemble tes affaires, on arrête pour la semaine. Change-toi les idées durant le week-end. Lundi on monte le dossier pour arrêter la femme, on en sait assez pour qu'elle arrête de terroriser ton pauvre bougre. » Rétorque Yuy en faisant une pile avec tous ses documents.

-« Tu es malade ? » Ricane Maxwell.

-« Non, j'ai des choses à préparer. Demain je vais dans mon champ. » Admet le brun en se levant pour suivre son collègue.

Quand l'enquête du hangar à bière avait été clôturée, Heero avait été obligé de reprendre contact avec le fermier pour trouver un autre arrangement. Ca l'avait contrarié, mais c'était également les aléas de la vie, on ne pouvait pas toujours faire ce qu'on avait envie. Il s'en rendait encore plus compte depuis qu'il était sourd.

-« Amuse-toi bien alors. »

-« Toi aussi roule bien. »

-« Où te rends-tu dimanche avec ton club de marche ? » Demande Maxwell en s'appuyant sur le toit de son break.

-« On va jusqu'au barrage. »

-« Il y a des beaux coins, ça va te plaire, on a fait le tour en vélo dernièrement. » Répond le natté en souriant.

-« A lundi. »

µµµ

Samedi après-midi, Heero est debout devant le champ, il a déjà ramassé des primevères, des bleuets qui bordaient le pré. Il regarde les arbres aux alentours qui se trouvent à cinquante mètres de lui, c'est deux tilleuls et un noisetier.

Il les a pris en photo. Il sent le vent sur son visage, il voit les branches bouger, le vent coucher les tiges du blé, celles-ci se relèvent, ondulent poussées dans tous les sens par le vent qui souffle de plus en plus, qui souffle en bourrasque puis se calme pour un temps. Plus son regard se porte sur tout ça, plus il sent son cœur se gonfler, son moral descendre. Son regard est attiré par un vol de moineaux qui s'abat sur le champ de blé.

Yuy soupire à faire plier un chêne, il n'aurait jamais cru que ces petits bruits de la vie lui manqueraient, qu'il regretterait de ne pas entendre bruisser les arbres sous le vent.

Il s'est tellement focalisé sur 'donner le change en toute circonstance' qu'il n'a pas encore réalisé tout ce qu'il a perdu. Il en vient à regretter de ne pas avoir fait tester son ouïe. Il aurait voulu entendre les bruits de la nature. Le reste ne lui manque pas vraiment. Il se trouve même moins stressé qu'agressé par les bruits de la vie active, le vacarme des marteaux piqueurs qui travaillent au coin de la rue du QG et qui rend ses collègues irritables.

Ramassant son sac, il s'aventure dans le champ en faisant attention de ne pas trop coucher les brins de blé comme il l'a promis au fermier.

Pendant une heure, il continue à recueillir des spécimens qu'il n'a pas encore. Tout en cueillant ses fleurs et plantes, il prend une décision, mais il ne le fera que s'il y a un petit espoir.

µµµ

Rentré chez lui, il s'accroupit devant son sac de sport et il l'ouvre pour en retirer les écouteurs. Il se redresse pour se rendre près de sa chaîne Hi-fi. Il choisit un CD à côté du poste. Ramstein, il se rappelle que c'était bruyant et qu'il l'écoutait sur 7 pour masquer d'autres bruits.

Il l'introduit dans la chaîne après avoir mis les écouteurs dans la prise 'phone'. Les numéros de la première chanson commencent à défiler. Heero met sa main sur la manette du volume et commence à la tourner lentement. Les chiffres grimpent petit à petit.

Plus les chiffres sont conséquents, plus son moral descend proportionnellement parlant. 30 le volume est sur 30 et il n'entend rien, pas un chuchotement.

Il coupe la chaîne, retire ses écouteurs et reste là. Ca ne sert à rien de se leurrer, c'est fini, il n'entendra plus jamais le clapotis d'un court d'eau, la pluie s'écraser sur la vitre, les oiseaux chanter à l'aube. Tous ces petits plaisirs dont il n'a pas réalisé l'importance avant de les perdre. Même le son grave et chaud de la voix de Duo lui manque.

Dire qu'il avait cru que garder son travail c'était le plus important. Il se rend compte un peu tard qu'il y a des choses qui lui manquent et que même son travail ne remplacera jamais.

Après trois mois dans le silence, il a envie d'entendre et il réalise qu'au fond de lui-même, il a gardé l'espoir que cette situation soit temporaire que c'est aussi pour ça qu'il n'a pas fait ce test plus tôt, parce qu'il se raccrochait à cette chimère.

Il a fallu que son désir d'entendre la nature le pousse à faire le test. Est-ce que s'il l'avait fait plus tôt, ça aurait pu changer quelque chose ? Il préfère ne pas trop y réfléchir pour ne pas déprimer encore plus.

µµµ

Il ne sait pas combien de temps, il est resté debout devant sa chaîne Hi-fi éteinte, mais quand il reprend ses esprits, c'est pour constater que la pièce est dans le noir.

Heero se rend à l'interrupteur et lâche un profond soupir, avant de retourner près de son sac de sport pour remettre ses écouteurs sur son MP3, puis il sort la boîte dans laquelle il a mis toutes ses plantes de son sac d'excursion posé à côté de son sac de sport dans l'entrée.

Il dépose la boîte sur la table pour se faire un encas qu'il mange en s'occupant des plantes et en mettant celles qui sont sèches dans son herbier.

µµµ

Lundi, Heero est seul dans son bureau, il appréhende la semaine qui arrive. C'est bien la première fois qu'il n'a pas envie qu'une enquête se termine. Encore plus étrange pour une enquête difficile qu'ils n'auraient pas pu clôturer au vu des premières recherches.

C'est quand Duo passe par la porte qu'il trouve la solution à son mal être. Quand tout sera fini, il ne travaillera plus avec Maxwell, il se retrouvera seul et livré vraiment à lui-même.

Depuis sa reprise du travail, il s'est appuyé sur l'audition de son collègue et leur secret.

-« Tu n'as pas passé un bon week-end ? » S'informe le natté devant la tête légèrement morose de son collègue.

-« Quand est-ce que les bleus arrivent ? » Interroge le brun.

-« Comme d'habitude pour 8 heures. » Rétorque le châtain.

-« Commençons à rassembler le dossier pour le juge d'instruction. »

-« Si tu veux. » Lâche Duo en s'asseyant à sa place.

µµµ

Pendant deux jours, les deux Preventers rassemblent les informations qu'ils ont eues pour parfaire le dossier. Ils expliquent aux jeunes toutes les étapes et comment ne rien oublier dans les éléments d'enquête.

-« Surtout n'omettez rien, même si ça vous a semblé anodin. Ce sera peut-être le petit détail qui fera pencher la balance. » Rappelle Maxwell quand le dossier est enfin clôturé.

-« Je te laisse le déposer chez le général. C'était ton dossier au départ. » Dit le brun en le tendant au châtain.

-« Ok, je te ramène un dossier des demandeurs d'asile ? »

-« Bruce va venir avec toi pour en prendre un. » Dit Yuy.

µµµµµ

Maxwell part donc avec les deux bleus jusqu'au bureau de Lady Une. Il montre à Bruce le tas des dossiers en attentes.

-« Voilà, si le capitaine te demande de venir en prendre c'est ce tas là. Pour les rendre, tu les glisses dans le portique 'dossiers faits' »

-« Merci lieutenant. » Dit le bleu en partant avec le premier dossier de la pile.

Duo frappe au bureau du général après avoir dit à Sacha de l'attendre à l'extérieur.

-« Entrez. »

-« Mon général, le dossier Vandini est clôturé pour nous. » Dit le natté en le tendant à son supérieur.

-« Bien, d'ici un jour ou deux vous aurez sûrement une nouvelle attribution chacun. »

-« Bien, mon général. »

Maxwell ressort, prend un dossier et fait signe à Sacha de lui emboîter le pas. Ce dernier veut rentrer dans le bureau du capitaine Yuy.

-« Mon bureau est à côté, je ne travaille pas continuellement en collaboration avec mon collègue. » Précise Duo surtout qu'il a constaté que sa chaise n'y est déjà plus.

Le natté a l'impression de se faire expulser, mais Heero doit avoir envie de récupérer son autonomie, ce qui est compréhensible connaissant l'homme, celui-ci préfère travailler seul.

En six semaines depuis sa reprise, il n'a pas encore eu vraiment l'occasion, il devra encore attendre deux mois et demi pour être tranquille. Au fond de lui-même, il le plaint même si on ne voit pas que ça le dérange, il ne peut en être autrement.

Il se tourne vers Sacha, un jeune d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux noirs, les yeux bruns, un nez en trompette. Maxwell aime avoir de la compagnie et son bleu n'est pas pénible, au moins ces deux ci ne se croient pas sortis de la cuisse de Jupiter comme celle qu'il a eu l'année passée et qu'il a mal évaluée exprès. Elle avait dû refaire son stage trois mois plus tard. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu entendre qu'il avait le même âge qu'elle et lui pas les études qu'elle avait faites !

-« Voilà, c'est là, c'est plus près de la machine à café. Prend une chaise et viens ici, on va changer de méthode, c'est fini l'observation. » Sourit le châtain.

Impatient Sacha attrape un siège le long du mur.

µµµµµ

Quand Heero s'est retrouvé tout seul, il a senti son moral descendre en flèche, réalisant que l'équipe avec Maxwell est belle et bien finie. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il n'a jamais tremblé devant les difficultés qui peuvent se dresser devant lui.

Yuy expulse bruyamment l'air de ses poumons. Il doit arrêter de paniquer, Duo est le seul à s'en être rendu compte. Il lui a même dit qu'il palliait tellement bien qu'il oubliait parfois qu'il est sourd et définitivement sourd.

Pour se changer les idées, il prend la chaise du natté et va la porter dans le bureau de son collègue. Voilà, c'est comme ça qu'on s'attend à le voir réagir, heureux de se débarrasser de son collègue, s'il ne se jette pas à l'eau directement, il repoussera jusqu'au moment où on lui attribuera une nouvelle mission.

Il est à peine assis à son bureau que Bruce entre dans la pièce avec son dossier en main. Le jeune homme aux cheveux courts noirs, yeux noirs, il se mord les lèvres en se demandant ce qu'il doit faire.

Heero l'invite à venir s'asseoir à la place qu'occupait Maxwell avant. Ils se mettent rapidement au travail.

µµµ

Durant deux jours Heero et Bruce continuent à faire des recherches. Ils doivent établir un profil de base de manière à savoir si les réfugiés politiques sont sincères, ils doivent mâcher le travail de l'émigration. Ils peuvent s'estimer heureux de ne pas crouler sous les dossiers urgents ou plus risqués. Tout ce qui est recherche, classement de querelle de voisinage se fait par la police locale, eux ne rentrant sur le terrain que dans les cas plus graves.

Vendredi dans le courant de l'après-midi, Lady Une fait appeler Heero à son bureau. Ce dernier a assigné Bruce au décrochage du téléphone, lui disant qu'il préfère ne pas sortir de ses recherches à tout bout de champ. Donc le bleu attend souvent pour lui transmettre le message que son supérieur lui demande qui sonnait.

Bruce veut bien le croire étant donné que tant que les deux hommes travaillaient ensemble c'était toujours Maxwell qui répondait au téléphone.

Après avoir assigné une recherche au jeune, Yuy se rend au bureau du général, comme toujours la porte est fermée, ça fait soupirer le capitaine soit il va entrer au bon moment, soit ce sera encore l'engueulade pour être entré avant d'y être convié.

Le brun frappe, une main se met sur son épaule.

-« Elle vient de dire entrer. » Murmure Maxwell les yeux brillants de plaisir avant de partir déposer son dossier clôturer et en rependre un autre.

Heero ouvre la porte, Duo n'est pas là par hasard, il le sent. C'est Sacha qui vient reporter les dossiers, il le voit assez passer devant son bureau pour le savoir.

-« Voici votre prochain dossier. »

-« Je dégrossis maintenant et on s'y met lundi. » Dit Yuy en prenant la farde qu'on lui tend.

Le général ouvre des yeux d'hibou.

-« Pardon ? »

-« Il est déjà 16 heures, mon général. Mon bleu part dans deux heures, moi dans quatre. Je ne vais pas savoir faire des merveilles en si peu de temps. » Lâche le brun en faisant un salut avant de quitter le bureau.

Toute cette semaine, il n'a pas eu le temps de s'occuper vraiment de son herbier. Duo a eu raison de lui dire qu'il y a une vie en dehors du travail.

A peine à son bureau, Maxwell vient frapper sur le chambranle. Heero a un peu l'impression de se faire surveiller par son ami pour qu'il connaisse ainsi ses faits et gestes.

-« Je laisse Sacha dans mon bureau pour faire une course, il travaille sur un dossier. Je peux lui dire de venir te trouver en cas de problème ? »

-« Ta course ne sait pas attendre ? » S'impatiente Yuy.

-« Non. »

Maxwell met son doigt devant la bouche pour mimer le silence. Bruce est de toute façon à la place occupée par le natté quand il travaillait ensemble dos à la porte sur le côté droit du bureau.

-« Je n'ai plus de préservatifs. » Articule le châtain. « La pharmacie sera fermée tout à l'heure et il n'y en a pas à la supérette. » Continue-t-il sur le même ton.

-« Vas-y. » Soupire le métis en secouant la tête.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à lui parler de ça ? Quoi que c'est un peu sa faute, il n'avait qu'à pas l'interroger. Le natté ne rechigne pas au travail. Pour ne plus penser à ce que vient de dire Duo, il ouvre la farde pour regarder sur quel dossier ils vont devoir travailler. Pour l'instant Bruce finit les recherches sur le dossier des demandeurs asiles qu'ils ont commencés hier. Il faudra le finir avant d'aller plus loin.

C'est à nouveau une affaire compliquée. Pour la cinquième fois une personne âgée vient de se faire assassiner dans un secteur. Il n'y a aucun indice, sauf que tout se passe de la même façon. La personne âgée est poignardée avec le même type d'arme, toujours dans le cœur, puis la carotide coupée. La personne est installée dans son fauteuil, après l'appartement est vidé de tout ce qui a de la valeur et est facilement transportable.

On ne sait rien sur la personne qui fait le coup, personne ne voit jamais rien. Aucun lien entre les victimes. Toujours des maisons sans surveillance vidéo. Heero ne peut pas demander à toutes les personnes âgées qui vivent seules d'installer un système de surveillance quand même.

-« Bruce, va me chercher les dossiers notés ici au services des archives. S'ils ne les ont pas qu'ils se les fassent envoyer. »

-« Bien Capitaine. » Dit le bleu en prenant le papier et en tendant ce qu'il faisait.

Le brun parcourt ce qu'a fait le jeune pendant une heure, il a bien avancé, il a presque terminé les recherches. Après ce sera au centre de validation des demandes à savoir si les menaces de mort dans l'ancien pays sont une vraie menace, un vrai risque. Souvent, les Preventers notent leurs impressions, il y a aussi une enquête sur la réinsertion du demandeur d'asile dans le pays d'accueil, s'ils ont des projets pour se réinsérer ou bien s'ils ont l'intention de profiter de la vie et de l'argent des contribuables. Mais ça c'est surtout le travail des agents de terrain.

Heero reprend les recherches pendant une heure, le temps que Bruce revienne avec les dossiers demandés.

-« On finit celui-ci qu'on puisse s'attaquer dès lundi à l'autre enquête. »

-« Oui Capitaine. »

Yuy donne ses instructions, un des deux noms encore inscrits dans le dossier comme étant des gens en voulant à leur vie. Un faux nom pouvait certifier pour le demandeur d'asile que tout son dossier pouvait être monté de toute pièce. Une mauvaise action dans leur ancien pays était également prise comme une mauvaise base.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, le brun dit après avoir senti vibrer sa montre à son poignet.

-« Il est 18 heures, Bruce tu peux partir. »

-« Je finis Capitaine, à deux on ira plus vite. »

Heero se retient d'écarquiller les yeux, aucun de ses anciens bleus n'a émis le souhait de prolonger le travail près de lui dans le passé.

C'est fier du travail accompli que les deux hommes quittent le QG à 19h30. Depuis qu'il a un loisir en soirée et une vie après le travail, il ne ressent plus le besoin de travailler pour vivre.

A Suivre…


	10. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Samedi matin, après son jogging matinal, Heero décide de s'atteler à mettre un peu d'ordre dans son appartement. Trowa lui a envoyé un mail, il n'est pas établi trop loin de Sank avec le cirque. Il lui a dit qu'il passera en fin de matinée dans les environs de 11 heures pour l'emmener dans un restaurant pour le repas de midi avant qu'il ne retourne pour l'animation de fin de journée.

Après avoir pris les poussières dans le salon qui fait office de salle à manger également, Heero se rend dans la cuisine pour laver la cuisinière et prendre les poussières sur le buffet et le frigo. Il retourne les chaises sur la table avant de se rendre dans sa chambre pour y prendre également les poussières sur les deux tables de nuit et la commode.

Il lui reste la salle de bain à laver. Après il pourra aspirer toutes les pièces en une fois et passer un coup de torchon, il aura fini son gros ménage pour le mois, il préférait entretenir sommairement les autres semaines en passant juste un coup d'aspirateur.

Arrivé à la salle de bain, il récure l'évier, le WC ainsi que la douche. Il va vider la petite poubelle dans la grande de la cuisine et met les deux sur la table de la cuisine, sur les chaises retournées.

Il ouvre le cagibi dans lequel, il y a sa planche à repasser, ses affaires de nettoyage ainsi que son aspirateur. Il le sort, tire sur la rallonge intégrée pour l'introduire dans une des deux prises restantes de son plan de travail.

Puis, d'un coup de pied il enclenche l'interrupteur de l'aspirateur. Il commence à aspirer la cuisine en passant le long des plaintes, revenant vers la porte pour se rendre dans le salon.

Quand il commence à le passer près du plan de travail où il y a beaucoup de miettes de pain sur le sol dû au nettoyage de son grille-pain, Heero fronce des sourcils. On dirait que les mies s'agglutinent plus qu'elles ne sont aspirées. Son regard se porte sur le témoin de remplissage du sac, celui-ci est seulement rempli à moitié, donc ce n'est pas ça le problème. Peut-être encore une allumette coincée dans la brosse qui empêche les miettes et les crasses de passer, ce qui est peu probable mais on ne sait jamais. Il y déjà eu le problème il y a un an, il avait porté son aspirateur à réparer pour un problème d'aspiration, alors qu'il était juste obstrué. L'allumette avait retenu des cheveux et des fils, à la longue il y avait eu un bouchon.

Yuy ramène la tête aspirante vers lui pour regarder, il met sa main dessus pour voir si rien ne bouche, aucune aspiration. Il enlève le premier élément pour voir si ça ne viendrait pas de là, toujours aucune aspiration, pris d'un doute. Il met sa main sur le moteur de l'aspirateur. Il ne sent aucune vibration. De la main, il pousse sur l'interrupteur et sent l'aspirateur vibrer.

Encore une chance qu'il n'y a eu aucun témoin, on l'aurait pris pour un fou de passer l'aspirateur avec celui-ci coupé.

En soupirant, il recommence à aspirer du début, il faudra qu'il vérifie dorénavant, comme pour le sèche linge dont il ne voit pas le linge passer devant le hublot et qui n'a aucun témoin lumineux.

Plus le temps passe, plus il se rend compte qu'il y a des signaux auditifs pour prévenir l'utilisateur. Le micro-onde sonne, mais maintenant il doit venir voir si c'est fini plutôt que de se baser sur cette sonnerie, il regarde sa montre pour estimer la période où ça peut être fini.

En plus son four ne se coupe pas quand le temps de cuisson s'est écoulé, Heero avait donc pris l'habitude de mettre sa montre en action pour lui rappeler que son repas doit être prêt, surtout pour ne pas le retrouver brûlé comme la première fois. C'est même l'odeur de brûlé qui lui a rappelé qu'il a mis son repas à cuire.

Une fois l'appartement propre, Yuy sort son herbier pour le compléter avant la venue de Barton.

µµµ

Trowa arrive à l'heure prévue, ensemble ils se rendent au restaurant au coin de la rue, pas un mot n'a encore été échangé.

Le serveur vient prendre leur commande : une lasagne pour Trowa et un spaghetti bolognaise pour Heero.

-« Vous voulez être servi en même temps ? » Demande le serveur.

Les deux hochent la tête.

-« Comme boisson ? »

-« Un demi de vin blanc. » Répond le brun-roux après avoir concerté du regard le métis.

Le garçon parti, Trowa se lance.

-« Pas de séquelle ? »

-« Pourquoi y en aurait-il ? »

-« On doit t'avoir mis de l'ADN de chat dans tes modifications. » Lâche narquoisement Barton.

Yuy soulève un sourcil, alors que le serveur revient avec les jus d'orange de l'apéritif et les sets de table.

-« Combien de vies te reste-t-il ? » Interroge le brun-roux toujours un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-« Plus tellement, si tu me prends pour un chat. » Répond Heero son regard bleu dans l'œil émeraude alors qu'il porte son verre à sa bouche.

-« Je préfère te voir comme ça qu'à l'hôpital. » Admet Trowa.

-« Je sais, je ne m'attendais pas à t'y voir souvent. Il y a des souvenirs qu'on préfère oublier. » Affirme le métis.

-« Ne va pas croire qu'il n'y a que des mauvais souvenirs de cette époque. J'ai apprécié de jouer les infirmiers, de te remonter le moral. »

-« T'occuper de moi différemment ? » Questionne Yuy en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-« Aussi, je pense parfois à remettre à nouveau le couvert. » Affirme Trowa en mettant son menton dans ses mains jointes alors que ses coudes sont sur la table.

-« Pas moi, j'ai le moral. » Rétorque le brun.

Il cherche rapidement le serveur du regard, manger lui donnerait une contenance. C'est la deuxième fois en dix minutes qu'il ment à l'ex 03. Il y a une raison pour laquelle il l'avait allumé, avant de se rendre compte que trop d'intimité poserait un problème. Ses changements d'attitudes, même s'ils n'ont jamais beaucoup discuté pendant ces moments-là. Mais il serait trop tendu et Trowa le sentirait, Heero aurait bien trop peur de louper une parole, une demande. La lumière serait allumée alors qu'ils ont toujours assouvi leurs corps dans le noir. Entre eux, il n'y a pas d'amour.

Ce genre de plaisir, il va devoir aussi y renoncer à moins d'être l'actif et encore son problème d'audition resterait un risque de tension. Il lui resterait les gigolos et les petites annonces, on n'a pas de compte à leur rendre.

Yuy ferme les yeux pour chasser ses idées, calmer ses impulsions, l'onde de désir qui commence à lui parcourir les reins et le bas-ventre. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça.

Le serveur arrive au bon moment pour faire diversion. Le garçon parti, Barton reprend la discussion où ils l'ont laissée.

-« Tu joues à l'allumeur maintenant ? »

-« Pas vraiment. »

-« Tu agis bizarrement. » Lâche le brun-roux en haussant un sourcil.

-« Je n'ai plus pensé à ton emploi du temps. » Rétorque Yuy en commençant à tourner sa fourchette dans ses pâtes.

-« Je peux revenir après le spectacle nocturne. Ca ne m'a jamais gêné de faire les navettes pour te retrouver. » Propose Trowa

Ca intéresse encore moins Heero, il constaterait les modifications dans son appartement. Avec Duo, Trowa est le plus susceptible de le découvrir s'il le laisse trop approcher. Suivre ses sentiments pour une fois n'est pas une bonne chose. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

-« Je ne sais pas où je serai cette nuit. » Répond Yuy.

-« On remettra ça à une autre fois. »

-« Peut-être. »

Trowa ne peut s'empêcher d'en sourire, il aurait été plus près avec le cirque, il aurait tenté de repasser dans la nuit. Heero n'a pas changé pour ça ! C'est sur le coup d'une impulsion, d'une hormone. Prévoir ça ne sert à rien, mais faire cent kilomètres pour trouver une porte de bois, il n'en a pas trop envie.

Barton change de sujet pour parler des dernières modifications du cirque, des animaux ayant mis bas. Des lionceaux dont il a la garde et la surveillance.

Comme convenu, les deux jeunes gens se quittent sur le pas de la porte du restaurant. Comme il est en ville, Yuy en profite pour faire quelques courses avant de rentrer chez lui. Marchant juste devant lui, il y a Hilde et Duo qui reviennent de leur randonnée cycliste du jour.

Le métis peut constater que c'est la brune qui cherche le contact, elle lui effleure la main, veut la prendre, alors que Duo esquive le geste à chaque fois.

µµµ

Lundi en arrivant au QG, Heero reprend les dossiers afin de voir s'il peut mettre en pratique ce qu'il a imaginé durant sa marche de dix kilomètres organisée par son club. Il espère avoir le listing de ce qui a été volé et espère pouvoir retrouver des pièces à la vente quelque part afin de remonter la filière.

Les descriptifs sont manquants dans les cinq dossiers. Il décide d'envoyer un mail aux assurances afin de l'obtenir.

Quand Bruce arrive, Heero a déjà écrit les cinq mails demandant aux assurances un descriptif complet et photos s'ils ont. Pour continuer ses recherches, il faudra attendre un peu, mais ils peuvent toujours faire d'autres choses.

-« Viens ici. » Dit-il au bleu en montrant la place à côté de lui.

Bruce prend sa chaise et fait rapidement le tour du bureau.

-« On a cinq dossiers, il faut contacter les familles pour connaître les habitudes des personnes âgées. L'endroit où elles font leurs courses, le médecin, l'infirmier ainsi de suite. Les amis je les ai dans les dossiers, je m'occupe de voir s'il y a des similitudes. Toi, tu téléphones au premier numéro et tu me remplis les listes prévues pour : le nom du médecin et le numéro du dossier. » Explique le brun en montrant les papiers qu'il a préparés qui sont entre eux.

-« J'ai compris. »

-« Bien, quand je suis pris dans des recherches, j'en oublie ce qui m'entoure, si tu as des questions, attire mon attention sinon tu vas parler dans le vide, on perdra du temps. »

-« Bien capitaine. »

Le bleu comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi le lieutenant Maxwell avait tendance à effleurer la main de son mentor.

Entre les deux hommes, il y a dix feuilles qui se noircissent petit à petit d'informations et de noms. Les médecins, les amis, le lieu des courses, la famille, la pharmacie, les femmes de ménage, l'infirmier, les clubs, les restaurants fréquentés et une feuille avec tous les noms trouvés dans le dossier qu'ils ne peuvent pas reclasser.

En fin de matinée, juste avant la pause de midi, Yuy regarde s'il a des nouvelles informations, deux des assureurs ont déjà répondu.

-« Après le repas, on triera les objets en genre. » Explique le sergent en se levant.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ? » Rétorque Bruce en se mettant debout également.

-« On va se rendre, après avoir étudié le listing, dans les magasins de recèle. » Répond le brun en se dirigeant vers la porte pour se rendre au réfectoire.

-« Pourquoi les étudier ? Autant leur montrer la liste. »

-« Il faudra observer leur stock, se faire passer pour des acheteurs potentiels sinon ils ne nous répondront pas s'ils ont de la marchandise volée, ils ne vont pas le crier sur les toits. » Développe le métis.

-« C'est logique, pourtant je n'y avais pas pensé. » Réalise Bruce.

Le réfectoire est presque plein, Heero se met dans la file pour prendre son sandwich ainsi qu'une soupe aux cerfeuils. Il ne le fait pas souvent venir manger en bas, mais toute la semaine dernière Bruce n'a pas voulu prendre sa pause à heure fixe et a à chaque fois attendu son chef.

Le capitaine se rend bien compte qu'il ne peut pas obliger son homme à suivre son rythme. Qui veut aller loin doit ménager sa monture ! L'entraînement du bleu n'est pas ce qu'il a eu en tant que pilote de Gundam. Ca Duo l'a bien compris. La semaine seul avec son bleu, il s'est rendu compte qu'il épuisait le jeune.

Alors cette fois, il essaye une autre tactique pour le garder aussi compétent car Bruce a cette qualité. Il a vite compris qu'il est assigné au téléphone sans en savoir la raison. Néanmoins, dès qu'il sonne, il décroche, prend le message et lui transmette après avoir attendu d'obtenir son attention.

Plus le temps avance, plus Heero se rend compte qu'il arrivera un moment où il se fera démasquer. Il y a des choses dans son métier qu'il ne pourra pas contourner seul. Ca le fait un peu paniquer, il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il fera de sa vie quand il sera découvert.

La pause est plus courte que les autres jours parce que Heero et Bruce ont du travail sur le feu après le temps de midi.

La première chose que fait Yuy s'est imprimer tous les fichiers joints.

-« De quelle façon trie-t-on les objets ? » Demande le bleu quand son capitaine lui donne la moitié du tas.

-« Bijoux et autres. » Rétorque le brun avant de rassembler les dix autres feuilles remplies de noms.

Il les analysera après le départ de Bruce ou avec lui quand ils auront fini ce travail.

-« A quoi ça va-t-il servir ? » Interroge Bruce.

-« A pouvoir avoir un portrait robot de l'agresseur. Personne ne l'a jamais vu, mais les revendeurs pourront nous fournir sa description si nous retrouvons de la marchandise chez eux. » Expose Yuy.

-« Et les autres listes ? »

-« Voir si on ne trouve pas un dénominateur commun pour savoir comment il opère. » Répond le brun.

-« J'ai hâte de faire autre chose que de la paperasserie. » Sourit le bleu.

-« Pourtant il y aura toujours plus de bureau que d'action. » Précise le métis.

Lui il aime les deux côtés de sa profession, la recherche sur papier avant l'action fait déjà partie de l'action à ses yeux.

µµµ

Au bout de trois jours, les deux hommes voient le bout de leur travail de fourmi. Tous les assureurs ont répondu leur permettant de clôturer le listing.

En fin de semaine, Heero et Bruce se rendent chez tous les receleurs des environs connus des services de police et tous les antiquaires. Yuy au volant mène son homme jusqu'au début de la rue.

-« Tu as bien en mémoire les objets qu'on cherche ? » Interroge le métis une fois parqué.

-« Oui, je crois. Et si je ne suis pas certain ? » Panique le bleu.

-« Tu m'envoies un sms. Je suis dans le coin à la recherche des tableaux et autres objets de décoration. Tu dis que tu as besoin d'un avis extérieur ou même une expertise. » Propose Yuy.

-« Je vais essayer de ne pas vous décevoir. »

Les deux Preventers en civil se séparent et commencent un autre type de travail minutieux, inspecter tous les magasins connus. Heero entre dans le premier magasin, il circule entre les étagères qui sont remplies d'objets d'art et divers allant des vases de cristal, à la statuette en porcelaine de Dresde, des horloges, des coucous anciens.

Dans un coin Yuy repère un catalogue où sont répertoriés tous les articles plus encombrants, ayant plus de valeur. Il commence à le feuilleter.

-« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? » Demande le responsable en se pointant près du métis.

-« Je dois restaurer plusieurs maisons, je cherche des tableaux, de la porcelaine, des choses dans ce style. » Explique Heero.

-« J'ai encore un autre catalogue sous le comptoir. »

-« De la marchandise honnête ? » Interroge Yuy en haussant un sourcil.

-« Ce qu'il y a de plus honnête, seulement elle a trop de valeur pour être laissée aux yeux de tous. » Répond un rien outré le commerçant.

-« Je regarderai, je fais un tour de manière à me faire une idée de ce que je peux proposer. »

-« Je vous laisse regarder à votre aise, mais je ne peux pas vous promettre que ce que vous voyez sera encore là dans une heure. » Admet le vendeur en repartant vers son comptoir.

Heero se félicite d'avoir une bonne mémoire parce qu'il y en a des choses à regarder, à retenir mais dès qu'il est sorti d'un magasin, il inscrit tout avec le nom du revendeur pour ne pas oublier ce qu'il a observé.

Si son excuse est bonne, il ne pourrait pas revenir trop souvent sans rien acheter.

Dans l'autre magasin, Bruce regarde les bijoux, il visitera les mêmes commerces que son capitaine mais à un autre moment.

µµµ

Vendredi en fin d'après-midi, le bleu se trouve dans un magasin. Son histoire est différente de celle de son capitaine. Il est à la recherche d'un bijou pour les vingt ans de sa fiancée. Il tient à trouver quelque chose d'original, sans avoir de vraie idée, un coup de cœur a-t-il expliqué à son interlocuteur.

Après la dernière inspection de la journée, Bruce rejoint Heero qui l'attend dans la voiture parquée sur la place. Le capitaine les reconduit en silence au QG, le brun s'étonne que son jeune soit un peu crispé, la main gauche serre la portière et la droite le siège passager.

Enfin de retour, les deux jeunes gens comparent leurs recherches.

-« J'aurai vraiment aimé qu'on puisse élucider cette histoire dès le premier commerce. » Dit Bruce en s'asseyant à sa place en face d'Heero ce qui fait sourire intérieurement ce dernier, l'impatience de la jeunesse.

-« Les coups de chance ça arrive, mais rarement. Je n'ai rien vu aujourd'hui encore. »

-« J'ai eu un doute pour un collier. » Avoue le bleu.

-« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé ? » S'indigne Yuy sûr de devoir retourner voir maintenant.

Il se lève déjà, ça va rallonger la journée.

-« Je l'ai photographié. » Se justifie Bruce en sortant son Gsm.

Heero se rassied.

-« C'est une bonne initiative. » Admet-il, il ne sait pas si l'idée l'aurait effleuré.

Pendant que Bruce cherche la photo, Yuy ouvre son ordinateur pour chercher le fichier photo de manière à comparer les deux. Il doit admettre qu'on aurait pu confondre, quoi que le brun voit directement la différence, même si le modèle est le même, celui volé est fait d'émeraudes alors que celui de Bruce n'a que des rubis.

-« Je suis vraiment désolé. » Dit le bleu confus.

-« L'ennui, c'est qu'on arrive à la fin de cette étape sans avoir avancé. » Soupire Heero. « On va réfléchir à une idée le week-end. »

Sur ça les deux jeunes gens quittent le QG. N'empêche que tout ça tracasse un rien le brun, parce que pour lundi, il se trouve dans un cul de sac. Il y a toujours le listing des connaissances et lieux à analyser, mais Heero les a déjà épluchés en gros sans trouver de dénominateur commun.

Début de soirée, le métis quitte son appartement, il se rend au bout du couloir et vient sonner à la porte de celui de Duo. Il est 19h30, le natté devrait être chez lui. La porte s'ouvre, Heero écarquille les yeux.

-« Wufei ? »

-« Duo n'est pas encore rentré, il a été retenu au QG par une démarche. » Précise Chang.

-« Tu peux lui dire que j'aimerai lui parler ? »

-« Ca ne peut pas attendre lundi ? » Demande le chinois.

-« Si. »

-« Je lui dirais avant de partir. » Rétorque-t-il en commençant à fermer la porte.

Une main se dépose sur l'épaule du brun arrêtant le geste de Wufei.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on me doit me dire ? »

-« Rien, ça peut attendre lundi ! » Lâche le métis en faisant demi-tour dans le couloir.

Maxwell tend la main et attrape celle de Yuy en l'appelant. Ce dernier se retourne pour le regarder et savoir ce que lui veut le natté, leurs doigts ne se lâchent pas.

Wufei sort dans le couloir pour les observer. Il sait qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux et ça le dérange. Sans l'hospitalisation d'Heero, son histoire avec Duo n'aurait jamais commencé, mais est-ce que c'est une histoire, Wufei se le demande parfois ? Chang sait qu'il n'est qu'un amant parmi les autres, peut-être un peu plus privilégié que les autres, ayant des passes droits et une certaine complicité avec son amant que n'atteindra jamais Quatre, encore moins Hilde. Si cette dernière ne sollicitait pas Maxwell, jamais ils ne seraient intimes, Duo lui avait dit.

La complexité des sentiments du natté perturbe Wufei. Il n'arrive pas à cerner le jeune homme, ni pourquoi il réagit de cette façon. Si quelqu'un insiste et se montre entreprenant, Duo répond à l'attente de cette dernière, homme ou femme, il ne fait pas de discriminations.

Sa relation avec Duo est moins physique et un peu plus fusionnelle. Il y a des sentiments entre eux, de la tendresse pas rien que du sexe. Ils ont des contacts réguliers et pas rien que pour faire l'amour.

Malgré tout ce que sa relation avec Duo a de particulier, il n'arrivera jamais à la complicité qu'il y a entre Heero et son amant. D'un autre côté, il sait que s'il fait une nouvelle crise de jalousie, il finira par lasser le natté.

Pourtant il voudrait être aussi proche que Yuy l'est de son amant, le sexe en plus. Pour plus de sûreté, Wufei garde ses yeux sur les mains de ses ex-coéquipiers.

-« Si ça pouvait attendre lundi, tu ne serais pas venu. » Insiste le châtain.

-« J'ai oublié que tu avais une vie autre que le travail, toi. » Répond le brun en tirant sur sa main pour la récupérer.

-« Ro', pose ta question, tu vas bousiller ma soirée et ton week-end. »

-« Je cherche juste où on pourrait trouver de la marchandise volée ailleurs que dans les magasins de recèle et brocanteurs. » Avoue Heero.

En posant sa question il gâche la soirée de Duo, il va y réfléchir, il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Ils ne pourront pas y penser à deux, en passant du temps ensemble. Ses quinze jours sans Duo dans son bureau ont été longs. La présence de son ami lui manque.

-« Oh ! Tu as pensé aux ventes sur le net ? Il y a des sites de particulier à particulier. » Lâche Maxwell après un temps de silence relativement court.

-« Non, merci Duo. » Sourit Yuy heureux d'avoir une solution et de ne pas pourrir les loisirs du châtain.

Heero se retourne pour partir. Duo lui emboîte le pas, sentant le regard de Wufei sur lui, il passe son bras autour des épaules du métis, se penche un peu en avant pour que son visage arrive face au brun, il lui sourit et quand il a son attention, il dit.

-« Ne fais pas que ça de ton week-end. »

-« Promis. » Répond-il avant de se dégager et de jeter un regard rapide vers Chang qui a croisé ses bras sur son torse devant l'attitude du châtain.

Le natté se retourne et va rejoindre le chinois sans plus un regard pour le métis. Il ramasse son attaché-case qu'il a déposé près de la porte quand il a aperçu Heero devant cette dernière. Il passe un bras autour de la taille de Wufei et l'entraîne dans son appartement.

-« Il ne sait plus mener une enquête seul ? » Questionne Chang septique.

Il est certain que tout ça cache autre chose.

-« Si, mais il y a toujours plus dans deux têtes que dans une. » Admet Maxwell alors qu'il dépose ses affaires dans le hall.

Après avoir lâché la taille de son amant, le natté se rend dans la cuisine pour se servir à boire, le chinois reste là à le regarder, se posant toujours mille questions.

-« Il n'a pas un bleu comme toi ? »

Duo se sert un verre d'eau, montre la bouteille, Wufei secoue la tête. Le natté la range dans le frigo.

-« Si. Tu ne vas pas recommencer ? Tu ne vas pas gâcher le plaisir de t'avoir ici ? » Soupire le châtain. « Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion quand tu as voulu t'ajouter dans mes amants en me voyant avec Quatre. »

-« Tu m'as dit que tu rendais service à Quatre. Il peut se prendre un gigolo. » Persifle Chang.

-« Je suis le seul avec qui sa sécurité lui fiche la paix. Savoir ses gardes du corps ou Rachid juste derrière la porte, ça le plombait. Sa garde n'a rien à craindre de moi. » Rappelle Maxwell. « Il est libre quand il vient ici. Je peux assurer sa protection, et puis je suis celui qui donne le plaisir, ça n'a rien d'avilissant. »

Le chinois soupire, la revoilà cette phrase, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est l'actif qu'il est moins un gigolo à ses yeux vis-à-vis de Winner. Ce dernier débarque chaque fois qu'il a envie de combler certains besoins ou il le bipe pour lui demander de passer. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut parfois en vouloir à la personne qui lui a mis cette idée grotesque en tête !

Il ne posera plus la question. Il ne veut plus voir le regard de Shinigami se poser sur lui. Il a bien trop besoin de Duo, il est sa force, un peu comme Sally, tous les deux croient en lui, le soutiennent et le portent en avant. S'il aime Sally comme une mère, l'affection pour Duo est beaucoup plus profonde même si justement c'est parce qu'il a cette mentalité qu'il a demandé à Duo de devenir son amant.

Il voulait à l'époque retrouver les sensations qu'il avait connues avec Treize sans que son cœur ne se brise à nouveau. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux de Duo. Il avait juste voulu revivre des souvenirs et il continuerait à masquer ses sentiments comme à l'époque de Treize.

-« Il n'y a rien de sexuel entre Heero et moi. » Affirme Maxwell.

-« De sexuel. » Soupire Chang. « Il y a bien autre chose. »

-« Ca je veux bien l'avouer. Tu es toujours le plus important pour moi, le seul de mes amants avec qui j'ai plaisir d'être. Ma relation avec toi, je la qualifierai de complète, amitié comme avec Hilde, sexe comme avec Quatre. Mais si tu n'en veux plus, on arrête, même si ça me ferait mal. » Avoue le natté en déposant son verre dans l'évier.

Winner avait été le premier amant du natté, tout avait commencé pendant la guerre. Dans ce petit village, le blond lui avait expliqué l'avenir qui s'ouvrait à lui et les pieds de plomb avec lesquels il le voyait. Son envie de faire la guerre, avouait Quatre était plus en rébellion contre son père, que vraiment pour la paix au départ. Son avenir tracé avec une femme choisie par son paternel. Même son géniteur mort, les choses seraient comme il l'avait prévu.

Quatre ressentait une envie de se faire dominer, il en avait besoin, il voulait pouvoir prendre plaisir à cette dominance aussi parce que celle de son père ne lui avait procuré aucune joie dans la vie.

Avoir une vie sexuelle contraire aux apparences le libérait et le soulageait, même si elle était cachée à la presse. Les hormones jouant, l'adrénaline de la guerre en plus, Duo avait accepté de satisfaire les besoins physiques de Quatre, surtout que leur relation n'entravait en rien la promesse qu'il avait faite il y a des années à quelqu'un.

Après la guerre, leur amitié restait un beau miroir aux alouettes pour la presse. C'était naturel qu'ils se rencontrent de temps en temps.

Si Hilde n'était pas amoureuse de lui, ils en seraient restés à l'amitié qui lui convenait. Oui, être l'amant de son amie ne lui procurait pas la sérénité comme d'être près d'elle. Il en était là après plusieurs semaines de relation avec elle.

Avec Wufei, Duo avait cet équilibre 'ami-amant' désirés des deux côtés. Avec Quatre le sexe c'était bien, mais le blond ne débarquait plus que pour ça. Avec Hilde, le sexe venait salir leur relation amicale, une bonne sortie à deux, rire à gorge déployée devant les autres, s'amuser c'était bien quand le reste du groupe de cyclisme était là, mais la brune voulait plus, insistait pour avoir plus. Duo cédait pour qu'elle arrête.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Wufei ne voit plus qu'une solution pour le ramener près de lui, il passe les mains autour de la taille du natté. Chang lui dépose un baiser dans le cou.

-« Non, je veux continuer, tu es mon ancre. » Dit le chinois avant de le retourner pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Maxwell glisse ses mains sur les fesses de son amant, il a envie de tendresse, de le toucher, de se faire rassurer. Il sat pourtant que Chang n'a pas fini, qu'il reviendra à la charge justement parce qu'il a peur de perdre son point d'ancrage, de perdre des passe-droits, de ne plus pouvoir revivre des souvenirs, du moins c'est ce que pense Duo. Wufei n'a besoin de lui que pour perdurer ses souvenirs.

-« Ca me fait bizarre de vous voir si proches. Tu ne l'as jamais été ? » Murmure Wufei en se reculant un peu mais pas assez pour que les mains du natté ne quittent pas son postérieur.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne nous as pas vu vivre avant sa dernière hospitalisation. Il a une clef de chez moi depuis bien plus longtemps que toi ! »

Wufei écarquille les mirettes autant que ses yeux bridés le peuvent.

-« Et pourquoi ? » S'indigne le Chinois, Duo lui aurait menti ? Ils ont été amants, voilà à ce qu'il y a encore eux.

-« Pour venir chercher des repas 'tout fait' chez moi. Je cuisine souvent en abondance pour lui, mais depuis son attentat, il a levé le pied. Avant je crois que si je ne pensais pas à le nourrir, il aurait oublié. » Explique le châtain en enlevant ses mains des fesses de Chang.

Peut-être que cette fois, Heero a compris qu'il y a des choses plus importantes que le travail quoique non puisqu'il vient chercher des renseignements. Cette constatation fait sourire Maxwell.

Chang reconnait bien le jeune homme qu'il aime, attentionné pour tous, une sollicitude non-étouffante.

A Suivre…


	11. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei.

**Note d'auteur : **Le couple Heero/Duo n'est pas une fin en soi. Passer à côté du contenu d'une histoire pour simplement un couple manquant, je trouve ça triste. A force de voir ce couple, on finit par s'en dégoûter et ne plus avoir envie d'en écrire.

* * *

Chapitre 10

* * *

Heero retourne à son appartement satisfait par l'idée de Duo. Pour pouvoir travailler convenablement, samedi, à son herbier puis à rechercher les objets volés, il va faire son ménage maintenant.

Comme l'autre fois, il prend rapidement les poussières dans toutes les pièces avant d'aller chercher son aspirateur dans le cagibi de la cuisine. Il introduit la fiche dans la prise, s'accroupit près de l'appareil électrique, il met sa main gauche sur le moteur et pousse sur l'interrupteur de la droite. L'appareil commence à vibrer, il se redresse avec l'embout aspirant pour faire la chasse aux poussières sur le sol.

Dimanche, il a une ballade prévue près des rocheuses. Tout en nettoyant, Heero se dit que la région est vraiment magnifique et qu'il comprend mieux que Duo le fasse en vélo.

µµµ

Yuy met tellement de temps à organiser son herbier, chercher des renseignements pour l'étayer qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de commencer les recherches pour le travail. Il fera ça lundi avec Bruce. Même s'il aurait aimé regarder avant comment fonctionnent ces sites de vente par correspondances de particulier à particulier.

µµµ

Lundi, c'est ce qu'ils font toute la journée. Chacun sur un ordinateur. Heero a vite compris le fonctionnement du site, il peut limiter les recherches à une périphérie de cinquante kilomètres, en espérant que le criminel ne vienne pas de plus loin, qu'il choisit ses victimes à Sank parce qu'il y habite ou dans les environs.

Mardi matin, ils sont toujours en train de regarder les annonces que le téléphone sonne, comme à son habitude, Bruce décroche et prend la communication. Après avoir pris le message, il raccroche. Comme son capitaine est le visage concentré sur l'ordinateur, il fait comme le lieutenant Maxwell et lui effleure la main. Les autres fois étant de l'autre côté de la table, il passait la main dans le champ de vision du métis.

Yuy retire sa main et fusille le bleu du regard qui a le souffle coupé devant la colère qui y est inscrite.

-« On vient de retrouver une sixième victime. » Baragouine Bruce pour se justifier.

Le brun ne comprend même pas la raison de sa hargne. Le bleu ne fait que ce qu'il lui a demandé. Mais un effleurement, c'est Duo pas les autres. Qu'on le touche ça l'horripile.

-« Tu as l'adresse ? » Interroge plus calmement le métis.

Le jeune hoche la tête.

-« On est parti, alors. »

Les deux hommes se lèvent de concert, Bruce encore un peu mal à l'aise. Tout en se rendant au parking, le bleu donne l'adresse, ce dernier s'installe sur le siège passager et passe prestement sa ceinture de sécurité.

Heero démarre et les conduit jusqu'au pied d'un immeuble de cinq étages du centre ville. Le policier en faction fait obstacle.

-« Désolé Capitaine, le service d'empreintes et photos est là, il faut attendre. »

Yuy rage intérieurement, il reste donc devant l'immeuble en le scrutant. C'est un bâtiment au coin d'une artère principale, il y a cinq minutes qu'ils sont en faction qu'une voiture s'arrête sur la route à leur hauteur. Après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil, Heero reprend son observation pour être certain de ne pas rater la sortie de l'équipe chargée des empreintes.

Bruce tourne sa tête vers son supérieur, il n'a pas bougé malgré qu'une vitre se soit ouverte et qu'on l'ait appelé. Comme l'homme insiste et appelle, le bleu se décide à s'avancer vers la voiture.

-« Quelle rue ? »

Voyant son homme bouger, Heero se décale et lit sur les lèvres du conducteur penché vers la fenêtre ouverte, les feux de détresse sont activés.

-« La rue Ponce Pilate. »

Yuy a eu un moment de doute. Est-ce que son élève ne prend pas un risque à aborder un étranger ? Ou est-ce qu'il l'a trouvé suspect ? Il se sent soulagé que ce ne soit pas qu'une demande de renseignements. Il voit son homme l'appeler au moment où il va tourner la tête.

-« Capitaine, la rue Ponce Pilate ? » Demande Bruce ne connaissant pas le quartier.

-« Il est dedans. » Répond Yuy sans toutefois s'approcher.

-« Merci, je cherche à me parquer. » Dit l'homme en se redressant.

Il coupe ses feux de détresse, enclenche son clignotant gauche pour essayer de se réinsérer dans la circulation.

-« Quand vous êtes concentré, rien ne vous atteint. » Lâche le bleu en revenant vers Heero.

Celui-ci soulève un sourcil étonné par la remarque.

-« Il a appelé plusieurs fois, avant que je n'y aille. » Avoue le jeune.

-« Je me demande quand on va nous laisser entrer, qu'on ne perde pas trop de temps. » Soupire Yuy.

Heero finit ses paroles, que des policiers sortent de l'immeuble, le vigile aborde un supérieur et montre Yuy, ce dernier s'avance vers l'homme, le salue.

-« Capitaine Yuy, agent Berto. Nous sommes chargés de résoudre l'enquête du côté des preventers. » Explique le métis.

-« Venez avec moi. »

-« Bruce sors tes gants. » Ordonne Yuy en mettant les siens. « Vous avez des indices ? Qui vous a appelé ? » Interroge-t-il en se mettant à la hauteur du capitaine de police dans la cage d'escaliers.

-« C'est la femme de ménage qui l'a trouvée en venant pour faire ses trois heures. Elle est toujours là vous pourrez l'interroger. »

-« On sait déjà ce qui manque et quand a eu lieu l'agression ? » Questionne le brun.

-« Non, le médecin légiste n'a pas su le déterminer comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas récent. La dernière à l'avoir vue vivante, c'est la femme de ménage, il y a une semaine. Je vous laisse. Si vous avez besoin d'autres renseignements, je reste à votre disponibilité. »

-« Merci. »

Heero se rend près de la jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années pour l'interroger. Il dit à Bruce de prendre des notes. Pendant une demi-heure, il la questionne pour en connaître un peu plus sur le passé de Madame Maréchal, sa famille et ses habitudes.

Après, Yuy regarde les papiers qui se trouvent dans l'appartement, cherche ce que la femme de ménage ne sait pas. En début d'après-midi, le brun ramène Bruce au QG. A peine sont-ils arrivés à leur bureau, Heero sort les listes pour les compléter. Pourtant, il n'y a rien de commun entre les six personnes âgées retrouvées assassinées de la même façon.

Yuy contacte par mail l'assurance de la vieille dame pour obtenir le listing des choses assurées pour compléter la liste avec ce que la femme de ménage a donné comme faisant partie des choses absentes dans l'appartement.

En prenant son fichier, Heero constate qu'il y a bien trois semaines entre chaque meurtre.

Ce nouveau meurtre n'a rien amené comme précisions ou détails, ils en sont toujours au même point.

Ils reprennent leur travail de fourmi sur les sites de vente de particulier à particulier. Vers 16 heures, Bruce se lève pour se rendre au mess et ramener deux cafés.

A 18 heures, Heero libère son homme et il part juste après lui. Ils ne savent pas plus avancer dans le dossier.

µµµ

Heero prépare son souper quand les lumières commencent à clignoter. Il retire sa poêle du feu pour voir si c'est la porte ou le vidéophone qui appelle. C'est près de la porte que la lumière rouge est allumée. Il coupe le système et regarde par le judas. C'est Maxwell, toujours en tenue preventer, son attaché-case à la main, il ne doit pas encore être rentré chez lui, et voyant son air fermé, il ouvre directement.

-« Tu as un problème avec ton enquête ? » Questionne Yuy.

Le natté met sa main sur la poitrine du métis pour pouvoir entrer dans la pièce. Quand il se retourne et dépose son ordinateur à ses pieds. Le brun referme la porte et s'appuie dessus.

Le châtain se mord la lèvre, regarde à hauteur des pieds du métis avant de relever la tête, de lâcher un soupir.

-« Je suis désolé. »

Heero cligne deux, trois fois des yeux, surpris par l'aveu du châtain.

-« Mais de quoi ? »

-« J'ai surpris une discussion tout à l'heure entre Bruce et Sacha. »

Yuy fronce des sourcils. Duo soupire avant de reprendre.

-« Bruce disait qu'avec ta façon de conduire, tu allais finir par casser le moteur de ta voiture de fonction. Je suis un imbécile de ne pas avoir pensé à ça ! » S'indigne Maxwell sans vouloir soutenir le regard de son collègue.

-« C'est vrai qu'il est crispé quand je conduis mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te sens responsable. »

-« Heero, on conduit à l'oreille, j'aurai dû y penser, j'aurai dû vérifier. Est-ce que tu penses à changer les vitesses ? »

Duo bouille entièrement en voyant ses gestes nerveux, Heero se doute qu'il a envie de circuler pour se calmer comme il le fait si souvent d'habitude, mais qu'il reste sur place pour lui permettre de comprendre.

Yuy écarquille les yeux. Il n'en sait rien s'il change ses vitesses. Il plisse les paupières en essayant de revoir son trajet du QG à ici. Il se voit le faire, mais surtout parce qu'il a l'impression de se traîner.

-« Samedi, on va conduire tous les deux. » Ordonne Maxwell.

-« Tu as tes promenades cyclistes ! » S'indigne Heero.

-« C'est beaucoup plus important. Et puis avant que je vérifie, laisse Bruce conduire. » Affirme le natté.

-« Comment vais-je expliquer ça ? » Panique Heero.

Il n'a jamais au grand jamais laissé conduire un bleu. Maxwell s'avance vers son ami qui est toujours appuyé sur la porte, il lui met une main sur l'épaule.

-« Jette-lui les clefs en disant que tu voudrais savoir s'il conduit mieux que toi. Tu as toujours été celui qui tombait sur les bleus pour les ragots de couloirs, ils te craignaient pour ça. »

-« Ils jouent au paon alors qu'ils n'ont que des diplômes, aucune pratique. » S'indigne Yuy pour se justifier.

-« Je sais, allez j'y vais, j'ai envie d'une douche chaude. Ne prévois rien samedi. On part d'ici à treize heures. » Ordonne presque le natté.

Heero se bouge de devant la porte pour laisser sortir son ami. Il referme cette dernière et met son front dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire si Duo estime qu'il ne peut plus conduire ?

Il sait qu'il court plus de risques. Dimanche dernier en se rendant sur son lieu de ballade, il s'est fait dépasser par une ambulance toute sirène hurlante, il a failli lui couper la route.

Elle est arrivée derrière lui, alors qu'il était au carrefour, il a regardé à gauche, à droite. Il s'est engagé dans le carrefour pour tourner à gauche alors que l'ambulance le dépassait par la gauche pour tourner à droite. Il a été tellement surpris qu'il a calé. L'infirmier passager de l'ambulance, l'a traité de fou par geste. S'il dit ça à Duo, c'est sûr qu'il l'aurait obligé à faire les trajets avec lui.

Il ne veut pas perdre sa liberté, il ne veut pas dépendre des autres.

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, Heero redouble de prudence en se rendant au QG. Il essaye de ne pas oublier de changer de vitesse, plus pour préserver son moteur que pour donner bonne impression.

En attendant son bleu, il regarde ses mails. L'assureur a répondu rapidement comme les autres. Il sort le dernier dossier et commence à comparer avec ce que la femme de ménage a donné comme description.

Il fronce les sourcils, c'est à ce moment là que Bruce entre dans la pièce.

-« Tu tombes bien, il faut que tu contactes la femme de ménage de la dernière victime, il y a une différence entre les deux descriptifs. »

-« Elle n'a pas de téléphone, il faut contacter l'agence intérimaire, elle habite au-dessus. » Répond le bleu en s'installant à sa place.

-« Occupe-t'en, prends un rendez-vous avec elle. » Dit Yuy en se levant pour aller chercher un café à la machine pour lui et le jeune.

Quand il revient, il voit Bruce insister, donner des précisions sur son domicile. Il soulève un sourcil et l'interroge à voix basse.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le bleu met sa main sur le cornet et dit.

-« Elle a voulu me donner un numéro de téléphone, mais elle n'en avait pas hier. Je me suis trompé de nom sur la liste. » Explique-t-il assez contrit.

-« Demande si les autres femmes de ménage travaillent pour leur agence. » Lâche Yuy en déposant les cafés sur le bureau.

C'est ce que fait Bruce, arrivé à la fin des trois autres noms, le bleu affirme de la tête.

-« Demande si quelqu'un s'occupe des six femmes de ménage. » Insiste nerveusement le brun. Ce serait trop beau.

-« Vous voulez l'interroger vous-même, vous avez l'air de savoir ce que vous cherchez. » Dit Bruce en tendant le cornet.

-« Non, ça fait partie de ton écolage, récolter des informations. » Répond le capitaine sans prendre le téléphone.

Dire qu'avant il aurait même arraché le combiné pour le faire lui-même, il n'aurait pas donné autant de liberté d'action.

Le bleu s'exécute.

-« Donc, ces six femmes travaillent sous les ordres de mademoiselle Stassen. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut avoir accès à ses dossiers ? » Interroge Bruce se rendant enfin compte de ce qu'il a peut-être découvert.

Il écoute la réponse avant de reprendre son interrogatoire. Heero reste pendu à ses lèvres, en essayant de capter les informations qu'il récolte.

-« Je peux vous demander comment vous procédez pour signer les contrats avec la clientèle ? »

Il y a un long silence, avant que Bruce ne dise.

-« Merci beaucoup, quel est votre nom, si je dois reprendre contact ultérieurement ?… Bonne fin de journée. »

-« C'est bien. Comment fait-on signer le contrat ? »

-« En général, la personne se déplace à l'agence mais pour les personnes âgées ou les handicapées, la personne chargée du dossier peut se déplacer pour expliquer la façon de procéder. »

-« Tout le monde a accès aux dossiers clientèles ? » Interroge Yuy n'ayant pas eu les informations.

-« Non, pour protéger la vie privée, il y a un contrat d'exclusivité. Mademoiselle Stassen à dix femmes de ménage sous ses ordres. »

-« Bien on va aller voir cette mademoiselle Stassen. »

Heero se lève et se dirige vers le parking extérieur où sont rangées les voitures de services. Il décroche un trousseau près de la porte et le jette à Bruce.

-« Que je puisse voir si tu conduis mieux que moi ! » Lance-t-il avec un regard froid en coin.

Le bleu se bloque, se mord la lèvre très gêné par la situation. Yuy se poste à côté de la voiture, côté passager.

-« J'attends ! » Gronde-t-il ce qui met ce dernier en mouvement.

Heero ne se sent pas plus à l'aise de se laisser conduire, le seul avec qui ça n'a jamais posé de problème parce qu'il a entièrement confiance en sa personne c'est Maxwell. Néanmoins, là il est presque aussi mal à l'aise que Bruce quand il démarre la voiture, ce dernier a l'impression de repasser son permis de conduire.

Arrivé à l'agence intérimaire, le bleu veut rendre les clefs à son chef.

-« Garde-les, pendant que tu conduiras, je mettrai nos notes à jour. »

C'est une excuse comme une autre. Toutefois, il se rend bien compte qu'il doit bien trouver une solution pour ne plus conduire jusqu'à samedi quand il est avec quelqu'un.

Ils passent les portes de l'agence, une grande pièce de trente mètres sur dix. Il y a un bureau près de l'entrée marqué 'accueil'. Derrière celui-ci, il doit avoir une quinzaine de cloisons pour faire des minis bureaux privés. Dans chaque compartiment, il y a une table, un ordinateur, et trois chaises de ce qu'ils peuvent voir.

-« Nous sommes venus voir Mademoiselle Stassen. » Dit Yuy en montrant sa plaque, même si l'habit preventer aurait dû être suffisant.

-« Vous auriez dû sonner auparavant, elle est en déplacement, vous êtes le jeune homme qui a sonné tout à l'heure ? »

-« C'est mon collègue. » Répond le brun en montrant Bruce dans son dos, ça l'ennuyait qu'il soit en retrait.

La jeune femme sourit à Bruce.

-« Vous lui avez dit que les dossiers clientèles sont inaccessibles aux autres personnes qui travaillent ici. Il y a une raison ? » Interroge le métis.

-« Je vais vous appeler le directeur que vous puissiez discuter de tout ça en privé. » Répond la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

Puis il y a des clients derrière lui, déjà des preventers dans l'agence ne fait pas sérieux. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux dire sans oreille indiscrète.

-« Voilà, le directeur vous attend. Le bureau est de l'autre côté de la salle, sonnez pour le prévenir. Il est au téléphone pour l'instant. »

Heero hoche de la tête et se retourne, il voit Bruce dire merci avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Devant la porte, Yuy voit le bouton et soupire de soulagement intérieurement. Il y a un témoin lumineux « Entrer-occupé » C'est fou comme une porte fermée peut le stresser. Il devrait demander à Lady Une d'avoir ce système. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pense là ? Il est plus préoccupé par son confort personnel que son enquête !

La lumière passe sur « entrer », le brun se dirige vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Après les présentations d'usage, le capitaine attaque le sujet qui l'intéresse.

-« Votre hôtesse d'accueil m'a semblée mal à l'aise quand j'ai demandé les raisons des non-communications des dossiers. »

-« Les agents sont payés à la commission sur le travail des gens qui travaillent pour eux. Nous avons eu des problèmes. Des agents de liaison en manque de travail allaient chercher les clients dans les dossiers des autres, proposaient des services en plus pour pousser leur aide ménagère, ce n'était plus rentable. » Explique l'homme en soupirant souvent.

-« Toutes les victimes des meurtres crapuleux de personnes âgées avaient un point commun. Les six femmes de ménage travaillaient pour Mademoiselle Stassen. Je voudrais voir son ordinateur. » Expose Heero.

-« C'est normal, mais il faudra attendre son retour, je n'ai pas son code d'accès. » Répond mal à l'aise le directeur.

-« Ca ne me pose pas de problème, je souhaite m'y rendre. » Insiste Yuy.

L'homme se lève pour guider Heero et son bleu.

-« Voici sa place de travail. »

Le brun regarde autour de lui, il y a un pan de mur avec des fardes dans le dos de la chaise de travail de Mademoiselle Stassen, il en prend une après avoir allumé l'ordinateur. Il commence à la feuilleter sous le regard étonné du directeur et de Bruce debout en face de lui.

-« Pourquoi autant de confidentialité sur les ordinateurs alors qu'il y a un contrat signé dans les fardes ? » Interroge le capitaine.

Parce que c'était vraiment stupide, il suffisait d'ouvrir une farde pour obtenir les contacts dedans, il y avait le nom, l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone. Et surtout ses fardes étaient sur des étagères au vu de tout le monde.

-« Tous les piratages avaient été faits par ordinateur. » Avoue l'homme.

Cependant, il se rend bien compte que ses mesures de sécurité ne servent à rien.

Quand l'ordinateur est allumé, Heero ouvre l'emplacement pour le CD rom et en introduit un qu'il a sorti de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il attend que la case qui demande ce qu'il doit faire s'allume. C'est la partie la plus angoissante, voir si cette fonction n'a pas été déprogrammée. Un petit sourire apparaît au coin de ses lèvres, avant qu'il n'enclenche la case « Lire les fichiers du CD rom. » quand il trouve le programme qu'il cherche il clique dessus.

C'est à ce moment qu'une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années se présente devant le bureau.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur mon ordinateur ? » Demande-t-elle en croisant les bras sur une poitrine quasi inexistante.

-« Mademoiselle Stassen, ces jeunes gens sont Preventers… » Commence le directeur.

-« Je ne l'aurais pas cru à leurs tenues. » Persifle-t-elle sans quitter Heero du regard.

Elle voit son fond d'écran se refléter sur le badge épinglé sur la poitrine du Capitaine. Bruce qui est mieux mis a vu aussi que le métis vient de passer le mot de passe. Il écarquille les yeux et de l'admiration s'y reflète.

La femme fait le tour de bureau pour couper son écran.

-« Nous avons l'autorisation de votre supérieur. » Affirme Yuy en l'empêchant d'une main de fer.

-« Vous ne m'avez pas dit que vos clients avaient été assassinés, juste qu'ils étaient décédés. » Se justifie le directeur.

Heero regarde Bruce qui vient chercher la jeune femme pour la ramener de l'autre côté du bureau que son supérieur puisse se remettre au travail.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le brun sort une clef USB de sa veste pour copier les dossiers de l'ordinateur dessus.

-« Vous avez une clef pour que vous récupériez les dossiers ? » Interroge le métis en regardant le directeur, celui-ci répond.

-« Oui, mais pourquoi ? »

-« J'ai les preuves ici que lorsqu'elle va chez les gens, elle fait un inventaire visuel de leurs avoirs. Il y a une croix rouge à côté de toutes les personnes vivant seules. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de preuves pour l'emmener avec moi afin d'effectuer un interrogatoire. »

Mademoiselle Stassen fait demi-tour pour s'enfuir, mais Bruce aussi rapide qu'elle l'attrape par le coude et la maintient. Il veut lui passer ses menottes aux poignets.

-« Bruce, votre cheville et la sienne, c'est plus discret. » Ordonne Yuy.

Le directeur apprécie l'effort et va chercher une clef USB pour que le Preventer copie les dossiers.

-« Vous avez un informaticien pour remettre ce PC en état ? » Interroge Yuy alors que les dossiers se copient lentement.

-« Oui. »

-« Bien, pouvez-vous lui demander de faire une copie du disque dur avant de le faire, qu'il n'efface pas des preuves. »

-« Certainement. »

-« Bruce, on y va, tiens lui le coude pour la soutenir et l'aider à marcher. »

Arrivé devant la voiture, Heero attache les poignets de la jeune femme et s'accroupit pour libérer son homme.

Celui-ci commence à dire les droits de la jeune femme. Heero ne voit que la fin de la tirade.

-« Et tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. »

Le brun se retient de froncer les sourcils parce qu'il ne sait pas si Bruce lui a demandé ou si c'est de son initiative. Il pousse la jeune femme dans la voiture et s'installe côté passager.

Bruce lâche un petit soupir et reprend le volant. Yuy se place de manière à observer aussi bien la dame que son collègue et il lui dit.

-« Au QG pour interrogatoire après nous irons voir l'appartement de Mademoiselle. »

Celle-ci se renfrogne, ça n'échappe pas au métis. Arrivé au QG, il pousse Mademoiselle Stassen jusque dans une salle d'interrogatoire et la fait asseoir sur une chaise

Heero vient lui faire face.

-« Je ne dirai rien sauf en présence de mon avocat, j'ai droit à un coup de fil. »

-« Plus tard, j'ai besoin de votre adresse. » Dit Heero en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Comme elle ne répond pas, Yuy tend la main et attrape le sac que Bruce a posé sur le bureau.

-« Vous n'avez pas le droit, vous n'avez pas de mandat de perquisition ! » Clame-t-elle.

Le brun renverse le contenu du sac sur le sol.

-« C'est un accident, nous avons vu votre adresse en ramassant le tout. » Dit calmement le métis.

Bruce ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en s'abaissant pour ramasser. Les méthodes du capitaine ne sont pas toujours des plus légales mais ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner. Son but est d'avancer et réussir.

Il range tout ce qui traîne sur le sol et le remet dans le sac de la jeune femme, pendant ce temps là, Heero a ouvert une page Web et se connecte au centre de la population.

-« Date de naissance ? »

-« Je l'ai ici Capitaine. » Précise Bruce en se relevant.

-« Bien, mais téléphone à son patron pour avoir les renseignements. Je ne voudrais pas que le dossier soit cassé pour mauvaise méthode. Mademoiselle Stassen, le chemin de la vérité est multiple et j'arrive toujours à mes fins. » Clôture Yuy en mettant son regard acier dans les prunelles brunes de la jeune femme.

A Suivre…


	12. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

L'enquête avance vite, surtout parce que Mademoiselle Stassen n'est pas un bandit de grand chemin, elle n'a pris aucune précaution pour masquer ses activités parallèles. Heero a demandé un mandat de perquisition qu'il a obtenu dans l'heure vu l'urgence et la possibilité que les preuves puissent disparaître.

Yuy prend les clefs au clou et les jette à Bruce. Ce dernier n'en s'en formalise plus, son capitaine n'a fait aucune remarque sur sa conduite et il se sent plus en sécurité en conduisant de toute façon.

Dans l'appartement de Mademoiselle Stassen, il n'y a aucune marchandise volée. Ils mettent l'habitation sous celé pour savoir si quelqu'un d'autre pourrait venir. Ils ont installé un déclencheur photographique pour prendre la photo de l'intrus le cas échéant. Mais tout porte à croire qu'elle vit seule.

Les deux Preventers ramènent l'ordinateur personnel de la jeune femme ainsi que son agenda et répertoire téléphonique qu'ils puissent l'éplucher à leur aise.

Vendredi soir en fin de journée, les deux jeunes gens n'ont pas encore trouvé qui est son complice et comment elle écoule la marchandise. Depuis son arrestation, mademoiselle Stassen est privée de sa liberté et retenue en préventive. Elle reste muette comme une carpe sachant très bien qu'elle risque de nombreuses années de prison pour ses actes et sa complicité.

Heero attend d'avoir accès à ses comptes pour parfaire ses recherches. En quittant le QG au volant de sa voiture, Yuy ne se réjouit pas de la venue de son week-end. Dire que la semaine dernière, c'est avec un sourire qu'il voyait venir le week-end, heureux d'avoir du temps pour son herbier.

La perspective de sa leçon de conduite avec Duo le bloque et le renfrogne surtout que le natté lui a dit à demain en quittant le QG, chose qui est rare un vendredi soir.

µµµ

A 13 heures tapantes, les lumières de l'appartement du brun se mettent à clignoter. Il se demande une fraction de seconde s'il peut faire celui qui n'aurait pas vu. Mais après un soupir, il se rend à la porte pour couper son système d'alarme et ouvrir. Maxwell ne l'aurait pas laissé en paix. Il aurait fini par entrer en utilisant son trousseau, il en est certain.

Le natté se trouve appuyé contre le chambranle tout sourire, la casquette mise à l'envers, un tee-shirt violet lui moule le torse, tout comme son jeans.

-« Tu es prêt ? »

-« Hn. »

-« Ca n'a pas l'air de t'enthousiasmer ? » Constate le châtain en le voyant prendre ses clefs sur le clou à côté de la porte, les épaules baissées.

-« Tu ne m'as pas laissé beaucoup de choix ! »

-« Ro' si tu préfères, moi c'est pour toi. »

Heero cligne plusieurs fois les yeux surpris par cette proposition. Du coup il sent moins la pression sur ses épaules. Duo n'est là que pour l'aider, pas pour le juger et encore moins l'entraver.

-« Non, on y va. Tu es le seul avec qui je peux discuter de ça. » Avoue-t-il en fermant la porte de son appartement d'un tour de clef.

Ils se dirigent vers le sous-sol de l'immeuble, Heero ouvre sa voiture et s'installe au volant. Il croit bien que c'est la première fois qu'il conduit alors qu'il est avec le natté. Celui-ci attache sa ceinture et sourit en regardant le tableau de bord.

-« Ouf tu as un compte tour. Depuis mercredi, je conduis en essayant de trouver des repères qui pourraient t'aider. » Explique Duo en étant plus serein.

-« Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? »

-« Parce que tu es mon ami. C'est important pour toi de travailler, d'être indépendant. » Répond étonné Maxwell.

-« Tu veux aller quelque part ? » Questionne Yuy en mettant le contact.

-« Va vers le barrage, il n'y a pas trop de circulation par-là. »

Heero passe la marche arrière pour sortir de sa place de parking, puis enclenche la première et rapidement la deuxième. Il se sent nerveux. Arrivé à la sortie du garage, il repasse la première, regarde un moment Duo.

-« Conduis. Quand tu seras au barrage, je te ferai un topo et tu essaieras d'appliquer mes consignes. A mon avis au début, ça va te demander un peu de concentration, mais ça va devenir une habitude rapidement. »

-« Si tu me les donnais maintenant ? »

-« Ro', je ne suis pas persuadé que Bruce ait raison. Alors je veux voir. »

Yuy soupire et regarde à droite à gauche, il relâche l'embrayage et prend la direction du barrage.

Le brun essaie de regarder le châtain du coin de l'œil pour savoir s'il est crispé comme Bruce quand il conduit. Il a l'air plus relâché et détendu, alors il se sent plus à l'aise.

µµµ

Le métis arrive en dehors de la ville et prend de la vitesse. Au bout de quinze kilomètres, Duo regarde devant, derrière, sur les deux côtés, la voie est libre. Il touche la main d'Heero cramponnée au volant, celui-ci tourne son visage vers lui.

-« Parque-toi ! »

Yuy fronce des sourcils, met son clignotant à droite et se gare.

-« Le barrage est dans une trentaine de kilomètres. » S'étonne le brun.

-« Tout à l'heure en rentrant, je vérifierai ton moteur. » Rétorque le natté.

Heero s'étonne et écarquille les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui sortait ? Sa voiture aurait un vice de forme ?

-« Tu conduis toujours comme ça ? Le pied au plancher ? » Interroge Maxwell. « Tu le faisais déjà avant d'être sourd ? »

-« Oui. » Admet le brun.

-« Il y a rien de plus mauvais pour un moteur d'être poussé à plein régime continuellement. Alors comme en plus tu ne passes plus les vitesses régulièrement, tu vas l'exploser. » S'indigne le natté pour la pauvre mécanique.

Heero ne sait pas quoi répondre. Ainsi c'est vrai qu'il conduit mal. Il se sent désespéré. Duo lui effleure la main pour avoir son attention, même s'il le regarde c'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas suivi la discussion tellement il est abasourdi par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre.

Maxwell lui fait une rapide caresse sur la joue pour finir de le rassurer quand il reprend la parole, il y a de la tendresse dans ses yeux.

-« Ce n'est pas si grave. C'est surtout qu'on ne t'a pas appris convenablement. »

-« Hn. »

Duo lui sourit et commence ses explications.

-« Les gaz quand tu roules normalement doivent être à la moitié. Sinon pour savoir si tu es à la bonne vitesse par rapport au moteur, il faut que ton compte tour soit entre 3000 et 4000 tours minute. En dessous, c'est que tu es une vitesse trop haute, au-dessus, c'est que tu es une vitesse trop basse. »

Il ne va pas lui faire l'affront de lui demander s'il a compris. Le voyant serrer sa main gauche sur le volant pour repartir. Maxwell lui attrape les doigts pour les desserrer.

-« Doucement, il faut la laisser libre. Il faut la traiter tendrement, c'est une alliée pas une ennemie. Allez, conduis-nous au barrage. »

Heero regarde dans son rétroviseur, met son clignotant pour redémarrer. Il essaye de se concentrer, de penser à tout ce que lui a dit Duo, ne pas écraser les gaz, ne pas serrer le volant. Au bout d'un moment, il voit le doigt de Maxwell lui montrer le cadran des tours moteur, il est à plus de 5000, il débraye et passe la quatrième.

Les kilomètres sont avalés, Yuy arrive à l'approche du parking du barrage. Seulement par deux fois, Duo lui a montré le compte tour mais Heero se doute que c'est surtout parce qu'il a mauvais pour le moteur. Il était à plus de 5000 tours ou en dessous des 2500 tours.

En arrivant sur le parking qui surplombe le barrage, Heero passe la deuxième après avoir fort ralenti. Il veut pouvoir surveiller le va-et-vient des voitures pour ne pas faire d'accident.

Yuy choisit une place avec vue sur l'eau et s'y met, il coupe le contact et attend le verdict.

-« C'est bien. »

-« Mais ? » Insiste le brun.

Duo n'est pas mal à l'aise sans raison.

-« Je crois que tu devrais prendre ta voiture le plus rarement possible. Et si tu as la possibilité, laisse-toi conduire. »

-« Je conduis si mal que ça ? »

-« Non, maintenant ça peut aller. » Répond le natté sans vraiment poser ses yeux sur le visage de son ami.

-« Duo ! »

-« Ro', nous avons croisé Mac Quannaly, il t'a klaxonné. Tu vis dans une bulle où rien ne t'arrive. » S'explique le châtain mal à l'aise de devoir dire le fond de sa pensée.

-« Tu crois que je l'ai choisi. » Râle le brun en tournant son visage vers la gauche, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Il donnerait tout pour entendre à nouveau, pouvoir entendre le chant des oiseaux, un morceau de musique. Il ne trouve plus aucun avantage à vivre dans le silence. Non, plus le temps passe, plus cette situation lui pèse alors les paroles du châtain c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Duo prend le menton du métis dans sa main et le force à le regarder.

-« Je sais bien que tu ne l'as pas choisi, encore moins voulu. Est-ce que tu te rends compte du danger que tu peux courir ? »

-« Oui Duo, je m'en rends compte. Un camion peut débouler dans mon dos tout klaxon hurlant sans que je ne le réalise. »

-« Ca t'est déjà arrivé ? » Panique Maxwell.

-« Non, je commence à stresser de rater un appel d'un collègue, de ce qui peut se passer dans mon dos. Duo cette impression de toujours savoir ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, j'ai réalisé que c'était grâce à mon ouïe. Je devais entendre la respiration des autres, un froissement de tissu. Je n'en sais rien. De plus en plus, je me fais surprendre, je sursaute en trouvant quelqu'un près de moi. »

Avoir eu Duo près de lui ne l'avait pas stressé comme il l'était maintenant. Il avait eu un allié et des oreilles pour le prévenir même si ce n'était pas les siennes.

Duo lui caresse la joue et lui sourit tristement.

-« Tu vas attraper d'autres réflexes, tu vas développer tes autres sens. Faire ce que tu fais je n'aurais jamais réussi, je suis fier de toi. »

Yuy n'en revient pas, il n'a pas l'impression de faire quelque chose de si extraordinaire. Pour masquer la gêne qui commence à l'envahir à la suite des compliments du natté, il lui demande.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

-« Tu veux te promener un peu ou ta promenade de demain te suffira ? Il y a un moment que je ne suis pas venu à pied ici, en vélo ce n'est pas la même chose. » Admet le natté.

Le brun ouvre sa portière pour sortir. Intérieurement, il sourit : pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit directement qu'il avait envie de marcher un peu au bord de l'eau que le choix du barrage n'était pas anodin, qu'il avait besoin de s'aérer également ?

Les deux jeunes gens empruntent un petit chemin qui descend en lacet pour arriver au niveau du barrage.

-« Je crois que je dois conduire mais en roulant moins vite qu'avant. Avec tes conseils, je risque même d'être un meilleur conducteur. » Avoue Yuy quand ils arrivent en bas du chemin sinueux où c'est difficile de marcher de front à cause des personnes qui remontent.

-« En y réfléchissant, tu cours peut-être moins de risques en voiture qu'à pied. »

Naturellement Heero part vers le pont qui surplombe le lâché d'eau, le brun aime bien marcher par-là. Plus loin, il y a un petit chemin qui part à travers bois pour revenir au parking, une promenade de cinq kilomètres où il n'y a pas tellement de monde. Les gens préférant marcher autour de l'eau où la promenade est plus facile parce que le terrain est nivelé.

Duo s'arrête sur le pont au lieu de tourner son visage vers le lac, il regarde la plaine en contrebas. Il suit le ruisseau le plus loin qu'il peut. Il observe l'installation électrique juste en dessous du pont avec plusieurs roues à aube qui tournent sous le lâché régulier de l'eau.

Yuy réalisant que son ami ne le suit pas, revient un peu sur ses pas pour regarder comme Maxwell le ruisseau qui s'enfonce entre deux collines verdoyantes.

-« C'est beau et reposant. J'aime ! » Finit par dire le natté quand il voit que le regard du brun est sur lui.

-« Je n'avais jamais fait attention, je regarde plus à mes pieds pour trouver des plantes. »

-« Tu me montres ton herbier quand on rentre ? Depuis le temps, tu dois avoir bien avancé. » Demande enthousiaste Maxwell.

-« Tu m'as déjà consacré assez de ton temps. »

-« Mais j'ai envie. Ca me fait plaisir d'être ici, tu es bien plus reposant qu'Hilde. » Admet le châtain.

-« Et les autres du club cycliste ? » Interroge le métis avant de se décoller de la rambarde du pont pour reprendre leur promenade.

-« Ils sont sympathiques, le problème c'est que dès que je parle à quelqu'un Hilde vient s'accrocher à moi. »

-« Marquer son territoire ? »

-« Peut-être, tu dois avoir raison. Seulement elle commence à me gonfler, à me faire regretter de lui avoir proposé de me suivre. » Avoue Duo en soupirant.

-« Tu lui as dit ? »

-« Je ne suis pas encore à saturation. » Rigole Maxwell en passant son bras autour des épaules du brun.

Pendant un moment, le métis laisse le bras de son ami où il est, ça ne le dérange pas. Au détour d'un chemin, il voit un plant d'ail azuré, il quitte le sentier pour en couper une fleur presque à la racine. Quand il rejoint son ami qui l'attend, ils reprennent leur promenade en discutant.

De retour à la voiture, Heero tend les clefs de son auto à Duo.

-« Non conduis, entraîne-toi, je sais que je ne dois pas te parler, tu ne peux pas me regarder pour me comprendre et conduire. »

Après avoir ouvert le coffre et installé les plantes qu'il a ramassées dans un bac qu'il laisse dedans à cet effet, Yuy s'installe au volant. Il prend une grande inspiration, expire convenablement pour se calmer et remettre en place les conseils qu'il a reçus tout à l'heure.

Maxwell lui met la main sur celle mise sur la clef de contact. En fronçant les sourcils, il tourne son visage vers le natté.

-« Fais comme si je n'étais pas là. Je sais bien que c'est beaucoup de choses à penser. C'est modifier un comportement qui n'est pas récent. »

-« Duo, tu veux bien venir au travail avec moi toute cette semaine ? Ca me rassure que tu puisses rectifier le tir pendant l'apprentissage. »

-« Si tu fais un horaire normal. » Sourit le natté.

-« Je me calerai sur le tien. » Promet le brun.

-« Si ça peut te rendre service. »

Satisfait, Heero met le contact en route et passe la marche arrière, il sort de sa place de parking. Il reprend le chemin de l'appartement. Maxwell assis à côté de lui ne bronche pas, ne fait aucun commentaire tout le long du trajet de cinquante kilomètres.

Le brun gare sa voiture à l'envers avant de tirer sur le loquet pour ouvrir le capot. Pendant que le natté vérifie l'état des courroies et du moteur, le métis rassemble les plantes qui sont dans le coffre.

Maxwell doit bien admettre que le moteur n'a pas trop souffert du traitement. Il referme le capot et va retrouver Heero qui l'attend appuyé sur son break.

-« Ca va, elle est clean. »

-« Tant mieux »

-« Tu me montreras comment tu fais ton herbier ? » Demande le natté en emboîtant le pas au métis qui part vers l'ascenseur.

-« Ca t'intéresse vraiment ? » S'étonne le brun.

-« Bien sûr. »

Arrivé à l'ascenseur, ils le prennent pour monter à leur étage. Quand ils sortent, ils veulent tourner sur la droite pour se rendre à l'appartement de Yuy. Mais ils sont agressés par Hilde.

-« Je t'attendais, où vas-tu ? » Dit-elle en attrapant le bras du natté.

Celui-ci se tourne légèrement vers elle qu'Heero puisse suivre la conversation.

-« On n'est pas lié, je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas libre. »

-« Pour la promenade. » Insiste Hilde.

-« Ca allait de soi pour moi que c'était pour tout ! » S'exclame le châtain.

-« J'ai l'impression que tu me fuis ces derniers temps, tu trouves des excuses pour annuler tout ce que je te propose. » Soupire la jeune femme.

Duo avale sa salive, s'il devient si transparent c'est qu'il a peut-être dépassé le stade de la tolérance.

-« Ton impression n'est peut-être pas fausse. »

En lisant ce que répond Maxwell, Heero se dit qu'il serait temps que son ami arrête de parler par énigme et ose affirmer ses pensées.

-« Wufei et Quatre ne te suffisent pas, il t'en faut un de plus. » Gronde Hilde en fusillant Heero du regard.

-« Ne le mêle pas à ça ! J'apprécie son amitié sans que le cul vienne tout gâcher. » Rétorque avec la même rage le natté.

Voyant le regard bleu acier toujours posé sur elle, Hilde change de cible.

-« C'est depuis ton accident que tout est devenu compliqué entre nous. Tant qu'il n'avait que Winner qui se présentait pour se faire sauter, sa relation avec moi était plus entière et nous apportait de la joie. Si tu n'avais pas eu ton accident, Chang ne se serait jamais ajouté, c'est depuis qu'il est là que tout s'est dégradé entre nous. Trois mois de bonheur avant ton accident. » Trépigne la jeune femme de plus en plus rouge de colère.

-« Duo je t'attends à l'intérieur. » Répond simplement Yuy en se retournant pour rentrer chez lui.

Il aurait déjà dû y penser depuis longtemps, surtout pour ne pas gêner son ami.

Avant il aurait tendu l'oreille pour savoir ce qui se passait, s'il avait été intéressé par la conversation ou ce qui pouvait arriver. Mais ici il a besoin d'un soutien visuel et il doit bien admettre également que la vie de son ami l'intrigue.

Maxwell lui attrape le coude pour qu'il ne parte pas. Hilde est encore plus vexée, mais elle lui demande calmement.

-« Tu es libre à quelle heure ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien et ton attitude ne me donne pas envie de te rencontrer aujourd'hui. » Affirme le natté.

Heero récupère son coude et s'en va jusqu'à sa porte qu'il ouvre mais il tourne son visage pour continuer à suivre la conversation, c'est plus fort que lui.

-« Tu vas tout arrêter comme ça du jour au lendemain ! » S'étonne la brune.

-« Essayons de préserver notre amitié. »

-« Mais je t'aime ! »

-« Je t'avais dit dès le départ que je t'appréciais, je me sens enfermé, prisonnier, tu m'étouffes. » Lâche le châtain.

Vexée Hilde part pour prendre l'ascenseur, Duo n'a même pas envie de courir derrière elle pour s'excuser. Il l'aurait fait il y a six mois. Heero la voyant partir entre dans son appartement, il laisse la porte ouverte pour que son ami puisse venir le retrouver.

Sur la table de la cuisine, il installe les bottins de téléphone, un livre, deux tasses. Le café commence à passer sur le plan de travail. Sur le sol, il y a les plantes ramassées tout à l'heure. Dans un petit ravier, il y a un tas de post-it et aussi un marqueur fin et noir, qu'il installe sur la table également.

Les deux chaises sont légèrement en V.

-« Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? » Interroge Yuy quand Duo arrive près de la table.

-« Fais comme tu fais d'habitude. »

Le brun ramasse les plantes sur le sol, puis il prend un des deux bottins, les post-it pour noter le nom de la plante, l'endroit où il l'a cueillie et la date. Il le met au-dessus de la page, met la plante et passe à la suivante.

Quand toutes les plantes sont mises à sécher, Heero ouvre le bottin dans lequel il y a les plantes et les feuilles ramassées il y a trois semaines. Il prend alors le cahier et commence à mettre les plantes sèches qui sont dedans, il écrit les renseignements notés sur le post-it de façon calligraphiée sur le dessus de la page, plus tard il chercherait les propriétés de la plante, si elle peut-être médicinale ou non.

Quand il a fini de placer les quatre plantes d'il y a trois semaines, Heero tend le cahier à son ami. Puis il se lève pour se servir une tasse de café. Toutes les opérations se sont passées dans le silence le plus complet.

Duo regarde émerveillé le travail de son ami. Il passe un doigt sur l'écriture calligraphiée, subjugué par la finesse du trait, lui qui gardae une écriture d'enfant de primaire par manque de pratique à l'époque de l'apprentissage.

Pour certaines plantes, il y a des textes plus longs, le développement de la plante en fonction des saisons. Comme tout ce que fait le métis, c'est fait convenablement dans les moindres détails.

Pendant que Duo regarde son herbier, Heero porte sa tasse à sa bouche en observant le jeune homme à côté de lui. Il repense à l'altercation qu'il vient d'y avoir entre Hilde et le natté.

Pour qu'autant de personnes lui courent après, il doit être un amant formidable. Il ne voit que ça, parce que sinon pourquoi Wufei prendrait un avion et ferait cinq heures de vol pour le retrouver ? Aux dires de Hilde, même Winner traverse l'espace pour un moment de plaisir.

A laisser dériver son esprit sur un sujet coquin, Yuy commence à sentir des fourmillements dans le bas du ventre. Il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir, il faudra qu'il envoie un Sms au type qu'il a rencontré il y a trois semaines pour savoir s'il est disponible.

Quand il a cherché à remplacer Trowa, il a parcouru plusieurs sites de rencontres. Il a fini par trouver un jeune homme dans le même cas. C'est l'annonce qui l'avait attiré.

'_Jeune homme, Bi, sourd et muet, discrétion assurée.'_

De toute façon en se protégeant mutuellement, c'est mieux que rien pour Heero. Quand l'envie est trop forte, il préfère utiliser son numéro que de lever quelqu'un dans un bar comme il faisait parfois auparavant.

La main de Maxwell vient se poser sur la sienne.

-« Ca va Heero ? Tu es bizarre. »

-« Hn, je pensais juste que Quatre était fiancé. »

-« Oui parce que l'étique veut qu'il ait un successeur, il l'apprécie mais de temps en temps son corps a besoin de certains assouvissements. »

-« Pourquoi toi ? » Lâche Yuy avant de se mordre la lèvre discrètement.

Il n'aurait pas dû demander ce genre de choses, ça ne le regarde pas. Il est étonné que le natté lui réponde sans formalité.

-« Par facilité. Rachid a confiance en moi, il nous laisse seuls. Enfin, je ne suis pas persuadé qu'il sache pourquoi Quatre vient me trouver, c'est pendant la guerre qu'on a pris nos habitudes. » Lâche-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-« Depuis si longtemps ! » S'étonne Yuy.

-« L'adrénaline des combats à évacuer. Tu avais Trowa, toi. »

Le brun écarquille les yeux, surpris par l'affirmation de Duo.

-« C'est Quatre qui me l'a dit. C'est un besoin naturel comme boire et manger. N'en fais pas un fromage. Tu le vois encore pour ça ? » Interroge Maxwell.

-« Non pas depuis mon accident. Il y a trop de risques. » Avoue le métis.

-« Tu as trouvé pour remplacer ? »

-« Pourquoi, tu te proposerais ? »

Heero trouve que la discussion glisse sur un sujet trop intime là, tant qu'on parle de Duo, il se fait son opinion, mais il n'a pas envie de son intimité soit dévoilée.

-« Sincèrement, je préférerais garder ton amitié et ne pas arriver à un truc comme avec Hilde. »

-« Et puis tu es un peu pris. » Plaisante Heero.

-« Ca m'arrive d'ajouter un coup d'un soir à la liste. Pour peu qu'il ou elle ait envie et que j'y trouve mon compte. » Rigole Maxwell en portant sa tasse à sa bouche.

Le brun qui voulait faire pareil reste sa tasse en main. Soit Maxwell est fameusement volage ou il a un gros appétit sexuel, ce qui peut expliquer le nombre des amants.

-« Ne fais pas cette tête, je suis jeune, j'oblige personne, j'ai parfois plus l'impression que c'est l'inverse. » Conclut en soupirant Duo.

Maxwell secoue la tête pour ne pas laisser ses pensées dériver et il reprend d'un ton plus jovial.

-« Tu as fait un travail magnifique sur ton herbier. On voit que tu y mets ton amour et ta passion dedans. Je suis content que tu me l'aies montré. »

-« Et moi que tu as pris le temps de me montrer les bons côtés de la vie, de m'avoir ouvert des horizons. »

-« Bon, j'y vais, je vais profiter que je n'ai pas Hilde aux basques pour sortir ce soir. » Sourit le natté en se levant. « Reste, je connais le chemin. »

Maxwell est à peine parti que Yuy sort son Gsm, lui aussi il va sortir si son rancart est libre. Après une première rencontre où ils ont un peu discuté à l'aide de feuilles de papier, ils se sont échangé leurs numéros de

A Suivre…


	13. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

Lundi, Heero se lève à l'heure habituelle, il se prépare pour sa journée de travail et attend que Duo vienne le chercher à son appartement. Il ne s'attend pas à le voir sonner déjà à 6h30. Maxwell a donc fait l'effort de se lever plus tôt qu'à la normale.

-« Arriver au travail pour 8h, ça me convient aussi cette semaine. » Rassure le brun.

-« Ok, ça sera pour demain. » Sourit le châtain en se mettant à côté de son ami.

µµµ

En arrivant au QG, Yuy ouvre sa boite mail, il est heureux d'avoir les extraits de compte à l'intérieur. Il va pouvoir les éplucher et voir si elle a des versements étranges, en espérant que la vente de la marchandise volée ne se fasse pas en liquide.

De toute façon tout le monde fait des erreurs, il trouverait la faille.

Bruce arrive vers 8 heures, il dit bonjour à son supérieur.

-« Va voir, si mademoiselle Stassen a reçu de la visite ce week-end. » Ordonne le capitaine.

-« J'y vais. » Dit le bleu en déposant son sac à côté de sa chaise.

Le brun reprend l'épluchage des comptes bancaires. Quand Bruce reviendrait, il lui demanderait de parcourir l'agenda et le répertoire téléphonique de la jeune femme. Il y a aussi son Gsm à compulser, quoi qu'il pourrait demander à Duo de le faire pour ne pas trop laisser de démarches à faire à son bleu. Il va finir par l'alarmer à force de lui donner tout ce qui est auditif.

Profitant que Bruce n'est pas là, Heero se lève avec le répertoire téléphonique de la jeune femme.

-« Duo, je peux te parler ? »

-« Personnel ? »

-« Seul à seul. » Admet Yuy.

-« Sacha va au mess chercher des croissants et des cafés. » Ordonne Maxwell.

-« J'attends votre Sms pour revenir ? » S'informe le bleu en se mettant déjà debout.

-« Oui c'est ça. » Sourit le natté.

Le jeune homme à peine parti, Yuy ferme la porte.

-« Est-ce que tu peux téléphoner à tous les numéros pour voir le lien avec mademoiselle Stassen ? »

-« Bruce ne peut pas le faire ? » S'étonne Maxwell en se renversant sur sa chaise.

-« Il fait toutes les démarches par téléphone depuis qu'il travaille avec moi. »

-« Justement, c'est bien. Pour une fois, tu fais travailler ton bleu, il aura un bon apprentissage. Ro' quand tu travailleras seul, ce genre de services je te le rendrai, mais je ne sais pas faire mon travail plus le tien, surtout quand tu as quelqu'un qui peut te le faire. Bruce est fier d'être ton bleu justement pour la confiance que tu as en lui. »

-« Je ne travaillais jamais comme ça. » Panique Yuy

-« Ro' ! Ton attentat t'a ouvert les yeux. Point barre, je t'assure que personne ne se pose d'autres questions sur les modifications de ton comportement. » Rassure le natté en prenant son Gsm pour faire un Sms pour Sacha.

-« On parle de moi ? » S'étonne le brun.

-« On a toujours parlé de toi, mais là c'est en bien, tu ne fais plus passer les autres pour des fainéants. Demande à Bruce de faire ce travail là. » Dit le châtain en lui rendant le carnet.

-« Je n'ai jamais remarqué qu'on parlait sur moi. » Certifie le métis.

-« Normal, ils ne vont pas le faire à portée d'oreille, ni à ton étage. » Sourit Duo.

-« Tu aurais pu me le dire. » S'indigne Heero.

-« Pour que tu cherches qui a dit ça ? Ca n'aurait rien apporté au service. Ton bleu te cherche. »

Yuy soulève un sourcil interrogateur.

-« Il crie « Capitaine » dans le couloir. » Sourit Maxwell.

Le brun ouvre la porte.

-« Oui, j'arrive. »

-« Ah capitaine. »

-« Elle a eu de la visite ? » Interroge le métis en venant à lui.

Il ne voit que cette raison à l'impatience du jeune.

-« Non. »

-« Alors pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? »

-« Je ne voulais pas rester inactif. »

-« Bien, alors on a repoussé depuis quelques jours l'analyse du répertoire téléphonique. Tu appelles et tu demandes le lien de parenté avec mademoiselle Stassen. » Explique Heero en repartant vers son bureau.

-« Vous croyez qu'on va me répondre et que ce sera juste ? »

-« Oui, tu te fais passer pour un médecin. Elle vient d'avoir un accident, on cherche à prévenir la famille. » Propose Yuy.

-« C'est cruel pour les proches ! » S'indigne Bruce.

-« Alors dis la vérité, invente, mais j'ai besoin de ces renseignements. » Gronde le brun.

Le bleu se gratte le crâne en s'asseyant à sa place, il regarde le dossier de l'accusée, un sourire vient éclairer son visage et il commence à téléphoner. Intrigué Heero observe son homme.

-« Bonjour, Vanessa Stassen aura son anniversaire dans trois semaines. Pour lui faire une surprise, j'ai pris son agenda, j'essaie de rassembler le plus de monde. J'aurai besoin de votre adresse pour envoyer l'invitation et le lien que vous avez avec elle pour organiser les tables du buffet. » Commence Bruce, sur une feuille il note les renseignements. « Merci beaucoup, c'est une surprise, il ne faut pas ébruiter l'affaire. » Recommande-t-il au moment de raccrocher.

-« Très bien Bruce, Tu vois qu'il y avait moyen. »

-« Merci capitaine, si je tombe sur un répondeur ? » Interroge le bleu.

-« On essayera plus tard. »

Bruce occupé, Heero reprend l'étude des comptes de mademoiselle Stassen à partir du premier meurtre.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Yuy constate qu'un certain Lengli met une somme de 3000 crédits sur le compte de la jeune femme, trois jours après les meurtres.

-« Bruce, tu as un Lengli dans le répertoire téléphonique ? »

Le jeune homme regarde rapidement, il est seulement à la lettre J.

-« Oui, je l'ai. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

-« Comme pour les autres. »

Le bleu compose le numéro de téléphone pendant qu'Heero commence à regarder la copie du disque dur du travail de l'accusée qu'il a reçu dans la matinée. Le PC personnel n'a donné aucun renseignement. Il n'y a rien dedans, que des liens pour des sites, des photographies personnelles et des jeux.

Avec sa vision périphérique, Yuy constate que Bruce raccroche rapidement. Il relève la tête du PC pour l'interroger.

-« C'est un avocat. » S'explique le bleu.

-« Et alors ? » S'étonne le brun.

-« J'ai dit que je m'étais trompé de numéro. »

-« Tu vas sonner à nouveau et demander un rendez-vous rapidement. Dis que Mademoiselle Stassen a été arrêtée et qu'elle nous a demandé de le contacter, tu verras bien la réponse. »

Bruce soupire puis il refait le numéro, le capitaine à sa voix des « on n'y coupe pas ». Le jeune homme raccroche après avoir obtenu un rendez-vous pour dans une heure.

µµµ

C'est le bleu qui les conduit, il ne s'étonne même plus de recevoir les clefs quand ils sont en déplacement.

La secrétaire les fait entrer dans le bureau, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années est assis derrière son pupitre et leur montre des deux places devant lui.

Yuy s'installe et sort son calepin, l'avocat ne lui laisse pas poser ses questions.

-« Je suppose que vous vous rendez compte que je ne peux pas vous aider puisque je suis l'avocat de mademoiselle Stassen. »

-« Si vous étiez l'avocat de mademoiselle sur ce dossier, vous seriez au courant qu'elle est en prison depuis jeudi. » Rétorque sèchement le brun.

-« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » Interroge l'homme.

-« Pour que vous nous disiez la raison des versements de 3000 crédits toutes les trois semaines ! » Lâche le métis.

Ce dernier voit bien que l'avocat est surpris qu'il soit au courant de cet élément là.

-« Je ne peux pas en parler. » Finit-il par dire.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, nous allons juste vous arrêter pour complicité, parce que les dates correspondent aux meurtres. Ca fera très bien dans vos références. » Admet Heero.

L'avocat déglutit.

-« Il vous faut un mandat d'arrestation. » Rappelle l'homme.

-« Bruce. »

Le bleu sort le document qu'ils sont allés chercher au greffe du tribunal juste avant de passer ici. Voyant le document, l'avocat blanchit.

-« Bon, je lui verse un héritage sous cette forme. » Lâche-t-il.

-« J'ai besoin de preuves parce qu'en général les versements sont mensuels et non toutes les trois semaines. » Rétorque sûr de lui Heero.

L'homme soupire et se rend à son étagère pour chercher une farde et montre les documents au capitaine.

-« Puis-je avoir une copie ? »

L'avocat allume son imprimante et y met les papiers pour en sortir des photocopies.

-« Merci, nous vous tiendrons au courant. » Dit Heero en se levant quand il reçoit les documents.

Bruce suit le mouvement, arrivé à la voiture, il demande.

-« Vous croyez qu'ils sont vrais ? »

-« C'est ce qu'on va découvrir. Pendant ce temps, on va demander une écoute téléphonique, tu surveilleras pendant que je fais les recherches pour le contrat d'héritage. » Expose le brun.

-« Vous n'aimez pas beaucoup le téléphone, vous. » Sourit le bleu en se mettant au volant.

-« J'ai horreur de ça. Quand je peux, je délègue. » Rétorque Yuy, heureux de pouvoir virer ce problème de sa vie pour l'instant.

Arrivé au QG, Bruce se précipite à la salle communication pour demander une écoute téléphonique sur le numéro du travail et du privé. Son capitaine lui ayant dit qu'il s'occuperait de trouver les numéros de Gsm potentiels et de faire l'analyse des numéros entrants et sortants.

C'est quand son Gsm personnel avait vibré dans sa poche qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il oubliait cette piste.

Sur le message qu'il avait reçu, il était écrit.

_« Difficile de te joindre, on va directement sur ta boite vocale mais on ne peut pas te laisser un message. _

_Je suis près de Sank ce soir, je passe te voir. »_

Yuy avait rapidement répondu à Trowa.

_« Désolé, je ne suis pas chez moi ce soir. »_

Plus rapidement encore, il fait un message pour Gary pour savoir s'il est libre et peut passer la nuit avec lui. Il préférait être vraiment absent, que de jouer les absents. On ne sait jamais que Trowa entre sans être invité dans son appartement. Il faudra qu'il pense à débrancher son système d'alarme pour le cas où Barton sonnerait puis entrerait, il serait alarmé par les lampes qui clignotent.

Gary est de compagnie agréable. Heero ne se sent pas dévalorisé en sa compagnie. Le jeune homme l'aide et lui montre des trucs que Yuy ne connait pas.

Gary est sourd de naissance et pourtant, il a entraîné Heero dans un dancing spécial qui tourne certains baffes vers le sol pour ressentir les vibrations de la musique par les pieds. Le jeune homme cherche un compagnon de virée pour ne pas se retrouver continuellement seul pour faire des sorties.

Heero reçoit confirmation dans les dix minutes que Gary est libre. Il a réglé son problème avant d'arriver au QG. Il va pouvoir se concentrer sur le reste.

µµµ

Tout en travaillant, Bruce râle sur la lenteur de l'enquête, il ne trouve pas amusant de faire un métier de gratte papier, d'écoute pendant des jours pour une demi-journée d'extérieur.

Heero aime faire des recherches, voir les pistes s'ouvrir devant lui et pouvoir les refermer petit à petit. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il a décidé d'intégrer la section Preventer spécialisée dans la recherche des enquêtes compliquées. C'est une petite section créée à la demande de la police. Mais les hommes du deuxième étage peuvent directement réintégrer la défense de la paix en cas de problèmes, d'autres personnes surveillent. Heero préfère être actif et servir la population que de seulement surveiller des points chauds.

µµµ

Il faut deux jours à Yuy pour trouver les renseignements nécessaires et avoir la certitude que le document d'héritage est un faux. Par contre il ne voit pas comment ils ont procédé pour monter cette affaire. Parce qu'il ne voit pas mademoiselle Stassen égorger les personnes âgées. Il est persuadé qu'elle est seulement grassement payée comme indic. Et cet avocat, il ne le voit pas non plus comme une brute sanguinaire.

Avec un mandat de perquisition Heero et Bruce se rendent au cabinet de l'avocat. Cette fois Yuy a la possibilité de regarder de fond en comble le cabinet et prendre les renseignements qu'il souhaite. Quand le bleu réalise que son capitaine va là-bas surtout pour copier le disque dur de l'ordinateur de l'avocat et de la secrétaire, il soupire.

-« On va encore faire des recherches ? » S'inquiète Bruce.

-« Tu n'aimes pas élucider une enquête ? » Questionne Yuy en plissant le front.

-« Si, quand je me rends compte qu'on va dans le bon sens comme quand je me suis trompé de nom et qu'on a trouvé mademoiselle Stassen, c'est grisant. »

-« Pour arriver à ça, il faut chercher, on n'a pas toujours de la chance. Parfois oui, mais c'est rare. » Rétorque le brun. « Ce n'est pas comme à la TV, les éléments ne sont pas toujours évidents. »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous espérez trouver ? » S'informe le bleu en arrivant à la voiture.

-« L'assassin ! Pour moi, mademoiselle Stassen est un indic. Maître Lengli un receleur-revendeur qui empoche le plus gros morceau, si tu trouves des extraits bancaires, tu prends : société et privé, je ne vais pas savoir l'arrêter sans des vraies preuves tangibles et tant qu'il ne sera pas arrêté, il y a des informations que je ne peux pas demander. » Précise le métis en s'installant dans la voiture.

-« Comme ça je sais aussi ce qu'on cherche, merci. »

Heero n'a pas décidé de venir au cabinet un matin sans raison, les trois-quarts des avocats sont au barreau en matinée. Il compte sur ça pour avoir le champ libre pour agir. La secrétaire étant moins au courant des lois qu'un avocat.

La jeune femme les laisse entrer en prévenant son patron sur son Gsm, mais celui-ci est coupé, ça satisfait encore plus Yuy.

La première chose que fait le capitaine c'est copier les deux disques durs pendant que Bruce commence à ouvrir les tiroirs à la recherche d'extraits de compte.

-« Le fichier clientèle se trouve sur l'ordinateur ? » Interroge le brun en regardant la jeune femme.

-« Oui monsieur. »

Si Heero en est heureux, Bruce marque le coup, ils sont partis pour des longues heures de recherches. Le jeune sait que c'est une part de son travail mais il préfère la fouille méthodique comme ici, comme la visite des revendeurs, le travail sur le terrain que de rester derrière un ordinateur.

Quand Maître Lengli arrive peu avant midi, il regarde sa secrétaire puis les deux hommes qui remplissent une caisse de papiers qui leur semblent importants pour leur enquête.

-« Je peux voir votre mandat. »

Yuy lui donne et retourne au bureau, Bruce ne se sent pas vexé que son capitaine repasse derrière lui, surtout que jusqu'ici il n'a pas rajouté de documents dans la caisse, preuve qu'il fait bien son travail.

-« Et je pourrais récupérer tout ce que vous prenez à quel moment ? » Interroge l'avocat.

-« Dans un mois, plus tôt si on n'en a pas besoin, on fera de toute façon une photocopie de tout avant de vous le rendre. Les ordinateurs, on a copié les disques durs pour ne pas vous priver de votre travail pour l'instant. » Précise Yuy.

L'avocat laisse partir les deux hommes, il ne peut pas y mettre de veto de toute façon.

µµµ

En rentrant au QG, Heero s'attaque au disque dur.

-« Bruce, on va travailler à deux. Tous les noms du fichier clients, il faut en savoir plus sur eux, donc je m'attaque au A, tu commences au B, vois si on trouve un dossier dans le reste de l'ordinateur. Je viens de vérifier, les deux ordinateurs ont l'air d'avoir les mêmes fichiers. Tu trouves un nom mais pas de dossier, on le note sur un papier, on cherchera après, il faut aussi regarder en gros le dossier, tu dois être capable de me faire un résumé du dossier avec le nom. »

-« Capitaine, c'est impossible, je ne pourrai pas tout retenir. »

-« Alors fais-toi un dossier memo, c'est ce que je vais faire, je ne suis pas une machine. »

Bruce soupire et s'attèle à son travail. Heero peut le comprendre, il a aussi l'impression de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

µµµ

Presque deux semaines de recherches plus tard, les deux jeunes gens n'ont pas beaucoup avancé, il y a eu quelques sorties pour vérifier des informations. Une constatation que Yuy se fait, c'est qu'il n'y a pas eu de septième victime et l'héritage en question n'a pas été payé à mademoiselle Stassen. Cette dernière reste en prison mais ne dit rien.

Dans moins d'un mois, Bruce quittera cette section pour un dernier examen avant d'effectuer ses vrais premiers pas dans les preventers. On lui attribuera un QG et une équipe, suivant l'évaluation et les points obtenus au dernier examen. Suivant sa place par rapport aux autres, il pourra choisir sa section. Bruce espère pouvoir obtenir une des trois places disponibles à la section de Sank, il l'a dit à son capitaine une fois, quoiqu'il ne tient pas se leurrer, ils sont onze pour l'instant à finir leur classe ici tous secteurs confondus, quatre filles et sept garçons.

Mais ce qui chagrine le plus Bruce, c'est qu'il n'aura peut-être pas la conclusion de cette enquête. Vendredi vers 10 heures, le bleu s'étire le dos avant de passer au nom suivant. Après plusieurs mouvements d'extension, il entend son capitaine soupirer d'exaspération. Bruce se mord discrètement la lèvre, depuis le temps, il devrait savoir que ça énerve l'homme en face de lui, que ses grands gestes le tirent de ses réflexions et de sa concentration.

Trois coups sur le chambranle, lui fait tourner la tête, le lieutenant Maxwell est dans l'encadrement.

-« Va lui chercher un café, il n'a pas bougé depuis ce matin 7 heures. »

Bruce recule sa chaise pour obéir, son geste déclenche un regard meurtrier de son supérieur en face de lui qui tombe sur le natté, ce dernier entre dans la pièce un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Ferme la porte. » Dit-il au bleu quand il passe à côté de lui.

-« Il y a longtemps que tu étais là ? » S'inquiète Yuy en appuyant deux secondes l'index et le majeur de chaque côté de ses yeux.

-« Non, je viens d'avoir Trowa au téléphone, il m'a demandé d'organiser un truc tous les trois, vu que tu l'évites depuis ton accident. »

-« C'est ses mots ? »

-« En tout cas le sens y était. »

-« Et ? »

-« Wufei vient tout le week-end, donc soit ça t'intéresse et on fait un truc à quatre, soit ça ne t'intéresse pas et je décline en nous cachant derrière Wufei. » Propose Maxwell.

-« Duo, Wufei vient vraiment ? » S'informe le brun.

-« Si je lui demande, il viendra. Trowa repart dans les colonies dès lundi matin. » Précise le natté. « Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvre sur le bleu qui vient déposer un café noir devant Heero avant de retourner à sa place pour reprendre son travail.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais organiser ? » Questionne le métis toujours un rien sur la défensive.

-« Un restaurant, rien de méchant, peut-être un bowling. »

-« Au Crazy ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Organise. »

Heero est totalement rassuré, le Crazy est très bruyant. Il y est allé à l'époque où il entendait encore, pour une enquête de revente de drogue intergalactique dont la plaque tournante se trouvait dans ce bowling. L'ancien tenancier avait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre toutes ses questions.

Le Crazy se composait d'une salle de bal avec karaoké et d'un espace de quatorze pistes de bowling qui créaient également sa part de bruit. Il pourrait toujours demander à Gary de venir le chercher à la fin de la soirée pour échapper à Trowa.

Mis en confiance, Heero a fini par lui expliquer la vérité et les raisons qui le poussent parfois à le contacter en dernière minute. Le jeune homme n'a pas été vexé pour un sou, il est même partant pour jouer au bouche-trou. Yuy n'est pas envahissant, ni jaloux. Ils passent de bons moments ensemble et Gary lui a demandé aussi de venir le débarrasser d'un coup d'un soir un peu trop encombrant.

Depuis peu, Heero commence à assimiler quelques gestes du langage de Gary. Ce dernier l'a félicité pour son apprentissage rapide.

µµµ

Il y a une demi-heure qu'ils se sont remis au travail que Bruce lâche en se redressant rapidement.

-« Capitaine, il y a ici un assassin dont Maître Lengli a défendu le dossier qui tue comme ont été tuées les personnes âgées. »

Yuy se lève et fait le tour du bureau pour venir voir de visu les informations. Il voit le nom, Orban, il vérifie le dossier pour voir quand il est sorti de prison. Il fronce des sourcils quand il constate qu'il y est toujours.

-« Continue les noms, Bruce, je fais des recherches sur ce Orban. Il ne sait pas être en prison et faire les crimes. »

-« Il y a quinze ans qu'il y est, il peut avoir des congés pénitenciers ? » Demande le bleu en prenant le prochain client, un certain Orgist.

-« Je vais vérifier. »

Heero doit bien admettre que c'est une bonne idée. Il commence par vérifier cette information là en cherchant le dossier via le pénitencier du suspect.

Il ne faut pas dix minutes à Yuy pour l'obtenir. Il ouvre la chronologie des agressions et regarde.

-« Bruce, tu peux arrêter, on a notre homme. »

-« En congé pénitencier lors des assassinats ? » Demande le bleu.

-« Oui, il ne me manque plus que le lien entre les trois. En plus d'après l'agenda des visites, Maître Lengli est venu chaque fois avant un congé pénitencier meurtrier. »

-« C'est nécessaire d'avoir le lien ? » S'étonne Bruce.

-« Non pas vraiment, j'aime comprendre. » Admet Yuy.

-« Voulez-vous que je commence le dossier, comme ça vous pourrez encore chercher ? » Propose le bleu.

-« Vas-y, comme ça je vérifierai, si tu as bien assimilé la méthode. »

Le brun pendant ce temps cherche le lien et comment ils pratiquent. Est-ce que Mademoiselle Stassen connait Orban ou pas ?

-« Bruce, je vais interroger Mademoiselle Stassen pendant ce temps là. »

-« Bien capitaine. »

Yuy se lève, il sait depuis le temps qu'en cas de problèmes, il ira naturellement trouver Duo. Ce n'est pas très réglementaire de lui laisser ce travail et de ne pas le prendre avec lui, mais il aimerait voir la réaction de la jeune femme quand il lui dira qu'on a trouvé le meurtrier et pour ça il faut qu'il y aille avant que son avocat ne soit prévenu. Il se demande également si ça va lui délier la langue. Pourquoi protège-t-elle Maître Lengli ?

Ce sont les questions qui tracassent Heero, c'est vrai qu'elle risque beaucoup mais son attitude ne lui est pas favorable pour diminuer sa peine de prison.

Arrivé à la prison, Yuy demande à parler à la jeune femme, il se rend au parloir. La situation le stresse un peu, il est dos à une porte, mais comme la jeune femme va venir d'en face, il ne peut pas se permettre de surveiller les deux côtés, il paraîtrait suspect.

Mademoiselle Stassen apparaît de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, elle se tourne vers son gardien pour demander si elle peut rentrer dans sa cellule, son maton lui dit non, que c'est le Preventer qui décide, qu'en prison elle perd beaucoup de droits.

En soupirant, elle s'installe sur la chaise en face d'Heero, ce dernier pousse sur l'interphone pour enclencher la discussion. Le capitaine sourit intérieurement, maintenant plus besoin de prendre un téléphone qui lui aurait caché les lèvres de son interlocuteur, les personnes sont dans des boxes isolés et vitrés.

-« On a trouvé l'assassin, un certain Orban. Nous allons passer au procès, votre sort va bientôt se jouer. »

Yuy a planté ses orbites dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, rien ne transperce durant l'énoncé. Il pesterait bien.

Puis mademoiselle Stassen laisse glisser une larme.

-« C'est tout ? » Demande-t-elle.

Le brun hoche la tête, elle se lève pour partir. Arrivé à la porte, elle se retourne et vient se rasseoir.

-« Je suis l'investigatrice de tout, mais en plus, on m'a fait chanter et volé ce que j'aurai dû récolter. Si je charge cette personne, elle ne s'en tirera pas à bon compte ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Je peux me renseigner. »

-« Renseignez-vous, si parler peut le faire tomber encore plus que les preuves que vous avez, je parlerai. » Admet-elle en se levant.

-« J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus pour me renseigner. » Crie presque Yuy.

-« Non, seulement si vous m'amenez un avocat ou un juge qui m'aiguille sur les peines requises. » Dit-elle avant de frapper à la porte pour qu'on lui ouvre.

Yuy sort de son côté du parloir, il passe devant un coursier et appelle l'ascenseur quand celui-ci s'ouvre, il s'y engouffre et pousse sur le zéro, une main se met dans la porte.

-« C'est parce que je suis coursier et que je ne suis pas assez bien pour prendre un ascenseur avec vous ? » Peste le coursier quand la porte se réouvre.

-« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

-« Je vous ai demandé de retenir l'ascenseur que j'en avais pour deux minutes. » Gronde l'homme en entrant.

-« Calmez-vous, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. » S'excuse Heero.

Gary lui a déjà dit d'utiliser le mot 'sourd', que ça calme les gens, mais ici sur des lieux qu'il fréquente souvent il ne peut pas se le permettre.

µµµ

Heero revient rapidement au QG de manière à pouvoir faire un mail au juge d'instruction de ce dossier. Rien qu'avec les éléments que lui a donnés Mademoiselle Stassen, il voit ce qui a pu se passer. C'est Maître Lengli qui a manipulé mademoiselle, mais il y a encore des ombres à ce dossier.

Après avoir rédigé son mail, Heero donne un coup de main à Bruce, il a déjà bien avancé, preuve qu'il retient bien les méthodes.

Vers 18 heures, Yuy voit que son bleu est plus nerveux.

-« Tu peux y aller, je continuerai. » Précise le brun.

-« Non ça va, je n'ai rendez-vous qu'à 20 heures. »

-« On finit ça et on y va, j'ai des choses aussi de prévu. » Réalise le capitaine.

Il doit encore contacter Gary pour ne pas se retrouver prisonnier samedi soir, en espérant que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Duo a prévu la sortie.

En moins de dix minutes, ils ont fini de retranscrire comment ils ont retrouvé Maître Lengli. Heero rassemble tous les documents pour les enfermer dans son armoire.

Bruce est déjà parti, Yuy en partant regarde si Duo est toujours à son bureau, c'est le cas. Il s'arrête.

-« J'arrive Ro', donne-moi deux minutes pour fermer mon ordi. »

-« Tu as prévu ça demain ? » Interroge le brun.

-« Oui, c'est aussi un moyen pour moi pour ne pas prolonger la soirée avec Hilde. » Répond le natté en attendant que son programme ferme pour rabattre le dessus de son portable.

-« Tu vas quand même aller faire ta promenade en vélo ? » S'étonne le métis.

-« Bien sûr, je tiens à garder l'amusement, je vire juste le déplaisant. » Sourit Maxwell en soulevant sa valise pour y glisser son portable.

-« Qu'est-ce que va faire Wufei pendant l'après-midi ? » Interroge Heero surpris par la façon de vivre de son ami.

-« Qui te dit qu'il sera déjà là ? » S'étonne le natté en arrêtant son geste de refermer la tirette de son attaché-case.

-« Il arrive dans la soirée du vendredi et repart en général le samedi par la navette de 7 heures. » Précise Yuy pour prouver qu'il n'est pas dupe.

-« Comme il ne veut pas venir, que je ne veux pas annuler, il fera ce qu'il veut. » Rétorque Maxwell en se levant pour accompagner son collègue jusqu'à sa voiture.

A Suivre…


	14. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

Duo revient de sa promenade à vélo à 17 heures, le restaurant est prévu pour 18h30. Trowa, les y retrouve, cependant Maxwell emmène les deux autres. Heero lui a demandé de venir le chercher, même si le natté ne comprend pas trop les raisons de son collègue, il ne va pas chercher à savoir. S'il a fait le pas d'en faire la demande c'est que c'est nécessaire.

-« Finis de te préparer à ton aise, Wufei. Je vais chercher Heero. » Lâche Maxwell.

Il a pris une douche rapide. Puis il a passé un jeans et un polo rouge. Il va juste mettre une veste par dessus. Il tient à être libre de ses mouvements pour jouer au bowling.

Le chinois n'a pas le temps de lui répondre que le natté claque la porte.

Il est 18h10, Duo sonne à l'appartement de Heero, celui-ci arrive rapidement. Il a passé un jeans et un polo mais dans les tons bleus. Il a une veste en jeans en main à croire qu'ils se sont donnés le mot.

-« Hilde ne râlait pas trop ? » S'informe le brun en se souvenant de la réaction de la jeune fille l'autre jour.

-« Non, je lui ai dit que c'était une réunion des pilotes. Elle a bien tenté de me demander de passer après le bowling. Je lui ai rappelé que Wufei restait jusqu'à lundi matin. Là, elle a plus râlé. » Rit le natté.

Tout en discutant, les deux jeunes gens sont revenus à l'appartement du natté.

-« Wufei doit être prêt. » Précise-t-il en mettant la clef dans la serrure.

Celui-ci arrive de la salle de bain dans un pantalon de toile bleu pâle serré à la taille, un tee-shirt sans manche qui lui moule le torse. Il a laissé ses cheveux lâchés, en voyant apparaître son amant, le chinois lui sourit.

-« Pile à l'heure. » Lâche Maxwell.

-« Yuy. » Dit Chang en tendant la main en guise de bonjour.

Heero la serre et hoche la tête.

-« Vous êtes prêts ? » Demande par acquis de conscience Duo.

-« Le temps de prendre ma veste. » Répond Wufei.

-« Pas la blanche. » Râle Maxwell en le voyant la prendre.

-« Pourquoi ? Je tiens à honorer mes morts ? » Sourit Wufei en venant voler un baiser au natté qui reste surpris du geste devant témoin.

Heero ne peut que constater que le Chinois tient à marquer son territoire sur le châtain. Il aurait presque envie de lui dire que c'est ce qui perd Hilde. Cependant quand il voit Duo lui sourire tendrement passer ses bras autour du cou de son amant, lui remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille, c'est plus sa relation avec Hilde qu'il ne comprend plus.

Ce n'est pas par besoin physique puisqu'il ne voit les deux jeunes gens que le week-end. Yuy secoue la tête surpris, lui, par ses réflexions.

-« Ca ne te dérange pas de t'asseoir à l'arrière ? » Interroge Maxwell en déposant son regard sur le brun.

-« Hn »

-« Alors on est parti. » Lâche le natté en passant un bras autour de la taille de Chang.

Il a bien changé le fier guerrier pour permettre ce genre de gestes devant témoin, quoiqu'il est persuadé que s'il laisse faire Duo c'est plus pour lui dire que Maxwell est une chasse gardée et qu'il le partage déjà assez à son goût.

Durant tout le trajet, Duo questionne Wufei sur ce qu'il fait en soirée quand il ne travaille pas. Intérieurement, ça fait sourire Yuy que Duo essaie de monopoliser la discussion pour ne pas l'obliger à participer. Alors que là où il est installé, il ne voit que les lèvres de Chang répondre avec de plus en plus d'exaspération sur le visage. Il sait bien que Duo ne l'aurait pas interrogé, donc si Wufei avait voulu lui poser une question, il l'aurait vu.

Le calvaire du Chinois ne dure que dix minutes, Maxwell se gare sur le parking réservé à la clientèle. Il sort de sa voiture et attend les deux autres pour vérifier que toutes les portières sont bien fermées, il se dirige à grandes enjambées vers le restaurant impatient de savoir si Trowa est déjà arrivé.

Celui-ci les attend installé à la table qu'avait fait réserver le natté. Il se lève pour accueillir les jeunes gens. Heero s'installe en face de Trowa, Wufei vient lui taper sur l'épaule.

-« Tu glisses, je préfère être à côté de Duo. »

-« J'aurai cru que tu préférais pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. » Répond Yuy en changeant de place.

Barton observe le brun, une étincelle de plaisir dans l'œil. Heero le connaît assez pour savoir que son attitude, sa façon de lui tourner le dos a poussé le brun-roux à fouiller de manière à mieux comprendre son comportement.

Les jeunes gens sont installés, le serveur arrive pour prendre leur commande au bout de dix minutes qui leur ont permis de choisir ce qu'ils vont manger.

-« Tu repars pour combien de temps dans les colonies ? » S'informe Duo en regardant Trowa.

-« Pour au moins un an. Dommage que Quatre ne soit pas là, ça aurait été bien. » Rétorque Barton.

-« C'est très bien comme ça ! » Tranche Wufei sèchement.

Le brun-roux regarde le Chinois, puis Maxwell avant de chercher des explications dans le regard de Yuy qui soulève les épaules.

Le serveur amène les boissons, ce qui fait une diversion, la situation devenant un peu gênante. C'est Duo qui a organisé, s'il ne veut pas que ça tourne en pugilat, il doit trouver un sujet de discussion.

-« Où est-ce qu'aura lieu ta promenade ? » Demande Maxwell en regardant le métis cette fois.

Tous les regards convergent vers lui.

-« Sur le morceau appelé les « trois frontières. » » Répond Yuy après un moment d'hésitation.

-« Vous allez ensemble ? » Questionne Chang à la recherche d'informations que Duo aurait omis de lui transmettre.

-« Non, quand le lieu ne m'attire pas, Duo me dit où il a fait sa promenade cycliste. » Répond le brun.

Là, c'est les yeux de Barton qui se fixe sur le natté.

-« Il y a longtemps que tu fais du vélo ? » Interroge le brun-roux avant de porter son jus d'orange à sa bouche.

-« Un an et demi, neuf mois que je suis dans un club. Et je crois qu'en septembre je vais en changer. » Avoue le châtain.

-« Seul ? » Interroge le Chinois.

-« Oui seul et sans prévenir Hilde. » Admet le natté en mettant sa main sur celle de son amant tout en lui souriant.

Les traits de ce dernier se détendent.

-« Et toi, tu es dans ton club depuis combien de temps ? » Questionne Trowa en regardant Heero.

-« Quatre mois. »

-« Comment t'es venu cette passion pour les promenades ? » S'informe Barton de plus en plus intrigué.

Yuy regarde rapidement Maxwell, celui-ci hausse des épaules.

-« J'ai vu la mort de trop près une fois de trop. La nature c'est reposant, c'est calme, ça ressource. » Expose le brun qui n'en dira pas plus sur le sujet, son herbier c'est son petit jardin secret.

-« Tu n'as pas de loisirs ? » Demande Duo en se tournant vers Trowa.

-« La lecture, la musique. En jouer ou l'écouter. Même si je n'ai plus trop le temps d'en faire. » Répond le brun-roux.

-« Et quel est le genre de livres qui t'intéresse ? » Questionne Wufei de suite plus intéressé.

Heero ne peut s'empêcher de sourire au natté en face de lui. Il lui aurait bien demandé s'il savait que Barton aimait la lecture pour aborder le sujet des loisirs et le détourner de sa personne. En tout cas, lui ne le savait pas.

-« Style roman, le sujet m'importe peu. » Admet Barton.

-« Pas d'étude de société ? » Soupire le Chinois.

-« Si, si c'est romancé. » Sourit le brun-roux.

-« Tu as lu «_ vendues de Zana Munshen » _? » Interroge Wufei.

-« Non, quel est le sujet ? » S'informe Trowa.

Durant tout le repas, les jeunes gens discutent de leur lecture. Il y a des grands classiques qu'ils ont tous lu, d'autres plus spécifiques. Wufei essaye de motiver Duo à certaines lectures.

-« _Tanguy de Michel Del Castillo _quand je le lis, je me dis que tu as dû connaître certaines des choses qu'il a vécues pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale. »

-« D'accord Wufei, prête-le-moi et je le lis. » Admet Duo en appelant le serveur.

Les jeunes gens divisent la note en quatre et sortent pour se rendre au bowling au coin de la rue, ils y vont à pieds.

-« Une seule partie. » Précise Yuy quand ils ont chacun leurs chaussures. « Je suis attendu. »

-« Je voudrais pourtant te voir en particulier. » Dit Barton en s'asseyant à côté du métis pour mettre ses chaussures.

-« Viens Wufei, on va commander les boissons au bar. » Dit Maxwell pour leur laisser juste ce temps là et ne pas bousiller les plans d'Heero.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Trowa ? » Demande Yuy ses chaussures en main.

-« Pourquoi me repousses-tu et m'évites-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de différent dans ta vie pour que tu ne me considères plus comme ton ami ? »

-« Rien, je vois la vie sous un autre aspect. Je n'ai plus envie de faire du coup par coup. »

-« Et c'est pour ça qu'on ne peut plus être ami ? Que tu te sauves dès que je reprends contact ? »

-« Tu es trop entreprenant. » Rétorque Yuy même s'il sait que ce n'est pas vrai.

Même avec Gary, ils en sont plus maintenant dans une relation d'amitié qu'autre chose. Oui, avec le recul, il doit admettre qu'il voit la vie différemment. Il a envie d'avenir et non en rester à vivre au jour le jour et de se contenter de joie éphémère.

La réponse du brun fait sourire Trowa.

-« Maintenant que je sais. »

-« Oui mais pas aujourd'hui, je suis vraiment attendu. »

-« La prochaine fois que je passe, on se fait un restaurant sans rien d'autre ? » Propose Barton.

-« D'accord. »

µµµ

Le reste de la soirée se passe agréablement, chacun joue à son tour. Au moment d'envoyer sa dixième boule, Heero fait un Sms qu'il envoie à Gary pour le prévenir qu'ils sont à la fin de leur jeu.

Ils ont joué pour le plaisir sans vraie compétition, même si les strikes d'affilée ont finis par attirer beaucoup de monde pour les regarder jouer. Ce qui arrange Heero, il y a encore plus de bruit et ils voient ses ex-coéquipiers répéter plusieurs fois la même chose, se calant sur Duo, il fait répéter au moins une fois sur trois en soulevant un sourcil alors qu'il est le seul qui n'est pas gêné par l'ambiance bruyante.

En sortant du bowling, Duo propose un dernier verre à Trowa avant de le conduire à son motel près de l'aéroport.

En temps normal, Heero aurait bien proposé son appartement, mais il y a bien trop de modifications qui ont été effectuées pour qu'il puisse le risquer.

Yuy dit au-revoir et se dirige vers l'entrée du parking. Une voiture rouge s'arrête à la hauteur du métis, ce dernier ouvre la portière passager.

Duo calcule rapidement la distance et fait un sprint pour se rendre près de l'auto qui n'a pas encore redémarré.

Gary qui regarde dans le rétro pour partir, voit le natté arriver vers eux. Il montre le rétroviseur et fait semblant de mettre une vitesse. Le brun met sa main sur celle du jeune homme pour permettre à Duo d'arriver à eux, il baisse la vitre.

Pendant ce temps, Gary a sorti son calepin et écrit en langage abrégé : _C'est lui qui sait ? _Heero acquiesce.

-« Salut, je tape l'incruste juste une minute, je voulais vous rencontrer. »

Gary montre ses oreilles et soulève un rien les épaules.

-« Oh et vous discutez comment ? » Interroge Maxwell.

Heero prend le carnet et le montre.

-« On y va, je lui transmettrai tes salutations. Si ça traîne de trop, Trowa va se ramener, ça sera plus dur pour Gary de s'en sortir. » Explique Heero en commençant à remonter la vitre.

-« Je comprends à lundi Ro'. »

µµµ

Satisfait de son week-end, Heero arrive au QG à 7 heures tapantes. Il reprend son rapport abandonné vendredi soir. Ils en ont encore pour la semaine à établir le dossier pour le juge d'instruction.

Comme souvent quand une enquête s'achève, Heero se demande sur quel genre d'enquête on va le mettre, d'un côté il l'attend avec un brin d'impatience et de l'autre pas. Parce que ça voudrait dire que la police n'arrive pas à déjouer les malfrats, les Preventers n'interviennent qu'à partir du cinquième crime semblable, d'une enquête qui traîne depuis plus d'un an ou comme le cas de l'infanticide de Maxwell quand un nouvel élément arrive dans un dossier classé sans suite.

Donc il ne peut pas souhaiter recevoir une mission, du moins il essaie de s'en convaincre quand on lui affecte des dossiers de demandeurs d'asile.

Heero est déjà au travail depuis une heure trente quand Bruce arrive.

-« Cette après-midi, tu viendras avec moi voir l'avocat conseil preventer, Mademoiselle Stassen l'a demandé, il viendra avec nous lui rendre visite. »

-« Bien capitaine, ce que j'ai fait ça allait ? » Demande légèrement inquiet le bleu en s'installant.

-« Bien sûr si ça n'allait pas c'est vendredi que je te l'aurai dit et on aurait revu ça avant de continuer. »

-« Je dois dire que ça m'a un peu tracassé le week-end. » Sourit le bleu en s'installant.

Vers 10 heures, le téléphone sonne, Bruce tend la main pour décrocher. Heero continue son travail, il attend juste de revoir la main du jeune déposer le cornet pour relever la tête afin d'obtenir l'information qu'il a reçue.

-« Mademoiselle Stassen veut vous voir, elle a une déposition à faire, c'est ses dires. » Explique Bruce.

Le capitaine sauvegarde ce qu'il fait, puis il fait signe au jeune qu'il est prêt. Il prend un dictaphone, Bruce sait que ce sera à lui de vérifier que la déposition est retranscrite correctement, qu'ils n'ont rien omis. Avec le temps, le bleu se pose de plus en plus de questions sans oser les formuler. Il en a parlé avec Sacha qui ne doit pas faire ce genre de travail lui, pourtant son lieutenant est réputé pour être celui qui fait le plus participer son bleu. Or là non, c'est lui qui met la main à tout, alors qu'il a entendu dire que son capitaine est réputé pour être celui qui laisse le moins participer et avec qui on apprend le moins. C'est ce qu'on lui a dit quand il a tiré le nom d'Heero Yuy juste avant le stage.

Enfin ça tourne un peu dans sa tête cette habitude de lui laisser le travail auditif mais il ne va pas s'en plaindre.

µµµ

Arrivé à la prison, Heero conduit son bleu jusqu'à une salle d'audition, une petite pièce capitonnée avec une table et trois chaises. Dès qu'ils sont installés, mademoiselle Stassen est appelée. Dans les cinq minutes, elle entre dans la pièce, le capitaine enclenche le dictaphone.

-« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de contacter l'avocat qui s'occupe des affaires internes. » Commence Yuy quand elle s'assied en face de lui.

-« Ce n'est pas important, j'ai réfléchi ce week-end, quoi que je fasse ou dise je suis coupable. Mon idée était malfaisante dès le début. Je n'aurai pas dû proposer ça à mon petit frère pour qu'il puisse se créer un pécule pour se réinsérer plus tard dans la vie. »

-« Votre petit frère ? » Interroge Yuy.

-« Thomas Orban ! » S'étonne mademoiselle Stassen.

-« Vous n'avez pas le même nom de famille. » Crie presque Bruce en s'avançant sur sa chaise.

-« Nous sommes frère et sœur par ma mère. Vous n'aviez pas encore fait le lien ? » Questionne la jeune femme.

-« Non. » Admet le brun. « Pourquoi dites-vous que c'est votre idée ? »

-« Quand Thomas a commencé à pouvoir sortir un week-end par mois, il était paniqué à l'idée de devoir se réinsérer. Il n'a jamais travaillé et a passé quinze ans de sa vie derrière les barreaux. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se soumettre à des conditions de travail, surtout quand je lui racontais mes histoires de bureau. »

Mademoiselle Stassen s'arrête de parler, elle bouge sur sa chaise, ce qu'elle allait dire avait l'air particulièrement déplaisant.

-« Dans les personnes qui faisaient appel à la société, j'avais la charge de Madame Biquette, elle était seule au monde, vieille fille et fille unique, de parents enfants uniques. » Précise la jeune femme pour bien prouver qu'elle était seule avant de continuer. « J'allais souvent lui rendre visite le samedi. Quand sa femme de ménage passait par l'agence, je la questionnais un peu sur Madame Biquette, comment elle gérait la situation, voir si elle passait un peu de temps avec elle, discutait, je sais que ce n'était pas son rôle mais elle était tellement gentille, Madame Biquette. »

Bruce regarde son capitaine, plisse du front preuve qu'il ne comprend pas trop les paroles de la jeune femme, ni où elle veut en venir. Lui non plus, mais autant la laisser parler à son rythme.

-« Depuis un moment, elle se plaignait d'avoir beaucoup de rhumatismes et que ça la faisait souffrir le martyre. C'est vrai que lors de mes visites, elle gémissait beaucoup. Sa femme de ménage m'a confirmé la même chose qu'elle se plaignait et qu'elle l'entendait gémir quand elle faisait le ménage dans d'autres pièces. La dernière fois que j'y ai été, Madame Biquette me disait qu'on était plus humain avec les animaux, qu'elle avait euthanasié son caniche quand il a commencé à gémir continuellement. »

Mademoiselle Stassen s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle, elle se triture à nouveau les mains, soupire un coup avant de reprendre son récit.

-« Quand Thomas est venu à mon appartement pour sa sortie pénitentiaire, je lui ai parlé d'elle, de ses souffrances. Il m'a demandé s'il y avait une raison à ce discours. C'est seulement à partir de ce moment là que, oui, j'ai réalisé que j'aurai aimé qu'il abrége les souffrances de Madame Biquette, comme il avait tué l'amant de sa copine et celle-ci, il m'avait souvent dit qu'il avait regretté qu'ils n'aient pas plus soufferts pour le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait. Et je lui ai demandé s'il pourrait le faire, il m'a dit : « sans problème, surtout qu'elle est vieille et souffrante, c'est plutôt une bonne action. » Le samedi suivant, j'en parlais à Madame Biquette, elle était d'accord, elle voulait me signer des papiers pour que je puisse toucher l'héritage et je lui ai précisé que ce n'était pas pour ça. Elle a bien compris que c'était un secret puisque la femme de ménage n'a pas été au courant. »

Bruce n'en peut plus, ça se voit de plus en plus sur son visage, il devient cramoisi, il finit par lui couper la parole.

-« Vous n'allez pas faire passer vos six crimes pour des bonnes actions. » S'indigne-t-il.

-« Bien sûr que non. Mais en y réfléchissant, ça aurait été suspect, elle fait un testament et elle meurt. Là on serait remonté rapidement à nous. C'est quand Thomas à vu l'appartement après avoir fait ce qu'il devait faire qu'il m'a dit. « On ne va pas laisser tout ça à l'Etat. Autant prendre tout ce qu'on peut revendre facilement pour me faire un magot pour ma sortie. » Je n'y voyais pas grand tort puisqu'elle voulait tout me léguer. »

-« Si vous avez agi à deux, comment Maître Lengli est mêlé à cette histoire ? » Interroge Heero.

-« Quand le crime a été relaté dans les journaux, il a reconnu la façon de procéder de mon frère, il est venu me trouver, pour savoir combien j'avais retiré de l'histoire. Je ne savais pas comment écouler la marchandise. Je lui ai dit rien pour l'instant quand il m'a prouvé par A + B qu'il était certain que c'était mon frère et qu'il pouvait faire ressortir le dossier facilement pour aiguiller la police. Il s'est proposé d'écouler la marchandise et de me verser 3000 crédits. C'était une belle somme je trouvais. »

-« Et pour les autres crimes ? » Insiste le capitaine.

-« C'est lui qui est à nouveau venu me trouver en me disant qu'on avait un bon filon. Il m'a dit de faire le relevé des personnes âgées seules, riches que mon frère assassinerait, lui écoulerait la marchandise volée et me verserait 3000 crédits à chaque fois comme si c'était la mention spéciale d'un héritage. »

-« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dénoncé avant les autres crimes ? » Demande le brun.

-« Il aurait entraîné Thomas et lui voulait le faire pour se faire un petit pactole pour sa sortie, il disait qu'on ne le soupçonnerait jamais puisqu'il était sensé être en prison et qu'il arrêterait quand il sortirait vraiment. Il a toujours été colérique, ce n'était pas récent qu'on plie quand il insiste. Vous pouvez taper la déposition, je la signerai. » Achève mademoiselle Stassen le regard un peu voilé par la tristesse.

µµµ

Maintenant qu'ils ont la chronologie des faits, c'est plus facile de rédiger le dossier pour le juge d'instruction surtout qu'ici mademoiselle Stassen se fait aussi partie civile contre Maître Lengli. Elle assume sa culpabilité mais ne peut pas se porter garante des réactions de son frère puisqu'elle ne peut pas lui parler.

Pendant la semaine de la rédaction du dossier, Heero et Bruce se sont rendus plusieurs fois à la prison, déjà la première fois pour faire signer la déposition, les autres fois pour avoir des précisions sur certains faits.

Yuy rentre son dossier complet à Lady Une pour qu'elle le transmette au juge d'instruction dans le courant de la semaine.

Dans une dizaine de jours, Bruce quittera le QG, le capitaine ne voit pas la fin du stage de son bleu de façon sereine, il se demande comment il va gérer les appels téléphoniques. Il ne peut pas faire installer un vidéophone ce serait trop suspect et puis rien ne dit que tous les appelants en auraient un, les prix des communications étant bien trop élevés.

En revenant de chez Lady Une, Heero a un dossier de demandeur d'asile. Il se doute qu'ils n'auront que ça à traiter durant les dix jours restants.

A Suivre…


	15. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei.

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour de Bruce au sein du QG. C'est la première fois que Heero regrette le départ d'un bleu. Il doit vraiment avoir changé parce que ce n'est pas seulement à cause des facilités, il l'apprécie vraiment.

Quand celui-ci arrive, il a des cernes sous les yeux. Toutes les cinq minutes, il n'arrête pas de bâiller.

Comme le café de 10 heures du matin n'a pas l'air de réveiller le jeune homme, Heero finit par lui dire.

-« La fête pour la quille c'est ce soir, il ne fallait pas la faire hier. »

Bruce relève la tête surpris par la phrase dite sur un ton de plaisanterie.

-« Par contre vous l'orage n'a pas l'air de vous avoir dérangé. »

-« J'ai le sommeil très lourd. » Admet Yuy.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut répondre d'autre! S'il avait vu les éclairs, il aurait été réveillé cependant il a besoin du contraste de lumière pour se réveiller avec son programmateur mis sur les lampes de chevets.

Au bout de vingt minutes, Yuy se lève. Cette histoire d'orage le tracasse de trop.

-« J'arrive. »

Le capitaine se rend au bureau de Duo, il frappe puis entre.

-« Oui Ro', un moment tu veux ? » Répond Maxwell le nez sur son portable.

Sacha se tourne vers la porte et y voit effectivement le capitaine Yuy.

-« Ca m'étonnera toujours. » Lâche le bleu.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'étonnes ? » Interroge le natté toujours son visage tourné vers l'écran.

-« Que vous sachiez que c'est lui sans regarder. »

-« C'est normal, c'est le seul qui entre sans attendre l'accord avec Lady Une, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'elle viendrait faire dans mon bureau. Voilà Sacha, tu peux aller le rendre, c'est clôturé, moi je vais voir avec le capitaine où en sont les préparatifs pour ce soir. » Dit Maxwell en se levant et tendant un rapport à son bleu.

-« Quels préparatifs ? » Interroge le brun une fois Sacha sorti.

-« Pour la quille des bleus. » Répond le natté en l'entraînant vers la cantine.

-« Je n'y vais jamais. » Rappelle Yuy.

-« Tu vas laisser partir Bruce sans lui dire au revoir ? » S'étonne le châtain.

-« Je ne l'ai jamais fait. »

-« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu n'as jamais faites avant et bien maintenant. » Insiste Duo. « Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu venais, tu as un souci avec un dossier ? »

-« Non, l'orage de cette nuit, il était si violent ? » Interroge Heero.

Maxwell fronce des sourcils.

-« Tu n'as vraiment rien remarqué ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« Pour être sûr de me réveiller avec mes lampes, j'ai calfeutré mes fenêtres. » Avoue le brun.

-« Oui, ça n'a pas arrêté de minuit à 4h du matin, beaucoup de vent, des éclairs toutes les minutes. Pas beaucoup de pluie. » Expose rapidement Duo.

Ils arrivent à la cantine, il y aurait du monde, pas énormément de Preventers mais du personnel d'organisation.

-« Tu n'as pas l'air fatigué. » Constate Heero.

-« Je suis arrivé juste avant mon bleu pour 8h25. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Ce n'est pas ce soir que tu vas te coucher tôt. » Suppose Yuy qui regarde son ami circuler dans la pièce pour vérifier que les consignes sont respectées.

-« Non, Wufei vient. Il a apprécié passer le week-end l'autre fois. Il retente l'expérience. » Répond le natté en revenant vers lui.

-« Tu n'y vas jamais ? » Interroge le brun en reprenant la direction des bureaux.

-« Je n'y ai pas encore été. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble son appartement. » Admet un peu contrit le châtain. « Tu es bien curieux sur ma vie depuis un certain temps. »

-« A part le travail, je n'avais jamais vécu auparavant, ni réalisé que vous aviez une vie. Je sais ça paraît stupide. Mais tu n'existais qu'au travail. »

-« Content de savoir que nous prenons de l'importance, que tu as découvert autre chose dans la vie. On travaille pour vivre. Toi, tu ne faisais que travailler. » Sourit Maxwell en arrivant devant son bureau.

-« Je passerai ce soir en coup de vent. » Précise Yuy avant de vouloir se rendre à son bureau, le châtain lui attrape la main.

-« Dommage que tu ne puisses pas demander à Gary de passer. » Dit-il en mettant son index devant sa bouche après avoir fini de parler.

-« Ca susciterait trop de questions, on me demanderait ce que je fais avec un sourd-muet. On remonterait la piste. » Murmure le brun après avoir regardé à droite puis à gauche.

-« A ce soir, si on ne se croise plus. »

Heero est à peine dans son bureau que Bruce l'accoste.

-« Lady Une a téléphoné, elle veut vous voir dans son bureau, j'allais partir à votre recherche. » Avoue le bleu. « Elle vous veut là-bas pour 11h30. »

Yuy regarde sa montre, il est 11 h passées. Il comprend mieux pourquoi cette impatience.

-« J'irai d'ici dix minutes. » Lâche le brun en venant voir ce que son bleu a fait sur le dossier d'un demandeur d'asile durant son absence.

Il a bien avancé, encore deux témoins de moralité à vérifier et ils pourront passer au dossier suivant.

-« Ne va pas trop vite, c'est sûrement une nouvelle mission. » Précise le métis en repartant vers sa chaise.

-« Si on a fini ce dossier, je vous aiderai à dégrossir. » Propose avec un grand sourire le jeune homme.

-« Je ne préfère pas. »

-« Même si je ne travaille plus avec vous, je reste un Preventer, Capitaine, avec les consignes que ça entraîne. » Répond Bruce masquant difficilement sa colère.

Même si elle n'est pas réellement causée par son supérieur, le simple fait des examens finaux dans dix jours le rend plus nerveux.

-« J'y vais. »

Il y a une certaine effervescence dans le QG. Bientôt, il y aura le rapport de stage à écrire, c'est la première fois qu'il n'a pas trop à redire sur son bleu. Heero a difficile de masquer son sourire quand il voit la porte du bureau de Lady Une ouverte, la secrétaire en sort avec les feuilles des rapports de stage qu'elle va partir distribuer.

-« Capitaine Yuy vous pouvez entrer. » Précise la jeune femme en sortant.

-« Voici votre nouveau dossier. Il faut le commencer au plus tard mardi. » Dit le général en lui tendant une farde avec document et un cd-rom.

-« Bien. »

-« Vous ne regardez pas ce que c'est ? » Demande Lady Une qui s'étonne de ne pas le voir parcourir la mission, comme il a l'habitude de le faire.

-« Je devrais ? » S'informe-t-il sans l'ouvrir.

-« Je n'aurai pas le temps de répondre à vos questions plus tard dans la semaine. »

A contrecœur, Heero ouvre la farde et commence à la parcourir des yeux espérant que le général ne lui posera pas de questions. Il ne va pas suivre le texte du doigt et relever les yeux toutes les trente secondes pour ne pas se faire prendre au piège, c'est là qu'il aurait l'air encore plus suspect.

Yuy écarquille les yeux en voyant le dossier.

-« Pourquoi notre section preventer doit s'occuper de ça ? »

-« Parce qu'il y a un taux alarmant de fuel dans les environs, dans la terre, dans le ruisseau tout proche mais qu'on n'arrive pas à trouver l'origine et que ça traîne depuis trois mois. »

-« On n'intervient pas avant un an d'habitude. » S'indigne le brun.

Lady Une se redresse complètement et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

-« On va encore laisser pendant neuf mois l'environnement se dégrader avant d'intervenir ? » Interroge-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Vu sous cet angle là, Heero ne peut plus refuser. Il referme le dossier et s'en va. Quand il arrive, Bruce lui tend le rapport de stage qu'a déposé la secrétaire du général.

-« Je commence le rapport, j'ai un dossier à faire rapidement dès lundi. » Précise Yuy pour que son bleu se remette au travail.

-« Bien Capitaine, je n'ai plus qu'un témoin de moralité à faire. »

-« Après il ne te restera plus rien à faire. » Rappelle le brun.

-« Je vous donnerai un coup de main. » Propose Bruce en ouvrant une nouvelle page dans le registre universel de la population.

-« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. » Avoue un rien mal à l'aise le métis de devoir encore une fois refuser son aide.

-« Ok, voilà pourquoi dix des bleus sont à cette recherche de demande d'asile. » Sourit le jeune.

Yuy ne répond rien, mais rajoute dans son rapport : _un grand sens de la déduction._ Il a déjà inscrit : _méthodique, courageux, ne rechigne pas au travail._

C'est la première fois que ça arrive, il bloque pour lui trouver une faiblesse. Les autres années, c'était plutôt pour trouver une qualité qu'il avait une difficulté. Pour finir, il inscrit : _n'aime pas le travail de recherche mais le fait. Une envie d'action qui peut empêcher une recherche plus approfondie_.

A 17h, les deux hommes ont fini ce qu'ils doivent faire. Heero sait que la cafétéria est déjà ouverte pour les bleus en quille.

-« Tu peux descendre, je regarde si le lieutenant Maxwell n'a pas besoin d'un coup de main pour clôturer son dossier. »

-« Vous passez Capitaine ou on se dit au revoir ici ? » Questionne Bruce.

-« Je passerai en coup de vent. »

-« Bien en tout cas Capitaine, merci pour l'écolage et j'espère obtenir une première affectation dans votre section afin de finir mon apprentissage. » Dit Bruce en lui serrant la main avant de s'en aller.

Pour Heero c'est une première, les autres jeunes partaient directement et jamais un n'avait émis le souhait de travailler dans sa section. Le seul qui avait dû revenir parce qu'il était le dernier à choisir sa mutation avait tout fait pour ne jamais se retrouver devant lui, se portant malade les deux fois où il aurait dû partir en mission avec lui sur un dossier. Après un an, il avait demandé sa mutation vers une autre section.

-« Tu veux un coup de main ? » Demande Heero en entrant dans le bureau de son ami.

-« Non, j'ai fini dans dix minutes, je relis mon rapport, tu as rendu le tien ? » Interroge Maxwell sans quitter ses papiers des yeux mais en se redressant un rien que son ami puisse suivre ce qu'il dit.

-« Non, j'allais le faire. »

-« Wufei est déjà en bas, si c'est de la compagnie que tu cherches. »

-« Je te laisse finir, j'y vais jusqu'à ton arrivée. »

-« A tout à l'heure. »

Après avoir déposé son rapport de stage dans la boite prévue à cet effet sur le bureau de la secrétaire, Heero prend la direction de la cantine. Quand il y arrive, il trouve le chinois debout près de la porte, surveillant la foule, le dos près du mur, le visage austère. Bruce arrive à grandes enjambées vers son mentor, deux verres de sangria en main. Yuy préfère glisser également près de la porte, juste à côté de Wufei, pour ne pas être dans le chemin et se faire surprendre par quelqu'un qui arriverait derrière lui.

-« Vous voir me fait plaisir, tous les autres me disaient que vous ne viendriez pas. »

-« Je ne reste pas, je n'aime pas la foule. »

-« J'apprécie encore plus. » Dit le bleu en lui tendant un des deux verres.

Heero prend la boisson voyant que les deux ont le même niveau, il tend la main vers le deuxième.

-« Pour une connaissance. » Précise Yuy avant de le tendre à Chang qui reste surpris par ce qu'il vient d'entendre et l'attention du métis.

-« Pas de problème. » Dit le jeune en repartant.

-« Duo devrait bientôt arriver. » Dit le métis en se tournant légèrement vers l'ex-05 pour lancer la conversation.

-« C'est ce qu'il m'a dit il y a une demi-heure. J'ai l'habitude de l'attendre. » Admet Wufei en portant la boisson à ses lèvres. « Il ne sait pas dire non quand c'est demandé gentiment, ça le perdra. Tu sais si Lady Une reste à la soirée ? »

-« Pour ? » Demande Heero surpris par la question.

-« Savoir si je risque de voir débarquer Hilde. »

-« Hilde l'a perdu, il y a un moment que je ne l'ai plus croisée le dimanche matin. » Précise Yuy pour rassurer le chinois.

-« Je l'ai compris quand il a dit qu'il changeait de club de cyclisme, mais si elle insiste. » Soupire Chang.

-« Mets le holà ! » Rétorque Heero en se demandant pourquoi il discute de ce genre de chose avec Wufei.

-« C'est plus compliqué que ça et je le savais au départ. »

Un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur, Heero tourne la tête, Duo doit être arrivé. De ce fait, il entre dans la pièce en grande discussion avec Sacha, il dépasse les jeunes gens contre le mur près de l'entrée.

Yuy tourne son visage vers le Chinois pour savoir comment il réagit à cet état de fait. Ce dernier le suit du regard sans arrêter de sourire légèrement.

Arrivé au centre de la pièce, Maxwell serre la main de son bleu donne une accolade à Bruce qui vient avec un verre de sangria qu'il lui donne. Le natté revient vers les deux jeunes gens en traînant Bruce.

-« Il n'ose pas te demander ton numéro de Gsm personnel pour te transmettre ses points. » Aborde le châtain en arrivant près du brun.

-« Tu lui as donné le tien ? » Interroge Heero en regardant son ami.

-« Ce n'est pas mon bleu. » Sourit Duo.

-« De toute façon, je ne vous aurai pas sonné, juste envoyé un Sms, je sais bien que vous n'aimez pas parler dans une boîte. » Précise Bruce.

Heero met sa main à la poche revolver et sort une carte de visite.

-« Tiens, c'est mon numéro privé et mon adresse mail privée, ne la donne pas. »

-« Vous pouvez me faire confiance. » Affirme Bruce avant de faire un salut aux trois hommes, Wufei étant aussi en tenue preventer puis il s'en va rejoindre les autres bleus.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en général à cette soirée ? » S'informe Yuy en regardant Maxwell.

-« Rien de spécial, distribution de pizzas vers 19 h, on discute la soirée et une partie de la nuit en buvant. » Répond-il.

-« Rien pour m'intéresser vraiment. » Avoue le brun.

-« A lundi ? » Questionne le natté un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-« Oui. »

Heero salue de la tête Chang et se décale du mur pour rentrer chez lui. Il sent un moment le regard du chinois sur son dos.

µµµ

En arrivant au QG lundi matin, Heero sent une boule d'angoisse se faire dans son estomac. C'est la première fois qu'il ressent cette peur de la solitude. Depuis presque cinq mois qu'il a repris le travail, c'est aussi la première fois qu'il sera vraiment seul, il va se retrouver confronté à des problèmes qu'il avait pu repousser depuis le début.

Son regard accroche le téléphone sur son bureau. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ? Est-ce qu'il peut le laisser décroché sans attirer l'attention ? En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il va faire pour aujourd'hui, le temps d'essayer de trouver une solution.

Un peu soulagé, il se met au travail. Ce n'est pas un petit dossier, même s'il s'interroge sur la nécessité de demander de l'aide aux Preventers pour ce genre de choses. Néanmoins, ils sont en renfort pour la police locale et c'est elle qui cherche à mettre la main sur les dépôts illégaux d'immondices, elle qui réceptionne les plaintes et fait les premières recherches. C'est logique que les preventers doivent intervenir aussi sur ce genre de dossier, même s'il s'éloigne encore de la protection de la paix.

Après un nouveau soupir, Heero commence à le compulser, dedans il y a énormément de plaintes contre des odeurs de fuel, des poissons morts dans le cours d'eau et pas beaucoup d'autres éléments. A part prendre les plaintes, les policiers n'ont pas fait grand chose. A la protection de la nature, à part des prélèvements, ils n'ont pas fait beaucoup plus.

En premier lieu, Heero réalise une vue d'ensemble de la région, une vue du ciel la plus proche possible avec un satellite. Puis, il ajoute sur son plan, les maisons des gens qui ont déposé plainte.

Au milieu de ses recherches, il voit la lumière d'appel clignoter, il avait oublié l'option double et triple appel. Dans un geste de panique, il se lève, il ne va pas aller chercher Duo à chaque fois que ça va sonner.

La lumière clignote pour la cinquième fois que la main de Maxwell prend le cornet. Heero cligne deux, trois fois des paupières, il ne l'a même pas vu entrer dans son bureau, encore moins fermer la porte, tellement il a été pris de panique.

-« Lieutenant Maxwell, … Non mon général, je passais dans le couloir, le capitaine doit être à la machine à café… Oui mon général dès que je le vois, je lui fais le message. »

Duo raccroche, fusille son ami du regard en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-« Il faut que tu trouves une solution Heero. Je ne peux pas débarquer dans ton bureau à chaque fois, tu as eu le temps de réfléchir en trois mois. » Accuse le natté.

-« Je sais que tu ne peux pas débarquer à chaque fois. Je sais que je ne peux pas laisser sonner comme si j'étais absent de mon bureau. Je sais que je ne peux pas faire mon travail à la cantine pour ne pas être dans mon bureau. J'ai pensé qu'en décrochant, on me croirait en ligne. Et l'installation d'un vidéophone comme chez moi n'est pas une solution. J'ai réfléchi, je n'ai rien trouvé. »

-« Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver. »

-« Le message ? »

-« Une nouvelle plainte à ton dossier vient d'arriver. » Rétorque le natté en partant vers la porte.

-« Merci Duo »

Maxwell lève la main et la secoue sans se retourner.

Yuy lui sort un peu après son ami de son bureau pour se rendre à celui du général. Il frappe, attend trente secondes et puis il entre.

-« Voilà la plainte, regardez si c'est une nouvelle, vous pouvez disposer. »

-« Bien mon général. »

Pourtant ce n'est pas son enquête qui est au centre de ses préoccupations, c'est ce téléphone de malheur et cette rage qu'il a ressentie chez Duo. Comme s'il avait aussi peur que lui que sa surdité soit découverte, comme si ce serait un ennui pour les deux, c'était pourtant son travail, son problème. Cependant, il a l'impression que lui faciliter la vie c'est aussi le centre des préoccupations de Duo. Est-ce qu'il penserait à ça si les rôles étaient inversés ?

Tout en réfléchissant à tout ça, Heero retourne à son bureau pour regarder en détail la plainte qui vient de lui être transmise.

C'est une nouvelle plainte, le voisin du dernier à avoir porté plainte. Pour finir Heero se demande s'il y a vraiment un problème d'odeur ou si c'est des suggestions involontaires.

Il doit se faire une idée, il note l'adresse pour se rendre dans le secteur et en plus il évitera ce téléphone de malheur. Il sort de la ville et se dirige vers la rue de la première plainte. Heero deoit admettre que ça sent bien l'essence ou le fuel pas beaucoup mais une odeur tenace. Il sonne à la maison pour essayer d'avoir accès à la rivière qui passe à l'arrière du jardin. Seulement il n'y a personne, il sonne chez le voisin.

Yuy doit sonner à quatre maisons avant d'avoir une porte qui s'ouvre. Il montre sa plaque.

-« Bonjour, je viens pour les plaintes contre X pour les odeurs de fuel. J'aurai aimé pouvoir descendre à la cave, vous interroger et me rendre au ruisseau. »

-« Entrez, c'est bizarre que ce soit un Preventer qui soit chargé de l'enquête. » Dit une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années, en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

-« On travaille avec la police, on ne peut pas laisser traîner cette enquête. » Explique Yuy en attendant que la dame lui montre où il doit se rendre.

-« Je trouve aussi, quoique la nature et l'environnement, ce n'est pas aussi important qu'une disparition. » S'indigne la dame.

Yuy fronce des sourcils.

-« Vous avez un membre de votre famille qui a disparu ? » S'informe le Capitaine quand ils arrivent dans la cuisine.

-« Depuis cinq mois, on est allé plusieurs fois à la police, mais ce n'est pas classé prioritaire. » Rétorque la femme.

-« Votre nom ? »

-« Duroy. »

-« Et la personne disparue ? »

-« C'est mon fils, Olivier, il a 25 ans. »

-« Je vais prendre votre déposition pour les deux enquêtes, voir ce que je peux réaliser pour faire bouger les choses. » Propose Heero en s'installant à la table qu'on lui a désignée.

-« Merci. »

Pendant une heure, Heero reste là, il doit avouer que l'odeur est plus forte à la cave. Il prend aussi une photo du fils de madame Duroy qu'elle lui tend et la déposition de la journée de la disparition. De toute façon pour Yuy cette disparition est aussi importante si pas plus que cette odeur de fuel. Le tout c'est de combiner les deux enquêtes ou demander à Duo s'il est chargé d'une enquête, il préféra ça aux demandes des réfugiés politiques.

Au ruisseau, il ne voit rien d'étrange. L'eau ne sent pas et est de couleur normale, il y a des plantes dans l'eau, rien d'alarmant.

Certain maintenant qu'il y a un vrai problème, Heero se met au travail. Avec le plan qu'il a imprimé, il fait un repérage des maisons qui ont porté plainte pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble.

Madame Duroy lui a dit qu'il y a des jours où les odeurs sont plus fortes. Elle lui fera un listing à partir d'aujourd'hui des jours où l'odeur l'incommode tellement qu'elle n'ose pas allumer sa cuisinière à gaz, ni descendre à la cave.

Pour le dossier du fils Madame Duroy, Heero se rend chez Duo.

-« Tu es chargé d'une enquête ? »

-« Oui depuis vendredi, un revendeur, cultivateur de cannabis, c'est sa marchandise qu'il vend mais pas moyen de déterminer où il la fait pousser. Il n'a jamais assez de marchandises pour qu'on puisse vraiment le taxer de revendeur, on ne l'a jamais vu chez aucun revendeur connu, le seul moyen de le coincer c'est prouver qu'il la cultive, parce que son compte en banque prouve bien qu'il a des rentrées d'argent bien trop importantes pour son chômage. »

-« Pourtant, il ne peut pas déplacer ses plants. » Lâche Yuy.

-« Non, c'est certain mais on le croirait. Pourquoi cette question, tu avais besoin d'un coup de main ? » Questionne le natté.

-« Pas sur cette enquête, mais le fils de la personne que j'ai interrogé a disparu. » Explique le brun.

-« Depuis ? »

-« Cinq mois. »

-« Tu ne prends jamais qu'un mois d'avance, si en plus ça aide l'autre enquête, je ne crois pas que Lady Une t'en veuille. »

-« Oui je mènerai les deux de front. » Heero se retourne et s'en va.

Au moment où le métis met sa main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte, une main se dépose sur son épaule, il se retourne surpris.

-« Je réalise que ce n'est pas mon approbation que tu voulais. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Je n'ai jamais besoin de ton approbation. » Affirme Yuy froidement.

-« Je sais, alors pourquoi es-tu venu m'en parler ? » Demande le natté en mettant sa tête sur le côté.

-« Je voulais te donner la recherche, c'est plus amusant que des demandes d'asile. »

-« Oui, quoique tu sais une enquête de disparition quand il faut annoncer le drame à la famille, c'est moins plaisant. »

-« Ca ne finit pas toujours mal ! » S'indigne le brun.

-« Quand on nous les donne, ça finit rarement bien. »

Heero doit bien admettre que Duo a raison, plus on attend, moins on a des chances d'une fin heureuse.

-« Bon, j'y vais. » Lâche le métis pour clôturer la discussion.

Maxwell est retourné à son bureau pour continuer ses recherches au moment où le brun referme la porte.

A Suivre…


	16. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo.

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

Après avoir repris son dossier, Heero cherche la personne en charge du dossier pour la section environnement. Il lui envoie un mail qu'ils puissent se retrouver sur les lieux des odeurs, un avis d'expert est toujours judicieux pour se faire une idée concrète.

Puis il envoie un mail à la police du quartier pour obtenir le dossier de la disparition d'Olivier Duroy.

Dans l'heure, Yuy reçoit un mail de l'expert de l'environnement.

Donnez-moi votre numéro de téléphone qu'on puisse discuter de vive voix d'une date qui convient aux deux, je suis fort pris.

Le métis lâche un juron. Qu'est-ce que les gens ont avec ce téléphone ? Il répond par mail.

Désolé, j'ai besoin de preuves en cas de problème. Il n'y a pas de preuve écrite lors d'une discussion par téléphone.

Dans les cinq minutes, un nouveau mail lui revient.

Vous n'avez pas une adresse de chat ? On discuterait en direct et vous auriez vos preuves.

Non, Heero n'en a pas, il n'en a jamais ressenti le besoin. Il ne comprend pas bien qu'on puisse discuter comme ça. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas énormément de connaissances avec qui il a des contacts autres que le travail. Ses ex-coéquipiers, il leur envoie des mails.

Voyant une possibilité de passer outre son handicap, il télécharge le programme et se crée une adresse preventer avec son grade et son nom de famille, puis il l'envoie à l'expert qui l'ajoute à ses contacts.

De cette façon, ils discutent cinq minutes avant de trouver une date qui convient aux deux dans la semaine. Heero ne veut pas que les choses traînent de trop.

Quand il a fini de discuter avec l'homme, le brun se lève, il va d'un pas décidé vers la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres, qu'il perd en arrivant à cette dernière. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, il ne peut pas continuellement se précipiter chez Duo! Il a toujours travaillé seul. Pourquoi ce besoin de contact avec Maxwell ? De lui faire partager ce qu'il découvre de positif ? Le jeune homme va finir par être incommodé par sa présence, comme lui a été dérangé par la princesse qui entravait sa mission, qui faisait capoter ses plans, qui ne prenait aucune précaution, divulguait son nom de code à tire-larigot.

Un rien déçu, Yuy retourne à son bureau. Par contre, il parlera de ce système à Gary surtout parce qu'il ressentait le besoin de partager sa découverte.

µµµ

Vers 18 heures, une ombre se fait dans la porte, Heero relève la tête pour trouver devant lui, Duo en tenue civile. Il plisse le front. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait quitté le QG. Enfin c'est un peu logique qu'il ne sache plus quand le natté s'en va, s'il fait son horaire normal ou des heures en plus, puisque son bureau est avant le sien dans le couloir, avant il savait quand ses collègues quittaient le QG en les entendant parler.

-« Tu as encore du travail ? » Questionne le châtain.

-« Ca peut attendre, c'est plus une étude de secteur, je manque d'informations pour la clôturer. » Admet le brun.

-« Bien alors va te changer, je t'emmène quelque part. » Sourit le natté en se décalant pour lui tendre un jean, un polo bleu clair et une veste en jean, dans le sac il doit y avoir des sous-vêtements et une autre paire de chaussures, ses mocassins noirs, les seules chaussures qui ne sont pas militaires ou des baskets.

Heero fronce une nouvelle fois le front, il hésite une fraction de seconde avant de refermer son ordinateur et de se lever. Arrivé à la hauteur du natté, il prend le tout pour se diriger vers les sous-sols, là où il y a des douches.

-« Tu sais que je ne t'ai pas donné mes clefs pour ce genre de choses ? » Lâche Yuy alors qu'il est déjà dans le couloir.

Il tourne la tête pour voir Duo lui dire.

-« Je sais. »

Heero est certain que son ami a patienté qu'il se retourne avant de répondre.

Quand il sort du coin douche apprêté, il est persuadé qu'il va trouver Duo qui l'attend avec son portable.

-« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » S'informe le brun en se dirigeant vers les places de parking pour les voitures personnelles des Preventers.

-« Au centre ville plus précisément au palais des congrès. » Répond Maxwell en marchant à côté de lui.

Arrivé au garage.

-« Où est ta voiture ? » S'étonne Yuy de ne pas voir le break multicolore près de sa voiture.

-« Déjà parquée devant le palais des congrès, je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu en soirée, je ne voulais pas t'entraver. » Explique le natté pendant qu'Heero ouvre son coffre pour y glisser ses affaires.

Après il tend ses clefs au natté.

-« Non conduis c'est ta voiture ! » S'exclame le châtain en levant les mains et en reculant d'un pas.

-« Tu veux voir si j'ai fait des progrès ? » Questionne le brun sur la défensive.

-« Ca ne m'a même pas effleuré. »

Heero n'en est pas certain mais il ne s'en formalise pas. Il est plus tracassé par ce que veux lui montrer son ami. Il roule jusqu'au palais des congrès qui ne sert plus qu'à des expositions.

Quand ils arrivent devant, Duo lui tend un bracelet qu'il fixe à son poignet. Heero regarde le jeune homme pour avoir une explication.

-« C'est un pass pour une semaine. » Précise le natté

Ce qui ne renseigne toujours pas le métis. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont visiter ? Et pourquoi Duo est-il certain qu'il va utiliser le pass toute la semaine ? Ca l'intrigue encore plus.

Les portes passées, Maxwell a dur de ne pas sourire de toutes ses dents devant la mine émerveillée du métis. Ce dernier reste sans voix en regardant autour de lui. Le hall est rempli d'automates qui rejouent les contes d'enfants mais tout est entièrement fleuri et fait de plantes. Il y a le petit chaperon rouge amenant son pot de beurre au loup couché dans le lit de la grand-mère. L'ensemble est fait de chrysanthèmes rose, rouge.

Yuy s'approche pour voir comment c'est construit. Il y a une barrière de sécurité pour empêcher qu'on ne touche, mais il y a un panneau explicatif montrant que les automates sont remplis de mousse de fleuriste imbibée d'eau dans laquelle sont piquées les fleurs, le tout sera arrosé pour que ça puisse tenir une semaine, le temps de l'exposition.

La température joue un rôle important, il ne fait pas plus de dix degrés, Heero comprend mieux la veste que lui a prise Maxwell alors qu'il fait presque trente degrés dehors.

Après avoir bien détaillé la première scène, le regard du brun se reporte plus loin, il voit la maison d'Hansel et Gretel. En regardant autour de lui, le métis constate qu'il y a au moins une dizaine de contes reproduits ainsi.

-« Comment étais-tu au courant ? » Finit par demander Heero.

-« C'est Wufei, il m'a demandé si on pouvait y venir vendredi soir. Je me suis dit que ça te plairait aussi. »

-« Duo, tu ne vas pas refaire ça avec lui, tu n'aurais dû venir qu'avec lui. » S'indigne le brun au cinquième conte. « Tu n'auras plus rien à découvrir vendredi. »

-« T'inquiète, vendredi soir il y aura un son et lumière. Samedi, ils distribuent les fleurs, si ça t'intéresse pour ton herbier. »

-« Il faudra que je revienne avec mon appareil photo. » S'émerveille Heero en arrivant à la belle au bois dormant.

-« C'est pour ça que j'ai pris un pass d'une semaine. J'aurai juste besoin du bracelet vendredi pour Wufei. » Avoue le natté.

-« Je te le rendrai jeudi soir. »

µµµ

Ils continuent à circuler dans le bâtiment pour découvrir les autres contes. Yuy n'en revient pas.

-« Je me demande comment ils peuvent avoir des chrysanthèmes en été ainsi que des crocus. »

-« J'ai lu sur un panneau que toutes les fleurs avaient été cultivées en serre de manière à ce qu'elles fleurissent à la bonne période. » Réplique Maxwell.

-« Est-ce que tu t'imagines les heures de travail qu'il a fallu pour faire ça ! » S'exclame le brun, les yeux pétillants.

-« C'est surtout le nombre de personnes qui a été conséquent. Une équipe passera tous les soirs pour remplacer les fleurs qui n'ont pas tenu. » Affirme le châtain.

-« Où est-ce que tu as lu ça ? » Demande Yuy surpris.

C'est vrai qu'il a plus regardé les montages que les panneaux lui.

-« Ca c'est Wufei qui me l'a dit, il aurait voulu voir l'exposition quand elle était sur le sol asiatique mais il était en déplacement. »

-« Je ne savais pas qu'il aimait les plantes. » Avoue le brun en arrivant au conte de la princesse et les six cygnes.

-« Si, à Pékin il a même des jardinières qu'il cultive lui-même. »

Voyant que Duo le suit plus qu'il ne s'émerveille, Heero finit par lui dire.

-« Tu peux rentrer, je ne voudrais pas t'en dégoûter pour Wufei. »

-« Je suis plus intrigué par les automates qui fonctionnent avec toute cette eau que les plantes, j'avoue. » Lâche contrit Maxwell.

-« Rentre et merci, je serai passé à côté de ça. »

-« Amuse-toi bien. » Répond le natté en prenant la direction de la sortie.

Heero le voit pourtant prendre un fascicule près de la porte, il regardera tout à l'heure ce que c'est.

µµµ

Tous les soirs en sortant du QG, Heero passe par l'exposition. Il regarde le système de plus en plus près, comme il essaye d'identifier les fleurs utilisées. Il y a des tulipes, des jacinthes quand une grande surface d'une même couleur doit être utilisée. Les feuilles et les tiges sont gardées pour réaliser le vert.

Il est persuadé qu'il viendra samedi pour récupérer des fleurs pour son herbier. Il a fait des photos de toutes les scènes sous toutes les coutures. Il discute souvent avec la personne préposée à la surveillance des fleurs pour en apprendre plus sur leur conservation. Mais quand on démontera, il regardera comment sont construits les automates. Même si c'est le fascicule qu'avait pris Maxwell l'autre jour, il pourra peut-être lui donner des renseignements complémentaires.

Après les automates seront envoyés en Australie où ils seront à nouveau garnis de fleurs pour une nouvelle exposition.

µµµ

Pour ses enquêtes, Heero n'a pas beaucoup avancé. D'un côté, il est heureux d'avoir deux dossiers parce que celui sur les odeurs n'est pas évident. Il a très difficile de trouver un lien et d'arriver à remonter la piste ainsi que déterminer ce qui peut déclencher ses perturbations de l'écosystème. Sa discussion avec le responsable de l'environnement ne lui a donné aucune nouvelle piste.

La seule chose qu'il peut constater, c'est que le ruisseau est une barrière naturelle et que les maisons au-dessus du numéro 12 ne se plaignent pas des odeurs. Comme lui a signalé l'expert, ça descend puisque le terrain est légèrement en dénivelé de un pour cent.

Pour la disparition d'Olivier, Heero n'a trouvé aucune piste que la police locale n'ait pas exploitée. Tout a été fait, il ne sait pas comment il va pouvoir aider madame Duroy et ce dossier ne lui serait jamais arrivé puisqu'il n'y a eu aucun élément nouveau à mettre dedans depuis la disparition. Il n'y a pas eu de mouvements bancaires, même une recherche de son Gsm n'a rien donné, il n'est pas repérable depuis le début, soit coupé, soit détruit.

Heero dirait même que c'est une disparition qu'il doit classée de mort. Même ceux qui disparaissent volontairement, finissent par bouger quelque part. Il y a un retrait d'argent, un coup de téléphone à une connaissance ou une firme, ici, il n'y a rien et depuis le premier jour.

µµµ

Jeudi soir après le travail, Heero se rend une nouvelle fois à l'exposition. Puis il se présente à l'appartement de Maxwell.

Il sonne et attend un peu. Le natté vient lui ouvrir en bas de jogging et tee-shirt violet pâle. Ce dernier lui sourit et repart directement. A l'odeur, Yuy comprend vite pourquoi, son ami est en pleine préparation culinaire.

-« Je venais te rendre le bracelet. Enfin, t'en donner deux autres, pour le son et lumière, il faut un bracelet spécial. » Prévient le brun en retrouvant le châtain dans la cuisine en se mettant près du plan de travail pour pouvoir discuter avec son ami.

-« Je te dois ? » Questionne Duo, la casserole des feuilles de lasagne en main qu'il verse dans la passoire pour les essorer.

Après il se retourne pour touiller dans sa sauce blanche.

-« Rien » Répond le brun en donnant un coup de cuillère dans la sauce à spaghetti qui commence à bouillonner afin d'éviter qu'elle accroche.

-« Tu restes souper ? J'aurai trop de sauce tomate, je voulais me faire un spaghetti pour le soir, les lasagnes c'est pour demain après le spectacle. Tu voudras bien venir enclencher mon four à 21h ? »

-« Hn »

-« Hn à tout ? » Interroge le châtain en lui souriant.

-« Oui à tout. » Répond Heero en enlevant sa veste preventer ainsi que sa chemise pour ne pas la tâcher.

Il prend le tablier du natté sur un clou près de la cuisinière pour ne pas abîmer son pantalon. Il commence à surveiller les deux poêlons avec la sauce blanche et la sauce spaghetti.

Du coin de l'œil, Heero épie Duo qui met des feuilles de lasagne précuites al dente dans le fond de son plat, il vient chercher la sauce à spaghetti pour en mettre une louche puis la sauce blanche pour en étaler également un peu. Il le voit parsemer de gruyère avant de remettre des feuilles de lasagne et de recommencer l'opération, tout se fait dans le silence.

-« Ro' tu fais chauffer de l'eau pour les spaghettis ? » Demande Duo en venant déposer le poêlon de sauce tomate à la viande.

Heero reprend la casserole qui a servi à cuire les feuilles de lasagne pour la remplir d'eau et allumer le gaz. Il cherche des yeux le sel et s'étonne de le voir apparaître dans son champ de vision.

Comme le regard de Yuy est rivé sur le pot, Duo met son index sous le menton du brun qu'il le regarde.

-« Tu as pensé à haute voix. »

-« Tu crois que ça m'arrive souvent ? » Questionne le brun un peu de panique dans le regard.

-« Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est moins grave que l'inverse. » Sourit le natté.

-« Sauf si je peste contre quelqu'un. » Avoue Heero avant de soupirer.

Maxwell vient l'embrasser sur la joue avant d'éclater de rire et de finir la conception de ses lasagnes qu'il met dans le frigo. Il mélange le reste de la sauce blanche dans la sauce à spaghetti. L'eau bouillant, Duo met un fin filet d'huile d'olive et ouvre un paquet de pâtes qu'il lâche dans l'eau, il mélange un peu.

Heero a fini par s'appuyer sur la table de la cuisine pour le laisser circuler à son aise dans la pièce. Duo se tourne vers lui quand il a relavé le poêlon de la sauce blanche pour l'essuyer.

-« Tu veux un verre de vin avec ton repas ? » Interroge Duo.

-« Si tu as du rosé. »

-« Regarde ce que j'ai dans le placard de l'entrée, c'est Quatre qui m'a offert la plupart pour siroter quand il venait. » Rétorque le châtain avant de se retourner pour ranger son ustensile de cuisine sous l'évier.

-« Quand il venait ? » Questionne Yuy en partant vers l'entrée.

Ne pas être sur ses gardes quand il est avec Duo finira pas le perdre pense le brun, en réalisant ce qu'il vient de faire, alors il ajoute rapidement.

-« J'arrive pour la réponse, je reviens avec le vin. »

Quand il est de retour dans la cuisine, Maxwell a sorti le tire-bouchon, deux verres sur pied et il sourit.

-« Je n'aurai pas répondu avant ton retour. »

-« Je sais, mais bon, alors quand il venait ? » Reprend le métis en lui tendant la bouteille de Rosé d'Anjou.

-« Oui, il ne vient presque plus. Maintenant quand il est dans le coin, il vient encore me dire bonjour, mais il ne vient plus faire des escales spécialement pour me voir. » Répond Maxwell en commençant à ouvrir la bouteille.

-« Il y a une raison à son revirement ? »

-« Oui, il a trouvé une autre personne pour le satisfaire, elle est dans sa garde personnelle. »

-« Ca doit faire plaisir à Wufei. » Lâche Heero en portant son verre de vin à la bouche.

-« C'est certain, mais à moi aussi. Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié qu'il m'envoie Rachid pour venir me chercher en jet privé juste pour le culbuter. Ca m'a presque coupé les envies. » Avoue le châtain avant de se retourner pour touiller dans les pâtes.

Yuy soulève un sourcil, il est persuadé que ça lui aurait coupé les siennes. Déjà rien que la méthode, il aurait tellement ruminé que rien n'aurait pu le remettre en forme.

-« Quatre l'a bien vu qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Et comme j'ai tapé sur un clou déjà un peu enfoncé sur le chemin du retour. La dernière fois qu'il est venu, on n'a fait que discuter et j'ai découvert une facette que je ne connaissais pas de Quatre. » Sourit Maxwell en prenant son verre de vin sur la table.

-« Il est revenu avec toi pour s'excuser ? » Interroge le brun.

-« Qui ça ? » S'étonne le châtain.

-« Quatre que tu as tapé sur un clou presque enfoncé. » Précise le métis.

-« Heu non, s'il m'a fait venir à Stockholm, c'est qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se déplacer. » Rectifie Duo sans répondre réellement à la question de son ami.

Ce dernier n'est pas dupe, ça l'amuse même cette facilité que le natté a de donner des informations sans répondre à ce qui est essentiel et d'arriver à noyer le poisson dans un verre d'eau. Quelqu'un de moins exercé se serait fait prendre au jeu. Mais par amitié, il ne va pas insister puisque justement ça dérange Duo d'y répondre sinon il n'aurait pas eu ce revirement.

Alors qu'il cherche rapidement un autre sujet de discussion, Maxwell le devance.

-« Ton club de marche fait aussi une pause pour les grandes vacances ? »

-« Hn. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Interroge Maxwell avant de se retourner pour mélanger dans sa sauce et dans les pâtes pour voir si elles sont prêtes.

-« J'irai me promener. Et toi, tu as déjà changé de club ? »

-« Non, Diego m'a dit qu'on devenait trop nombreux. Il va diviser le groupe en deux avec des départs différés. Je vais avoir une discussion avec Hilde. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre son amitié. »

-« Si elle l'accepte et qu'elle ne te court plus après. » Rappelle Yuy ce qui fait sourire le natté.

-« Je n'aime déjà pas faire l'amour avec une femme, mais là avec elle j'arrive plus à transposer mes gestes. » Avoue penaud le châtain.

Le brun hausse un sourcil, incitant Duo à préciser sa pensée en soupirant.

-« Que je suis avec un autre. »

Pour Heero, une étincelle se fait dans son esprit. C'est ainsi qu'il a réussi à satisfaire Quatre à Stockholm. Mais avec qui s'imagine-t-il ? Ca doit être quelqu'un d'important pour Duo pour qu'il arrive à aimer une femme alors qu'il n'apprécie pas ce genre de relation. Même en s'imaginant avec Trowa, ça n'aurait pas réussi à le faire bander avec Relena. Déjà parce qu'elle représentait trop de choses abstraites comme la paix et une mission.

-« Et comment ça va avec Gary ? » Demande Maxwell après avoir passé sa main devant le visage d'Heero afin d'avoir son attention.

-« Ca va bien, c'est un ami. Il est en train de se mettre en ménage avec une fille qui travaille à son bureau. »

-« Il travaille ? Dans quel secteur ? » Interroge le natté surpris.

-« Le tourisme, il organise les voyages touristiques avec guide. Son entreprise n'engage pratiquement que des malentendants, il y a juste deux personnes pour répondre au téléphone, beaucoup de choses se font via ordinateur et mail. » Explique le métis.

Maxwell se retourne une nouvelle fois pour voir si les pâtes sont cuites. Comme elles le sont, il les égoutte avant de les remettre dans la casserole et de verser la sauce dessus afin de mélanger le tout.

Il revient vers la table avec sa casserole.

-« Tu prends le fromage râpé dans le frigo ? »

Yuy s'y rend pendant que le natté les sert, ils mangent en continuant leur discussion.

Le brun donne un coup de main à son ami pour faire la vaisselle avant de retourner dans son appartement.

A Suivre…


	17. Chapitre 16

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Lady Une, Hilde, Quatre, Wufei, Relena.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

Le mardi de la semaine suivante le téléphone sonne, comme il en a pris l'habitude depuis que le natté lui a fait le sermon, Heero décroche et dit d'une voix sèche.

-« Je suis occupé ! Si c'est important, venez en personne, sinon envoyez-moi un mail à Yuy at preventer. com. » Et il raccroche.

Les autres fois, il a reçu un mail avec des demandes de renseignements, de l'un ou l'autre. Jusqu'ici personne ne s'est encore présenté en personne.

De toute façon sa boite mail est constamment ouverte. Il regarde directement et estime l'urgence de la demande. Les informations pour sa nouvelle enquête lui arrivent soit par mail, soit par envoi de courrier interne ou externe suivant la provenance.

Heero fronce les sourcils, c'est la première fois que la lumière de son téléphone clignote directement après qu'il ait raccroché.

Il décroche et recommence sa litanie.

-« Je suis occupé ! Si c'est important, venez en personne, sinon envoyez-moi un mail à Yuy at preventer. com. » Il dépose le cornet sur le socle.

Le brun reprend son fichier là où il l'a laissé, Madame Duroy vient de lui envoyer un relevé des jours où l'odeur est plus forte.

Depuis hier soir, il pleut. Madame Duroy lui signale que depuis ce matin, l'odeur passe sous la porte et que ça devient intolérable, qu'elle a dû mettre des torchons imbibés d'essence d'eucalyptus pour la couvrir.

Une ombre se fait dans la pièce, Yuy relève la tête. Le général se trouve debout devant son bureau.

-« Encore une chance que vous êtes vraiment occupé, c'est déjà la deuxième fois que vous me faites le coup, j'ai beau vous appeler vous continuez. Ce n'est pas à moi de me déplacer. » Gronde Lady Une en plaquant un dossier sur le bureau du brun. « Nouvelle plainte et il y en a eu d'autres sur d'anciennes adresses m'a dit le policier. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est mon numéro de téléphone que vous avez donné ? »

-« Par inadvertance. » Ment le métis.

Il ne peut pas lui dire qu'on a insisté pour avoir un numéro de téléphone pour transmettre plus rapidement des informations et que c'est le premier qui lui est passé par la tête à part le sien.

Heero rassemble les documents pour les regarder dès que Lady Une a quitté son bureau. Il soupire, ainsi ce n'est pas encore la bonne méthode. Il va se rendre chez Madame Duroy pour voir si l'odeur est tellement intolérable et lui parler de la disparition de son fils.

Yuy part vers les ascenseurs, l'impression qu'on le suit le fait se retourner. Il voit Duo arriver au pas de course, il s'étonne d'avoir senti la vibration du sol. Il ne voit que cette solution là. Il regarde ses pieds et réalise que c'est vrai ses boots ayant pris l'eau hier soir en allant faire ses courses, il a mis des baskets.

Le voyant s'arrêter et se retourner, Maxwell écarquille les yeux, il suit le regard du brun.

-« Je marche si lourdement que ça ? » Sourit le natté en arrivant à lui.

-« Tu courrais déjà. » Rétorque-t-il en esquissant un sourire. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

Duo regarde à droite puis à gauche avant de se lancer.

-« Tu n'as toujours pas réglé ton problème de téléphone ? »

-« Je pensais acheter un répondeur. » Avoue le métis. « Je serai venu t'en parler ce soir. »

-« Achète-le. Je te le fais deux fois par jour. » Lâche Maxwell avant de se retourner et de partir au pas de course.

Duo est vraiment quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. Heero se retourne et part vers le parking extérieur pour prendre un véhicule de fonction.

Il se rend chez Madame Duroy pour constater que c'est vrai, l'odeur est presque intolérable. Quand il descend à la cave, il a l'impression de se trouver près d'une pompe à essence.

-« Vous avez des nouvelles pour mon fils ? » Interroge la dame quand Yuy et elle s'installent à la table de la cuisine.

-« Non, la police a très bien travaillé, je n'ai vu aucune piste qu'elle aurait pu oublier. »

La dame soupire.

-« Au fond de moi, je le sais qu'il est mort, mais retrouver le corps ce serait plus facile à accepter. »

-« Hn. »

Madame Duroy soupire à nouveau, regarde ses mains, sirote un peu son café.

-« J'ai envie de quitter cette maison, mais tant qu'on n'aura pas réglé ce problème d'odeur, pas moyen de la vendre. A moins de la faire visiter les jours de grand soleil, mais je ne pourrai pas arnaquer les gens comme ça. » Soupire-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-« Ca sent plus quand il pleut ! » S'exclame Heero.

-« Oui, du moins j'en ai bien l'impression. »

-« Il faut que je vérifie avec les plaintes et le centre météorologique. » Dit le brun en se levant.

-« Tenez-moi au courant. »

Le métis hoche la tête et puis il s'en va. Avant de retourner au QG, il s'arrête pour acheter un répondeur, il ira trouver Duo ce soir chez lui pour l'enregistrement du message, c'est plus discret.

De retour à son bureau, il reprend toutes les plaintes et il ouvre une page web sur la météo. Un relevé des jours écoulés et il commence un travail minutieux afin de vérifier le temps qu'il faisait le jour des plaintes.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, il doit se rendre à l'évidence que non, les plaintes n'ont pas forcément été déposées un jour de pluie.

-« Je suis d'une stupidité. » Lâche-t-il en se frappant le front.

Il reprend les dates des plaintes et regarde la météo le jour avant. Pour ce genre de désagréments on ne dépose pas toujours plante directement. Un sourire apparaît chez Heero alors qu'il allume la lampe dans son bureau, la lumière extérieure n'étant plus suffisante.

Il a une sacrée piste, demain, il contacterait la personne de l'environnement pour savoir si ça peut les aider à régler ce problème. Maintenant, il a plus urgent : son répondeur et puis à 22 h, il n'est pas persuadé de trouver son contact à l'environnement sur le chat.

En se levant, Heero se dit qu'il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas travaillé aussi tard, pas que ça lui manque, loin de là. Aujourd'hui, il est de journée, néanmoins, il aime bien toujours commencer à la même heure. Il trouve qu'il avance mieux le matin. Toutefois depuis l'accident, s'il avait été prévu d'après-midi, il serait resté jusqu'à 22 heures minimum.

Ne voulant pas déranger le châtain trop tard, Heero se rend directement chez son ami sans passer chez lui.

Il sonne et attend, la porte finit par s'ouvrir sur le natté, en jeans et débardeur, pieds nus.

-« Oh Ro', je ne t'attendais plus, j'ai cru que tu avais changé d'avis. » Lâche Maxwell avant que le brun n'ait le temps de parler.

-« J'ai été pris dans mon travail. » S'excuse-t-il.

Le châtain regarde dans l'appartement. Yuy fronce des sourcils, s'étonnant qu'il ne le laisse pas rentrer. Au moment où il va demander s'il gêne, il voit apparaître Hilde, le chemisier en dehors du bermuda qu'elle porte.

Elle passe d'autorité son bras autour de la taille de Duo et lui donne un baiser dans le cou avant de déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Maxwell.

Ce dernier se secoue et prend la main de la brune pour qu'elle le lâche.

-« Tu ne faisais pas autant d'histoires il y a cinq minutes. » Peste la brune en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine avant de reboutonner un bouton.

-« C'est toi qui m'as interrompu, je t'avais demandé de passer pour discuter pas pour que tu me sautes dessus. » Agresse le natté de la fureur dans le regard.

-« Quand tu as fini, tu passes à mon appartement ? » Propose Heero de plus en plus gêné pour son ami que tout ça se passe devant témoin et que d'autres Preventers puissent l'entendre.

-« Attends pas trop tôt, on en aura pour la nuit. » Rétorque Hilde.

Yuy n'a pas tout compris ne s'attendant pas à la réponse de la jeune femme. Toutefois, il doit bien constater à son attitude que le pauvre Maxwell ne va pas avoir facile de lui faire entendre raison.

Le regard du brun se porte sur le natté, encore une chance que la mâchoire de ce dernier est bien accrochée, elle serait tombée.

-« Je suis là d'ici vingt minutes, si pas avant. » Finit par dire Duo quand il se ressaisit.

Il attrape Hilde par l'avant-bras et la pousse à l'intérieur, alors que le natté referme la porte sur le métis.

Ce dernier part vers son appartement au bout du couloir. Pour une fois, il est tenté par la curiosité. Si ça avait servi à quelque chose, il aurait bien mis son oreille contre la porte pour entendre ce qui se disait.

Enfin Duo lui dira sûrement comment les choses se sont finies, ça l'intrigue de trop. En attendant son ami, il ouvre la boite et commence à regarder le fonctionnement du répondeur avec le mode d'emploi, autant prendre de l'avance.

Quand Maxwell sonne une demi-heure plus tard, Heero a déjà réussi à encoder le nombre de sonneries avant que le message ne soit diffusé, deux c'est suffisant. Il a déjà pensé à son message dans le style de celui qu'il dit lui-même. Il aurait bien enregistré le message et envoyé un Sms à Duo pour lui dire de ne plus passer s'il ne fallait pas parler après un bip sonore.

Les lumières commencent à clignoter, Heero se lève pour ouvrir à son ami. Il coupe le système d'alarme avant d'ouvrir le porte, on ne sait jamais que ce ne soit pas lui. Le brun s'éclipse pour le laisser entrer, le natté ne demande pas où il doit se rendre, il va directement dans la cuisine.

A sa démarche énergique, le métis se rend bien compte qu'il est toujours énervé. Quand Heero le rejoint, le châtain a déjà le mode d'emploi en main, il le voit respirer profondément à plusieurs reprises.

-« On peut repousser ça si tu veux. » Propose Yuy.

-« Non, ça va aller, ce n'est pas moi qui doit parler. » Gronde Duo

-« Elle t'attend ? »

µµµµµ

Maxwell relève la tête et écarquille des yeux, avant de cligner plusieurs fois des paupières, tellement il est perturbé par la question, mais surtout qu'elle vienne d'Heero. Wufei lui a dit que Yuy a changé, mais en mieux. Lui se demande s'il ne préférait pas l'ancien qui ne s'intéressait à personne, qui ne vivait que pour ses missions.

D'un autre côté, il est responsable de ces changements, décidément chaque fois qu'il fait quelque chose pour les autres, ça lui retombe toujours dessus. Il finit par comprendre Solo qui lui disait de ne pas suivre son exemple et d'être parfois égoïste.

Perturbé encore plus par ses pensées, il se redresse sur sa chaise, croise les bras sur son torse, la tresse vient balayer le sol, les yeux indigo sont à la limite du mauve tellement y brillent de la colère, alors qu'il ne sait plus contre qui elle est tournée, Hilde, lui, Heero. Son regard vient se planter dans les yeux bleu roi et calmes de Yuy.

µµµµµ

-« Et si elle m'attendait en quoi ça te regarde ? »

Le brun cligne légèrement des paupières, mais reste imperturbable.

-« En rien. »

-« Bon, restons à ce qu'on avait Heero. La jalousie des gens autour de moi commence vraiment à me pomper. »

-« Je ne suis pas jaloux. »

-« Manquerait plus que ça. » Raille le natté en se penchant en avant pour reprendre le mode d'emploi.

La main de Yuy vient l'empêcher de le prendre.

-« J'ai juste besoin que tu me dises quand le bip arrive. »

Et il pousse sur deux touches, ses yeux sur le châtain. Celui-ci lui fait un signe de la tête. Alors Heero se lance.

-« Vous êtes sur le répondeur du capitaine Yuy, je suis occupé ou absent. Veuillez m'envoyer un mail à mon adresse Yuy Y U Y at preventer. com ou un Sms au numéro 0421 33 66 99. Vous pouvez laisser un message avec vos coordonnées complètes. »

Heero pousse sur la touche Stop, Duo attrape l'appareil pour faire une écoute directe.

-« C'est bon, demain matin, je te sonne pour être certain que ça fonctionne. Je te fais un relevé à 11h30 et à 18 h, sauf si je suis en extérieur. » Précise le châtain en se levant.

-« C'est vrai, j'aurai peut-être dû le spécifier. »

-« Tu veux le refaire ? » Interroge Maxwell avant de soupirer.

-« On verra bien, merci, je te laisse rentrer chez toi. »

-« A demain. » Répond simplement le natté en se dirigeant vers le hall.

Quand Heero arrive à la porte de la cuisine, c'est pour voir la porte extérieure se refermer. Yuy n'a jamais vu son ami autant sur les nerfs, mais est-ce qu'il le connaît vraiment ? Ils se sont croisés plusieurs fois pendant la guerre, mais pas assez pour lier vraiment connaissances et puis il avait toujours eu mieux à faire que de s'intéresser à des problèmes de bons voisinages.

Winner et Relena avec leur prévenance lui tapaient sur le système, surtout le blond qui lui demandait d'être plus gentil avec la princesse. Ils étaient en guerre, ils avaient la paix à instaurer, pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle et la diplomatie, ni faire attention aux comportements à avoir entre les statuts.

Pour ça Wufei, même avec sa noblesse n'était pas aussi pompant. Il était guerrier avant d'être noble.

Heero secoue la tête, il s'éloigne du sujet de base qui est Duo. Qu'est-ce qui peut avoir déclenché son agressivité vis-à-vis de lui ? Hilde serait jalouse de lui ? Ca n'a pas de raison d'être. Il va respecter ce que Maxwell a demandé comme une faveur, ne plus se précipiter tout le temps chez lui pour obtenir de l'aide. Il ne l'a jamais fait, il doit trouver le moyen de palier et non de se servir des oreilles que son ami met à son service par amitié.

µµµ

Le lendemain, Heero arrive au travail à 7h tapantes, il installe son répondeur avant de faire un mail argumenté avec ses dernières découvertes au responsable de l'environnement.

Vers 7h30, sa ligne clignote, il tend la main pour la déposer sur le répondeur, il le sent vibrer. Rassuré, il se remet au travail. Deux minutes passent avant que son Gsm vibre contre sa cuisse, il le sort pour prendre connaissance du Sms. Il est de Duo.

_Ca marche !_

Malgré leur légère engueulade, le châtain n'a pas oublié sa promesse.

Deux heures passent encore avant que Duo n'entre dans le bureau du métis, il est sur le chat en conversation avec le responsable de l'environnement.

Maxwell le voyant se concentrer à nouveau, fait le tour du bureau pour voir si le répondeur clignote preuve qu'il aurait eu des messages à relever.

-« J'aurai dû penser à t'envoyer un Sms que tu ne te déplaces pas pour rien. » S'excuse le métis mais pris dans sa discussion, il n'a pas vu le temps passer.

Ils sont en train de chercher dans les analyses de terrain déjà effectuées s'ils ne peuvent pas trouver le nœud de leur problème. Steve à l'environnement est de l'avis d'Heero, le problème est souterrain puisqu'il surgit à chaque nouvelle pluie.

Le natté tourne son visage vers ce que fait son ami et découvre la fenêtre du chat, il lui tape sur l'épaule pour avoir son attention.

-« Tu permets ? » Demande-t-il en tendant la main vers le PC.

Heero le pousse vers le jeune homme. Il plisse du front quant il le voit s'ajouter dans la liste de ses contacts.

-« Tu as aussi une adresse de service ? » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Tout le monde en a une, il paraît que tu as refusé de t'ajouter à la liste quand Lady Une en a parlé. Tu disais que c'était une bêtise, qu'ils allaient passer plus de temps à se disperser qu'à travailler. »

-« Je m'en rappelle, c'était ça ? Comment es-tu au courant ? Tu es arrivé après moi ! » Affirme le brun.

-« J'ai posé la question à Lady Une quand je ne t'ai pas vu dans le fichier. »

-« Hn »

-« Quand je retourne à mon bureau je t'envoie la liste des collègues avec qui tu travailles souvent ou la totalité ? » Questionne le châtain les deux mains sur le bureau maintenant qu'Heero a repris le portable.

-« Travaille souvent. »

-« Je t'enverrai mon adresse privée, il m'arrive souvent de discuter avec Wufei en soirée alors qu'on regarde le même programme pour en discuter. Tu as demandé conseil pour choisir ton adresse de travail ? »

-« Non, pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que Lady Une faisait comme ça, grade au moment de la création et nom de famille, c'est pour ça qu'il est mis 'sergent' pour moi. » Sourit Maxwell, puis il se redresse pour partir. « A tout à l'heure. »

-« S'il n'y a pas de messages, je t'envoie un Sms. » Propose le métis.

-« Je t'appellerai sur le chat avant de fermer. » Rétorque le natté en se retournant que le métis puisse lire la réponse.

Le mouvement est rapide, la natte tourne autour du jeune homme avant de venir frapper la cuisse de l'autre côté. Heero écarquille les yeux sans quitter la tresse qui repart dans le dos de son propriétaire. Une pensée anodine vient de lui traverser l'esprit, il redresse la tête pour constater que Duo attend les mains sur les hanches.

-« A quoi penses-tu ? » Interroge ce dernier.

-« Que tu devrais les couper, c'est dangereux. D'un autre côté, si c'était si dangereux que ça, il y a belle lurette que tu te serais fait attraper. »

µµµµµ

Maxwell finit par sourire devant les idées incongrues de son ami. Être livré à lui-même dans le silence le plus total a fait naître un drôle d'Heero, plus curieux, plus intrigué par les autres.

Le châtain ne sait pas comment Yuy peut faire tout ça ! Pour comprendre l'univers de son ami, il a essayé de mettre des bouchons dans ses oreilles un dimanche après-midi. Il n'a pas tenu quatre heures, il y avait trop de choses qui le limitait, il s'était ennuyé ferme sans entendre la radio, à ne pas comprendre les émissions à la TV. Il avait fini par décider d'aller prendre un verre en solitaire dans un bar et là aussi il s'était senti paumé de ne pas pouvoir suivre les discussions aux autres tables. Un type s'était énervé sur lui parce qu'il ne lui avait pas passé le sel pour son œuf dur. C'est le barman qui l'avait fait pour finir en secouant la tête, un regard planté sur Duo.

En rentrant chez lui pour les enlever, il avait failli se faire écraser en traversant la route, trop habitué à traverser sans regarder en se basant sur son ouïe.

Tout ça l'avait encore plus fait admirer Heero, qui arrivait à ne montrer aucun regret, il restait toujours pareil à lui-même, il n'avait aucun saut d'humeur.

-« Je suis parti. » Lâche le châtain.

µµµµµ

Heero regarde une nouvelle fois la natte suivre le mouvement rapide de son propriétaire puis disparaître par la porte. Il doit bien se rendre à l'évidence, Duo ne change pas, leur altercation d'hier soir n'a rien changé à l'aide que lui prodigue le natté, c'est plutôt quand il s'est mêlé de sa vie privée que les choses ont basculée. Duo doit faire partie de la catégorie des gens qui veulent bien aider les autres, mais ne tolérent pas qu'on leur donne un coup de main. Fier de mener leur barque à leur façon, un peu mêle-tout, mais ne supportant pas qu'on touche à leur vie privée. Duo doit aimer être le plus fort dans une relation, décider. Il le voit bien. Wufei disait qu'il était trop gentil, qu'il ne savait pas dire non. Cependant, c'est Duo qui dicte ses lois. Ca lui convient. Il aime qu'on le guide, même s'il n'aime pas montrer qu'il aime ça, justement pour qu'on n'en profite pas.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il en a oublié son interlocuteur sur le chat.

_« Excuse. Un collègue dans mon bureau. »_

_« Ca ne m'a pas empêché d'avancer. On va aller prendre des carottes de terre à partir du numéro 12 et on va chercher d'après les analyses. »_

_« D'accord, je vais demander des plans des bâtiments et des installations souterraines. »_

_« Dès que j'ai du nouveau, je regarde si tu es sur le chat ou je t'envoie un mail. »_

_« Pareil. » _Ecrit Yuy.

µµµ

Maxwell, dans la demi-heure après son passage, envoie un mail avec une dizaine d'adresses dont il pourrait avoir besoin, Heero les rajouterait au fur et à mesure de ses besoins. Juste après, le métis reçoit un autre mail avec l'adresse privée du natté, un court message lui dit de transférer le mail sur son adresse privée et de virer le mail de sa boîte. Yuy le fait, il s'était créé son adresse pour discuter certains soirs avec Gary. En voyant l'adresse privée de Maxwell, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, comme Duo sourirait sûrement. Ils ont vraiment été marqués par leur adolescence, on ne peut plus insolite. Scythe02, dire que lui a choisi Wing01. Il ne voulait pas utiliser son prénom, ni son nom, même si c'est celui qu'il a fini par garder.

µµµ

Duo ne se déplace plus pour venir voir s'il y a des messages sur le répondeur, il le contacte sur le chat pour savoir s'il doit passer. Trouver toutes ses informations prend du temps, il y a une semaine qu'il fait un travail de fourmi, encore une chance qu'il y a ses footing journaliers d'une demi-heure au matin et au soir pour lui libérer l'esprit. Cette enquête commence à l'exaspérer. Steve lui a signalé que plus il remonte vers le numéro 12, plus il y a du fuel dans le sol, que ça en est même dangereux pour les potagers domestiques, il en a interdit la consommation. Encore une chance qu'il n'y a pas de pâture dans le coin, on aurait dû vérifier le taux de fuel dans le lait des vaches.

Heero a reçu tous les plans mais il ne voit pas autre chose que les sous-sols des maisons. Il a fini par se renseigner pour savoir s'il y a un aqueduc transportant du fuel qui passe par-là. On lui a répondu que ce n'est jamais enterré et puis qu'avec les énergies renouvelables, on utilise de moins en moins ce carburant aussi bien pour les voitures, que pour se chauffer, mais à l'époque on a enterré beaucoup de citernes pour l'esthétique des paysages.

En lisant le mail, Heero soupire et se lève, il va devoir faire du porte à porte pour savoir si ce ne serait pas une ancienne citerne percée qui serait la cause de tous ses problèmes. Il serait temps qu'il trouve, il y a bientôt un mois qu'il est sur ce dossier qui pour lui n'a rien de glorieux, il n'a pas l'impression de sauver l'humanité, ni de servir réellement à quelque chose puisqu'en plus il ne trouve pas de nouvelles pistes pour le fils de madame Duroy.

Arrivé dans le quartier, Heero sonne au numéro 12. Il regarde sa montre, il est midi trente. Sur l'heure de table, il aura peut-être plus de chance de trouver quelqu'un à son domicile, sinon il laisserait une carte avec son adresse mail en demandant qu'on réponde à deux questions : Y a-t-il des citernes de fuel dans le sol ? A quoi chauffez-vous ?

C'est les questions qu'il aurait posées de toute façon.

Yuy constate qu'il n'a pas plus de chance que l'autre fois. Il y a beaucoup d'absents mais il laisse à chaque fois sa carte avec son adresse mail et les questions. Arrivé chez madame Duroy, il se dit que la dame sera là, elle a toujours été là chaque fois qu'il est venu. Il espère qu'elle connaît bien le quartier également, qu'elle puisse le renseigner, elle aura été d'une aide précieuse durant toute cette enquête.

Comme personne ne vient lui ouvrir, Heero commence à paniquer et s'il y a une coupure de courant qui empêche les gens d'entendre leur sonnette. Il va à la maison voisine pour y sonner, de toute façon il n'a pas trop le choix, il ne peut pas demander à un passant de vérifier qu'on entend le bruit de la sonnette.

La porte s'ouvre sur madame Duroy, Heero fronce des sourcils, vérifie le numéro rapidement dans ses papiers. Quand il relève la tête, la dame lui sourit.

-« Vous ne vous êtes pas trompez, je viens toujours manger avec ma voisine, elle a 93 ans et se déplace difficilement, alors je lui fais ses courses et son repas tous les jours, nous mangeons ensemble pour nous tenir compagnie. »

-« Je venais pour poser quelques questions dans le voisinage. » Admet le brun rassuré.

-« Entrez, vous prendrez bien une tasse de café pendant qu'on finit de manger ? »

-« Je vous suis. »

Arrivé dans la salle à manger, Heero découvre une vieille dame assise bien droite à table, la peau fripée.

-« C'est le capitaine Yuy qui s'occupe de nos problèmes d'odeurs. » Expose Madame Duroy en allant chercher une tasse de café.

Heero s'installe face aux deux assiettes pour voir ses interlocutrices. Madame Duroy revient avec une tasse de café noir qu'elle dépose devant le jeune homme puis elle recommence à manger, pendant son absence la discussion avait commencé.

-« Alors c'est vous le gentil jeune homme qui avez fait des recherches sur la disparition d'Olivier ? »

-« Oui, je n'ai pas vu votre numéro de maison, vous n'avez pas des problèmes d'odeur ? » Questionne le métis pour rester sur le sujet de sa venue et ne pas aborder sur celui qui est plus pénible pour madame Duroy.

-« Si mais l'agent de quartier n'a jamais voulu prendre ma déposition par téléphone, il exigeait que je me déplace personnellement. Albertine a voulu en déposer une pour moi, mais ça été refusé. » Expose la vieille dame.

-« Je vais la prendre, la prochaine fois exigez qu'il se déplace pour le constater. Faites valoir votre âge et demandez à avoir un supérieur s'il refuse. Je vais aussi vous laisser le numéro de téléphone d'un de mes collègues qu'il puisse faire pression. » Dit Heero en écrivant le numéro de Maxwell.

-« Pourquoi ne me donnez-vous pas le vôtre ? » S'étonne la dame.

-« Je ne suis pas souvent au bureau, vous lui dites que vous sonnez de ma part. » Précise le brun.

-« Je comprends Albertine que tu l'estimes, il est très professionnel. »

-« Oui, c'est pour ça que je crois que mon Olivier est bien mort, sinon il l'aurait retrouvé. » Affirme madame Duroy.

-« Revenons à notre sujet, vous avez aussi des odeurs ? » Interroge Yuy.

-« Oui à la cave, comme Albertine, mais c'est moins tenace d'après ses dires. Il y a longtemps que je ne sais plus y descendre. » Rétorque la vieille dame.

-« Bien. Est-ce que vous avez une citerne au fuel ? » Questionne le brun.

-« Non, je chauffe à l'énergie solaire. »

-« Il n'y a jamais eu de citernes dans le quartier ? » Précise le métis.

-« Pas à ma connaissance. » Lâche Madame Duroy.

-« Non, tu as raison Albertine, je ne m'en rappelle pas en tout cas. »

-« C'est votre idée pour les problèmes d'odeur. Une vieille citerne qui fuirait ? » Interroge Madame Duroy.

-« Oui, mais si vous dites qu'il n'y en a pas... » Rétorque Heero un peu déçu que son idée puisse ne pas être la bonne.

-« Il faudrait demander au vieux Bastien au numéro 30. » Dit la vieille dame.

-« Tu as raison Agathe, il connaît beaucoup de choses sur la vie du quartier. »

Heero est un peu intrigué, si une dame de 93 ans l'appelle le vieux Bastien, il doit avoir quel âge ? Heero remercie les deux dames et reprend la descente de la rue en sonnant à toutes les portes et en posant ses questions quand on lui ouvre.

Arrivé au numéro 30, Heero doit admettre que les gens chauffent soit à l'énergie électrique, soit à l'énergie solaire. Le fuel étant devenu plus rare et plus cher, les gens sont passés à d'autres moyens de chauffage.

Yuy sonne et attend. Un homme qui n'a pas l'air plus vieux que la voisine de Madame Duroy vient ouvrir.

-« Bonjour, je fais partie des personnes chargées de faire une enquête sur les odeurs de fuel. »

-« Je n'ai rien signalé, nous n'avons pas le problème ici. »

-« Je le sais, Madame Agathe Hourgry pense que vous pourrez me renseigner, elle habite au numéro 20. »

C'est vrai qu'il s'en doutait, au-delà du numéro 26 il n'y a plus eu de plaintes.

-« Entrez si cette brave dame estime que je peux l'aider, je ne vais pas lui refuser ce plaisir. »

L'homme se retourne pour le guider dans sa maison. Quand il arrive dans le salon, Heero constate que l'homme n'a pas arrêté de parler, surtout quand il pivote pour faire face au métis, il le voit dire.

-« Ne sais pas si c'est important. »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous ne savez pas si c'est important ? » Demande le brun complètement paniqué alors que rien ne transparaît sur son visage.

-« Ce que je sais. » S'étonne Bastien.

-« C'est ce qu'on va découvrir. Je cherche à savoir s'il y a des citernes de mazout enterrées dans les environs. »

Un sourire apparaît sur le visage ridé de l'homme.

-« J'étais ingénieur en combustible, tout ça me passionne. Il y a eu en son temps une pompe à essence dans le quartier, les cinq premières maisons de la rue sont construites sur l'ancien site. »

-« Ce n'est renseigné nulle part. » Lâche le métis en plissant le front.

-« Ca je peux le comprendre, je vous parle d'une installation d'avant colonisation. J'ai passé mon doctorat sur « Comment se chauffer à travers le temps » J'ai débuté ma thèse à l'époque des cavernes. » Sourit une nouvelle fois Bastien.

-« Vous avez toujours les preuves de ça ? » Interroge le brun, si c'est vrai son enquête toucherait à sa fin.

-« Je peux chercher, mais les cuves étaient en métal, avec un sondage via satellite vous devriez rapidement les trouver. »

-« Merci beaucoup, voici ma carte si vous avez des renseignements n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mail. »

Heero remonte la rue d'un pas rapide pour reprendre sa voiture de fonction. Avec les heures de conduite, il deoit se rendre compte que Duo a raison, il a attrapé des habitudes, comme de regarder aussi fréquemment qu'il regarde dans ses rétroviseurs, le compte tour. Il n'écrase plus la pédale de gaz et il ne va pas moins vite.

Quand il arrive au QG à 17h après être allé déposer une copie de la plainte qu'il a prise chez Agathe Hourgry au commissariat, il découvre sur son bureau deux messages laissés sur son répondeur que Duo a déjà relevé.

Je suis en extérieur pour le reste de la journée, je repasse demain matin pour te le relever.

Je suis d'extérieur toute la semaine à venir.

Yuy sent une pointe de culpabilité grandir, il complique vraiment la vie de son collègue, il se sent un boulet. C'est un peu le moral à zéro qu'il contacte Steve via le chat, surtout qu'il a vu qu'il était présent. Il lui expose ce qu'il a trouvé.

« Tu as vraiment fait du bon travail d'investigation. Je vais faire une demande de recherches. »

_« Je peux voir avec mon service également » Propose le métis._

_« Oui fais la demande parce que ce n'est pas rapide. »_

_« Ok, dès que j'ai du nouveau. »_

_« Pareil, merci Heero. On aura mis du temps. »_

_« Ce n'est peut-être pas ça ! »_

_« Ca a de fortes chances, pourtant »_

Heero délaisse sa fenêtre pour regarder ses mails et ce que Duo lui a laissé comme message. Il y a déjà deux personnes qui ont répondu à ses questions, mais personne ne se souvient de citernes de fuel. Elles chauffent pour l'un à l'énergie électrique et pour l'autre à l'énergie solaire. D'autres ont laissé des réponses par mail, Heero se doute que ce sera surtout demain qu'il aura le plus de réponses.

Après avoir fini de compiler ses recherches, fait sa demande pour un sondage par satellite, Yuy rentre chez lui. Il a envie d'aller se promener un peu et de voir s'il y a des plantes qui ont écloses. Il y a plusieurs jours en faisant son footing, il a repéré des nénuphars sur un des étangs du parc, il ne saurait pas en ramasser, mais il pourrait au moins les photographier. Il a aussi demandé au gardien l'autorisation de se rendre au remblai dans lequel le jardinier jette des fleurs arrachées ou des branches coupées qu'il n'aurait pas pu obtenir autrement. Heero les met dans un peu d'eau le temps qu'elles reprennent des formes et des couleurs avant de les sécher.

En rentrant de sa promenade, Heero va mettre ses trouvailles du jour dans un vase. Il sort une lasagne du congélateur pour la mettre au four, il programme sa montre. Il a maintenant quarante minutes à occuper, il sort son herbier.

Dans le silence qui ne le quitte plus, il sourit, il aime le contempler, il a bien avancé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a montré à Duo.

Il se lève et se rend au bout du couloir, il va proposer à Maxwell de venir le voir, en remerciement de ce qu'il fait pour lui, il va lui laisser partager un petit morceau de son intimité.

Il sonne et attend, malgré sa surprise quand la porte s'ouvre, il n'en laisse rien paraître. De l'appartement du natté s'élève une bonne odeur de sauce à spaghetti qui lui met l'eau à la bouche.

-« Duo, c'est encore Heero. » Lâche Hilde.

Dans les quinze secondes, le natté apparaît.

-« Tout est dedans, ne laisse pas accrocher, j'arrive. »

Heero recule pour discuter dans le couloir, mais le châtain l'entraîne jusqu'à son appartement en le tirant par l'avant-bras, il n'y a aucune animosité dans l'attitude de son ami, pourtant Yuy sent bien qu'il n'apprécie pas l'intrusion.

Arrivé à son appartement, le brun lui dit.

-« On aurait pu parler dans le couloir. »

-« C'est Hilde, tu as oublié ses capacités militaires ? Tu as oublié pour qui elle travaille ? Tu veux que ça revienne aux oreilles de Lady Une ? » S'étonne Duo en se tournant vers le métis. « Tu ne venais pas pour faire la causette. » Sourit-il enfin.

-« Te demander si tu voulais revoir l'herbier. » Rétorque simplement Heero comme si c'était habituel.

-« En quel honneur ? » Questionne Maxwell en souriant toujours.

Heero commence à rougir légèrement. C'est vrai que derrière sa proposition, il y avait son handicap.

-« Tu n'as pas à me remercier Ro', c'est naturel… »

-« Non, ce n'est pas naturel, si les rôles étaient inversés… » Coupe Yuy.

-« Tu n'en sais rien ! » L'arrête Maxwell. « Tant qu'on n'est pas dans une situation, on ne peut pas dire comment on va réagir. Moi, je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas laissé dans la merde, que tu m'aurais aidé, alors tu ne me dois rien. Si je le fais c'est que j'y trouve un avantage aussi. »

-« Et lequel ? »

-« D'avoir un collègue intelligent sur qui je peux compter. »

-« Tu ne me demandes jamais rien. » S'indigne le brun.

-« Mais tu es là, tu es en vie, donc disponible pour me rendre un service. C'est important aussi. Bon j'y vais. Tu auras tes messages sur ton bureau au matin. » Lâche le natté avant de se retourner et de partir en laissant Heero planté dans son salon.

Yuy n'est pas convaincu, il se sent toujours redevable et il n'aime pas ça, tout comme d'avoir vu la jeune femme chez Duo.

Heero secoue la tête mais en quoi ça le regarde s'il a décidé de garder des relations amicales ou autres avec Hilde ?

A Suivre…


	18. Chapitre 17

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei.

* * *

**Chapitre 17

* * *

**

Tous les matins en arrivant, Heero trouve les messages relevés. Du moins certains jours, il y a un message et son répondeur ne clignote jamais.

Deux jours après la demande, il a reçu l'autorisation de diriger le satellite preventer pour rechercher une masse métallique. Il se rend au centre de contrôle pour surveiller les recherches. Il sait parallèlement que Steve fait les mêmes, après ils pourront comparer.

Il ne sait pas quelle sera sa prochaine mission, mais en voyant apparaître une masse métallique énorme dans le jardin de la maison 12 qui descend jusqu'au numéro 16, Heero sait qu'il touche à la fin de celle-ci. Le reste sera pour Steve. Madame Duroy pourra revendre sa maison et essayer d'oublier la disparition de son fils dans un endroit où il n'y a plus de souvenirs.

Ne devant pas établir un dossier pour la justice, le capitaine passe rapidement à autre chose, même si dans un premier temps ce sont des recherches pour les demandeurs d'asile.

En recevant sa cotisation pour la prochaine année et le lieu de rendez-vous pour sa première marche du mois de septembre, Heero ne peut que constater que le temps file à toute vitesse et peut-être encore plus depuis qu'il a des loisirs. Quand il a un dossier moins intéressant dans les mains, il regarde sa montre dans l'espoir de pouvoir réaliser des choses qui vont lui amener un peu de joie dans sa journée.

Steve avait tenu Yuy au courant de l'avancée du dossier, c'était un ancien réservoir pour les pompes à essences qui était devenu poreux avec le temps et quand il pleuvait il se gorgeait d'eau et le fuel sortait par le fissure sur le dessus, il allait être extrait du sol puisqu'il n'y avait que des jardins situés au-dessus.

µµµ

Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'il vivait dans le silence, il prenait son mal en patience, il se faisait une raison. Et en faisant le bilan, il réalise que c'est vrai, qu'il avait perdu quelque chose de précieux, mais d'un autre côté il avait trouvé d'autres choses presque aussi inestimables. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait des belles choses autour de lui. A devoir observer plus les gens, il les voyait bouger, il les voyait vivre, il les découvrait et ça lui avait donné envie de vivre personnellement.

Si Duo palliait toujours autant pour certains points sans se débarrasser de son sourire et de sa gentillesse, Heero avait pu constater qu'il n'agissait pas comme ça avec tous ses collègues, même s'il était souvent le premier à rendre visite à l'hôpital quand un agent de sa section était blessé lors d'une mission ou même pour des problèmes de santé personnels, ce n'était pas fait avec la même bienveillance.

Seul avec lui-même Heero réfléchissait beaucoup sans arriver à vraiment comprendre le fonctionnement du natté. Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Pourquoi est-il aussi généreux ? Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il avait été élevé par des religieux ? Pourquoi tendait-il la main ? Parce que des gens l'avaient fait pour lui ? Et pourquoi lui pensait-il autant au jeune homme ? Ce dernier avait assez de personnes dans son entourage sans devoir subir sa présence.

C'était à ça qu'il pensait alors qu'il allait prendre la déposition d'un de ses hommes revenu blessé après un assaut un peu musclé dans un entrepôt. Son Gsm vibre dans sa poche, mais il ne peut pas se permettre de le prendre maintenant, il risquerait de rater une partie des explications de l'homme étendu dans son lit d'hôpital, surtout qu'il doit déjà prendre quelques notes pour faire son rapport. Prendre un magnétophone aurait paru suspect et ne rien noter encore plus. Il avait bien constaté à la longue que tout faire de mémoire et scruter, sans bouger, le visage des gens quand ils parlaient les mettaient mal à l'aise. Heero reviendrait pour lui faire lire sa déposition avant qu'il ne la signe et de la transmettre à Lady Une.

Après avoir dit au-revoir à l'homme, Heero sort son Gsm et lit le message de Maxwell.

Ne repasse pas par le QG, Lady Une m'a surpris à relever ton répondeur.

Je lui ai dis que je le faisais à ta place car pris ailleurs.

Yuy regarde sa montre, il n'est que 17 h. Pourquoi Maxwell relevait son répondeur si tôt ? Il clique sur répondre et tape.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ? Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? _

_J'avais encore du travail._

La réponse ne tarde pas.

_J'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un._

_Il fait beau, va voir tes plantes._

Ce n'était même pas va te promener, non il insistait bien sur la nature. C'est vrai qu'en cette fin d'été, beaucoup de plantes arrivaient à maturité. Les fruits commençaient à grossir et d'autres étaient prêts à être cueillis. L'automne se préparait doucement.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait prévu mais avant de rentrer chez lui travailler puisqu'il ne pouvait pas retourner au QG, il allait parcourir le parc de Sank. Voir les lys dans les parterres qui avaient remplacé les 'Mazus bleus', les 'Scabieuses doubles' qui résistaient au temps et ornaient les parterres depuis un moment, il y avait aussi maintenant les 'bois bouton sur tige' qui commençaient à dépérir. Les jardiniers sortiront bientôt les pots du sol pour les mettre à l'abri pour l'hiver.

Au détour d'un chemin où il n'avait jamais eu le temps de se rendre lors de ses footings du soir ou du matin, l'abri des jardiniers disparaissait presque sous des rosiers multicolores grimpants. Sur le devant de l'édifice étaient plantés trois rosiers dont on avait torsadé les tiges pour offrir un bouquet tricolore, il porte la main à la poche de sa veste où reste continuellement son numérique pour prendre l'œuvre en photo, il cherchera des renseignements pour savoir comment réaliser ce genre de merveilles.

En rentrant chez lui, Heero ne peut que remercier Duo en pensées, il ne se promenait pas assez souvent dans le coin, les ballades se faisaient plus loin. Comme on est mardi, Yuy se demande avec qui Maxwell pouvait bien avoir rendez-vous, ce n'est pas Wufei puisque celui-ci ne vient que le vendredi soir et qu'il reste tout le week-end maintenant, parfois il accompagne Heero dans certaines promenades préférant la marche au vélo.

Wufei lui avait dit que pour finir Duo avait repris le cyclisme avec Hilde puisqu'elle préférait garder son amitié et ça n'avait pas l'air de plaire beaucoup au chinois mais il acceptait préférant privilégier les moments qu'il avait avec le natté que de ne plus le voir.

Peut-être que tout compte fait, Duo avait rendez-vous avec Hilde et que cette dernière avait un autre jour de congé en semaine ou une soirée qu'il lui consacrait.

Yuy se demande pourquoi il réfléchissait à tout ça en conduisant vers l'appartement et pourquoi c'est si important pour lui de savoir ce que fait le châtain ? Ce genre de chose ne l'avait jamais attiré, ce que les autres faisaient de leur vie c'était leur problème. Ici il se sentait mal à l'aise d'y penser alors qu'avant il s'en foutait royalement. En plus ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent d'avoir ce genre de pensées.

Profitant de la fin de la journée, Heero met ses notes à jour, puis il s'occupe de son herbier. Demain, il pourra faire signer la déposition et clôturer ce dossier. Il aura alors les recherches pour les réfugiés politiques.

En arrivant à son appartement, il croise Bruce qui rentre du QG. Comme promis, le jeune avait envoyé un Sms pour lui signaler qu'il était arrivé troisième de sa section et qu'il allait se faire engager dans le courant du mois de juillet à Sank dans la section administrative. Il préférait être sur place en attendant qu'une place se libère dans la section du Capitaine Yuy. Heero lui avait promis que de toute façon s'il avait besoin d'un homme supplémentaire, il le ferait demander, connaissant ses capacités.

µµµ

Quinze jours passent encore avant que Lady Une ne se connecte sur la fenêtre du chat du Capitaine. Heero appréciait cette façon de le faire demander à son bureau.

« _Directement » _Ecrit Yuy.

_« Oui »_

Le métis quitte son bureau et se rend à celui du général, il frappe et entre. La première fois que Lady Une avait rouspété pour ses méthodes, il lui avait répondu.

-« Vous aviez demandé ma présence directement. »

Depuis elle l'appelait quand elle était libre, surtout qu'Heero lui avait déjà écrit qu'il n'avait pas du temps à perdre à attendre dans le bureau de la secrétaire. Au moins, ça lui évitait d' entendre le « Entrez ».

-« Voilà votre prochaine mission, il faut surveiller ce trafiquant de bijoux, un japonais, Akitoki Toshiba. On a réussi à mettre toutes ses lignes sur écoute. Vous devez arriver à découvrir quand aura lieu la prochaine transaction de manière à le prendre en flagrant délit. On vous a mis sur le coup car dans vos capacités il est inscrit que vous parlez le japonais, vous êtes le seul du service, c'est urgent. »

Plus le général parle, plus Heero a du mal à garder sa prestance. Il sait que Duo le parle aussi puisqu'il l'utilisait pour ne pas devoir parler la langue universelle durant la guerre. Il ne sait pas où son collègue avait appris, mais il en avait une bonne notion. Enfin si Maxwell n'a pas été contacté également c'est qu'il est déjà sur une autre enquête.

Le métis fait un salut et quitte le bureau. Mais comment allait-il s'en sortir cette fois ? Il est tellement démoralisé qu'il ne voit pas le natté sortir de son bureau et venir vers lui en plissant le front inquiet par l'attitude de son ami.

Maxwell le suit quand il entre dans son bureau, en se retournant, Heero sursaute, il n'avait pas senti la présence du châtain, ni à l'odeur, ni aux sensations au niveau du sol. Depuis la constatation de l'autre fois, le brun ne mettait plus que des baskets à semelle souple pour mieux sentir l'environnement autour de lui. Quoique Duo s'était toujours déplacé silencieusement.

En regardant Duo, Heero constate même que son collègue a fermé la porte derrière lui.

-« C'est ta prochaine mission qui te met dans cet état ? »

Sans un mot, Yuy lui tend le dossier. Pendant que Maxwell lit, il le voit se mordre la lèvre inférieure, puis se gratter l'arrière du crâne. C'est sûr que cette fois, il n'y a pas vraiment de solutions, il va bien devoir le signaler à Lady Une, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourra faire d'autre dans la vie ? Est-ce qu'elle acceptera de lui laisser quand même des missions ?

La main du natté se pose sur son épaule, il la regarde avant de tourner lentement son visage vers son ami. Celui-ci a baissé légèrement le visage pour essayer de capter son regard.

-« Commence à préparer le dossier sur ordinateur, Lady Une va te convoquer dans une dizaine de minutes. » Rassure le natté.

Yuy écarquille les yeux, mais il n'a pas le temps d'en placer une que le châtain a disparu de la pièce. Ne voulant pas mettre son collègue dans l'embarras, il commence à se mettre au travail et à dériver sur son portable les connexions du camion qui est en dessous du bâtiment du suspect et qui pirate les conversations d'Akitoki Toshiba. Il continue en ouvrant une page de traitement de texte de son portable pour établir un relevé daté des communications, fouillant dans les gadgets de son lecteur multimédia, il met une visualisation avec des barres qu'il puisse donner le portable à Duo, parce qu'il y a encore un CD-rom avec une trentaine de conversations qui ont déjà été enregistrées la quinzaine dernière et si on lui a passé l'enquête c'est qu'il y a des conversations en japonais dessus.

Il allait essayer de voir s'il pouvait faire autre chose, que la fenêtre du chat de Lady Une clignote, il clique dessus pour lire.

« _Dans mon bureau._ »

En temps normal, il aurait râlé mais là, ça le fait sourire. Qu'est-ce que Duo avait encore inventé pour lui faciliter la vie ?

Il frappe à la porte du bureau de Lady Une et y entre, il vient se mettre à côté du natté et attend pour savoir pourquoi il a été convoqué, en tout cas le général a l'air très énervée.

-« Le lieutenant Maxwell m'annonce qu'il aurait besoin de vous pour pirater une banque de données. Sauriez-vous le faire en plus de votre dossier d'écoute ? »

-« S'il faut, je peux trouver un peu de temps. » Admet Yuy qui ne voyait pas où son ami voulait en venir.

-« On échange les dossiers sinon. » Ajoute le châtain en faisant un demi-pas en avant pour attirer l'attention d'Heero sur lui.

-« Lieutenant ce n'est pas possible, il faut parler le japonais. » S'énerve le général.

-« J'ai des notions. » Admet Maxwell.

-« Ce n'est pas repris dans votre curriculum. » S'insurge la femme.

-« C'est pour ne pas avoir ce genre de mission d'écoute rasoir. » Répond Duo.

-« On peut faire les dossiers ensemble comme l'autre fois. » Propose Heero quoi qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi il serait une aide pour son collègue.

-« Débrouillez-vous, mais je veux des résultats sur les deux dossiers rapidement. » Lâche Lady Une exaspérée.

Les deux Preventers sortent pour retourner dans le bureau de Yuy.

-« Je vais chercher mon portable et mon fauteuil. » Dit Maxwell en continuant un bureau plus loin.

Le brun s'installe déjà devant son portable pour se mettre en connexion avec le portable de son binôme avec des codes d'accès sécurisés, Duo n'aura plus qu'à l'accepter.

Maxwell revient avec sa chaise et se met à côté du métis, il dépose son portable sur un coin du bureau, l'ouvre et accepte la connexion.

-« Comment s'appelle ton dossier ? » Interroge Heero en cherchant le disque dur de Duo alors que ce dernier introduit, le CD-rom pour commencer les retranscriptions.

-« Pigeons, je ne me suis pas cassé le cul. » Rétorque Maxwell pressé de commencer.

Yuy diminue la grandeur du lecteur multimédia pour qu'il reste visible et ouvre le dossier de son collègue pour voir ce qu'il reste à faire. Plus il lit, plus il écarquille les yeux. Son dossier était complexe c'est certain, ça n'avait pas dû être facile de trouver une piste sur cette disparition de pigeons voyageurs de concours, surtout qu'ils se retrouvaient en vente dans d'autres pays, mais quand on les rapportait à leurs propriétaires, ce n'était jamais un pigeon de concours c'était un simple pigeon sans aucune valeur. Le vendeur se faisant énormément d'argent à la vente et plus encore puisqu'il vendait les oiseaux morts à un restaurant chinois, qu'il gardait les bagues après avoir coupé la patte pour les remettre sur des oiseaux qui ne retourneraient pas chez leur propriétaire dès que la vente serait conclue, mais qui revenait à son domicile pour pouvoir le revendre. Quand il arrive à la fin du dossier, Heero se retourne furieux vers son collègue.

-« Duo, il est clôturé ce dossier, il ne reste qu'à arrêter les hommes. »

-« Je sais, j'allais demander une équipe pour les arrêter. » Admet Maxwell en mettant la pause sur l'audition de la première conversation.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse là dessus ? » Peste le brun.

-« Rien, on va les laisser dormir le temps que je relève toutes les conversations. Je te note en abréviations courantes et tu regardes s'il y a des liens entre elles. » Propose le natté pour que son collègue ne reste pas sans rien faire, il savait que ça le stressait.

-« Hn et je cherche à qui est attribué le numéro de téléphone. » Rétorque le métis légèrement outré de voir qu'il n'était d'aucune utilité pour son ami.

Maxwell acquiesce en regardant Heero, son regard est attiré par quelque chose sur l'ordinateur de Yuy.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Les téléphones de Toshiba, s'il compose un numéro où s'il reçoit un appel, j'ai une visualisation qui se déclenche et j'ai le temps de te passer l'ordi. » Explique-t-il.  
-« Ingénieux. »

-« Je fais avec ce que j'ai. » Lâche le brun en haussant les épaules.

Duo se remet au travail, Heero se penche pour regarder ce qu'il fait. Il voit un premier numéro de téléphone à côté de la date. Autant prendre de l'avance, il ouvre une nouvelle page en prenant bien soin de ne pas masquer son lecteur multimédia, il inscrit le titre « listing numéro Toshiba »

Maxwell pour sa part ouvre un nouveau fichier à chaque discussion que son collègue n'ait pas à attendre la fin de sa prise de notes.

Une fois Heero doit passer son ordinateur quand il constate à la visualisation qu'il y a un appel. Duo prend en note la communication avant de lui rendre l'ordinateur. Celui-ci la remet directement en forme.

Vers 17h, Duo frappe légèrement sur le pied d'Heero, celui-ci le regard intrigué surtout quand il le voit parler, surtout que ça n'avait pas l'air de s'adresser à lui. Depuis quand s'appellerait-il 'mon général' ? Il redresse la tête pour la voir dans l'entrebâillement.

-« Bien Lieutenant. » Répond-elle avant de partir.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? » Murmure Yuy.

-« Savoir si nous travaillons bien à deux parce que sa demande n'avait rien d'important, surtout qu'elle pouvait demander via le chat. »

-« Et c'était ? »

-« Pour combien de temps on en avait ? » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Il n'y a pas cinq heures qu'on a commencé. » S'indigne le brun.

-« C'est pour ça que je dis que c'était un prétexte. »

-« Dis dans le fichier que tu as fait, il y a des discussions manquantes sous le numéro de téléphone. »

-« Je sais, elles sont en japonais, j'y reviendrai après. »

-« Duo ! »

-« J'y arriverai mais j'ai besoin de plus de temps pour les faire, autant les laisser pour la fin. Le seul que j'ai écouté, il y avait beaucoup de mots que je ne comprenais pas, je te les noterai en phonétique. » Sourit le natté.

-« A moi de savoir si ça peut avoir du sens ? » Questionne le métis un rien sur la défensive.

-« Tu vois une autre solution ? »

-« Non, je ne peux pas le faire moi-même, je préférai. » Soupire Yuy.

Duo ouvre la bouche pour parler puis la referme et se remet directement au travail.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? » Insiste le brun.

-« Des bêtises, tu dois avoir des regrets. »

-« Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il y avait des bruits que j'aimais entendre. »

-« Si ça m'arrivait je serai beaucoup plus perdu. » Affirme Maxwell, de l'admiration dans le regard.

-« Tu apprendrais. » Rétorque Yuy en haussant les épaules.

En fin de journée, Duo avait fait toutes les conversations en langue universelle, français ou anglais. Il les notait toujours directement en langue universelle qu'il ne doive pas retraduire après. Il avait dû s'interrompre deux fois pour prendre en note une conversation. Maxwell notait sans retenir quoique ce soit.

-« Dire que je vais devoir tout relire pour m'en imprégner. » Soupire le natté en s'étirant le dos entre deux prises de notes.

-« Je te ferai un résumé. » Propose Yuy.

-« C'est gentil Ro' mais si je ne le fais pas au moment de prendre une nouvelle conversation mon cerveau ne fera pas le lien. Je le ferai pendant que tu travailleras sur autre chose. » Sourit Duo avant de se masser un peu les tempes.

-« Si on arrêtait pour aujourd'hui. Tu as bien avancé. »

-« Ca te dit un spaghetti ? J'ai envie de cuisiner pour me changer les idées ? » Demande le natté de suite plus fringant.

Pour toute réponse le brun envoie un mail pour que les conversations soient enregistrées jusqu'à demain matin. Puis il se lève.

-« Tu sais que je sais cuisiner aussi, je pourrai nous faire un repas un jour, c'est toujours toi qui cuisine. » Admet le métis en se levant.

Duo le suit.

-« Tu pourras toujours le faire demain. Viens me chercher pour aller au travail, c'est con si on fait le même horaire d'aller à deux voitures. » Propose Maxwell quand ils arrivent à l'ascenseur.

µµµ

Au matin, Heero vient sonner vers 7h30 pour amener son collègue au QG. Durant la soirée, ils avaient pris cet accord. Leur entrevue n'avait pas duré longtemps juste le temps du repas et de la vaisselle, chacun finissant la journée dans son appartement.

-« Tu es prêt ? » Demande le brun quand la porte s'ouvre.

Maxwell sourit.

-« Je n'ai pas l'air prêt ? » Questionne-t-il en montrant sa tenue.

-« Si, on y va. »

Le natté ferme sa porte et emboîte le pas au métis.

-« J'espère que je ne serai pas trop interrompu. » Soupire le châtain en s'installant sur le siège passager.

-« Pendant que tu feras ça, je finirai le listing des numéros de téléphone. Il ne sonne pas souvent chez les mêmes personnes. » Précise le brun en mettant la marche arrière.

-« Je m'en étais rendu compte, pas souvent les mêmes voix. » Lâche Duo quand Heero regarde devant lui pour passer la première.

Le reste du trajet se fait dans le silence, Maxwell ne voulant pas perturber Heero.

Durant la soirée et la nuit, il n'y avait eu que deux appels que le natté prend directement avant de se mettre au travail.

-« Bon, je m'y mets. » Soupire le châtain.  
Heero avait mauvais pour son ami et ce qu'il allait faire sur la journée, alors il lui propose pour le soulager un rien.

-« Laisse sonner le téléphone du bureau et met un message automatique sur le chat qu'on me contacte en cas d'urgence sur mon adresse. Tu auras déjà ça en moins comme interruptions. »

-« Merci, c'est une solution. » Sourit le châtain.

-« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est toi qui fait tout le travail. » S'indigne le brun.

-« J'y vais plus vite ce sera commencé, plus vite ce sera fini. » Soupire Duo.

Quand il comprenait le mot, Maxwell le notait directement en langue universelle, sinon il l'écrivait en phonétique, il arrêtait souvent l'audition, revenait en arrière.

Vers midi, le natté avait déjà fait la moitié des fichiers restants. Il se redresse, soupire et se prépare à prendre en note la prochaine discussion.

Pendant ce temps là, Heero avait complété ce que Duo avait pris en phonétique, il s'était déjà fait une meilleure idée de la façon de pratiquer de l'homme et il avait remis les discussions en ordre chronologique sur un fichier à part.

-« Duo ! »

-« Hm » Répond distraitement le susnommé.

-« Tu veux te rendre au Mess pour manger, ça te changera les idées. »

-« Ce n'est pas de refus. J'ai dû passer d'autres discussions, c'est un véritable polyglotte ce type. J'ai encore trouvé deux langues inconnues. » Précise-t-il en se levant.

Heero se dépêche de prévenir le centre d'audition qu'ils s'absentent, qu'eux soient plus vigilants et il court après le natté.

-« Tu as une idée de ce que ça peut-être comme langue ? » Interroge le métis quand il arrive à la hauteur de son collègue.

-« Non pas du tout, ça à des consonances latino avec des I et des A à répétition. Sinon j'essayerai de les prendre en phonétique et je ferai passer une circulaire dans le service. La langue maternelle est beaucoup cultivée. Hilde parle bien l'allemand, comme Lady Une. Je le sais parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle devait parler en allemand à Marie-Meiya depuis que le général l'a appris pour cultiver la langue de son père Treize. »

-« Tu as raison dans beaucoup de familles, on parle une autre langue que l'universelle. Où as-tu appris le japonais ? » Questionne Heero qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse à cette interrogation.

-« Et toi ? Ce n'est pas ta langue maternelle. » Rétorque Duo.

-« J'ai appris le Mandarin pour l'opération météore et le japonais et le français se parlaient couramment sur L1, l'anglais par mes études. J'avais posé la question le premier. » Rappelle Yuy en s'asseyant à la table après avoir pris un plat du jour.

Duo se met en face avec le même repas, purée, sauté de veau pané et petits pois.

-« G estimait que ce serait un avantage pour masquer les discussions. Comme il savait que tu parlais japonais et français, j'ai eu droit à des cours, je n'étais pas très doué dans l'apprentissage des langues. Le français ça allait déjà mieux, c'est une langue romane et puis mon anglais étant celui des bas-fonds, j'ai déjà travaillé plus ça. » Admet Maxwell en coupant sa viande.

-« Il te reste combien de discussions ? »

-« Moins les deux, il doit en rester trois à auditionner. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Cinq, tu auras fini aujourd'hui. »

-« J'espère, c'est chiant. »

-« Viralit il n'est pas d'origine italienne ? » Questionne Yuy en le voyant passer.

Depuis qu'il était dans le Mess, il faisait le tour de ses collègues visuellement pour savoir ascendance.

-« J'en sais rien Ro' »

-« Quand tu auras fini, je lui demanderai. »

µµµ

Après le repas, Duo reprend son travail d'audition pendant qu'Heero continue de chercher des liens possibles. Les discussions en japonais n'apportent rien, c'était même des discussions d'ordre privé avec la famille du trafiquant.

Il restait deux discussions à faire. Yuy dit à Maxwell de laisser tomber et il part à la recherche de Viralit. Pendant que Duo continuait à retranscrire les communications, Heero piratait le fichier de Lady Une avec tous les curriculum d'embauche, il s'avère que Stephan est bien d'origine italienne. Autant lui demander directement que de perdre son temps à noter du phonétique.

L'homme vient rapidement pour écouter.

-« La première c'est de l'espagnol, il passe une commande dans un restaurant qui livre à domicile. La deuxième c'est de l'italien, c'est vrai, et c'est aussi une commande. » Rétorque Viralit.

-« Tu peux prendre me dicter la commande et ce que répond l'autre en langage universel ? » Demande Duo.

-« Oui, quoi que je ne sais pas à quoi ça va vous servir. » Répond Stephan en s'installant devant l'ordi de Maxwell. « Je traduis, tu notes. »

Maxwell s'assied en face pour le faire, pendant que les deux hommes font ça, Heero lui cherche dans le listing tous les numéros de téléphone se rapportant aux restaurants. Bizarrement, il n'en trouve aucun, alors qu'il est persuadé d'avoir lu d'autres commandes.

Tout d'un coup, le variateur se met en route sur le lecteur multimédia. Heero prend le casque de son MP3 qui traîne sur le bureau et qui sert à Duo pour mieux entendre certaines communications mal enregistrées et sans bruit d'interférence de l'extérieure. Il l'introduit dans la prise haut-parleur et donne le change, comme s'il notait la communication tant que sa visualisation bouge.

Quand Stephan change de discussion, Maxwell lui sourit, lui met la feuille de papier devant lui, puis il se concentre pour prendre la deuxième discussion sur une autre feuille de papier.

Dès que le coup de téléphone est fini, Yuy s'attèle à remettre en forme les prises au vol du natté. Yuy est toujours occupé à ça quand Maxwell reconduit Viralit à la porte.

Comme le brun le regardait venir, le natté lui dit en souriant.

-« Tu as bien donné le change. »

-« J'ai l'habitude. »

-« Il faut espérer que ce n'est pas une conversation en italien ou espagnol, on aurait l'air fins. » Rit le châtain en s'installant à côté du métis.

-« Parce que tu crois que ça me fait rire de devoir dépendre de toi pour tout, de perdre mon indépendance. » Lâche d'une voix agressive Heero.

Duo cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, surpris par cette révélation.

-« Ro', tu ne dépends pas de moi ! Tu es indépendant. Arrête de grossir un petit inconvénient que tu as réussi à palier magistralement depuis sept mois. Si tu étais si diminué, il y aurait plus de monde qui s'en serait rendu compte. » Répond Maxwell en articulant simplement puis il met son doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre.

Heero se lève va refermer la porte et revient vers Duo qui l'a regardé faire surpris par tant de nervosité. Yuy dépose ses deux mains sur le bureau et fusille le natté du regard.

-« D'abord ce n'est pas un petit inconvénient. » Gronde le brun. « Je me sens vraiment diminué, ça m'épuise de jouer cette comédie, de ne pas être honnête, ce n'est pas moi. »

-« Je sais que ce n'est pas si minime que ça. Je suis en admiration devant ce que tu fais. Je me suis mis des bouchons dans les oreilles, je n'ai pas tenu trois heures. Aveugle ou sourd, je ne sais pas ce qui serait le pire. Heero en sept mois, c'est la première fois que tu te plains, pour ça aussi, chapeau. Je ne pourrais pas. » Finit par soupirer le châtain en secouant la tête en espérant que ça ne lui arrivera jamais, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

-« Je me sens quand même diminué Duo, quoi que tu dises. »

-« Tu te sentirais moins diminué en le disant à Lady Une ? »

-« Non, tu as raison, ce serait encore pire. » Soupire Heero.

Il repart vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

-« Donne-moi la discussion et prend l'autre au vol qu'on puisse travailler à autre chose. » Ordonne le brun en revenant.

Maxwell soupire.

-« Tu sais que j'en ai marre de faire ça ! »

-« Tu sais que je voudrai pouvoir le faire, alors arrête de râler. »

Le natté relève la tête surpris, il se mord la lèvre inférieure.

-« Je suis désolé. »

-« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce n'est pas toi qui a mis cette bombe dans ma voiture. »

-« N'empêche. » Soupire le châtain.

-« Dépêche-toi que je puisse te faire part d'une idée. »

A Suivre…


	19. Chapitre 18

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une.

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

Heero et Duo ont échangé les ordinateurs pour finir de noter toutes les conversations et en avoir fini avec cette partie contraignante et soûlante, du moins jusqu'au prochain coup de téléphone.

A peine achevé, Maxwell se tourne vers Yuy pour savoir quelle est son idée, lui n'a encore rien de ce dossier en mémoire.

-« A ton avis pourquoi avons-nous hérité de cette mission ? Il n'y a que quinze jours de conversations. » Commence le brun.

-« A cause du polyglotte ? »

-« Peut-être. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a une voiture banalisée qui surveille les allées et venues ? On ne nous a transmis que les conversations. »

-« Je n'en sais rien Ro'. »

-« Les numéros de téléphone des plats commandés ne sont pas ceux de restaurants. » Continue le métis voyant que ses questions n'éveillent pas de pistes chez son partenaire.

-« Là ton idée commence à m'intéresser. » Sourit le natté.

-« Je voudrais savoir depuis combien de temps il est surveillé, tous les moyens utilisés et pourquoi on nous a transmis un dossier partiel. » Précise Heero le regard de plus en plus perçant.

-« Cherche la réponse à ces questions, je recommence un truc amusant moi. » Soupire Duo en ouvrant les fichiers de conversations traduites dans une seule et unique langue.

Heero lui cherche Lady Une dans ses contacts et pose sa première question.

« _Y-a-t-il une surveillance autre que téléphonique sur mon dossier ? »_

_« Bien sûr ! »_

_« Peut-on avoir cette partie du dossier ? »_

_« Nous n'avons été contactés que pour l'écoute téléphonique. »_

Voyant son collègue commencer à taper nerveusement, Duo se déplace pour lire au-dessus de son épaule. La réponse du général tarde à arriver.

_« Travaillez sur l'autre dossier, je demande qu'on vous transfère l'ensemble de l'autre. »_

Le natté se réinstalle devant son PC un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? » Gronde Yuy parce que lui ne s'amuse pas du tout.

Il se retrouve sans travail et depuis deux jours il se sent inutile.

-« Je crois que tu lui as fait réaliser qu'on se servait de sa section, elle ne va pas apprécier. »

-« Peut-être mais là je suis bloqué. » Peste le brun avant d'expulser bruyamment de l'air par le nez.

-« Prépare la descente chez les trafiquants de bagues de pigeons en attendant. » Propose Maxwell.

-« Si on clôture ton dossier… » Heero s'arrête intriguant Duo qui le regarde mais la suite ne vient pas.

-« Oh ! Tu as raison, elle risque de te confier autre chose et j'ai besoin de toi sur celle-ci. » Complète le natté.

-« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, c'est l'inverse ! » S'indigne Heero.

-« Ro' quand je vois ce que tu as traduit en japonais, je n'en ai pas compris la moitié. »

-« Et pour certains mots, tu avais le mauvais sens. »

-« On est dans une belle galère là » Soupire le natté.

-« On peut faire traîner ta mission combien de temps ? » Interroge Yuy après un moment de silence où le châtain s'est remis à lire les conversations.

-« Pas plus d'une semaine. »

-« Il faut la clôturer alors. » Admet le métis en se mettant au travail.

-« La solution serait de continuer comme ça, deux dossiers à faire à deux. » Propose Duo cinq minutes plus tard.

-« Elle n'acceptera jamais. »

-« Pourquoi ? Il y a plus dans deux têtes que dans une. » Lâche avec désinvolture Maxwell.

-« Parce que si mes deux meilleurs éléments ne peuvent pas travailler seuls, je me demande à combien doivent travailler les autres. » Complète Lady Une en entrant dans le bureau de Yuy une pile de procès verbaux sous le bras.

-« Vous savez mon Général, Viralit a travaillé sur les conversations, c'est un polyglotte ce type. » Expose le natté après avoir avalé sa salive péniblement.

-« Et l'autre dossier ? » Demande la femme.

-« Il sera clôturé dans la semaine, j'ai trouvé l'accès à l'ordinateur du trafiquant, j'ai son programme jusqu'à vendredi. » Explique Heero.

-« Bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous voulez travailler ensemble, mais vous avez un meilleur rendement ainsi autant vous laisser faire. Les relevés de la voiture banalisée. » Dit le Général en déposant la pile devant le brun, puis elle quitte le bureau.

Trois minutes plus tard une fenêtre du chat s'ouvre chez le natté.

« _Vous me viderez votre bureau que je puisse installer une nouvelle recrue. »_

_-_« Quand est-ce qu'elle veut que je fasse ça cette vieille chouette. » Gronde Duo en se redressant d'un coup.

Heero, surpris par le mouvement vif de son collègue, tourne la tête.

-« Je dois vider mon bureau pour faire de la place pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

-« A deux ça ira vite, on fera ça en fin de journée. » Rassure le métis.

µµµ

En moins de deux heures, le bureau du natté trouve sa place dans la pièce du métis. Ils sont un rien à l'étroit mais en mettant les deux bureaux l'un en face de l'autre, un peu en quinconce, c'est vivable.

Dans la semaine, l'affaire de Duo est clôturée, il lui reste à rédiger le rapport pour le procureur et le juge d'instruction. Il le fait pendant qu'Heero compare les procès verbaux du trafiquant de bijoux.

C'est vrai que même s'ils sont à deux dans le bureau, que l'autre prend connaissance du dossier de son collègue, c'est simplement pour l'aider en cas de problème.

Duo est responsable du dossier 'contrebande des bagues de pigeons' comme Heero est responsable du dossier 'trafiquant de bijoux' même si Duo est beaucoup plus impliqué dans le sien par le simple fait qu'il ne peut pas prendre les communications seul.

Dans la journée du lendemain de l'aménagement du châtain dans le bureau du brun, l'homme à tout faire vient installer une deuxième ligne de téléphone que Maxwell puisse récupérer une liberté d'appel.

Quand l'homme repart, le natté sourit au métis, c'est de l'argent dépensé bêtement, ils n'ont pas besoin de deux lignes mais c'est une gentille attention.

-« Tu t'en sors avec tes procès verbaux ? Ca va faire une semaine que tu es dessus. » Questionne le natté en venant lire au-dessus de l'épaule de son collègue.

-« La seule chose qui est certaine, c'est qu'il n'y a jamais eu de livraisons de nourriture, c'est là dessus qu'on doit travailler. Remonter les numéros de téléphone, voir s'il y a des dérivations vers un autre numéro, c'est possible également. » Expose le brun.

-« Je finis cette recherche pour un demandeur d'asile et je te donne un coup de main. » Propose le natté qui a horreur de ce genre de travail.

-« Je ne voyais pas notre travail en collaboration comme ça. » Soupire Yuy.

-« Tu ne veux pas un coup de main ? » S'inquiète Maxwell, lui a envie de faire une recherche constructive.

-« Si, mais j'aurai cru qu'on aurait eu un dossier pour deux et moins de recherches de demandeurs d'asile. »

-« Fallait pas rêver Ro', on doit continuer à abattre le même travail, mais deux fois plus vite. » Eclate de rire Duo.

Celui-ci n'aime pas travailler seul, il s'arrange toujours pour devoir demander un coup de main à l'un ou l'autre et ça Heero s'en est rendu compte en voyant le nombre de Preventers venir solliciter son coéquipier.

Maxwell lui a dit.

-« C'est le juste retour des choses pour les fois où je leur ai demandé de l'aide. »

Là où Yuy compense par des recherches, le natté s'informe chez un autre qui a eu le même genre de mission. Leurs méthodes de travail diffèrent mais sont compatibles : Heero ne demandant de l'aide que pour tout ce qui touche à l'auditif et Duo préférant discuter du dossier au moins une fois par jour pour savoir s'il est sur la bonne voie ou si son collègue n'a pas une autre idée plus plausible. De temps en temps, Yuy tente une proposition sur un de ses dossiers mais il préfère être sûr avant d'en parler.

Maxwell vérifie les dépositions enregistrées par Heero, il fait le travail que Bruce faisait à l'époque de son apprentissage mais en s'impliquant beaucoup plus que le jeune.

Au bout d'un mois d'enquête, Yuy a réussi à coincer son trafiquant de bijoux. Ses transactions se cachaient effectivement sous le couvert de commandes dans des restaurants fictifs. Les transactions étaient effectuées par la femme d'Akitoki Toshiba.

µµµ

La collaboration entre les deux jeunes gens est effective depuis maintenant huit mois. Ils viennent au travail à une voiture sauf quand l'un ou l'autre a un rendez-vous après sa journée de prestation.

Il y a trois jours que les deux jeunes gens travaillent sur des demandes de droit d'asile.

-« Moi je te dis qu'on va avoir droit à un gros coup pour bientôt. C'est la première fois qu'on se retrouve tous les deux à faire ce genre de dossiers. » Dit Maxwell en s'étirant.

-« Ce n'est pas dit. Peut-être que les bandits ont compris, que tout le monde file droit. » Rétorque le métis.

Duo éclate de rire, c'était dit sur un ton tellement sérieux que ça en était marrant.

-« On serait au chômage alors. » Rappelle le natté.

-« Bien sûr que non, il nous resterait ça ! » Lâche le brun en montrant son document.

-« Alors je change de branche. De temps en temps d'accord, mais pas à vie. » Peste le châtain.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? » Interroge Heero.

-« J'ouvrirai un magasin de vélos ou je me ferai engager dans celui où je vais pour les remettre en ordre. » Dit Duo après un moment de réflexion.

-« J'ai vu qu'à ton emplacement de parking tu avais deux vélos maintenant. »

-« Oui, j'en ai acheté un nouveau pour la saison qui arrive. Wufei veut venir avec moi. » Explique Maxwell en ajoutant le renseignement qu'il vient de trouver.

-« Il n'a pas confiance en toi ? » Interroge le brun avant de dire. « Excuse-moi » en voyant le sourire du natté.

C'est de notoriété publique que Maxwell est du genre volage, qu'il ne refuse jamais une proposition surtout si on arrive à lui prouver que ce n'est qu'une histoire de cul. Depuis l'histoire de Hilde, il se méfie comme de la peste des relations où les sentiments rentrent en ligne de compte.

Heero ne sait pas comment Wufei accepte ce genre de relation, mais leur histoire tient depuis presque un an et demi maintenant. Ce n'est pas son problème, donc il relégue ça dans un coin de son cerveau.

Côtoyer et travailler avec Duo le rend heureux, bien dans sa peau. Son ami pallie sans en faire de trop, sans le considérer comme un handicapé. Ses promenades dans la nature et son herbier lui permettent de relativiser ce qu'il vit au travail. Il s'implique moins mais est toujours aussi performant, sa vie ce n'est plus que le travail.

Quand Trowa passe à Sank, ils sortent avec Duo et Wufei parfois. Il se sent plus en confiance avec Maxwell qui peut pallier pour ne pas se faire repérer. Cependant, si le natté n'est pas disponible, il y va seul et de bon cœur. Il passe aussi des soirées chez Gary et sa compagne, il est le parrain de leur fils né la semaine passée.

-« Il n'y a pas de problème Ro', mais non, Wufei, à force de m'en entendre parler avec Hilde ou un autre, voudrait pouvoir tester et il n'a plus trop envie de m'attendre seul à l'appartement. » Précise le natté.

La ligne du châtain sonne, il tend la main pour prendre la communication.

-« Bien mon Général, nous arrivons. »

Depuis un moment, Lady Une ne sonne plus que sur le poste du natté que ce soit pour lui ou pour Heero, surtout qu'elle a constaté qu'elle peut sonner sur un ou sur l'autre, elle n'a jamais que Maxwell en ligne et quand elle ne l'a pas, elle tombe sur le répondeur de Yuy. Les informations passent entre les deux hommes, donc si elle n'a pas Maxwell directement au téléphone, c'est qu'ils sont absents ou que Heero est trop pris par des recherches pour qu'on le dérange.

Voyant la réponse de son binôme, Yuy met en mémoire sa recherche et se prépare à suivre le natté.

-« Tu vois que j'ai raison, elle avait besoin de nous deux sur une seule mission. » Nargue le châtain en partant vers le bureau du Général.

-« Ce n'est pas encore prouvé Duo. »

-« Tu veux parier ? »

-« Non, tu as trop de chance. » Rétorque platement le brun.

-« Ce n'est pas de la chance, c'est de la logique. » Précise Maxwell en restant à la hauteur de son ami.

-« J'utilise mon cerveau pour engranger d'autres sortes d'informations. »

Tout en discutant, ils arrivent devant la porte du bureau de Lady Une, Duo frappe et attend. Puis il ouvre la porte, Heero lui emboîte le pas et vient se mettre face au bureau de son supérieur juste à côté de son binôme.

Lady Une commence à exposer la mission, la tête sur le dossier, une main sur le menton. Yuy soupire légèrement, il ne va pas s'asseoir sur la chaise pour mieux capter ce qu'elle dit.

Las d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle dit, il attend le regard fixe.

-« Voilà ! » Et elle tend le dossier, Heero fait un pas pour le prendre et voir le sujet de la mission.

Un coup de coude lui fait relever la tête, il regarde le natté en fronçant un sourcil.

-« Je suis preneur, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense mon Capitaine. »

Yuy n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de regarder mais il rétorque.

-« On prend. »

Devant l'air ahuri que fait le natté, Heero se demande où est le problème. Il a dit qu'il était preneur, si ce n'était pas une bonne mission pour eux, il n'avait qu'à dire l'inverse. Il faudra qu'ils mettent un code au point entre eux, ils auraient dû y penser avant que le problème ne survienne.

-« Rompez ! » Ordonne Lady Une en leur montrant la porte.

Yuy fait demi-tour, Duo sur ses baskets, tout en rentrant à son bureau, le brun regarde le dossier, ils doivent encore finir leurs recherches 'réfugiés' mais ça peut-être fait dans la journée.

-« Ferme la porte » Gronde le Capitaine en la passant.

C'est ce que fait Maxwell, le métis dépose le dossier à sa place et relève la tête pour regarder son collègue qui est debout de l'autre côté du bureau.

-« Il y a un problème avec cette mission ? » Attaque le brun.

-« C'est dans le cinéma Ro ! »

-« J'ai lu, diffusion d'images sans autorisation et sans avoir payé les essais faits pour voir si la personne convenait. » Résume Heero.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu sais du Spanking ? » Questionne mal à l'aise le châtain.

-« Séances de fessées. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? » Demande de plus en plus intrigué le brun.

-« C'est ce que font les acteurs, il y a parfois des viols et ils disent qu'il y aura une prime. » Expose Maxwell pour développer le sujet qu'ils vont devoir traiter.

-« Où est le problème ? » Insiste Yuy

-« Ok, le sujet ne te gêne pas. » Soupire le natté en baisant le regard vers le bureau.

-« Toi bien on dirait, vu ta réaction. »

-« Ca se rapporte à des mauvais souvenirs non personnels, je vais gérer. » Rassure sans vraie conviction Duo.

-« On s'y met ? »

-« Oui » Soupire une nouvelle fois le châtain en s'installant à son bureau.

-« Duo, quand tu ne veux pas d'une mission, joue le méchant, je te suivrai. » Dit Heero en mettant le nouveau dossier au milieu du bureau afin de finir les recherches.

-« Tu n'as rien lu ! Pourtant elle était devant toi. » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Dans la position dans laquelle elle était, elle aurait pu être de dos,c'était la même chose pour moi. » Avoue le brun.

-« Je l'ai joué trop subtile ? » Questionne le châtain un sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Oui, quoique je ne vois pas ce que j'aurai pu donner comme contre-argument pour ne pas la faire. » Rétorque le métis en reprenant ses recherches.

-« Sévices de J. » Sourit le natté.

-« Je n'ai pas subi de sévices personnellement. J voulait m'endurcir, surtout en touchant aux gens que j'aimais pour qu'on ne puisse pas faire pression sur moi. » Admet d'une voix monocorde Yuy.

-« Je suis désolé Ro', c'est aussi pour ça que tu ne t'attaches pas facilement. »

-« Oui, on s'y met. » Insiste le brun.

Le natté sourit et s'active, mais il sait qu'il en aurait encore pour la journée si pas demain. Il ferait durer ses recherches pour repousser. Une idée lui traverse l'esprit, il fait un mouvement de main pour attirer l'attention de son collègue.

-« Tu veux que je finisse les deux recherches pendant que tu dégrossis l'autre mission ? »

-« Elle te gêne tant que ça cette mission ? » Réalise Heero.

-« Non, je ne sais pas trop sur quoi on va tomber c'est plus ça qui m'inquiète. Ni jusqu'où on va remonter. » Avoue le châtain en fuyant du regard.

-« Duo ! » Gronde le Capitaine.

-« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

-« Alors ça ne sert à rien de repousser, il vaut mieux aller de l'avant. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour te protéger, pallier, puisque tu ne parles pas. »

-« Si je te donne certaines recherches à faire, tu ne cherches pas à comprendre. » Propose Maxwell un rien mal à l'aise.

-« Si c'est dans le cadre de la mission. » Lâche Heero en haussant les épaules.

-« Bien sûr Ro'. » Sourit-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'imaginer que je vais te faire faire des recherches privées ? »

-« On ne sait jamais. D'accord, je le ferai. »

Yuy peut bien faire ça pour tous les autres services que lui rend son ami au quotidien.

En fin de journée, Maxwell va porter les deux dossiers de demandeurs d'asile et rejoint Yuy qui l'attend au volant de sa voiture. La semaine dernière, c'était Duo qui servait de chauffeur.

Quand Duo ouvre la porte, Heero sursaute.

-« Ne te tracasse pas, ça va aller pour la mission, je vais gérer, je te l'ai promis. » Rassure le natté en s'installant dans la voiture.

-« Je ne pensais pas à ça. Je me demandais comment Gary apprendrait à parler à son enfant. Ils sont muets tous les deux et le bébé n'est pas sourd, je ne peux même pas dire que je suis d'un grand secours. » Soupire le brun.

-« Comment savent-ils que le bébé pleure la nuit ? » Questionne Maxwell alors que Heero met le contact.

-« Ils ont un capteur qui allume les lumières quand il y a un certain nombre de décibels, alors ils vont voir. » Répond le métis avant de mettre la marche arrière.

-« Pas bête, pour le gamin, ils sont suivis et ils iront avec lui dans des endroits où on parle, non ? »

-« Peut-être. » Heero réalise qu'il pourrait toujours parler à son filleul pour qu'il entende des sons.

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, les deux jeunes gens se mettent au travail sur le nouveau dossier afin de trouver une méthode et démasquer les malfrats.

-« Il n'y a pas grand chose dans le dossier, me fait chier cette règle des cinq sujets idem c'est pour les Preventers. Les victimes ne sont même pas dans la même région, il y a un petit malin qui s'est rendu compte d'un lien entre les diverses plaintes et il nous bazarde le dossier parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi en faire. » Râle Maxwell à la fin de la lecture.

-« Procédons dans l'ordre. Cherchons à savoir comment elles ont été contactées ? Où ça été tourné ? Qui diffuse les images? S'il y a eu un contrat parce que sans contrat, c'est de l'atteinte à la vie privée. » Expose Yuy en notant au fur et à mesure les idées sur un document.

Duo prend la première déposition pour voir s'il peut répondre à ces questions qu'il a aussi notées en colonnes espacées sur une feuille de papier. Heero le voit sortir un ensemble de marqueurs et sourit. La première fois que son collègue a sorti son matériel, ça l'a intrigué. Seulement il doit reconnaître que sa méthode est efficace, une couleur par plainte, on ne cherche pas. Sur le premier dossier, il colorie une pastille verte et il commence le relevé d'informations qu'il note avec un bic du même vert. Heero attend pour savoir ce qui manque au dossier de manière à pouvoir commencer les recherches ou contacter la victime par mail pour obtenir les renseignements manquants.

µµµ

Vendredi soir, les jeunes Preventers commencent à y voir plus clair, dès lundi, ils mettront un plan en action, les jeunes femmes qui ont été abusées ont accepté de les rencontrer début de la semaine prochaine pour compléter leur déposition.

Ils ont une idée pour piéger les malfrats, ils vont demander à une collègue de jouer le rôle d'appât, seulement pour ça, ils doivent comprendre comment elles ont été contactées.

Ils sont tellement pris par leur travail que rien n'aurait pu les perturber. Devant eux, il y a une feuille remplie par Duo, la main d'Heero est posée dessus pour signaler certains éléments, ils sont les yeux dans les yeux. C'est ainsi que les trouve Wufei qui vient voir où traîne son amant, celui-ci ayant trois heures de retard.

Chang se racle la gorge, Maxwell redresse la tête, le voyant faire Yuy hausse un sourcil et regarde dans la direction du natté. Il voit le chinois, il regarde l'heure sur son portable.

-« Désolé Wufei, on n'a pas vu l'heure tourner. » Rétorque le brun.

Le châtain empêche le métis de refermer le portable.

-« On finit, c'est trop con. »

-« On ne sait pas faire beaucoup plus, tous les lieux de rendez-vous sont différents. Il faut savoir comment les contacter, on ne peut pas les trouver sans ça. » Précise Yuy en enlevant la main du natté pour refermer son ordinateur.

-« Oui mais où ont-elles trouvé l'annonce ? » Interroge Duo en regardant le métis après avoir remis sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier puisqu'il est penché pour ranger le portable dans sa sacoche.

-« On verra ça lundi, on cherchera les annonces auxquelles elles ont répondu. On tentera d'en trouver d'autres du même style. Rentre chez toi. » Ordonne le brun.

-« Il faut que tu nous ramènes. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Wufei n'est pas venu avec ta voiture ? » S'étonne Yuy.

-« En ayant mes clefs sur moi, j'ai un doute. » Ricane le châtain.

-« J'arrive. » Précise le métis en rangeant rapidement ses affaires.

Maxwell se lève pour retrouver Wufei de l'autre côté du bureau, ce dernier n'a pas bougé, son regard s'est légèrement durci. Quand Duo veut lui passer un bras autour des épaules, Chang esquive le geste.

-« Je vous attends au parking. » Lâche le Chinois.

Le natté soupire mais ne tente plus de gestes d'approche, plutôt que de partir avec le Chinois, il attend son collègue, celui-ci se dépêchant de tout ranger.

-« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti avec lui ? » Questionne le métis en arrivant à la hauteur du châtain.

-« Il fait sa crise de jalousie. » Rétorque Maxwell en haussant les épaules.

Le trajet de retour se fait dans le silence. Vu l'heure, Heero dépose les deux jeunes gens devant l'immeuble.

-« Je vais me chercher une pizza. » Précise Yuy afin d'expliquer pourquoi il ne va pas au garage directement.

Wufei ouvre la bouche pour la première fois.

-« Le repas est prêt, froid ça ne sera peut-être pas très bon. » Baragouine-t-il en quittant la voiture.

-« Tu me dis ça parce que tu veux une pizza ? » Interroge Duo en sortant de la voiture mais gardant la porte ouverte que Heero ne démarre pas.

-« J'ai mangé chaud. » Répond Wufei en partant vers la porte de l'immeuble.

Le natté s'accroupit devant la portière ouverte et fait un rapide résumé au métis.

-« Tu veux que je t'en ramène une ? » Propose le brun.

-« Tu es gentil, je vais manger ce qu'il m'avait préparé. Il n'a déjà que les week-ends, si je rogne dessus, il la trouve mauvaise, c'est normal, même si je n'apprécie pas. » Admet Maxwell avant de se redresser pour refermer la portière.

Dans le rétroviseur, Yuy voit le châtain courir jusqu'à la porte où Wufei attend le regard posé sur sa voiture.

µµµ

De tout le week-end, Heero ne voit plus le natté. Pourtant en général, il le voit partir avec sa voiture, le vélo sur le toit pour aller chercher Hilde.

Lundi, c'est un châtain ronchon qui vient le chercher à son appartement. Pas besoin de lui demander si son week-end s'est bien passé, ça se voit que ce n'est pas le cas. Maxwell garde ce visage fermé durant tout le trajet.

Au moment où Duo ouvre la portière, Heero met sa main sur celle de son ami qui est toujours sur le volant.

-« Tu ne veux pas en parler ? »

Maxwell le scrute, puis referme la portière, il croise ses bras sur son torse, cale sa tête sur le repose-tête, il ferme les yeux. Au moment où Yuy pense à bouger un peu pour suivre ce que va lui dire le natté, celui-ci se tourne légèrement.

-« Wufei veut se faire muter à Sank. » Soupire-t-il.

Même si beaucoup de questions lui traversent l'esprit, il n'en pose pas une seule, tout prouve que ce n'est pas une bonne chose pour son ami, qu'il n'a pas envie de l'avoir près de lui.

-« Il t'a au moins demandé ton avis, il ne t'a pas mis devant le fait accompli. » Positive Heero

Il n'aime pas voir le natté dans cet état de confusion, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Ca ne doit pas être la semaine de Maxwell, déjà avec certaines recherches sur la mission, Heero a découvert un collègue moins fort qu'il le croyait.

-« Je n'aurai pas apprécié du tout de le retrouver dans notre section. » Gronde Duo, ses yeux lancent des éclairs rien qu'à l'idée.

-« Je m'en doute, vu ta réaction rien qu'à la demande. Comment as-tu réglé l'histoire ? »

-« Comme pour Hilde, s'il se rapplique parce qu'il m'aime alors plus de sexe. »

-« Duo, ce n'est pas parce qu'il préfère t'aimer à distance qu'il ne t'aime pas ! » S'étonne Yuy, surtout pour l'étrangeté de la réponse.

-« Je ne suis pas con Heero, je sais qu'il m'aime. Mais amour, sexe et cohabitation, ça finit toujours mal, c'est pour souffrir. Avec la distance, on ne s'attache pas de la même façon. Il ne voit pas comment je vis. Il sait sans voir, c'est mieux. » Conclut Maxwell en ouvrant la portière.

Yuy sort de son côté, il ferme sa portière et suit son collègue. La façon de vivre de Duo est vraiment bizarre. A l'entendre, on aurait même dit qu'il se mentait à lui-même, qu'il se cachait la vérité et qu'il alignait les amants et maîtresses pour se donner l'illusion de ne pas aimer Wufei. Cependant, il a déjà vu son regard s'illuminer quand il apparait, même quand un amant de passage se pointe pour remettre le couvert, Heero ne l'a jamais vu aussi éclatant.

Arrivé à leur bureau, Duo relève le répondeur, ils attendent encore la confirmation du rendez-vous de deux jeunes filles et leur avait demandé de confirmer, qu'ils puissent planifier les heures d'entrevue.

µµµ

A 10 heures, ils ont leur premier rendez-vous, la suivante arrivera à 11 heures, une visite toutes les heures jusqu'à 15 heures. Ils ont une grosse heure pour fignoler les questions qu'ils vont poser, qu'ils n'oublient aucune piste possible.

La première qu'ils interrogent est également la dernière plainte, une jeune institutrice et s'est faite renvoyer parce que son directeur l'a reconnue sur un DVD qu'il a loué. Il ne voulait pas que l'histoire s'ébruite et qu'on puisse retirer des élèves de son école privée où la réputation est primordiale.

Le dernier rendez-vous de la journée sera pour le directeur, celui-ci doit venir donner le nom du film qu'ils puissent retrouver la société de diffusion parce que jusqu'ici aucune des jeunes filles n'a pu les renseigner sur ce point.

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, Maxwell s'attaque à cerner les journaux dans lesquels les jeunes femmes ont trouvé ou passé leur annonce puisque tout se fait de cette manière. Le net plus surveillé par la Police, n'est plus un moyen de contacter des victimes depuis longtemps. Pendant ce temps, Yuy établit une circulaire pour le personnel féminin afin de demander des volontaires pour répondre aux annonces et le cas échéant aller aux séances de Spanking de manière à pouvoir comparer les contrats d'embauche avec ceux que les victimes ont signés, il y a une clause de non diffusion sans accord que les filles n'ont pas signée.

µµµ

C'est Angélique, une secrétaire chargée des encodages des dossiers et de l'accueil à l'entrée, qui vient se présenter au bureau des deux Preventers.

-« Vous n'êtes même pas formée pour vous rendre sur le terrain. » S'indigne Yuy.

-« Participer à ce genre de séances ne me gêne pas. » Avoue la jeune femme.

La blonde aux yeux verts est face à Heero dans le renfoncement entre les deux bureaux.

-« J'ai une amie avec qui je me rends dans ce genre de séances quand on ne connaît personne et qui veut bien participer aussi. » Reprend la secrétaire sans se démonter.

Heero dévisage son collègue qui a difficile de retenir un sourire.

-« Vous ne serez pas seule, il y aura un Preventer près de vous dans une voiture banalisée qui pourra intervenir en cas de problème. » Précise Duo.

Le dossier est préparé depuis un moment, il ne manquait plus que les volontaires pour avancer.

-« Ce n'est pas dit qu'à la première séance on trouve le coupable. » Ajoute Yuy pour essayer de la décourager.

-« Comme je ne peux pas le faire durant mes heures de services, ça me fera de l'argent gagné agréablement, mais il faudra penser à espacer les séances. » Rétorque la jeune femme.

Le brun écarquille les yeux, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui raconte cette fille. Voyant l'incompréhension dans le regard bleu profond, la blonde précise.

-« Il faut le temps que le fessier se repose un peu aussi. Si c'est pour des films, les metteurs en scène aiment bien que les fesses soient impeccables avant de commencer et qu'on voit apparaître les marques. »

Cette fois, Duo éclate de rire devant les regards paniqués de son collègue.

-« Elle n'a pas tort, en général, ils aiment voir le travail qu'ils ont fait, suivant l'intensité de la punition, il y a un temps d'attente avant la prochaine punition sauf si ça peut-être intégré dans l'histoire que c'est quelqu'un de désobéissant qui subit plusieurs punitions rapprochées. » Expose le natté en souriant légèrement.

-« Tu as déjà regardé ce genre de DVD ? » S'étonne Yuy de découvrir un autre visage à son ami.

-« Non ! » Gronde Maxwell en perdant son sourire.

-« Alors ? » Questionne le métis de plus en plus perdu.

-« Je me suis informé sur le sujet. » Lâche le châtain en reprenant son dossier. « Voilà Angélique, les magasins auxquels les victimes ont écrit et nous vous signalerons s'il y a des annonces correspondantes, ton amie peut participer. »

-« Duo ! » S'interpose le brun en empêchant la jeune femme de prendre le listing.

-« Il y a une semaine qu'on a demandé de l'aide sur cette mission, je te jure que j'ai fini par penser à demander à Hilde de le faire. »

-« Elle aime ça ! » S'estomaque le métis.

-« Non, mais elle est professionnelle. Personne n'est venu dans les Preventers. C'est Angélique et sa copine ou on désigne d'office dans le personnel féminin. A ton avis qu'est-ce qui fera le plus vrai ? » Questionne le châtain.

Il n'a pas trop envie de passer au-dessus de son supérieur, mais qui espère pouvoir obtenir l'accord de cette manière.

Heero soupire, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'autres solutions.

-« Venez ici avec votre copine qu'on sache avec qui on travaille. » Ordonne Yuy.

-« Je passerai demain fin d'après-midi. » Dit-elle en prenant déjà le listing que Maxwell lui tend à nouveau.

A Suivre…


	20. Chapitre 19

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une.

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

* * *

Pendant six semaines, les deux jeunes gens recoupent les informations, regardent des vidéos pour chercher d'autres victimes. Chaque actrice ou acteur doit être retrouvé pour pouvoir éliminer les films honnêtes.

Ils recoupent également les renseignements que leur amènent Catherine et Angélique. La première a accepté de faire une nouvelle séance en connaissance de cause de manière à pouvoir retrouver l'emplacement où les films tournés sont montés, une fois qu'ils ont une piste sérieuse. Angélique ayant fait le premier repérage et ne peut plus y retourner sans attirer l'attention.

Après avoir suivi l'équipe qui repart avec ce qu'ils viennent de tourner, Duo découvre un hangar en rase campagne où la marchandise est entreposée. Le natté a fait une intrusion rapide jusqu'au bâtiment en pleine nuit pour vérifier le contenue.

Pendant ce temps là, Heero a fait mettre en garde à vue les acteurs du film pour les interroger. Les acteurs chargés de la fessée ont avoué qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient pas payés, mais ils avaient le plaisir de pouvoir abuser des jeunes filles et femmes en toute impunité puisqu'ils croyaient qu'elles étaient payées pour leur donner la réplique.

Dès que les deux Preventers ont la confirmation du lieu, ils montent rapidement une mission pour démanteler l'ensemble de la société et coincer les responsables pour qu'ils croupissent en prison.

µµµ

Heero et Duo préparent la mission depuis deux jours. D'après l'activité qu'ils ont fait observer dans le hangar, ils peuvent constater que des bureaux y sont également installés. Et après une semaine d'observation en faction sur la colline, ils remarquent qu'il y a de plus en plus d'activités. Craignant que tout ne soit démonté, ils décident de passer à l'attaque dès le début de la semaine prochaine juste après le week-end. Ils doivent juste monter les trois équipes nécessaires.

Maxwell et quatre Preventers donneront le premier assaut, une deuxième équipe dirigée par Yuy se déploiera autour du bâtiment du côté est pour empêcher qu'ils puissent se sauver, le hangar se situant dans une cuvette. Viralit et quatre Preventers couvriront le côté ouest.

µµµ

Le jour J, Heero met ses hommes en demi-cercle autour du hangar, il s'installe couché sur le sol avec des jumelles thermiques, il surveille l'intérieur du bâtiment et l'équipe de Duo qui avance au ras du sol entre les hautes herbes afin de rester le plus longtemps masqué avant de donner l'assaut. Bruce est couché à côté de son capitaine, c'est lui qui assure le relais avec l'équipe de Viralit.

Alors que Maxwell arrive à la limite du hangar, il se tourne vers le sommet de la colline et la scrute à la recherche de son binôme. De la main, Heero lui fait signe de lancer l'assaut.

Les cinq hommes se redressent et entrent dans le bâtiment. Rapidement, les Preventers se déplacent à l'intérieur.

Avec les lunettes thermiques, Heero voit des formes par dizaine courir dans tous les sens. Une majorité des formes se précipite vers le fond du hangar.

-« Bruce, dis à équipe de Viralit d'être sur ses gardes, ils arrivent vers eux. » Ordonne Yuy avant de remettre ses jumelles sur les yeux, il fronce des sourcils.

Pourquoi est-ce que les hommes tombent-ils tous sur le sol ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Le brun ôte ses jumelles, il se tourne vers Bruce, celui-ci a les deux mains sur ses oreilles.

-« C'est à la limite du tolérable, ça doit être insoutenable dans le hangar. » Dit l'ex-bleu quand son Capitaine le regarde.

Ce dernier se lève, voit que ses hommes et ceux de Viralit s'éloignent les mains sur les oreilles. Il remet les jumelles et voit un homme debout dans le hangar le bras vers le sol.

Heero n'hésite plus, il se tourne vers Bruce, lui retire une main des oreilles et lui hurle.

-« Téléphone à la centrale qu'on coupe le courant du secteur, question de vie ou de mort. »

Laissant la nouvelle recrue un peu abasourdie, il se précipite dans le dénivelé de cent mètres arme au poing. Il cavale, esquivant un de ses hommes qui essaie de l'arrêter et de l'empêcher d'approcher du hangar. Pour s'en défaire, il lui donne un coup de coude au niveau de la tempe.

Il n'a pas de temps à perdre, il ne sait pas comment cette forme peut-être debout dans le hangar alors que ça à l'air intolérable pour tout le monde, mais ce qu'elle fait, il le sait, elle abat toutes les personnes présentes à l'intérieur.

Il ne peut pas laisser faire ça, il ne veut pas perdre Duo, il a trop besoin de lui, il a trop d'importance dans sa vie.

Heero entre en trombe, l'homme debout à un casque anti-bruit sur les oreilles, il est en train de viser le visage de Duo à ses pieds. Pointant son arme vers le crane de tueur, Yuy tire dans la nuque sans une once de regret, l'homme s'effondre sur le corps de Maxwell.

Sentant toujours qu'il y a urgence, Heero se précipite vers les deux corps, il repousse l'homme et lui ôte le casque qu'il met délicatement sur les oreilles du natté. Combien de fois Duo ne lui a-t-il pas dit qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre comme lui, qu'il ne savait pas ce qui était pire : sourd ou aveugle ? Il ne peut pas le laisser dans ce bruit. Combien de temps est-ce qu'il faut pour que l'agression auditive ne le rende sourde également ? Combien de décibels ? Il n'en sait rien. La seule chose qu'il sait, c'est que Duo doit rester vivant et que sa vie soit la plus facile possible.

Mettant Maxwell sur son épaule, il remonte avec lui vers son poste de commandement qu'il puisse aider Bruce à faire taire cette sirène. L'ex-bleu le regarde venir, les yeux écarquillés.

-« Vous… êtes… sourd ! » Baragouine Bruce.

Heero se doute que pour le jeune homme, il y a beaucoup de choses qui trouvent enfin une explication, comme pourquoi il l'a assigné au téléphone.

-« Bruce, les sirènes fonctionnent encore ? » Demande-t-il fébrilement.

-« Non, il y a un instant, quand vous étiez à mi-chemin sur le retour. » Répond Bruce.

-« Contacte le lieutenant Viralit, je ne sais pas combien il y a de morts ou de blessés dans le hangar. Il faut qu'il donne l'assaut, vide le hangar de tous les documents du bureau, c'est urgent, il y a peut-être un système d'autodestruction. Après tu appelles l'ambulance et le coroner. Je te confie le Lieutenant Maxwell. »

Juste après avoir donné ses ordres, le métis repart au galop vers le hangar. Il harangue ses troupes pour commencer le travail avant les renforts, lui pendant ce temps là vérifiera s'il y a d'autres vivants sur place. Il en doute, comme lors de tous les assauts, Duo fait la couverture arrière, il était le dernier à rentrer dans le bâtiment.

Le brun s'agenouille près du premier corps qu'il trouve sur le chemin du bureau. Il met ses doigts sur la carotide, il l'a sent battre, il se sent soulagé. Il y a un autre survivant.

Heero relève la tête pour voir entrer l'équipe de Viralit dans le hangar et les siens juste derrière. Tout le monde court dans tous les sens, c'est la cohue. Il voit qu'ils crient, qu'ils gesticulent. Il se sent en dehors de l'adrénaline qui augmente minute par minute dans l'air de la pièce. Il a vraiment l'impression d'être en dehors de l'action. De les voir bouger alors qu'il n'y a aucun bruit lui donne l'impression d'être un mort-vivant.

Une main sur son épaule lui fait tourner la tête vers le Lieutenant Viralit.

-« Capitaine, il est vivant ? » Questionne l'homme en pointant son doigt vers le Preventer étendu à ses pieds.

-« Oui, il faut l'évacuer. »

Le lieutenant s'abaisse et l'emmène dehors avec un confrère. Heero se dirige vers le prochain corps, il n'a pas à vérifier, le trou à l'arrière de son crâne et l'explosion d'une partie de la boite crânienne prouvent qu'il est mort, c'est pour ça qu'on l'a laissé là pour vérifier d'abord les autres victimes.

Yuy s'abaisse, le fait tourner pour le reconnaître, c'est sur lui - vu la place qu'il a - qu'on tirait quand il regardait avec ses jumelles. Il soupire, c'est Sacha, l'ex-bleu de Duo, il a intégré l'équipe de Sank la semaine dernière après avoir demandé à son coéquipier une lettre de recommandation qu'il a faite avec plaisir.

Le brun enlève sa veste pour la mettre sur le visage de Sacha avant de continuer son avancée macabre vers le bureau où le reste de l'équipe le vide des documents importants ainsi que la tour de l'ordinateur.

Il y a trois mère maintenant que l'assassin qu'il a abattu puisse les mener vers la solution, qu'ils pourront remonter la filière grâce à son nom ou son ADN ou peut-être qu'il y aurait des éléments importants dans la tour d'ordinateur.

Avec un temps de retard, Yuy réalise qu'après cette intervention ratée Lady Une ne le laissera certainement plus travailler. Cependant il n'en a rien à faire, il a sauvé Duo, c'est la seule chose importante à ses yeux. Il n'a aucun regret sur son choix. Si son travail avait été préservé au dépend de la vie de Maxwell, à cause d'un acte égoïste ou sa lâcheté, il n'aurait pas su continuer à vivre avec ça sur la conscience.

Une main se dépose à nouveau sur son épaule, Viralit parle quand le métis le regarde.

-« Tout est vidé, il ne reste plus que les corps Capitaine. »

Heero regarde la main, Stephan l'enlève.

-« Excusez-moi, le Preventer Berto m'a dit que ça ne servait à rien de vous appeler et de venir vous trouver. »

Yuy hoche la tête. Il l'aime vraiment, Bruce. Il y a beaucoup de points communs dans leur caractère à lui et Duo.

-« Si le coroner est là, évacuons les morts. »

Le brun a fini sa mission, il pourrait presque dire que c'est un fiasco. Dire qu'ils voulaient au départ faire des prisonniers pour les faire parler et que les seuls employés qu'il y avait dans le bâtiment sont morts à présent. Il n'aurait pas dû abattre le viseur, il avait agi sous le coup de la panique, il aurait dû lui exploser le bras qui tenait l'arme puis le maîtriser. Mais de voir ce gros calibre pointé vers Duo alors qu'il était recroquevillé sur le sol, les mains sur ses oreilles, ça avait été plus fort que lui, il devait le sauver, il devait agir vite pour préserver son audition.

Sa surdité qu'ils avaient réussie à dissimuler depuis dix-huit mois venait d'être mise à jour. Il ne regrettait rien néanmoins. A ce moment précis, c'était la réaction de Duo qui l'inquiétait, pas son avenir. Comment allait-il prendre la nouvelle, lui ?

Après avoir fini le sale travail, évacué les corps après avoir recueilli les noms, Heero remonte près de Bruce qui est resté au poste de contrôle pour organiser tout et diriger les équipes qui arrivent. Lady Une se trouve près de lui, Yuy se mord la lèvre inférieure. Est-ce que Bruce lui a dit ? De toute façon ça sera dans son rapport.

-« Capitaine, l'ambulance vient de partir avec le Lieutenant Maxwell, il n'avait pas encore repris connaissance. »

-« Merci Bruce. » Répond le brun.

-« Combien d'hommes à nous sont restés sur le carreau ? »

-« Trois, mon Général. »

-« C'est une fameuse bavure, vous ne pouviez pas repérer les sirènes avant d'entrer ? » Accuse-t-elle.

-« Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps. Nous avons suivi les personnes qui ont filmé pour savoir où elles se rendaient. La société n'apparaissait nulle part. Nous avons fait au mieux. C'est vrai que ce genre d'infrastructure ne se déplace pas facilement mais cela pouvait être fait en une nuit en laissant le mobilier. Nous ne voulions pas prendre le risque de devoir recommencer les investigations. » Explique le Capitaine.

-« Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous n'avez secouru, dans un premier temps et de cette façon, que Maxwell. Il y avait d'autres survivants ? » Demande froidement Lady Une.

-« Oui mon Général, un. » Admet-il.

La jeune femme secoue la tête et s'en va consulter les autres membres qui arrivent pour le premier débriefing oral.

Dans l'heure, tout le monde avait quitté les lieux. Heero fait son rapport, relatant ce qu'il a vu, sa vision de la mission, ce qu'il estime être une erreur comme d'avoir abattu l'homme qui menaçait Duo.

Il se rend au bureau de Lady Une pour lui transmettre. Il n'a pas écrit qu'il était sourd, mais ça se sentait dans son rapport. Il n'allait pas se jeter seul dans la fosse aux lions.

µµµ

Après il se rend à l'hôpital, il demande qu'on lui donne le numéro de la chambre de Maxwell. Il le trouve alité, une infirmière à son chevet.

-« Je vais rester, j'appelle s'il y a du changement à son état. » Précise-t-il.

La jeune femme s'éloigne après lui avoir montré où se trouve le bouton d'appel et dit que le patient a des examens à passer dès son réveil.

Le métis s'assied sur le bord du lit et lui tient une main pour sentir le sang passer au poignet. Dans les dix minutes, Duo ouvre un œil, il plisse du front et porte une main à sa tempe.

Heero sent les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, il a eu si peur. Maxwell lui sourit avant d'avoir le front qui se plisse une nouvelle fois, il glisse sa main vers son oreille gauche et la secoue légèrement.

Yuy met la sienne sur celle du natté pour qu'il arrête de se maltraiter.

-« Comment ça a fini ? » Crie le châtain.

Le brun met son doigt sur les lèvres de son coéquipier.

-« Tu vas déranger les malades dans les autres chambres. »

-« Hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » Hurle Duo.

De la panique passe dans les yeux bleu cobalt, il dit d'une voix beaucoup plus forte.

-« Tu ne m'entends pas ? »

-« Là bien, faiblement dans un brouhaha de sons, comme si j'étais dans l'eau. » Admet le natté toujours en forçant sur sa voix pour s'entendre parler.

Ca le métis le voit à sa façon d'articuler plus prononcée.

-« Je vais chercher le médecin et le prévenir que tu es réveillé, tu as d'autres symptômes ? » Questionne le brun avant de se lever du lit.

-« J'ai mal au crâne. » Ajoute le natté.

-« J'arrive. » Dit Yuy en se levant pour se rendre au bureau des infirmières afin de donner le dernier bilan de santé de son ami et prévenir qu'on puisse faire les examens également.

Duo ne lui sera d'aucune utilité pour s'assurer que le bouton a bien fonctionné et il tient également se soustraire aux regards de son ami. Le brun espère que l'état de son ami n'est que temporaire, qu'il est intervenu à temps.

-« Ro', ça va maintenant ne reste pas là. Va finir le travail. » Crie Maxwell quand l'infirmière vient le chercher pour sa série d'examen.

µµµ

Heero hésite un peu, s'il se rend au bureau, est-ce qu'on va le laisser finir la mission ? Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est de s'y rendre justement. Il retourne au QG, un peu en traînant des pieds. Sur son bureau, il y a un papier de Lady Une, lui disant qu'il doit venir la trouver dès qu'il arrive.

µµµ

Il est 20 heures quand Heero repasse par l'hôpital.

-« Ils vont me garder pour la nuit pour refaire des tests demain matin. » Explique directement Maxwell quand le brun s'assied sur le lit.

-« C'est bien. »

-« Tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé ? » Questionne le natté en articulant toujours aussi fort.

-« Tu veux vraiment maintenant ? »

-« Oui, j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien depuis l'entrée dans le hangar. »

Le métis soupire et commence son récit qui dure au moins une quinzaine de minutes, arrivé à la fin Duo lui passe une main sur la joue.

-« Ro', je suis désolé. »

-« Ce n'est pas grave, tu es vivant, toi. Rien n'avait d'importance à part ça. Je n'aurai pas supporté de te perdre. Je m'en foutais de faire capoter cette mission, de perdre mon emploi, des autres morts. »

-« Ro' ! » S'indigne le natté.

Mais Heero ne le laisse pas continuer.

-« Je n'avais pas réalisé l'importance que tu avais avant de voir cette arme qu'on pointait sur toi. » Avoue le brun en venant caresser la joue du châtain qui le regarde les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. « Je sais ce que tu penses d'aimer cependant on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments. Tu es entré petit à petit dans ma vie pour me soutenir et en même temps dans mon cœur. » Continue-t-il sans se démonter.

-« Je ne voulais pas déclencher ça chez toi. » S'excuse le châtain sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas satisfaire son collègue.

-« C'est peut-être aussi à cause de ça. Ton attitude envers moi était sans intentions, j'ai pu m'ouvrir. »

Tout en parlant, Heero le regarde tendrement en lui caressant la joue. Maxwell soupire souvent mais le laisse faire.

-« Et pour ton emploi ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, je suis viré pour faute grave, sans préavis et sans compensation financière. L'important c'est que toi tu sortes de l'hôpital sans séquelles. »

-« Normalement demain dans la journée, je sors et j'en saurai plus sur les résultats également. » Répond Maxwell sur le même ton qu'il a toujours parlé à son collègue.

-« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Demande Yuy en voyant l'heure.

Les visites vont bientôt être finies même pour une chambre privée.

-« Tu es sûr que Sacha n'a pas souffert ? » Questionne le châtain.

-« Non, ça été vite, il ne doit pas avoir eu mal à part le son de la sirène, mais l'inconscience est arrivée rapidement comme pour toi. »

-« Tant mieux, tu veux bien aller voir si je peux avoir un somnifère pour dormir cette nuit ? Avec le bruit dans mes oreilles, j'y arriverai pas sinon, mes nerfs seront trop à vifs. »

-« J'y vais directement. »

En se levant du lit, le regard d'Heero tombe sur Wufei qui attend près de la porte. Yuy ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est là. Ni pourquoi. On est lundi, pas vendredi.

Découvert, Chang s'avance pour venir embrasser son amant. Heero a un pincement au cœur en le voyant faire, mais les laisse seuls.

Il ne repasse pas par la chambre de son ami, l'infirmière de garde a promis d'amener un somnifère au natté qu'il puisse dormir.

µµµ

Il est 22 heures quand les lumières se mettent à clignoter dans l'appartement du métis, celui-ci fronce des sourcils. Qui peut bien venir ? Il n'a jamais de visite à l'improviste sauf Duo, mais ça ne peut pas être lui.

Après avoir coupé l'alarme, Heero met son œil au judas. Il ouvre prestement la porte, Wufei est derrière.

-« Je peux entrer ? » Demande-t-il.

Le brun s'efface du passage pour qu'il puisse passer, puis il suit le chinois qui se rend à la cuisine sans une once d'hésitation. Arrivé là-bas, il s'installe à la table de la cuisine. Heero comprend bien le message, ils vont parler de Duo, il doit avoir entendu sa déclaration d'amour, il vient défendre son territoire. Au vu de la réaction du natté, il ne doit pas l'intéresser. Lui personnellement, il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, ça lui est tombé dessus de façon si soudaine… Et quand il repense à la tête de Maxwell, au moment de l'annonce, il prend une douche froide.

-« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Interroge le brun en se postant devant le frigo.

-« Non, merci. »

-« Comment es-tu au courant de l'accident de Duo ? » Interroge le métis en s'asseyant en face du chinois, autant qu'il prenne ses renseignements également.

-« Je suis la personne à contacter en cas d'accident. J'avance doucement, en lui faisant faire étape par étape. Comme il avait accepté la personne à contacter, j'ai essayé de venir travailler près de lui. » Explique posément Chang, même s'il y a un peu de tristesse dans son regard.

-« Oui, il me l'a dit. » Admet Heero.

Que dire d'autre, il ne va pas mâcher le travail au chinois, non plus.

-« J'aurai voulu être celui qu'il lui fallait, mais je me rends bien compte que même s'il m'apprécie beaucoup, il ne me laisse pas l'approcher autant que je voudrais. »

-« Et pourquoi viens-tu me dire tout ça ? »

Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il connaissait de Chang, venir faire l'étalage de ses sentiments et de ses pensées.

-« Je ne veux pas que Duo souffre. » Garantit Wufei.

-« Pourquoi souffrirait-il ? » S'informe Yuy de plus en plus intrigué par la discussion.

-« J'ai surpris votre discussion. Vous n'aviez aucune discrétion. Je sais que tu n'es pas homme à ne pas vouloir obtenir ce qui te tente, tu vas toujours au fond des choses et ne fait rien à moitié. » Affirme avec conviction le chinois.

Heero lève la main.

-« Je t'arrête, je ne vais pas le violer, ni le forcer. »

-« Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a pas besoin de le forcer, tu connais autant ses pratiques que moi. » Le coupe Chang un rien plus énervé.

-« Justement, si j'ai des sentiments pour lui, il me repoussera. Son histoire avec Hilde l'a échaudé. » Argumente le métis.

-« Il y a toujours eu quelque chose de spécial entre vous, je n'avais pas peur de ses autres amants. » Avoue Chang en regardant ses mains.

Yuy avale sa salive, cligne des yeux, Wufei est en train de lui donner de l'espoir alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il s'était grillé en lui disant ses sentiments. Néanmoins, il estimait devoir la vérité à Duo pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui justement.

-« Je repose ma question. Pourquoi viens-tu me dire tout ça si tu as peur de devoir le partager avec moi ? » Précise cette fois le brun.

-« Quand nous avons commencé, nous nous battions tous les deux contre des souvenirs qui nous détruisaient de plus en plus. Je comprends ce qu'il ressent car je suis passé par-là, je sais pourquoi il est comme ça. Pourquoi il ne veut s'accrocher à personne. Depuis peu, je m'accroche à des souvenirs pour ne pas lui en demander plus puisque je ne suis pas celui qui va le sauver. Je préfère avoir ce qu'il veut bien me donner que de l'obliger à m'aimer autrement. » Expose patiemment le chinois sans oser vraiment regarder en face le métis mais en lui permettant de lire ce qu'il dit.

-« Il aime des souvenirs ? »

C'est ça qui a surtout retenu l'attention d'Heero, même si ça explique beaucoup de choses, Yuy n'aurait jamais cru que Duo vivait encore autant dans le passé, il croyait que son ami avait fait une croix dessus depuis longtemps.

-« Parle-lui, c'est un cœur meurtri que tu as devant toi, quoiqu'il se passe entre vous, ne l'oublie jamais. Mais avant d'aller plus loin, parle-lui ! » Ordonne Chang en se levant pour partir.

Yuy regarde la place en face de lui complètement ahuri. Maxwell n'est pas comme ça. Il n'est pas meurtri, il est trop souriant pour être blessé. Chang s'est trompé ou cherche à le tromper pour que rien ne se passe entre eux justement, mais alors pourquoi lui donner de l'espoir ?

A Suivre…


	21. Chapitre 20

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei.

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

En début d'après-midi, Heero se rend à l'hôpital pour venir chercher Duo. Ce dernier le lui a demandé comme une faveur dès qu'il a obtenu tous les papiers d'autorisation de sortir. Yuy trouve ça étrange, surtout que Wufei est là, il aurait pu le ramener. Il sait en allant faire son footing, il a constaté que la voiture du natté n'est pas à son emplacement au garage. Il ne peut y avoir que le Chinois pour l'utiliser, il ne croit pas qu'on puisse voler un véhicule dans les sous-sols avec les nouvelles mesures de sécurité.

Cependant, puisque Maxwell a demandé sa présence, autant y aller. En arrivant au parking pour prendre sa voiture, Heero voit celle du natté à sa place, il fronce les sourcils, il aura certainement l'explication quand il arrivera à l'hôpital.

Après un trajet de vingt cinq minutes, le brun se garre près de l'entrée, puis il se rend directement à la chambre de son ami. Celui-ci est toujours sur son lit mais en habits civils, il lit le journal du jour.

-« Salut Ro'. Merci d'être venu. »

A l'articulation moins poussée du châtain, Heero se doute qu'il a déjà moins l'impression de bruit dans ses oreilles. Le brun parcourt la pièce à la recherche du Chinois, Duo le devance.

-« Je l'ai renvoyé, j'avais rien de grave. »

-« Tu aurais pu le garder près de toi, il va devoir revenir dans trois jours. » S'indigne Yuy.

-« Non, je n'ai pas voulu. » Dit le natté en secouant la tête énergiquement.

-« Duo ! »

-« On ne parle plus de ça ! » Gronde le châtain en tournant son visage vers la fenêtre.

Le métis vient s'installer sur le lit et sourit de voir Duo et son air bougon, il lui dit.

-« Je voulais te parler d'autre chose. »

-« Oh une bonne nouvelle ? » Questionne Maxwell de suite plus enjoué.

-« Je crois, j'ai entendu faiblement la sirène qui t'a terrassé. »

Le châtain se redresse et le serre dans ses bras puis il s'éloigne pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-« C'est merveilleux, tu as pris rendez-vous chez un ORL ? » Demande Duo.

-« Non, je voulais d'abord savoir comment toi tu allais. » Avoue le brun.

-« Je vais bien. Bouge-toi. »

Le métis se lève du lit, Maxwell en sort et rassemble les deux, trois documents sur la table de nuit, ramasse son journal et vient souriant vers Heero.

-« Viens, on descend au sous-sol pour prendre un rendez-vous pour toi. » Ordonne le natté.

-« Tu reprends le travail dans combien de jours ? » Questionne Yuy alors qu'ils se trouvent dans l'ascenseur.

-« Je passe demain, on est trop près du but pour perdre du temps. » Rétorque le châtain quand les portes s'ouvrent.

Arrivé devant la secrétaire, Yuy sourit de voir Duo prendre tout en main, exiger rapidement un examen auditif, faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'on l'intercale entre deux patients.

-« Il est libre à quel moment ? » Interroge la secrétaire.

-« Quand vous voulez. » Précise le brun pour bien lui faire comprendre que même sourd, il reste capable de suivre une discussion et qu'il est un être humain.

Etre mis de côté c'est une chose qui révolte aussi Gary.

-« Je peux vous mettre demain en fin de journée ou lundi en première heure. » Propose la femme après avoir regardé son planning.

-« Je prends demain en fin de journée. Je ne vais pas retarder la journée de lundi, c'est gentil de me prendre si vite, je n'étais plus à une semaine près. » Admet le métis.

La femme lui donne un petit carton avec le rendez-vous et les deux jeunes gens s'en vont. Alors qu'ils arrivent près de l'ascenseur, Duo lui dit de façon exubérante.

-« Ro', ça peut changer la donne pour ton emploi ! »

-« Ca ne changera pas le fait que je n'ai pas prévenu quand j'ai perdu l'audition. Même si je peux être appareillé, je garderai un handicap. Ne te fais pas d'illusion Duo. » Sermonne le brun en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

-« C'est avec toi que je veux travailler, sinon j'aurais rejoint Sally et Wufei plutôt que de me rendre à Sank. » Lâche en bougonnant Maxwell en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Heero écarquille les yeux, pour une nouvelle, c'est une drôle de nouvelle.

µµµ

Arrivé au parking de leur immeuble, Heero sort de la voiture, Duo ne lui a pas adressé la parole depuis l'hôpital mais ça n'a rien d'inhabituel. Par contre qu'il reste prostré dans sa voiture, un peu plus. Yuy finit par s'accroupir et regarder son ami depuis la porte conducteur.

-« Duo, ça ne va pas ? »

Celui-ci tourne lentement son visage vers lui.

-« Egoïstement, je ne veux pas que les choses changent. C'est déjà pour ça que je t'ai aidé. »

-« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne travaille plus ensemble qu'on ne peut pas rester ami. » Rassure le brun.

-« Si, dès que quelque chose change, c'est une cascade, il y a plein d'éléments qui bougent, qui se modifient, qui perturbent. » Expose le natté en triturant ses mains.

-« Il y a des choses contre quoi on ne peut pas lutter, tu préférais la guerre ? » Questionne le métis.

-« Non parce que ça entraînait la mort et des perturbations également. »

-« Allez, viens. Comme après la guerre, on réorganisera autre chose, peut-être de mieux. Regarde avec ma perte d'audition, on s'est rapproché. » Sourit Heero.

-« Je ne voulais pas qu'on se rapproche autant. » Peste Duo avant de sortir de la voiture.

-« Je ne suis pas Hilde, tu sais. Je ne vais pas te harceler puis faire semblant de ne plus t'aimer pour récupérer ton amitié en espérant qu'un jour tu te rendes compte que le sexe avec moi te manque. » Lâche de façon désinvolte le brun.

Maxwell s'arrête et gratte l'arrière de son crâne, on peut voir sur ses traits que ce qu'il vient d'entendre l'embête.

-« Tu crois en ce que tu viens de dire ? » Interroge le natté quand il voit qu'Heero le regarde.

-« Oui, je ne vais pas te harceler. »

-« Non, pour Hilde ? » Insiste le châtain.

-« Oui, elle te dévore toujours des yeux, fusille Wufei du regard. Je te dirai même qu'elle agit dans ton dos pour faire sauter certains de tes rendez-vous. Ne pas entendre a des avantages, quand j'entendais, je ne m'amusais pas à lire des discussions qui ne m'étaient pas adressées, ici j'ai des fois des doutes et puis c'est devenu une seconde nature dès que je vois des lèvres bouger, je lis. »

-« Faut que je règle ça. » Admet Duo en reprenant sa marche. « Et comment fait-elle ? »

-« Je ne sais pas pourquoi Lady Une accepte. » Répond Heero en haussant les épaules.

-« Quand tu vas réentendre, tu vas perdre cette habitude ? Parce que c'est pratique. » Sourit le natté.

-« L'avenir nous dira déjà si je vais réentendre. Duo, ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs. »

-« Merci Ro' de m'avoir raccompagné, à demain. » Dit le châtain en sortant de l'ascenseur.

-« Ok, je passerai après mon rendez-vous. » Précise-t-il en partant vers son appartement.

µµµ

La journée a été longue pour Yuy. Il n'a jamais vraiment pris de congés qui ne sont pas forcés par un accident de travail. Après avoir effectué son footing plus long qu'au moment où il travaillait, il décide de sortir son herbier pour le mettre à jour. Comme il fait des recherches sur certaines plantes, il en fait aussi sur les appareils auditifs. En en voyant certains, il espère ne pas être appareillé par un ustensile aussi voyant quoique l'envie d'entendre à nouveau les oiseaux, la voix de Maxwell est bien plus important que le reste.

C'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il quitte son domicile pour se rendre à son rendez-vous. Duo est déjà rentré, sa voiture est à sa place.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, il attend son tour. Il est venu à 18 h comme on le lui a demandé, mais il se doute qu'il passera plus tard, déjà parce qu'il a souvent des petits retards par rendez-vous et à la fin de la journée ces petites minutes peuvent devenir une heure. Il a pris un livre de manière à ne pas s'ennuyer et masquer son angoisse. A 18h50, la secrétaire vient le chercher, elle l'installe dans une salle isolée avec un casque sur les oreilles. Ayant eu affaire au jeune homme la veille, elle lui explique une fois qu'il est harnaché.

-« Je vais vous mettre du son dans les oreilles, vous me prévenez dès que vous l'entendez, après il faudra me signaler dans quelle oreille vous l'entendez. Il y aura plusieurs types de sons. Vous êtes prêt ? »

Yuy hoche la tête, la jeune femme passe derrière la vitre pour commencer le test. Au bout d'un certain temps qui lui semble une éternité, Heero entend la sonnerie dans une oreille, il le signale directement, le silence se fait à nouveau. La jeune femme scrute le visage du brun en montant légèrement la roulette.

-« Vous n'avez rien entendu ? » Demande-t-elle de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Heero secoue la tête négativement, la femme quitte la cabine et met le casque autrement de manière à ce que les électrodes viennent stimuler divers endroits.

-« Bien on va recommencer, vous me signalez dès que vous entendez. » Dit-elle en se mettant devant le métis.

-« Je ne risque pas de cacher ce genre d'information. »

Elle lui sourit et repasse derrière la vitre. Rapidement, Yuy entend la musique, son visage s'illumine et montre son oreille gauche.

-« Le pouce levé pour les sons aigus, le pouce baissé pour les sons graves. »

Le test dure au moins cinq minutes avant qu'elle ne lui dise.

-« On va tester l'oreille droite. »

Mais la femme a beau monter dans les aigus, les graves, en volume, il n'y a eu aucune réaction du métis.

-« Il reste un test sur la musique, il va avoir un bib, vous devez me dire dans quelle oreille vous l'entendez. »

Heero doute de l'utilité du dernier test néanmoins il l'effectue, les rares bibs qu'il entend sont au niveau de l'oreille gauche.

-« Bien vous pouvez retourner dans la salle d'attente, je donne les résultats au docteur, il va vous recevoir dans quelques minutes. » Dit la jeune femme après avoir ôté l'équipement à Heero.

Au bout de dix minutes, l'assistante vient rechercher Yuy, il la suit jusqu'au cabinet du médecin.

-« Bonjour, j'ai regardé vos résultats, j'ai fait récupérer votre dossier médical également. En réagissant plus vite, on aurait peut-être pu récupérer les deux oreilles. Je peux vous proposer un implant cochléaire qui devrait vous permettre de retrouver de quarante à quatre-vingt pour cent de votre ouie à gauche. »

-« Quarante pour cent, ce serait bien, quatre-vingt magnifique. » Admet Yuy avant de poser une question. « En quoi consiste la pose de cet implant ? »

De toute façon, il n'a rien à perdre et tout à gagner, autant tenter l'opération.

-« On va mettre en place dans l'oreille interne une électrode qui va envoyer des signaux électriques aux cellules nerveuses. Le signal est ensuite traduit par le cerveau en son. »

-« Ca ressemble ? »

-« C'est invisible pour la moitié de l'appareil, on va opérer près de l'oreille. Après il y aura un aimant sur le décodeur sous la peau et un micro sur l'aimant. Près du micro, il y a aussi une petite couronne à mettre autour de l'oreille, c'est une sorte de boîtier récepteur.

Le docteur sort un tableau pour montrer à Yuy en quoi va consister l'opération, la pose d'une petite batterie cachée derrière l'oreille.

-« Vous êtes jeune donc comme la batterie à une durée de vie de sept ans, il y aura parfois une petite incision pour la remplacer. De toute façon, il y aura un contrôle annuel à faire à vie. Maintenant, il faut vous mettre en contact avec votre mutuelle pour voir si elle prendra en charge la pose de l'appareil, il faut compter dix mille crédits pour l'opération et l'appareil, si vous n'avez pas de mutuelle. »

-« Je vais me renseigner, mais vous pouvez la programmer, j'ai ça en banque. » Admet le jeune homme.

-« Bien, alors ça peut se faire vendredi dans trois semaines. » Répond le médecin après avoir consulté son agenda. « Passez auprès de ma secrétaire, elle va vous donner les documents et les examens à réaliser auparavant. »

-« A dans trois semaines. » Dit Heero en se levant.

µµµ

Tous ses papiers en main, Yuy sort son Gsm, il fait un Sms pour prévenir Duo.

_« Je sors seulement, je passe m'acheter une pizza et j'arrive d'ici une demi-heure. »_

Rapidement, il a une réponse.

_« J'ai fait une sauce spaghetti, l'eau est maintenue chaude, je mets les pâtes dedans, je t'attendais. »_

Ca fait sourire le brun.

_« Alors j'arrive. »_

µµµ

Maxwell lui ouvre la porte avec un grand sourire.

-« Viens, c'est presque prêt. Alors ? Raconte. »

Tout en suivant le châtain, il commence à narrer sa visite dans les grandes lignes, son ami n'a pas besoin du détail.

-« C'est bien. » Admet le natté en se retournant. « Il y a des risques que ça ne marche pas ? »

-« Il m'a parlé d'un pour cent. »

-« Oh, donc tu as bon espoir. » Sourit de plus belle Duo en mélangeant les pâtes et plusieurs louches de sauces.

-« Je suis impatient. Je crois que je vais savourer la vie autrement après l'opération, si elle marche. » Admet Yuy en tendant son assiette.

-« Et pour ton emploi ? » Questionne Maxwell en commençant à manger.

-« Je ne sais pas, je ne vais pas chercher autre chose avant d'avoir été opéré non plus. Ce serait se moquer du monde. »

-« Oui, mais tu vas chercher dans quel secteur ? » Demande le natté.

-« Je n'en sais rien, je regarderai les annonces et si ça m'intéresse, je postulerai. »

Le silence s'installe, seul le bruit des couverts se fait entendre dans l'appartement du châtain. Au bout de cinq minutes, ce dernier lâche après avoir mis sa main sur celle de son vis-à-vis.

-« Si j'arrive à te réintégrer, ça t'intéresse ? »

-« Ca dépend de la méthode également. Si tu te charges, ça ne m'intéresse pas. » Rétorque directement le brun.

-« Je veux travailler avec toi, ce n'est pas pour ne me faire virer à ta place. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Ca reste logique. » Admet le métis.

-« Oui mais tu ne me réponds pas. Tu peux avoir envie d'une autre vie. » Précise Duo.

-« Je crois que si je suis toujours sur le terrain, ça m'intéresse. »

-« Bien, alors je continue ce que je fais, elle cédera avant moi. » Rétorque le châtain avant de se remettre à manger de meilleur appétit.

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demande Heero amusé.

-« Je traîne, je fais des recherches inutiles après avoir effacé une partie des recherches que tu as faites. Elle râle déjà parce que je n'avance pas, mais bon, je lui dis que c'est toi qui t'es occupé de cette partie là, qu'on ne travaillait pas en commun mais ensemble, que pour aller plus vite j'ai besoin de mon binôme. Tous les fichiers qui avaient ton nom j'ai viré. » Explique posément Maxwell.

-« Duo ! » S'indigne Yuy.

-« Je les ai en mémoire. » Dit-il en se tapant la tempe. « Ils sont sur ton ordinateur personnel, comme on travaille avec nos PC personnels, elle ne peut rien nous reprocher. » Rappelle-t-il. « Et à chaque fois qu'elle peste, je lui rappelle que tu as donné le change pendant presque deux ans, sans bavure et surtout que si tu avais été entendant, elle aurait eu cinq morts dans la dernière mission. » Commence à s'énerver le natté.

-« Et elle réagit comment ? »

-« Elle soupire et s'en va. » Sourit Duo.

-« Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu vas réussir à me réintégrer. »

-« Il n'y a pas eu faute grave Ro' ! Je te dois la vie, tout comme Sergio, il est d'accord avec moi. Je suis en train de faire une pétition et des témoignages avec l'aide de Bruce. »

-« Tu as fait tout ça en une journée ? » Sourit le brun.

-« Vu que je dois traîner sur le dossier, j'ai du temps en dehors et à mes moments de pause. Il y en a beaucoup qui sont indignés par ce qu'on t'a fait, chacun me contacte. Et si je n'y arrive pas alors je quitterai les Preventers. » Affirme Maxwell.

-« Duo ! »

-« Je te dois la vie. » Insiste le natté.

-« Je te la dois aussi, tu m'as permis de trouver un équilibre en m'aidant à trouver des loisirs. Je te dois plus que la vie, je te dois de vivre vraiment enfin. »

-« Ca annule alors. » Sourit le châtain.

-« On passe son temps à annuler une dette vis-à-vis de l'autre. » Rit Yuy en pensant qu'il est parti chercher Duo dans la prison d'OZ pour annuler sa propre libération.

-« C'est vrai, on passe son temps à sortir l'autre des emmerdes. »

Après le repas, ils font la vaisselle ensemble, puis Heero retourne dans son appartement.

Dès lundi, Yuy aura beaucoup de démarches à effectuer, il devra s'inscrire au chômage, faire une prise de sang pour son opération, aller voir l'anesthésiste. Ca c'est pour lundi, pour le week-end, il a prévu de faire son ménage et rendre visite à son filleul. Dimanche, il ira promener avec son club de marche dans une région dans laquelle, il n'a jamais été, un genre de steppe, il est impatient de découvrir la flore et ce qu'il pourrait y cueillir.

µµµ

Lundi arrive trop vite, avant de faire toutes ses démarches, Heero part réaliser son footing, il est plus tard que d'habitude mais il veut pouvoir revenir avec des pistolets afin de déjeuner et pouvoir se préparer son repas de midi. Il ne sait pas combien de temps, il en aurait au bureau de chômage mais d'après les ouï-dire, c'est un parcours du combattant.

Quand il revient à son appartement, il fronce des sourcils, les lumières clignotent, d'après le tableau, c'est quelqu'un qui est passé et a sonné à la porte, puisque c'est cette lumière qui est allumée. Ca ne peut pas être Duo, il est parti au travail avant lui. Il regardera dans la boîte aux lettres si on ne lui a pas laissé un message.

Il passe sous la douche et se prépare des sandwichs pour midi tout en déjeunant. Enfin prêt, il part pour effectuer la longue liste des choses qu'il doit réaliser aujourd'hui.

µµµ

Heero se félicite d'avoir pensé à se préparer une collation et une boisson également, car il est 14h30 quand il revient à son appartement. Il n'est pas rentré depuis dix minutes que les lumières se mettent à clignoter. Il regarde vers le vidéophone, ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est jamais lui, il a dû sonner trois fois en deux ans et seulement quand Quatre vient aux nouvelles puisqu'il n'a plus vraiment de temps à consacrer à ses anciens coéquipiers.

Il se dirige vers la porte en se demandant qui peut bien venir lui rendre visite, ce n'est pas Duo, il est trop tôt, puis ils n'ont pas rendez-vous. D'une main, il coupe l'alarme et de l'autre, il soulève le loquet de l'œil de bœuf.

En soupirant, il ouvre la porte, une tornade brune rentre dans la pièce, Heero la referme derrière elle et se retourne, elle est là les bras sur sa poitrine à le fusiller du regard.

-« Tu veux faire le vide dans sa vie pour l'avoir rien que pour toi. » Accuse Hilde le doigt pointé sur Yuy.

-« Bien sûr que non. »

-« Pourtant, tu l'aimes, il me l'a dit. En rajoutant que toi au moins, tu respectais ses choix sans vouloir en avoir plus et tout ça malgré les sentiments que tu lui portes. Tu te rends compte qu'avec ce que tu lui as dit, il ne veut plus de mon amitié parce qu'il n'a plus confiance ? » Gronde-t-elle. Elle regarde sa montre et soupire. « Je dois aller reprendre Marie-Meiya à l'école, mais on n'en restera pas là. » Peste-elle en le poussant pour sortir.

Heero lui dit posément.

-« Tu as joué, tu as perdu. »

La brune partie, Yuy s'interroge. Et si elle disait vrai ? Qu'inconsciemment, il veut faire le vide pour qu'il se tourne vers lui, parce que devoir le partager, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas le supporter ? D'un autre côté, Duo ne sera jamais seul, il y a trop de monde qui tourne autour de lui. Et puis déjà rien qu'avec les sentiments qu'il porte à Maxwell, c'est compromis. C'est vrai que ça lui trotte en tête maintenant, alors qu'il sort son linge dans la machine. Est-ce que Duo le rayerait de sa vie s'ils avaient une aventure ?

Yuy secoue énergiquement son tee-shirt vert preventer évacuant par ce geste la tension qui l'habite, trois jours sans le voir, ça devient beaucoup. Il ne peut pas débarquer à tout bout de champ dans la vie de son ami, ils n'ont même plus le travail en commun, jusqu'ici il a eu les tests continuellement dans ses pensées. Il va devoir faire un choix, prendre une décision, poser des questions à Duo. Si Wufei lui a suggéré ça, il doit y avoir une raison. Cette après midi, il a reçu un mail de Chang qui lui demande s'il a déjà parlé avec Maxwell. Il lui a répondu qu'il n'a pas eu le temps et d'autres préoccupations également.

µµµ

Pour essayer de moins penser à Duo et de le surveiller, Heero décide de ne plus passer par le garage, même si ça rallonge son temps de course de deux minutes, le temps de faire le tour du bâtiment.

On est mercredi et il n'a plus eu de nouvelles de son ami depuis cinq jours, mais Duo doit être débordé avec tout ce qu'il veut mener de front. Et de constater que son esprit revient toujours vers le natté énerve Yuy au plus haut point. Il sait pourquoi c'est comme ça et surtout il sait comment modifier les choses. Cependant, pour ça il doit avoir une vraie discussion avec Maxwell et ça il n'en veut pas.

Bizarrement, là il comprend Duo, il ne veut pas que les choses changent, il sait ce qu'il a, il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait et il craint de perdre trop de choses en ayant cette discussion.

Heero soupire en ouvrant sa boîte aux lettes après avoir fait son footing, il doit avoir une discussion avec Duo qu'il en ait envie ou non.

Tout en remontant, il commence à regarder son courrier, son attention est attirée par une lettre à l'effigie des Preventers. La démarche de Maxwell porterait déjà ses fruits ?

Après avoir ouvert la porte de l'appartement et l'avoir refermée derrière lui, il dépose le reste de son courrier, deux factures et une publicité toutes boites sur la commode à l'entrée. Tout en ouvrant la lettre, il se rend à la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau dans le frigo. En buvant, il commence à parcourir sa missive. Il a un hoquet en voyant le contenu après le blabla habituel.

_Suite à votre renvoi des Preventers, vous devez quitter votre logement de fonction dans le mois._

_Tout retard sera sanctionné par le paiement d'un loyer de 1000 crédits._

Il relit deux, trois fois mais rien ne change dans la lettre, sa main dépose son verre pour aller chercher son Gsm dans la poche de son pantalon de jogging, il compose un Sms.

_« Je dois te voir, viens souper ce soir. »_

Dans les cinq minutes, la réponse lui revient.

_« Ok, J'annule ce que j'avais prévu. »_

Si Duo annule, il peut au moins le recevoir convenablement. Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire à manger ? Il ne connaît même pas les goûts alimentaires de son ami, il ne va pas lui faire des pâtes, c'est la spécialité du natté ça.

Après mûre réflexion, il décide de lui préparer des dés de poulet avec une sauce crème fraîche et des champignons, le tout mélangé dans du riz, c'est ça petite spécialité à lui.

Pour le recevoir, il doit aussi ranger son appartement. Alors qu'il commence à faire une pile avec les magasins floraux, Heero s'interroge. Est-ce qu'il doit débuter la préparation de ses valises ? Ou bien attendre de voir si l'action de Maxwell marche ? Non, autant tout laisser ainsi pour l'instant, cependant il ne sait même pas où aller. Depuis qu'il a quitté le Palais Peacecraft, il a toujours vécu ici.

En allant sauver Duo, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il y aurait tellement de conséquences. Il ne se sent pas vraiment coupable de ne pas avoir prévenu Lady Une de son handicap, il ne s'est pas senti moins performant. Il a juste dépendu un peu plus de Duo mais lui ne s'en est jamais plaint.

µµµ

Pour 18h, tout est fin prêt pour recevoir Duo, la table est dressée dans la cuisine, il a mis une bouteille de vin blanc au frigo. Il est allé acheter une tarte à l'abricot pour le dessert.

Vers 18h15, quand les lumières se mettent à clignoter dans l'appartement, Yuy se rend tout sourire pour ouvrir au natté, ce dernier se trouve bien derrière la porte en bas de jogging et T-shirt violet, la frange encore légèrement humide d'une douche rapide.

Pour Heero, il ne lui restera qu'à cuire le riz, dix minutes de préparation, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit trop pâteux.

-« Tu n'avais pas besoin de te presser autant, déjà que je te change tes projets. » S'excuse le brun.

-« Ca tombait bien en réalité, il me fait chier à en redemander. » Admet Maxwell en haussant les épaules.

Yuy ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » Questionne le métis.

-« Que tu m'avais demandé de passer, j'allais pas mentir en plus. Cuisine ou salon ? » Interroge le natté puisqu'ils sont toujours dans le hall, le brun dos à la porte d'entrée.

-« J'ai l'eau à faire chauffer. » Précise Heero en se mettant en mouvement.

-« C'est une surprise où je peux me rendre à la cuisine ? » Questionne Maxwell en mettant sa tête sur le côté.

-« Non, tu peux aller dans la cuisine. »

C'est ce que fait Duo, il s'installe sur une chaise face à la cuisinière, ce sera plus facile pour le métis, il attend que son ami se retourne pour demander.

-« Il y a une raison particulière ou tu avais envie de me voir ? »

-« Les deux. » Admet le brun.

Il tend la main pour prendre la lettre au-dessus de la hotte et la tend au châtain. Celui-ci l'ouvre et commence à lire, arrivé au bout, il demande.

-« Tu as droit à un mois ou c'est la fin du ce mois-ci ? »

Heero cligne des yeux, il n'avait pas pris la lettre de cette façon là, lui.

-« Il faut que tu saches ! » Affirme le châtain.

-« J'irai voir Lady Une demain pour savoir. » Rétorque Yuy.

-« C'est bien, comme ça je pourrais débarquer et venir te demander des précisions sur le dossier. » Duo sourit comme un dément.

-« Ca va paraître téléphoné ! » S'indigne le brun.

-« Pas si tu passes à mon bureau pour me dire bonjour. »

-« Alors qu'on se voit aujourd'hui ! » S'exclame le métis.

-« Ce n'était pas un Preventer. » Lâche le natté.

Yuy plisse des sourcils, ne comprenant rien aux dires de son ami.

-« J'avais rendez-vous avec Batiste du club de vélo. » Explique le châtain un peu de dégoût sur le visage.

-« Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? » Demande Heero cherchant à mieux comprendre le jeune homme en face de lui.

-« Je ne sais pas pourquoi ? Mais de donner le plaisir aux autres, j'ai l'impression d'en sortir grandi, voilà pourquoi j'accepte même si au départ je n'en ai pas plus envie que ça. » Répond Duo sans attendre la question.

-« Et pour y arriver, tu te plonges dans tes souvenirs. » Rétorque Yuy.

Maxwell plisse des yeux.

-« Tu ne crois pas que c'est pour revivre tes souvenirs que tu le fais ? » Insiste le brun.

Le natté écarquille les yeux cette fois, Heero commence à prendre peur, son ami n'a jamais été aussi silencieux, il a souvent réponse à tout en une seconde. Il aurait mieux fait de tenir sa langue. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour rebondir et que cette gêne diminue entre eux.

-« Ton eau bout. » Dit Maxwell en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Duo en profite pour reprendre la lettre qu'il a posée sur la table durant la discussion.

Le métis se retourne pour finir sa préparation. Ainsi Duo a clos la discussion sur ce sujet là. Comment fait Wufei pour réussir à avoir des discussions plus privées avec son amant si celui-ci fuit et glisse entre les mains comme une anguille ?

A Suivre…


	22. Chapitre 21

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei.

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

* * *

Tout en mélangeant sa préparation pour la réchauffer sans qu'elle n'accroche, Heero réfléchit au meilleur moyen de reprendre la discussion avec Duo, sinon le repas allait être mortel. Il est surpris de voir Maxwell venir s'appuyer contre l'évier à côté de la cuisinière.

-« Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à ça, c'est possible, même si ça me semble gros. Mais ne parlons plus de ça ! » Lâche le natté sans vraiment le regarder.

Il avait essayé occulté la question de son ami. Cependant, elle tourne trop dans sa tête pour la laisser sans réponse. Non, il ne croit pas coucher avec n'importe qui pour pouvoir revivre ses voulant pas que le silence se réinstalle, le châtain reprend.

-« Tu as connu Hector Prévot ? »

-« Oui, il est revenu blessé d'une mission, on a dû l'amputer d'un pied. Il a été pensionné-malade à cinquante ans, alors qu'il aurait pu continuer à faire du bureau. » Dit Yuy pour prouver qu'il sait de qui on parle.

-« Oui, c'est ça… »

-« Tu veux te servir de son cas pour me réhabiliter ? Duo, je ne veux pas faire du bureau tout le temps. » Coupe le brun un peu de panique dans le regard.

-« Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit. Non, il est resté six mois dans l'immeuble. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'en vire si vite ? » Questionne Maxwell plus pour lui que son ami.

-« Tu es sûr de ce que tu affirmes ? » Interroge le métis parce que sinon lui voit une raison.

-« Oui. »

-« La lettre vient du bureau Central ou de la section ? » Demande de plus en plus fébrile Heero.

Le natté repart vers la table pour prendre la lettre où il l'a laissée.

-« La section de Sank. » Dit-il en revenant vers la cuisinière.

-« Alors compte que je dois avoir quitté l'immeuble pour la fin du mois. » Soupire le brun.

-« Hein ! »

-« On cherche juste à m'éloigner. » Justifie le métis.

-« Je suppose que tu as une idée, mais tu m'en parleras quand tu auras tes confirmations. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Si, j'ai confirmation. Je ne t'en parlerai pas, j'aurai encore plus d'ennuis. » Sourit le brun en égouttant son riz.

-« Tu touches du chômage à quel moment ? » Demande le châtain pour relancer la discussion.

-« Dans trois mois, le chômage sanctionne aussi la faute grave. Je peux me défendre d'ici deux semaines, mais l'employée n'avait pas bon espoir. Je suis en faute, il fallait prévenir mon employeur, s'il m'avait viré au moment de lui dire, je pouvais même le traîner au tribunal. » Explique le métis en versant le contenu de sa poêle dans la casserole dans laquelle il a remis le riz.

-« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne suis pas sanctionné. » Lâche Duo en se grattant le crâne.

-« Moi bien, tout se tient ! »

-« Et tu vas me laisser dans le jus. » Sourit le natté.

-« Tu peux arriver à la même conclusion. » Rétorque le métis en amenant la casserole à table.

Les deux jeunes gens commencent à manger.

-« C'est délicieux Ro' »

-« Tant mieux si ça te plait. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne connaissais pas tes goûts en réfléchissant au repas qu'on allait manger. »

-« Je ne suis pas difficile. » Lâche Duo en souriant de plaisir.

-« Non, c'est certain mais il doit bien y avoir des choses que tu n'aimes pas. » Questionne Heero pour en connaître plus sur son ami.

-« Les choux de Bruxelles, le foie et les artichauts. » Répond Maxwell avant d'enfourner une nouvelle fourchette pleine.

En tout cas, Duo fait plaisir à voir quand il dévore ainsi. Vers la fin du repas, quand les estomacs sont rassasiés, le natté demande.

-« Et pour ton appartement, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

-« Je vais emballer mes affaires. A moins de prévenir la section mère, je n'ai pas beaucoup de recours. » Soupire le brun.

-« Je crois que tu devrais le faire et pour ta sanction aussi. Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que tu vas faire. » Insiste le châtain.

-« J'irai à l'hôtel. »

-« Ro' avec tous les frais que tu as pour l'instant, tu n'en sortiras jamais, surtout que tu ne touches de nulle part. » Rappelle Duo.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je squatte l'appartement ? Je serai encore plus dans mon tort. » Lâche Yuy en rassemblant les assiettes pour s'occuper les mains.

-« Viens chez moi ! » Propose Maxwell.

-« Duo, je ne peux pas. Que va dire Wufei ! » S'exclame le brun.

-« On s'en fout un peu de ça. Et si tu as raison, Hilde se rendra compte que ça ne sert à rien de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues, que ton amitié est plus importante que tout, qu'elle ne gagnera pas. »

-« Je savais que tu étais intelligent, sourit le métis. Mais je me tracasse plus pour les sentiments de Wufei, on risque d'être à l'étroit le week-end, ton canapé n'est pas des plus confortables non plus. » Argumente-t-il.

-« C'est provisoire et si ça le fait râler, il n'a qu'à pas descendre sur Sank. » Lâche Maxwell en se levant avec les assiettes en main pour les mettre dans l'évier. « Je peux faire du café ? »

-« Oui, il y a un dessert également. »

-« Tu me traites comme un prince. »

-« Je te traite comme tu le mérites. Et je te dirai si je viens chez toi après avoir discuté avec Wufei. » Précise Heero.

-« Si tu veux. » Rétorque le natté en haussant les épaules avant de se retourner pour préparer le percolateur.

µµµ

Durant la fin de la soirée, Heero montre son herbier au châtain, ils discutent également des endroits qu'ils ont découverts. Alors que Yuy reconduit Duo à la porte, il se dit que même s'il a envie de plus, de pouvoir le toucher, des soirées comme celle-ci c'est un véritable plaisir, la compagnie de Maxwell est agréable.

Dès le lendemain, après avoir fait son footing, Yuy se prépare pour se rendre au QG afin de régler son petit problème de logement, autant essayer quand même. Après il enverrait un mail à Wufei pour connaître son opinion sur la proposition du natté.

Comme convenu, il passe par le bureau du châtain, il sourit en voyant qu'il travaille avec Bruce, il lui a caché cette information.

-« Tu ne sais plus travailler seul ? Tu m'as déjà remplacé ? » Nargue le brun en entrant dans le bureau.

-« Quand j'ai dit que je voulais te récupérer parce qu'il y avait plus dans deux têtes que dans une, elle m'a assigné Bruce ce matin. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais ce n'est pas toi. Je vais quand même moins vite que seul ou avec toi, je dois le remettre au courant du dossier. » Expose Maxwell en faisant un clin d'œil à l'ex-bleu.

-« Elle a manqué de discernement, là. » Réalise Heero.

-« Oui. »

-« J'y vais. » Précise le métis.

-« Amuse-toi bien. »

Yuy ressort du bureau du natté pour se rendre à celui de Lady Une. Il n'a jamais eu autant de marques de soutien, de collègues venant lui parler, s'excuser alors qu'ils n'y sont pour rien. Il n'a jamais mis autant de temps pour se rendre au bureau du Général.

Il frappe à la porte et tourne son visage vers la secrétaire, cette dernière lui fait signe qu'il peut entrer. Il la remercie d'un mouvement de tête. C'est quand même plus facile quand tout le monde est au courant, l'aide vient spontanément, ses collègues se sont mis devant lui avant de lui parler.

Lady Une relève la tête et s'étonne de sa présence.

-« Je viens voir le délai que vous m'octroyez pour quitter l'appartement. » Dit-il en guise de bonjour.

-« C'est mis dans la lettre. »

-« Ce n'est pas clair, c'est la fin du mois en cours ou j'ai droit à trente jours ? » Précise le métis en la sondant du regard.

-« Vous avez jusqu'à la fin du mois, quinze jours. »

-« Pourquoi ai-je un autre traitement que Hector Prévot ? »

-« Il a été pensionné, s'il avait été viré, il aurait dû partir dans le mois. » Affirme sans se démonter Lady Une.

-« Je vérifierai dans mon contrat, je suppose que le lieutenant Maxwell n'arrivera pas à me réintégrer, vous préférez vous passer de mes services même si mon opération pour recouvrer l'ouïe marche. » Certifie Yuy, certain maintenant d'avoir la bonne solution.

-« Si vous nous mentez sur votre audition, vous pouvez nous mentir sur autre chose. Qu'est-ce qui va me prouver que l'opération est une réussite ? »

-« Je crois que vous devriez penser au problème dans l'autre sens. Si je me fais engager ailleurs, dans une autre section, il y a de fortes chances que le lieutenant Maxwell se fasse muter. »

Sur cette tirade, Yuy se retourne et sort, il repart vers le bureau du natté.

-« Ro, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devais m'envoyer un Sms quand tu étais devant son bureau. » Murmure le châtain après avoir mis son index devant les lèvres.

-« Tu me montres le dossier que tu as monté ? » Interroge le brun en tendant la main.

Duo ouvre son attaché-case et le sort. Heero le parcourt rapidement.

-« Garde-le comme ça et donne-le à Lady Une demain. Et mets-toi au travail vraiment. »

-« Oui mon Capitaine. » Sourit Maxwell.

µµµ

De retour chez lui, Yuy sort son contrat d'embauche et constate que la clause est juste, s'il est licencié pour faute, il doit quitter l'appartement dans le mois de la sanction.

Il ne lui reste plus qu'à contacter Wufei. Comment allait-il commencer son mail ? Autant faire quelque chose de direct que de vouloir tourner autour du pot.

_Duo m'a proposé de venir habiter chez lui, puisqu'en perdant ma place_

_j'ai perdu mon logement. Ca me met mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de toi._

Ne trouvant pas d'autres choses à dire, il l'envoie après l'avoir signé. Il laisse son ordinateur branché et va se préparer un encas. Quand il revient, il voit que le chinois lui a répondu.

_S'il te l'a demandé et que ça te fait envie, ne pense pas à mes sentiments._

_Il a accompli son rôle pour moi, je ne vis plus dans les souvenirs._

_Si lui est heureux, ça me va. Mais parle-lui._

En portant sa soupe minute à la bouche, Heero s'interroge. Mais pourquoi est-ce si important qu'il parle à Duo ? Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? S'il a tellement peur que ne pas lui parler puisse faire du mal à Duo, pourquoi ne pas lui dire lui-même ? Il y a des secrets qu'il faut parfois mieux révéler surtout si ça fait moins de dégâts.

N'empêche, comment va faire Maxwell pour continuer à vivre comme il en a l'habitude si lui est dans son appartement ? Avec les sentiments qu'il porte à Duo, il n'arrivera pas à le tolérer, de voir passer des hommes et des femmes, de les entendre s'il recouvre l'ouïe. Il comprenait mieux le natté à nouveau qui ne voulait pas que Wufei vienne vivre à Sank. Tout compte fait, il ferait peut-être bien d'essayer de se faire engager dans une autre section preventer ou sur un des satellites une fois son opération effectuée.

Yuy soupire en prenant sa tartine de pain cramique beurrée pour mordre dedans. C'était bien plus facile quand tout était comme avant.

S'il avait eu plus de temps pour quitter son appartement, il aurait été opéré et il aurait pu demander à réintégrer sa place. Mais là, il se fait opérer dans dix jours maintenant. Le temps d'hospitalisation est de cinq jours. Il serait sorti de l'hôpital quinze jours avant la fin de son bail, il aurait pu tenter de se faire incorporer avant de quitter son appartement. Or le professeur lui a dit qu'il aurait besoin d'au moins un mois d'attente pour se faire brancher, le temps que ça cicatrice.

Il sait qu'il y a une liste d'attente pour les appartements preventers, le sien est sûrement déjà promis à quelqu'un d'autre. Dire qu'il va devoir se remettre sur la liste d'attente s'il retrouve sa place.

L'alerte visuelle d'arrivée de mail apparaît dans le bas de son ordinateur, il clique sur sa boite mail pour voir ce qu'il vient de recevoir. Il plisse du front en ouvrant le mail de Duo.

_Wufei vient de téléphoner, il m'a dit qu'il avait donné son accord,_

_alors tu peux déménager tes affaires directement, n'oublie pas qu'on t'opère bientôt,_

_mieux vaut le faire quand tu es bien._

Heero clique sur répondre et commence à rédiger un mail.

_Je sais mais je réfléchissais à une autre solution._

Dans la minute, un mail lui revient.

_Pourquoi ? Ouvre ton chat qu'on discute en direct._

Yuy ouvre son chat preventer en se mettant en hors ligne, il bloque tous ses contacts à part Duo avant de se mettre en ligne, il ne tient pas à se faire tirer les oreilles par Lady Une parce qu'il est dessus.

_Parce que je ne tiens pas à te voir avec Wufei ou tes amants de passage. Et je t'ai dis de travailler sérieusement, on aurait pu en discuter au soir, _tape rapidement le brun.

_J'ai travaillé sérieusement dès le départ. Avec les difficultés qu'on a eues, je n'aurais pas voulu perdre ce salaud, j'ai une équipe privée qui surveille qu'il ne bouge pas, c'est juste dans le dos du boss_

_Duo !_

_Je suis un professionnel avant tout. Et rassure-toi, je ne ramène jamais chez moi, toujours chez l'autre._

_Reste un problème_

_Wufei, c'est vrai. Si j'ai envie de le voir, je peux aller à Pékin, on inversera les rôles ^_^_

_Je ne veux pas te compliquer la vie, tu vas m'avoir sur le dos jusqu'à ce que je récupère un logement._

_J'ai envie de t'avoir sur le dos. Que tu disparaisses de mon horizon me chagrinerait !_

Heero a presque les yeux qui sortent de la tête en lisant la réponse de son ami. Comme il ne sait pas trop quoi répondre, il reste là à regarder son écran.

Une phrase vient s'ajouter.

_Viens, s'il te plait !_

_Ok_

_Merci._

Yuy coupe sa fenêtre et sa section, il se lève pour rassembler ses affaires. Il se prépare un sac pour l'hôpital, puis commence à vider ses armoires. Dans sa manne de linge, il plie ses vêtements personnels. Quand il voit ses tenues preventers, il se demande s'il doit les rendre ou pas. Il va chercher son contrat pour savoir, mais les tenues sont sa propriété, il doit juste ramener ses galons, il demandera à Duo de les faire.

Ce qu'il sait qu'il n'aura plus besoin de suite, il le mettra directement dans le grenier de Maxwell. Après il prend ses clefs pour aller acheter une petite armoire sur roulette dans laquelle il mettra ses vêtements quotidiens de manière à pouvoir la pousser jusque chez Duo à la dernière minute.

Enfin si les choses durent trop longtemps, le brun cherchera un studio meublé dans les environs de l'immeuble du QG. Il ne tient pas à rester si près de l'objet de ses désirs sans succès de l'avoir.

µµµ

En huit jours, Heero a transféré ses affaires personnelles dans l'appartement du natté, sans prendre trop de place. Vive les meublés de fonction où rien ne vous appartient vraiment en soi.

En rangeant ses provisions dans les armoires du châtain, il fait beaucoup d'aller-retour, mais les choses sont directement en place, il n'y a pas de désordre dans l'appartement du natté.

Il a étiqueté sur les caisses mises à côté des meubles, ce qu'elles contiennent vraiment pour ne pas être obligé de toutes les ouvrir quand il aura besoin de quelque chose.

µµµ

Vendredi matin, avant de se rendre à l'hôpital pour son opération, il laisse ses clefs à Duo qu'il les rentre à sa place. Il ne reviendra plus ici. A la porte, il fait rapidement le tour du regard, il soupire, il l'aimait bien son appartement, il s'y sentait chez lui avec les modifications qu'il avait faites.

En passant devant la boîte aux lettres, il glisse son trousseau dedans comme convenu avec Duo la veille, il viendra chercher les deux, trois dernières choses et enlever les alarmes visuelles qu'il avait branchées durant sa dernière hospitalisation, il y a deux ans.

En se mettant à son volant, ça le fait sourire. Depuis qu'il est sourd, il n'a plus été hospitalisé, alors que ça arrivait au moins une fois par semestre. Est-ce qu'il a été plus prudent ? Est-ce que c'est parce que sa vie a plus d'importance et qu'il prend moins de risques ? C'est possible également.

Il est 5h30 quand il arrive à l'hôpital, son opération est prévue à 9h. Ca le stresse un peu de savoir qu'on va lui ouvrir le crâne mais après il pourra réentendre du moins d'une oreille.

Dans un mois, on brancherait l'électrode et il renaîtrait. Les assistants du professeur qu'il a vus durant ces trois semaines lui ont aussi expliqué que les sourds de naissance ont une période de rééducation de plus ou moins six mois, mais il ne doit pas attendre autant de temps, même si on lui a certifié que son audition ne serait plus jamais celle d'un entendant.

Dans six semaines, il déposerait une demande afin de pouvoir récupérer sa place, Lady Une aura eu le temps de réfléchir à tout.

Il y a deux jours, il a défendu son dossier au chômage, il a signalé son changement de domicile et rajouté son nom sur la boite aux lettres de Maxwell.

Assis dans la salle d'attente, il pense à tout ça en attendant l'infirmière qui doit le conduire à sa chambre. Il a demandé un seul lit, tant pis pour les frais supplémentaires que la mutuelle ne prend pas en charge, il n'a pas envie de se faire déranger par d'autres patients ou les visiteurs des autres patients.

Gary a promis de passer dans la soirée et de revenir plusieurs fois durant son séjour.

-« Venez, installez-vous et passez cette camisole, je reviens avec le matériel. Vous voulez un rasage partiel ou total ? »

-« Total ! »

Heero estime que c'est plus hygiénique et après ses cheveux repousseront de façon uniforme. Il n'a pas prévenu Duo de cet inconvénient. Il s'est acheté une casquette et plusieurs bandanas pour les premières semaines, le temps que ses cheveux repoussent assez pour masquer la cicatrice.

La jeune femme revient, elle le rase et lui demande de reprendre une douche pour éliminer tous les cheveux restants sur son corps. Il prend une douche avec le gel désinfectant avant de se sécher avec l'essuie donné par l'hôpital. Il passe sa tenue d'opération et sonne pour prévenir qu'il est prêt comme on lui a demandé.

L'infirmière revient pour lui mettre le cathéter et la perfusion ainsi que lui donner le cachet préparatoire à l'anesthésie.

Heero se doute qu'il sera encore éveillé quand on le descendra au bloc opératoire, ça a toujours été comme ça.

Son lit est poussé jusqu'au bloc où le professeur l'accueille avec un sourire.

-« Prêt, monsieur Yuy ? »

Le brun hoche la tête.

µµµ

Après avoir découpé la peau pour accéder à l'os, on a creusé celui-ci situé derrière l'oreille pour y encastrer le minuscule récepteur. A l'étape suivante, on a foré un trou de deux millimètres pour mettre l'électrode dans la cavité auditive. Quand tout est préparé, on place le récepteur à sa place et on introduit la longue électrode dans le trou de deux millimètres. De suite après une radio est effectuée pour voir si l'électrode c'est bien enroulée dans la cavité. Un ingénieur vient tester toutes les électrodes dans le fil après l'enroulement et seulement après, on referme la peau pour qu'elle puisse cicatriser. Tout ça prend plus de 3h30

µµµ

Heero est placé en salle de réveil, quand les effets de l'anesthésie se dissipent. Une infirmière vient lui dire, au moment où il est capable de lire sur les lèvres sans replonger dans de courts sommeils.

-« Tout s'est bien déroulé, toutes les électrodes fonctionnent, on va vous ramener dans votre chambre. »

Il acquiesce avant de grimacer à cause de la douleur, couché sur le côté, on pousse doucement le lit jusqu'à sa chambre.

µµµ

Au soir, il se sent déjà moins nauséeux, il a su boire un peu et mangé un yaourt. La porte s'ouvre sur Gary en fin d'après-midi. Le jeune homme lui demande par gestes si ça été.

Yuy, la tête déjà bandée, lui répond de la même façon. En deux ans, il a acquis toutes les subtilités du langage des sourds-muets.

Une conversation silencieuse commence, ni le jeune homme, ni sa compagne n'ont pu être appareillés. Yolande, ses parents n'en avaient pas les moyens. Gary ne rentrait pas dans les critères de succès.

Gary reste avec lui jusqu'à l'heure du souper et lui signale qu'il repassera demain après les courses.

Dans la soirée, il reçoit un Sms de Duo pour lui demander si tout s'est bien passé également.

_Oui, sans problème_

_Tu veux que je passe ?_

_Non, reste avec Wufei, c'est son week-end. Gary est déjà passé, il revient demain._

C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il a demandé à son ami de passer tous les jours. Il se sent mal dans sa peau vis-à-vis du chinois de vivre avec Duo, de prendre plus d'importance dans la vie du natté que lui. Il ne va pas lui voler son week-end en plus.

Maxwell a déjà dû utiliser une partie de la soirée de vendredi pour finir de vider son appartement et le remettre en état, il ne va pas abuser. Après quand ils cohabiteront, il devra trouver des solutions à son problème sentimental, mais là il doit d'abord passer par cette hospitalisation.

Dans ses bagages, Heero a prévu des livres sur les plantes afin de continuer ses recherches. Il a plusieurs plantes dont il n'a pas le nom et d'autres dont il ne sait rien à part le nom. Puisqu'il est obligé de rester cinq jours autant les mettre à profit pour son herbier et peut-être chercher où poussent des plantes qu'il n'a pas encore pour ses prochaines promenades.

Un des avantages à ce que tout le monde sache qu'il est sourd, c'est qu'il est moins tendu que lors de sa dernière hospitalisation.

µµµ

Dans le courant de l'après-midi du samedi, Gary vient avec son fils et sa femme. Le couple a une orchidée dans un vase qui monte jusqu'à la hauteur de la fleur qu'elle soit bien protégée.

-« C'est magnifique. » Dit en gestuelle Yuy. « Merci. »

-« Parle en même temps. Le pédiatre dit que c'est bon qu'il entende des sons, des paroles. » Explique en gestuelle Gary.

-« C'est une charmante attention. Je n'ai pas de plantes. » Sourit le brun avant de parler dans les deux langues.

Le bambin de deux mois tourne son visage vers le métis.

-« J'espère que ça ne gênera pas Duo, sinon on te gardera ton orchidée jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves un appartement. » Propose Gary.

-« Ca ne le gênera pas, je mets plus de désordre dans son appartement avec mes affaires qu'avec cette plante. » Rétorque Heero.

-« On pensait avec Yolande que si tu veux, tu peux venir certains week-ends chez nous, tu parleras à Bruno et tu pourras jouer au baby-sitter. » Plaisante le jeune homme.

-« Tu passes la semaine chez Duo et le week-end chez nous. » Expose Yolande.

-« De temps en temps pourquoi pas, je ne veux pas vous envahir. Mais ça fait plaisir. »

Le temps continue à passer. Vers 16h30, la porte s'ouvre, Wufei entre dans la chambre de l'hôpital, Heero explique justement au couple ce qu'il peut faire pour familiariser Bruno au bruit : comme laisser une radio allumée quand il est éveillé.

Chang reste subjugué par les gestes habiles du brun. Le voyant s'arrêter, Gary se retourne, il fait signe bonjour au nouvel arrivant, puis se lève et reprend son fils que le métis a sur les genoux face à lui.

-« A demain. » Dit Heero des deux façons.

Yolande vient l'embrasser sur la joue, fait un signe de la tête au chinois et suit son compagnon.

Chang les suit du regard, un peu surpris par leur présence. Il tourne son visage vers Heero quand celui-ci lui demande le motif de sa visite.

-« Je voulais te parler, Duo voulait te voir. On s'est donné rendez-vous ici à 17h30. » Précise Wufei en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté du lit.

-« Gary vient de me proposer de venir chez lui les week-ends, tu pourras continuer à venir. » Commence Yuy.

-« Tu pourras toujours le dire à Duo, on verra bien sa réaction. Je ne crois pas qu'il sera partant. Tu lui as parlé ? »

-« Non, quand on glisse vers le sujet privé, il fuit. » Avoue le brun.

-« Ca finira par arriver quand tu auras un geste qu'il ne faut pas. S'il tient à continuer, il donnera des explications. C'était pour l'éviter et vous empêcher de vivre ce que nous avons vécu. »

-« Je ne serai pas son amant. » Certifie Yuy.

-« Je suis certain que si, ça arrivera. »

-« Tu veux t'en débarrasser ? Il te suffit de ne plus venir. » Lâche le brun, le regard noir sur le chinois.

-« Non, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais à Sank mais je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas celui qu'il lui faut. » Ajoute Wufei, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

-« Et tu crois que c'est moi ? » S'étonne le métis.

-« En tout cas pour toi, il fait des choses qu'il ne fait pour personne d'autre. » Accuse presque Chang.

-« Je ne veux pas qu'il change. »

-« Alors pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas qu'il puisse avoir besoin de satisfaire d'autres que toi ? En agissant ainsi, tu veux le faire changer. » Reproche Wufei.

-« J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu veux me le jeter dans les bras. » Peste Yuy.

-« En tout cas si ce n'est pas toi, tu es un des rares à pouvoir lui permettre de progresser suffisamment pour qu'il trouve son équilibre. » Certifie le chinois.

-« Tu en parles comme d'un handicapé. Il est plus fort que tout ce que tu me décris. » Gronde le brun en colère par ces propos qui dévalorisent Duo.

-« Pour masquer ses blessures, c'est sûr qu'il est très fort. » Ricane Chang.

-« Si tu as si peu de considération pour lui, pourquoi débarques-tu tous les week-ends ? »

Heero a de plus en plus de mal à se contenir.

-« Parce qu'il réclame ma présence inconsciemment. »

-« Je ne vous comprends pas. » Lâche Yuy en regardant sa montre pour savoir combien de temps il devra supporter Wufei.

Le regard du Chinois parcourt la pièce et tombe sur les livres sur la table de chevet.

-« Tu t'intéresses aux plantes ? » S'étonne Chang en voyant que tous les titres s'y rapportent, après s'être levé pour les prendre en main.

-« Ca fait deux ans que je fais un herbier. Je me documente. » Explique Yuy de suite moins sur la défensive.

-« Je suis un des seuls de mon immeuble à avoir des jardinières à mes fenêtres. Mes jardins de L5 me manquent. J'aime aussi lire dans les parcs à Pékin. »

-« Les jardins artificiels des colonies ne sentent pas aussi bon que sur Terre. »

-« C'est vrai, pourtant ils sont aussi importants à cause de la photosynthèse. »

En restant sur un sujet plus banal, le temps passe plus vite. Heero en vient à apprécier la compagnie de Wufei.

A 17h30 tapantes, la porte s'ouvre sur le natté, il vient d'asseoir directement sur le lit à côté de la chaise du chinois et il lui tend une azalée bleue en disant.

-« Alors, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? »

-« Non, j'ai déjà eu la visite de Gary, sa femme et mon filleul. » Répond Heero. « Elle est très belle ton azalée, mais la prochaine fois qu'elle refleurira elle sera blanche. »

-« C'est ce que m'a dit le vendeur en bas, qu'elle était obtenue en la faisant pousser dans un colorant bleu. Mais je vois qu'on t'a déjà fleuri. » Dit Duo.

-« Oui, Gary. » Admet Yuy en déposant l'azalée près de l'orchidée.

-« Tu savais que Heero connaissait le langage des signes ? » Demande Wufei comme s'il voulait récupérer l'attention de son copain.

-« Non, je le rajouterai à son dossier, merci. » Approuve le châtain.

-« Tu ne l'as pas déjà rentré ? » S'étonne le brun.

-« Non, je me suis dit que ce serait mieux que tu viennes te présenter à un examen de réembauche avec un dossier en béton. Surtout que tu veux attendre d'entendre avant de le faire, ce que je trouve débile, mais tu fais ce que tu veux. » Expose le natté en lâchant des soupirs de temps à autre.

-« Et si je dois prendre des jours de congé pour faire brancher mon appareil auditif ? S'il y a des réglages à faire par après ? Si l'opération a raté ? Autant être au top avant d'essayer de se vendre. » Certifie le métis.

-« Même dans ton état, tu es plus performant que Bruce. N'empêche qu'il est bien formé lui. Instructeur en étant sourd, tu es meilleur. » Rassure Maxwell.

-« Je préfère laisser à Lady Une le temps de réfléchir à ce que je lui ai dit. Si elle vient me rechercher, c'est encore mieux. » Rétorque Heero.

-« Le seul moyen pour qu'elle vienne te rechercher, c'est de se rendre compte que tu intéresses une autre section. » Lâche Wufei.

-« Tu pourrais ? » Interroge le natté un petit sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres.

-« Si je fais la demande et qu'elle ne me met pas des bâtons dans les roues, il faut que je sois sûr qu'Heero vienne à Pékin. » Précise Chang en regardant son amant puis il regarde le métis pour savoir s'il est partant pour cette solution là.

-« Pourquoi pas, je tiens à travailler, peu importe où. » Répond Heero en haussant les épaules.

C'est peut-être aussi un moyen pour mettre de la distance entre lui et le natté.

-« Tu veux attendre le mois aussi ? » Questionne le chinois.

-« Je ne vais pas revenir pour la suite de mon opération ! » S'indigne Yuy.

-« Comme tu veux, pourtant Gary t'aurait hébergé puisqu'il te l'a déjà proposé pour les week-ends. » Précise Wufei en regardant le brun.

Le châtain tourne son visage vers Chang, puis revient vers Heero, il y a une sorte de colère inscrite dans ses pupilles.

Yuy se demande à quel jeu joue le chinois, on dirait qu'il met la pression sur son amant pour le faire réfléchir.

-« C'est quoi cette histoire ? » Interroge pour finir Duo.

-« Gary m'a proposé cette solution pour permettre à Wufei de continuer à venir le week-end. » Répond Yuy un rien sur la défensive.

-« Et comment peut-il avoir eu l'idée de cet arrangement ? » Questionne Maxwell les bras croisés sur son torse.

-« Duo, c'est mon ami, il a bien vu dans mon comportement que quelque chose me tracassait. Le langage du corps ne peut mentir, c'est son baromètre à lui. » Explique posément le brun.

-« Je t'ai dit que je ferai le chemin si j'ai envie de voir Wufei. » Rappelle le natté le regard noir sur le métis.

-« Et si Wufei a envie, je demande à Gary et il m'héberge. » Ajoute Heero.

-« S'il a besoin, j'aurai pu y aller aussi. » Admet en haussant les épaules le châtain.

-« Pour faire courir le bruit que je vais te demander de venir travailler à la section de Pékin, j'attends combien de temps ? » Interroge Wufei qui veut changer de sujet de discussion.

-« Laisse-moi le mois. » Sourit Yuy de l'aide à peine masquée.

-« D'accord. » Approuve Chang.

-« Lundi, tu peux demander à Sally de sonner ici, qu'on me laisse sortir ? Je n'ai pas besoin de cinq jours d'hospitalisation. » Demande le brun.

-« Je lui dirai, on verra si elle peut faire quelque chose. » Répond Chang avant de se lever. « On y va Duo, tu as promis qu'on irait au restaurant ' Le galion' » Rappelle-t-il

-« Oui, je sais c'est pour ça que je suis bien fringué » Soupire Maxwell.

A Suivre…


	23. Chapitre 22

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Hilde, Lady Une, Wufei.

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

* * *

Heero doit attendre le mercredi pour pouvoir sortir. Sally n'ayant pas eu gain de cause. Il récupère son véhicule dans le parking de l'hôpital et rentre à l'appartement du natté.

Quand il ouvre la porte de l'immeuble, il soupire. Il ne peut plus reculer. C'est maintenant que la cohabitation risque de devenir pénible. Il prend l'ascenseur et va vers l'appartement du châtain. Il sort ses clefs pour ouvrir la porte, il se rend à la fenêtre pour installer ses deux plantes sur le rebord, puis il se dirige vers la salle de bain pour déposer son linge sale dans le panier près de la machine à laver.

Il en profite pour se regarder dans la glace, il ne l'a pas encore fait depuis son opération. Sa tête disparaît sous une large bande qui passe sur les oreilles et va autour du menton. C'est un bandage propre qui a été remis après la visite du chirurgien qui lui a signé les papiers de sortie après avoir vérifié si la cicatrice ne suintait pas, si la peau ne faisait pas une réaction à l'implant.

Dans cinq jours, il devra repasser par la clinique pour une vérification et faire ôter les points de suture. Il est tenté d'enlever la bande pour voir l'importance de sa cicatrice, mais à quoi bon, plus tard elle sera cachée par ses cheveux.

Après avoir disposé ses affaires de toilettes dans la salle de bain, Heero se rend dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. En sortant de la pièce, son regard est accroché par un boîtier à côté de la porte. Il s'avance et constate que c'est celui qu'il avait dans son appartement. Pris d'un doute, il ouvre la porte et appuie sur la sonnette, il voit les lumières se mettre à clignoter, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant l'attention de son ami.

Il coupe le système se rend dans le salon à la recherche de son système de réveil branché sur un programmateur, mais il n'est pas installé, il faudra qu'il le fasse en le prenant dans la caisse, comme installer son lit sur le divan ou du moins trouver un endroit pour ranger ses draps et couverture que ça ne fasse pas trop de désordre en journée dans l'appartement de son ami.

Heero regarde sa montre et décide de préparer le souper, il peut au moins rendre ce service au natté.

µµµ

Vers 19 heures, comme le châtain n'est pas encore rentré, Heero dispose les deux saucisses qu'il a cuites sur le lit de purée qu'il vient de finir de préparer et il glisse le plat dans le four préchauffé.

Yuy a dressé la table depuis 18 heures, il a cuit son repas le plus lentement qu'il pouvait, mais là il est fin prêt, il n'a plus vu que cette solution pour que ça ne carbonise pas. Quand le métis se retourne, il sursaute, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Duo debout à l'entrée de la cuisine.

-« Il y a longtemps que tu es là ? » Se fâche Yuy.

-« Deux, trois minutes mais je ne savais pas comment te prévenir sans te faire sursauter. » Avoue Duo.

-« Merci pour les aménagements, ce n'était pas nécessaire. »

-« Tu ne vas pas rester un mois sans tes alertes ! » S'indigne Maxwell en se rendant au frigo pour se servir un verre de jus de fruits.

-« J'espère que tu n'as pas mangé. » S'inquiète tout à coup Heero, ce serait bête.

-« Non, Ro' ! De toute façon si je ne rentre pas, je te préviens à l'avance. Sinon je repousserai au lendemain. » Expose le natté en s'appuyant à l'évier pour boire.

-« Tu agissais comme ça avant mon installation ? » Questionne Yuy en sortant le plat du four.

-« Non, parfois c'était sur un coup de tête, mais quand on vit en communauté il faut prévenir l'autre, sinon ça provoque des tensions dans le groupe pour rien. » Explique posément le châtain.

-« On n'est que deux ! » S'exclame le métis en posant le plat sur la table.

Duo vient directement s'installer pour pouvoir manger.

-« Deux ou quinze, c'est la même chose. Tu n'as pas souvent dû vivre en communauté. » Réalise Maxwell.

-« En tout cas, pas dans le genre 'individus qui se regroupent à certaines heures'. J'avais des règles à respecter, mais c'était à moi à me plier aux exigences des autres. » Répond Heero en servant le natté.

Ils commencent à manger en silence, ce que le brun finit par trouver gênant. Les autres fois où ils avaient mangé ensemble, ils avaient toujours discuté. Oui, mais ils parlaient travail surtout.

-« Tu en es où dans l'enquête ? » Lance le métis pour essayer de faire démarrer la discussion.

-« On a arrêté le bonhomme hier, je suis en train de monter le dossier, je recherche les parties civiles pour les prévenir qu'elles peuvent porter plainte pour essayer d'obtenir une compensation. » Répond jovialement le châtain.

-« Bruce va continuer à travailler avec toi ? » Interroge Heero, intrigué par cette vie à laquelle il ne fait plus partie.

-« Non, par contre, tu as encore le listing que je vérifie si je n'ai oublié personne ? »

-« Oui dans mon ordinateur, je te l'enverrai par mail demain. »

-« Lady Une m'a demandé si j'avais voulu travailler avec toi pour être tes oreilles et à quel moment je m'en étais rendu compte et comment. »

-« Et ? »

-« J'ai répondu la vérité. De toute façon ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille c'est que tu étais attentif à ton auditeur et que tu ne faisais plus autre chose en discutant. Ce n'est pas avec les trois, quatre fois qu'elle nous a dans le bureau qu'elle aurait pu s'en rendre compte. » Lâche Maxwell en haussant les épaules.

-« C'est sûr. » Admet le brun en se levant pour débarrasser la table.

-« Tu n'es pas obligé de me faire à souper tous les soirs, tu peux sortir aussi. » Rappelle Duo en reportant le pot de compote entamé dans le frigo.

-« Ca ne me gêne pas et je m'ennuie à ne rien faire de la journée. »

-« Ok et le soir qu'est-ce que tu fais d'habitude ? » Demande le natté en faisant couler l'eau pour la vaisselle.

-« Mon herbier souvent. »

-« Ca te gêne si je regarde la TV ? » Demande Duo en lui tendant une assiette qu'il vient de laver.

-« Bien sûr que non, vis comme d'habitude, ne te gêne pas pour moi ! » S'étonne Heero de tant d'attention.

-« Avant tu regardais la TV ? » Questionne Maxwell en lui donnant une autre assiette.

-« Non, pas tellement. »

-« Ok »

Le reste de la vaisselle se fait en discussions diverses sur leurs habitudes réciproques.

µµµ

Pour ne pas laisser Maxwell seul, Heero vient avec tout son matériel, il s'installe sur le coin de la table basse en s'asseyant à même le sol. Duo se couche dans le divan, sur le côté face à la TV, son portable allumé devant lui. Quand le brun se tourne de temps en temps vers le natté, il le voit taper d'une main. Tout compte fait demain, il restera sur la table de la cuisine pour ne pas l'encombrer et le déranger.

Au bout d'une heure, Yuy a fini ses annotations et renseignements qu'il avait recherchés et trouvés quand il était hospitalisé. Il rassemble ses affaires pour les ranger.

Il serait bien allé se coucher mais Duo est étendu sur son futur lit. Finalement la cohabitation risque d'être encore plus pénible qu'il ne l'avait cru. Dès demain, il rechercherait un appartement.

Alors qu'il est debout à regarder les acteurs du film de Duo courir derrière une jeune femme, il voit Maxwell se redresser et dire.

-« Pourquoi devrais-tu rechercher un appartement ? »

-« J'ai encore pensé tout haut ? » Questionne mal à aise Yuy.

-« Oui mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. » Insiste le natté.

-« Je te gêne. »

-« Bien sûr que non, tu n'as pas fait beaucoup de bruit en t'occupant de ton herbier, j'aime bien te voir quand tu le fais, tu as les traits plus détendus. » Rassure le châtain.

-« On n'a pas les mêmes horaires, je ne vais pas te chasser du divan non plus. » Lâche penaud le brun.

-« Ro' sincèrement, je croyais qu'on partagerait le lit, j'ai installé ton système de réveil sur la lampe de chevet de droite. Je dors toujours sur le côté gauche. On a déjà partagé des lits. » S'étonne Duo.

-« Je ne peux pas. »

-« Pourquoi ? A cause des sentiments ? Tu vas me violer ? Non ? Et bien moi non plus. Va dormir, je viens à la fin du film. Tu me prendras des croissants quand tu iras courir demain matin ? » Demande en bougonnant légèrement Maxwell.

Heero soupire de se trouver piégé, il n'a pas trop d'autres solutions alors il dit après un autre soupir.

-« D'accord. »

Il se rend à la salle de bain pour passer son boxer de nuit et faire une toilette sommaire. C'est vrai qu'ils ont déjà partagé des lits mais c'était à l'époque des missions ou de la guerre. Heero avait d'autres préoccupations pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Il se couche le plus possible sur le bord droit du lit et coupe la lumière dans la chambre. Il laisse la lampe de chevet de Maxwell allumée sinon le jeune homme le réveillera quand il allumera et il mettra des heures pour se rendormir.

µµµ

Quand sa lampe de chevet s'allume à 5h30 du matin, il sent dans son dos que Duo se retourne dans le lit. Il coupe vite la lampe pour ne pas réveiller le natté, il sort du lit pour passer son jogging qu'il a mis la veille dans la salle de bain.

Il a allumé aussi le percolateur qu'il a préparé hier soir avant de se coucher, comme il le faisait chez lui. Debout devant la fenêtre, il boit son café noir. La vue est différente, il ne voit que l'intérieur du parking de la supérette et non la rue comme pour la sienne, il y a moins de choses intéressantes à regarder.

Heero prend un peu d'argent et sort de l'appartement, il passe par le parking et voit une note sous l'essuie-glace de sa voiture, il va la chercher

_Vous êtes parqué à mon emplacement de parking._

Yuy sort les clefs de sa poche et s'installe au volant. C'est vrai, il aurait dû y penser, ce n'est plus son emplacement, c'est par habitude qu'il a parqué sa voiture à cette place là.

Il sort du parking souterrain et se dirige vers l'avant de l'immeuble pour y mettre sa voiture. Il n'aime pas trop la laisser là la nuit, mais il n'a pas le choix.

Quand c'est fait, il part pour une heure de course, en repassant par la boulangerie pour prendre le petit déjeuner de Duo.

µµµ

Il passe sous la douche rapidement en faisant attention de ne pas se mouiller la tête, il a refait passer du café pour eux deux avant d'y aller. Maxwell n'est toujours pas levé quand il sort en bas de jogging. Il finira de s'apprêter quand Duo sera parti, autant lui laisser les commodités, il ne sait pas quand, ni comment s'organise son ami au matin. Demain, il sera déjà moins dans le flou.

Le natté arrive à 6h50 en bâillant et en se grattant le crâne. Il se laisse tomber sur la chaise avec des gestes un peu vaseux, il se verse une tasse de café noir et en boit une gorgée avant de dire

-« Merci Ro' »

-« Wufei vient ce week-end ? » Questionne Yuy pour savoir comment il doit s'organiser.

-« Non, on a décidé qu'il viendrait une semaine sur deux et l'autre c'est moi qui irais le retrouver. »

-« Donc tu pars vendredi soir. »

-« Oui, enfin dans l'après-midi. Je peux utiliser la salle de bain ? » Demande Maxwell en se levant en prenant un croissant dans le sachet.

-« Bien sûr, honneur au travailleur. »

Au bout de vingt minutes, Duo réapparaît en tenue preventer. Il prend un deuxième croissant dans le sachet et finit sa tasse de café.

-« Ca va tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ? » S'informe le natté.

-« Non, je trouverai bien, ça ne te gêne pas si je fais le ménage ? » Demande le brun.

On ne sait jamais qu'il n'apprécie pas qu'on touche à ses affaires, même s'il se doute que ce n'est pas le cas.

-« Non, je n'ai jamais été une fée du logis et j'ai rarement le temps. »

-« Je ferai ça et le souper. » Rétorque le métis en souriant de se savoir occupé.

-« A ce soir ! »

µµµ

Heero doit admettre que Duo est facile à vivre, il n'y a pas grand chose qui le dérange. Il a apprécié que le ménage soit fait au fil des jours et de ne pas devoir faire les repas en rentrant du travail. Depuis qu'on lui a enlevé les fils,Heero n'a plus de bandage, il l'a remplacé par un bandana pour masquer sa cicatrice.

Samedi soir, Yuy commence pourtant à s'ennuyer un peu, il n'a jamais été un inactif et là, sans travail, après avoir fait le ménage, il se trouve sans travail à l'avance, il ne va pas laver l'intérieur des armoires, il aurait l'impression de violer l'intimité de Maxwell. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire dès la semaine prochaine ? Il devrait peut-être essayer de réintégrer quand même sa place avant de savoir si l'opération a réussi, sinon, il va devenir fou.

Il est tiré de ses réflexions par les lumières qui se mettent à clignoter. Il se lève pour se rendre à la porte, il regarde par l'œil de bœuf. Il a demandé à Duo comment il a fait pour remettre la porte de son appartement en état, le natté lui a répondu qu'il a juste changé les deux portes en les enlevant de leurs gonds avec l'aide de Wufei.

Heero ouvre la porte après avoir coupé le système d'alarme.

Hilde reste la bouche ouverte en le voyant dans l'appartement du natté.

-« Duo ne t'a pas prévenu qu'il m'hébergeait puisque je n'avais plus de logement ? » Attaque directement le métis.

-« Non, je voulais lui parler, il n'était pas à la promenade cycliste. » Répond la brune avant de le pousser pour entrer dans le hall et partir à la recherche du châtain.

-« Il est parti à Pékin chez Wufei. » Précise le brun en la suivant.

Il n'a pas envie de la laisser circuler comme ça chez Duo, alors il lui attrape le poignet.

Hilde se retourne en dévisageant le brun.

-« Tu l'as bien changé. » Ricane-t-elle.

-« Non, puisque d'habitude il va chez ses amants, Wufei était l'exception. »

-« Moi aussi. »

-« Ca date d'un moment. » Rétorque Yuy.

Il est satisfait en la voyant marquer le coup, puis il s'en veut. Pourquoi veut-il tellement faire du mal à la jeune femme ? Elle n'est pas son ennemie. Mais ça l'énerve qu'elle continue de courir après Duo alors que ce dernier essaye de s'en débarrasser.

-« Je repasse dimanche soir alors. » Précise Hilde en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-« Si ça t'amuse de te faire repousser. » Lâche sarcastique Heero.

µµµ

Quand Duo rentre dimanche en fin d'après-midi, Heero revient de sa promenade. Il a fini de se garer qu'il voit le break multicolore se mettre à sa hauteur, Duo descend la vitre du côté passager.

-« Va mettre ta voiture à mon emplacement au sous-sol. » Lâche le natté.

-« Pourquoi ? C'est ta place. » Répond Heero après avoir baissé sa vitre.

-« Elle fait trop neuve pour rester là, allez file, je vais gêner la circulation. » Insiste le châtain.

Le brun repasse la première et obéit un peu à contre cœur, mais il est heureux de la gentillesse de son ami. Il refait le tour pour l'attendre à l'entrée, Duo est justement en train de sortir son sac du coffre.

-« Hilde est passée. » Dit Yuy quand il arrive à sa hauteur.

-« Je sais, elle m'a sonné. Je lui ai dit de me lâcher la grappe. Elle pleurait au téléphone mais je ne me suis pas laissé attendrir. » Sourit Maxwell fier de lui.

-« Tu t'es bien amusé ? » Questionne le brun en ouvrant la porte de l'immeuble.

-« Oui, c'est magnifique Pékin, il faudra que tu viennes une fois, j'ai vu énormément de plantes que tu n'as pas. »

Heero sourit devant l'enthousiasme de son ami.

-« J'y habiterai peut-être si Lady Une ne me réengage pas. » Rappelle Yuy.

-« Je n'ai pas envie de travailler pour la section chinoise. » Bougonne Maxwell en ouvrant l'ascenseur.

-« Pourquoi devrais-tu y travailler ? » S'étonne le brun en poussant sur le bouton deux.

C'est vrai qu'il avait lancé l'idée à Lady Une que s'il partait, Duo le suivrait, mais il n'avait jamais été persuadé de sa véracité jusqu'à maintenant.

-« Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester tout seul ici ! » S'exclame le natté en ouvrant la porte de l'ascenseur à son arrêt.

-« Vu le nombre d'amants que tu as dans le secteur, tu n'es pas seul. » Dit-il en le suivant dans l'appartement.

Maxwell se retourne et croise ses bras sur son torse pour le dévisager

-« Ce n'était pas une blague quand je t'ai dit que j'étais venu à Sank pour te rejoindre. Tu pars, je te suis. »

-« Pourquoi ? » Questionne le métis très mal à l'aise par l'aveu.

-« Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça. Près de toi, je me sens bien, en sécurité. »

-« Et si moi cette situation ne me convient pas ? » Interroge Heero en durcissant son regard.

Duo soupire et part vers la salle de bain, Yuy le voit jeter son sac dedans avant de revenir vers lui à grandes enjambées. Maxwell lui relève le menton et dépose ses yeux indigo dans son regard. Le brun avale péniblement sa salive, si Duo l'embrasse, il n'est pas sûr de savoir le repousser une fois l'action commencée, il se contrôle plus difficilement.

-« Il faut que tu travailles, ça ne te vaut rien l'inactivité alors dès demain, je reprends mon combat. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles travailler à Pékin. » Lui dit-il en le sondant.

-« Moi non plus. » Avoue Heero sans arriver à le quitter du regard.

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demande plus tendrement le natté.

-« Des choses que tu ne peux pas me donner et que je ne veux pas te demander. » Murmure le brun.

-« Alors pourquoi ça revient sur le tapis ? » Questionne le châtain durement.

Heero enlève la main du natté et s'en va. La raison, il ne lui donnera pas. Il espérait et il était partagé entre l'envie et le futur. Avant, il aurait pris ce qu'on pouvait lui offrir sans se tracasser du lendemain, il ne savait pas s'il serait vivant le lendemain et il s'en foutait un peu de rester vivant.

Arrivé à la cuisine, Yuy sort les deux steaks qu'il a achetés samedi, les champignons qu'il a précuit au matin, il commence à préparer le repas.

Duo arrive pour mettre la table, il s'est changé, il a passé un bas de jogging et un tee-shirt.

-« J'ai mis la machine à tourner, elle était pleine. » Précise-t-il en venant s'appuyer sur le plan de travail une fois qu'il a fini sa part de travail.

-« Hn »

-« Ca me tracasse. » Dit tout d'un coup le châtain après avoir vérifier que Heero le regarde bien.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

-« Pourquoi un bandana ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un couvre-chef. »

-« Parce qu'on a dû me raser pour m'opérer. » Répond le brun en commençant une sauce crème fraîche.

-« J'aurai dû y penser. » Admet le natté. « Tu as regardé si tu as une grande cicatrice quand tu as pris ta douche ? »

-« Non, elle sera cachée par la repousse de mes cheveux de toute façon. »

-« Ca sent bon ce que tu fais, c'est vrai que tu es doué en cuisine. L'appartement n'a jamais été aussi propre. »

-« Je m'ennuie alors je m'occupe. Demain je m'attaque au raccommodage, si tu en as, tu peux abuser. » Sourit le brun.

-« Je vais regarder mais j'en ai sûrement que je mets comme ça. Appelle quand c'est prêt. » Dit Duo en partant pour regarder ce qu'il peut préparer pour son ami.

µµµ

Mercredi matin, Heero n'a plus rien à faire. Il ne peut pas recommencer à laver l'appartement. Maxwell lui a dit, au matin, qu'il commence à avoir peur de bouger pour ne pas salir, qu'il a l'impression de vivre sur des miroirs.

Alors, il décide vers 9h30 de partir à pied à l'aventure, regarder les plantes. Dans un petit sac à dos, il met une boisson, des collations et il s'en va droit devant lui sans vrai but.

Il pense à sa vie, à ce qu'il doit faire, qu'il devrait mettre plus de conviction aussi à essayer de récupérer sa place, même s'il a l'impression que c'est plutôt l'envie de Duo que la sienne. Mais ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il ne peut pas continuer comme ça, il a passé deux heures chez Gary hier, il ne peut plus vivoter de la sorte.

Vers 13 heures, Heero regarde où ses pas l'ont mené et il se trouve au-dessus du QG. A travers champs, il a rejoint son lieu de travail, autant y aller, voir si Lady Une pourrait le recevoir. S'il est là, c'est que son esprit a envie d'action aussi.

Il descend le talus et vérifie un peu sa tenue avant de pousser la porte et se diriger vers le tableau des présences au-dessus de la pointeuse. Il le savait mais ça lui fait un choc de voir son nom effacé. De la main, il parcourt les cartes une à une pour savoir si sa carte de pointage existe toujours.

Il a beau recommencer une fois, puis deux fois toutes les cartes, elle n'est plus là. Il n'existe plus, il a l'impression d'être à nouveau dans le néant, plus de métier auquel s'accrocher, plus de but dans la vie. Il n'est qu'un point insignifiant dans l'univers.

Il est ramené à la réalité quand il voit les lumières d'alarmes rouges se mettre en action. Il se retourne en position d'attaque, prêt à donner un coup de main même s'il n'est plus Preventer. Et il écarquille les yeux en voyant un jeune le braquer nerveusement de son arme et lui crier.

-« Dernière sommation, allongez-vous sur le sol, les mains sur la tête. »

Heero préfère ne pas tenter le sort, il ne connaît pas cette recrue, il doit déjà l'avoir appelé plusieurs fois pour être aussi rouge et dans cet état de nervosité. Yuy se couche sur le sol, le visage contre le carrelage se trouvant ainsi une nouvelle fois sans rien comprendre de ce qui l'entoure. Il dit d'une voix forte.

-« J'étais venu voir le Lieutenant Maxwell. »

Heero sent une jambe se mettre entre ses omoplates, puis des menottes être passées autour de ses poignets, il se laisse faire et n'oppose aucune résistance, il espère juste que quelqu'un est parti chercher Duo pour que cette mascarade s'arrête.

Toujours le visage contre le sol, il se sent tiré en arrière, il tourne son visage vers le jeune pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il veut et voit.

-« Nom ! »

-« Heero Yuy. » Dit-il précipitamment.

-« Votre nom sans plaisanterie. » Gronde le jeune homme.

-« Allez chercher le Lieutenant Maxwell, il confirmera que je suis l'ex-capitaine Heero Yuy. »

Tout en disant ça, il regarde si dans les personnes présentes et venues en renfort qui ont l'air toutes aussi menaçantes, il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un de sa section du deuxième étage, mais il n'y a personne.

Avec sa garde rapprochée, le Général Une arrive à l'entrée du couloir.

-« Détachez-le. » Ordonne-t-elle.

-« Il ne répondait pas aux injonctions, mon général. » Se justifie la jeune recrue en enlevant les menottes.

-« Il est sourd depuis un attentat, il ne pouvait pas vous entendre. Yuy, dans mon bureau. » Lâche Lady Une en repartant déjà.

A Suivre…


	24. Chapitre 23

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une.

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

* * *

Préférant ne pas abuser de la patience de Lady Une, Heero se rend de suite à son bureau. C'est toujours quand on veut rencontrer des gens qu'on ne croise personne. Yuy râle intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir faire prévenir Duo de sa présence dans le QG.

Il frappe à la porte et tourne son visage vers la secrétaire qui lui fait signe d'entrer au bout d'un petit moment.

-« J'allais vous convoquer. » Commence le Général quand le brun s'arrête devant son bureau. « Si je vous réintègre c'est pour plusieurs raisons. Lieutenant ! Vous pourriez frapper. » Gronde-t-elle.

Le métis tourne la tête vers la porte. Elle ne peut s'adresser à lui et il voit Maxwell venir, son dossier en main pour le claper sur le bureau de Lady Une.

-« Mon Général, ça peut-être un atout pour le service, il a appris le langage des signes maintenant. »

-« C'est vrai ? » Questionne la femme en se tournant vers Heero.

-« Oui, mon Général, avec le père de mon filleul. » Précise-t-il.

-« Bon, vous viendrez dès lundi, vous partagerez le bureau du lieutenant, je n'en ai pas d'autre de toute façon. Il doit être vos oreilles encore quinze jours. Tant que vous n'aurez pas retrouvé l'ouïe, vous êtes assigné au bureau et aux recherches des demandeurs d'asile. C'est pour votre sécurité, vu ce qui vient d'arriver. » Tranche Lady Une.

Maxwell lui donne un petit coup de coude, Yuy tourne seulement les yeux. Il voit que son ami a difficile de garder son impassibilité tellement il est heureux et même un peu fier, il doit croire qu'il vient de faire pencher la balance.

-« Lieutenant, retournez à votre poste. Capitaine, j'ai encore à vous parler. » Ordonne le Général.

Le natté se retourne, lui sourit en vainqueur et s'en va. Un instant de silence se fait puis elle reprend.

-« Yuy, si je vous reprends, c'est pour plusieurs raisons. La première remettre un peu d'ordre dans le service. Ce n'est pas que Maxwell ne travaille pas, mais les autres n'ont pas sa performance, ils n'arrivent pas à préparer ce dossier. » Dit-elle en mettant la main sur celui que Duo a amené tout à l'heure. « Et faire leur travail. Deuxièmement, et c'est la raison du maintien de votre grade de toute façon, ils vont naturellement se tourner vers vous comme auparavant. Troisièmement, pour vous remercier d'avoir réussi, mieux que moi, à ouvrir les yeux de Hilde, qu'elle courrait derrière une cause perdue d'avance. »

Yuy ne s'attendait pas à celle-là. Le voyant écarquiller les yeux, Lady Une s'arrête un moment avant de reprendre.

-« Et dernier point vous expliquerez à Maxwell d'arrêter ses âneries et de me prendre pour plus bête que je ne suis, quand il monte une équipe parallèle, qu'il pense à leur faire prendre leur véhicule personnel. Hilde ne s'intéressant plus à lui, je ne répare plus derrière lui. Les prochaines bêtises seront sanctionnées. Ce serait idiot qu'un remplace l'autre. »

-« Je lui dirai, mon Général. »

-« Rompez, je ne veux plus vous voir traîner dans les couloirs avant lundi. »

Le métis la salue et sort. A côté de la porte du secrétariat, le natté l'attend toujours aussi souriant.

-« Tu es venu à pied ? » Demande le châtain en le voyant en tenue de marche.

-« Oui, je ne venais pas ici. »

-« Et tu allais où ? » Demande Duo en lui faisant un énième sourire.

-« Je ne sais pas. » Avoue Heero en haussant les épaules.

-« Je me disais aussi que ton truc semblait un peu improvisé et pas au point. Et sûrement pas le meilleur moyen de prouver que tu n'avais rien perdu en étant sourd. » Raille Maxwell incapable de garder son sérieux tellement il se sent heureux.

-« Va travailler, j'aurai des choses à t'expliquer au soir. »

-« Tu veux ma voiture ? Tu viens me rechercher. » Propose le natté en mettant déjà sa main dans sa poche de son pantalon.

-« Je l'ai fait dans un sens, je le ferai dans l'autre. »

De la tête, Yuy montre le bureau de son ami.

-« A vos ordres Capitaine. » Lâche Duo avant de disparaître dans son bureau.

C'est nettement mieux dans sa peau que le brun reprend la direction de l'appartement de Maxwell.

µµµ

Lundi, Heero est heureux de reprendre du service, il a passé le week-end chez Gary à s'occuper du bébé, à lui parler.

Il reste quinze jours d'angoisse avant de savoir si l'opération est une réussite. Yuy continue de courir le matin pour aller chercher les croissants de Duo, il court moins longtemps pour être prêt avant que son ami ne se lève. Ils reprenent l'habitude d'aller ensemble au travail et d'en revenir. Heero n'est pas tenu par des missions, mais il se cale sur l'horaire du natté, comme ce dernier se cale sur son envie de venir travailler tôt le matin puisqu'il est plus performant.

Même si Heero est assigné aux recherches pour les demandeurs d'asile, il donne un coup de main pour la nouvelle enquête du natté. C'est la douane qui a demandé cette aide. Depuis quelque temps, en provenance du Pérou, on retrouve de la graisse humaine dans des bouteilles d'eau ou des gros pots. Il a d'abord fallu l'analyser pour en découvrir la composition, et maintenant il faut trouver l'expéditeur ou le receveur, mais la douane a fait choux blancs depuis le début. Les pots ont été découverts dans les soutes de certains cars, sans étiquette, sans que personne ne cille quand on vidait le car.

Pour Maxwell, c'est à nouveau un dossier pourri qu'on lui a refilé. Il ne trouve pas trop de solutions. Sur ses ordres, la douane a fait surveiller l'aéroport tout près de l'entrepôt des cars sans aucun succès.

-« Tu as cherché à quoi pourrait servir cette graisse pour trouver le destinataire ? » Demande Yuy quand il voit son coéquipier se gratter le crâne, puis pianoter nerveusement, soupirer également, il recevait le souffle sur le visage.

-« Non, je vais le faire. »

-« Regarde aussi s'il n'y a pas des disparus dans une région. Elle doit bien venir de quelque part cette graisse. » Réalise tout d'un coup Yuy.

-« Je vais commencer par les disparitions. » Sourit le natté d'avoir peut-être une piste intéressante.

-« Quand j'ai fini ça, je te donne un coup de main. Je ne vais pas aller chercher un nouveau dossier, demain je ne suis pas là. »

-« Après tu pourras t'amuser avec des dossiers comme le mien. » Nargue Maxwell en lui secouant devant le nez.

-« Hn. »

Heero estime que son ami est un rien optimiste et ça depuis le début, pour que sa vie redevienne presque normale, il faut déjà que l'opération réussisse, sinon il lui resterait quoi comme solution ? Duo est tellement confiant. Lui estime qu'il reste une possibilité que ça rate et ça l'angoisse. Il se réjouira une fois sûr pour ne pas tomber de haut. Et s'il n'entend plus jamais ! Est-ce que Lady Une acceptera qu'il reste en place avec les oreilles de Duo en le laissant repartir en mission comme avant qu'elle ne sache ?

La main du châtain vient se mettre sur la sienne, il relève la tête et voit de l'inquiétude dans les orbes indigo.

-« Ca va marcher. »

-« Oui sinon je changerai d'option, je peux suivre des études pour être jardinier. » Répond bravement Yuy.

-« Ca te plairait ? » Questionne Maxwell.

-« Oui, mais pour les loisirs. On pourrait avoir plus de plantes ? » Propose le brun avant de secouer la tête.

Pourquoi parler au pluriel ? Ca ne peut pas rester son appartement. Même si Duo ne s'est jamais absenté en semaine, il ne peut pas continuer ainsi à se demander quand son ami irait voir ses amants, il ne peut pas l'empêcher de vivre normalement. Dès qu'il sera fixé sur son sort, il prendrait un studio. Il fallait qu'il se décide, mais d'un autre côté, il n'a pas envie de quitter l'appartement du natté. Pourtant il doit lui rendre de la liberté d'action puisqu'ils restent tous les deux sur leur position.

Heero pense que comme il a des sentiments pour Duo, ça ne sert à rien d'en vouloir plus, de toute façon Maxwell ne veut pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Alors le brun reste avec ses frustrations grandissantes, des idées de vie à deux sans sexe parce qu'il estime qu'il a plus à perdre qu'à gagner.

-« Si tu t'en occupes, on peut avoir plus de plantes comme les jardinières de Wufei. » Propose Duo après avoir remis sa main sur celle de son ami pour attirer son attention.

-« On ne peut rien du tout, il faut que je trouve un appartement. »

-« Tu ne me gênes pas. » Insiste le natté.

-« Je ne peux pas continuer à débarquer chez Gary comme ça, ça doit rester provisoire. » Rétorque le brun en retirant sa main d'en dessous de celle de son ami.

-« Ce n'est pas un vrai ami, s'il n'accepte pas. » Râle Maxwell.

-« Duo ! » S'indigne Heero avant de continuer plus calmement. « Tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes principes. Il fait preuve de beaucoup de tolérance justement. »

-« Si tu le dis. » Persifle le natté.

-« Travaille. » Sourit Heero devant l'air bougon de son collègue.

µµµ

La soirée se passe comme tous les soirs depuis que le métis a repris le travail. Un repas vite préparé à deux en alternance pendant que l'autre passe sous la douche pour se décontracter. Après Duo se met devant la TV, le portable sur les genoux. Si Yuy suit le journal pour avoir au moins les explications du journaliste, après il s'occupe de son herbier ou lit un livre.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'a goût à rien, le temps ne passe pas, autant aller se coucher.

-« J'y vais. »

-« Déjà ? » S'étonne le Natté.

-« Hn »

-« Tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure ? »

-« 10 heures. » Rétorque le métis.

-« Sms-moi. »

-« Dès que je peux. » Rassure Heero avant de quitter la pièce.

Pourtant, dans le lit le sommeil le fuit. Quand Duo vient se coucher, il fait semblant de dormir en respirant plus lentement et profondément. Et quand la respiration de son ami se fait plus calme, il se retourne pour l'observer et réfléchir en regardant la forme qui se dessine dans la pénombre.

Dès demain, il devra prendre une décision capitale. Duo a envie de le garder près de lui, il veut lui faire ce plaisir pour tout ce qu'il a apporté à sa vie. Odin disait qu'il fallait suivre ses émotions et il essayait de le faire. S'il écoute son cœur, il veut une vraie relation avec Maxwell. Mais si c'est pour souffrir ? Les questions tournent en rond dans sa tête et quand sa minuterie allume sa lampe de chevet, Heero a l'impression qu'il vient de s'endormir et surtout qu'il n'est pas plus avancé dans ses réflexions. Il se retourne pour éteindre sa lampe, il met son Gsm sur alarme vibrante sur 9h, il va essayer de dormir un peu, il le glisse sous son oreiller quand il se retournera il mettra sa main dessus, mais il a envie de faire face à Duo de sentir sa respiration sur son visage pour le bercer.

Quand il se couche, il sursaute en voyant le natté le regarder, le volet n'est pas baissé jusqu'en bas comme à l'habitude de Maxwell et dans la pénombre du jour qui se lève, il distingue nettement les traits de son ami.

-« Tu ne vas pas courir ? » S'étonne le châtain.

-« Je n'ai pas envie. »

Duo avance la main et caresse la joue du métis.

-« Ca va bien se passer, il n'y a qu'un pour cent de malchance. »

-« Hn »

-« Ce n'est pas ça ? »

-« Oui et non. »

-« Pourquoi te tracasses-tu, ça ne va rien changer. » Rassure une nouvelle fois Maxwell.

-« Ca va changer. Duo, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. »

Le natté soupire, Heero en sent le souffle sur son visage. Il va finir par fâcher son ami à force de remettre le sujet continuellement sur le tapis. Cependant, ce que cette nuit lui a appris, c'est qu'il est arrivé dans un cul de sac qui le rend malheureux et mal dans sa peau.

Au moment où Yuy bouge pour sortir du lit, autant aller courir pour évacuer ses tensions, la main du châtain se met sur son épaule pour qu'il continue à lui faire face.

-« Je prends le risque de te satisfaire. Quand il n'y aura plus cette tension en toi, tout ira mieux. »

-« Ce n'est pas une question de tension, c'est une question de disponibilité, de jalousie. Je ne suis pas prêteur en amour, je m'en rends compte. »

-« A part Wufei, tu n'as pas vu les autres depuis que tu vis ici ou que tu as repris le travail. » Lâche le natté un petit sourire en coin.

-« Il n'y en a pas eu. » Affirme le brun.

-« Bien sûr que si. » Sourit Duo en caressant la joue de Heero.

Yuy cligne plusieurs fois des paupières. Non ce n'est pas possible en quinze jours, il n'a pas quitté Duo, il l'aurait remarqué.

-« Allez laisse-toi faire, tu sais bien que je t'aime, je ne vais pas te faire du mal. » Lâche Maxwell d'une voix suave, le regard aguicheur.

Il tire Heero à lui pour l'embrasser et le caresser, pour le faire fléchir.

Yuy répond au baiser, il a tellement envie de ça depuis si longtemps. Depuis qu'il s'est rendu compte de la raison qui lui donne envie d'avoir une liaison stable, d'arrêter d'aligner les conquêtes et surtout que ce n'est pas que sa surdité qui a déclenché cette envie.

Les mains du natté se font plus insistantes. Dans un éclair de lucidité, Heero repousse un rien Duo en lui disant.

-« Si tu m'aimes pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

Les yeux indigo se voilent, alors que les mains étaient tendresses sur le dos du métis, elles se posent sur les épaules de Yuy et le repoussent.

Surpris par le revirement de situation et aussi la brusquerie des gestes, aucun geste de Duo n'a eu cette dureté, Heero se redresse pour observer le jeune homme qui s'est mis sur le dos, le visage tourné vers le mur.

-« Duo ! » Appelle craintivement Yuy.

Il ne veut pas céder, aller vers une option qui le ferait souffrir, mais plus que tout il ne veut pas perdre son ami, de s'être fait repousser de la sorte a créé un vide dans son cœur qu'il ne veut plus jamais ressentir.

Mais le châtain ne se retourne pas vers lui pour qu'il puisse le comprendre comme il l'a toujours fait pour communiquer depuis qu'il sait qu'il est sourd. C'est la première fois qu'il constate que le natté coupe la communication. Alors le brun s'assied dans le lit pour essayer de voir son visage, des larmes silencieuses coulent sur les joues du natté.

-« Duo ! » Panique Heero en se demandant ce qui a pu mettre son ami dans cet état là.

Même une arme braquée sur lui et la certitude de mourir bêtement ne l'a jamais fait pleurer, ni la violence des coups, ni les interrogatoires.

-« Duo, ce n'est pas grave. » Essaye Yuy pour avoir une réaction.

-« Ce n'est pas ça. » Admet le châtain en tournant son visage vers son ami après avoir essuyé ses yeux.

-« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Ta phrase m'a fait réaliser quelque chose que j'avais occulté. » Avoue Duo en regardant toujours le plafond.

Yuy le sonde, il ne comprend pas, inconsciemment il caresse la joue du châtain pour l'inviter à parler mais comme rien ne vient, le brun ajoute.

-« Laquelle ? » Parce qu'il en a dit plusieurs depuis un moment.

-« Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas grave. » Lâche Duo en essayant de repousser les couvertures pour se lever.

Heero met sa main sur le torse du natté et le forcer à rester allongé.

-« Pas cette fois, c'est grave pour te mettre dans cet état. »

-« Ca va passer. » Duo essaye de sourire bravement.

-« Duo ! » Gronde Yuy. « Si je t'ai blessé, je veux le savoir pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. »

Maxwell avance sa main pour caresser la joue du métis.

-« Ce n'est pas toi, tu as juste dit ce que j'ai dit à quelqu'un mais lui ne s'est pas arrêté. Moi qui le vénérais, moi qui continue à suivre sa voie, je ne serai jamais mieux que lui. » Expose Maxwell en soupirant plusieurs fois.

-« Duo, je ne comprends rien, ce que je sais c'est que tu es quelqu'un de bien, d'attentionné, de compatissant et si tu suis l'exemple de quelqu'un, il ne devait pas être si mauvais que ça. »

Maxwell sourit, passe une nouvelle fois la main sur la joue du métis.

-« Et toi tu es quelqu'un de formidable, j'ai failli abuser de toi et tu essayes de me remonter le moral. »

-« J'étais consentant, pas très chaud, mais consentant. Sinon tu n'aurais pas eu le dessus. » Certifie Heero.

Il commence à réfléchir en enlevant la main qui maintient le natté couché sur le lit. Il s'assied en tailleur en gardant un œil rivé sur son ami. Il aurait le fin mot de l'histoire sinon ça n'aurait servi à rien toute cette tension. Il faut avoir cette discussion que Wufei lui somme d'avoir. Après il interrogerait Chang pour savoir si c'était à cause de ça. Non, il demanderait à Duo s'il l'a dit à Wufei c'est plus correct de cette façon.

-« Si tu me racontais depuis le début. De qui parles-tu ? » Interroge le brun.

Si Maxwell essaye de se défiler, il l'obligera à discuter.

Ce dernier fuit son regard, il observe la lampe au plafond, soupire une nouvelle fois et se lance.

-« Tu sais que j'ai été élevé dans une bande. »

-« Oui, celle de Solo, tu étais son second d'où ton prénom. »

-« Il y avait des jeunes plus âgés que moi, mais j'étais son préféré, il avait confiance en moi. Quand il allait au travail, je restais près de lui, caché et il m'amenait l'argent qu'il gagnait. S'il était en danger, je devais faire du bruit pour faire croire que quelqu'un arrivait. » Commence à expliquer Maxwell en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

Il finit même par s'arrêter un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

-« Quel travail faisait Solo ? » Interroge le brun pour le faire continuer.

-« A treize ans et avec la bande à entretenir, il n'a pas eu beaucoup de choix. Il faisait le trottoir. » Reprend Duo toujours le regard sur la lampe.

Yuy écarquille les yeux, son ami aurait assisté pendant tout une période de sa vie son grand frère, son tuteur, se faire sauter dans la rue pour de l'argent, il y a mieux comme exemple et éducation à la vie.

-« La nuit, je dormais dans ses bras. Parfois, je l'entendais pleurer dans mon cou, mais un garçon ça ne pleure pas, alors je ne lui disais pas que je l'avais entendu, je gardais ce secret là, comme celui de la façon dont il gagnait l'argent. Parce qu'il disait toujours aux jeunes qu'il fallait rester digne, ne jamais se soumettre, on pouvait aider, rendre service, mais ne jamais plier ou être dominé or certains de ses clients réguliers avaient de drôles de jeux avec lui. »

Le natté se tait, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Heero voit toutes les expressions passer dans les yeux indigo, de la peur, de la tendresse, tout ce qu'il a vécu n'a pas été noir ça c'est certain. Yuy doit bien admettre également que toutes les règles que dictait Solo, Duo les a toujours appliquées, qu'elles font parties de son caractère. Maintenant il comprend mieux les réticences de son collègue pour la dernière mission et ces pratiques qu'il avait l'air de connaître sur le milieu.

Pourtant le brun n'a pas encore toutes les réponses à ses questions. Il a un peu honte de devoir insister mais il veut des réponses à certaines d'entre elles et aujourd'hui.

-« Et c'est un client qui a abusé de toi ? » Interroge-t-il.

-« Non ! Avant que tu ne me rappelles mes propres paroles, je me souvenais que la première fois qu'on avait uni nos vies c'était moi qui l'avais provoqué pour le soulager d'une certaine tension, parce que je l'aimais plus que tout, qu'il était mon univers. Il était quelqu'un de formidable et que je voulais lui prouver que je l'aimais comme il m'aimait, que nos vies étaient unies, comme nos corps, que je pouvais lui amener du bonheur pour tout ce qu'il subissait pour notre bien. Alors un matin que je le sentais dur contre moi, j'ai reproduit ses gestes pour accueillir les clients, pour l'accueillir et je l'ai prié qu'on ne fasse qu'un. »

Une nouvelle fois Duo s'arrête, son regard se voile, le bonheur s'y inscrit. Yuy sent une pointe de jalousie se faire dans son cœur, Duo a l'air si heureux dans ses souvenirs. Wufei doit avoir raison, il aime un mort et il ne pourra jamais l'atteindre, il ne sera jamais qu'un parmi les autres, puisque Duo ne voulait plus prendre le risque de satisfaire quelqu'un qui l'aime.

Pourtant il voulait ramener Maxwell au présent, l'avoir pour lui et non qu'il reste près de Solo, alors il demande.

-« Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé ? »

-« Si, mais ce n'était pas la première fois. J'ai eu tellement mal la première fois que je ne voulais plus dormir avec lui, alors il n'a plus voulu s'occuper de moi, j'ai été relégué dans la bande à faire les mêmes tâches que les autres, subir un peu plus de brimades de la part de Manon qui emmenait les autres aider les ferrailleurs pour quelques pièces. Elle répartissait les membres dans des sociétés où elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin de main d'œuvre à bas prix. On devait parfois plier des papiers en quatre pour les mettre dans des enveloppes, plier et coller des cartons pour faire des boites d'allumettes. Pendant ce temps là, on était au chaud souvent. Je n'avais jamais connu ça et c'est vite devenu pesant pour moi. Alors j'ai été m'excuser auprès de Solo qui a accepté de me reprendre avec lui, mais il ne me souriait plus. »

-« Il t'a mis la pression pour que tu recouches avec lui de ta propre initiative ? » Propose Yuy qui n'a pas su s'empêcher de prendre la parole.

-« Oui, mais il a fait plus doucement, il a été plus tendre sauf quand il avait un certain client. Celui de notre première fois. Alors que je le suppliais d'arrêter parce qu'il me faisait mal. Il me disait : 'laisse-toi faire, tu sais bien que je t'aime, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.' Pour finir, je lui ai demandé : 'Si tu m'aimes ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?' Il m'a mis la main sur la bouche pour ne plus m'entendre, une autre sur le bas ventre pour… »

-« Je me doute de la raison. » Coupe le brun en caressant la joue du natté alors que les larmes recommencent à couler.

-« A chaque fois que ce client venait, il était plus brutal mais je n'ai plus rouspété, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'ignore, qu'il me repousse, qu'il ne m'aime plus. Quand il a été sur son lit de mort, j'étais tout près de lui. Il m'a dit de tout faire pour ne jamais avoir sa vie, d'être celui qui donne, jamais celui qu'on prend, il m'a fait promettre de garder cet accès rien que pour lui. J'ai promis, j'espérai que ça le sauverait. »

-« Tu as raconté tout ça à Wufei ? » Questionne le brun quand il se rend compte que son ami a fini de parler.

-« Non, juste la promesse quand un jour il a voulu aller plus loin en me caressant quand on faisait l'amour. » Répond Maxwell en regardant pour la première fois Heero.

Le brun regarde le natté couper son réveil, le métis est très mal à l'aise par les révélations de son ami, même si ça l'éclaire sur beaucoup de points. Si Duo collectionne les amants c'est plus par peur de ne pas se faire aimer, mais si lui aime quelqu'un d'autre il a peur de souffrir, de se faire manipuler alors pour ne pas revivre les tourmentes de son enfance, il préfère encore masquer ses sentiments. Ca en devient un cercle vicieux, il n'aime pas quand ça devient trop régulier mais il n'aime pas repousser parce qu'il sait ce qu'on ressent.

Ne voyant pas Maxwell se lever, Yuy l'interroge.

-« Il est l'heure de te lever. »

-« Je sais mais je ne vais pas au travail. »

-« Pour ? »

-« Je dois réfléchir à tout ça. » Avoue le châtain.

-« A tout quoi ? » S'étonne le brun.

-« Mon passé, mon avenir. »

Yuy essaye de garder un regard impassible mais alors que Duo veut faire des choix, ça n'arrange pas du tout le métis. Parce qu'il ne veut pas passer à la trappe. Si Duo arrive à masquer ses autres amants, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas se contenter du moment présent sans penser au lendemain, comme il l'a toujours fait auparavant. Il peut bien prendre ce qu'on veut bien lui donner sans en vouloir plus.

Une légère caresse sur son visage, lui fait baisser les yeux.

-« Je suis toujours partant pour qu'on aille plus loin nous deux, mais pas maintenant. Je veux que tu restes dans cet appartement. Si Gary en a marre de t'héberger, on trouvera une solution avec Wufei. » Rassure Duo.

-« Je peux aller à l'hôtel de temps en temps. » Propose aussi Yuy.

-« Tu ne voulais pas dormir ? » Questionne Maxwell en tendant les bras pour qu'il vienne se coucher près de lui.

-« Je n'ai plus le temps. » Soupire le jeune homme en rajustant son bandana.

-« Ok. »

Duo tend la main pour prendre son Gsm sur la table de nuit et prévenir le travail.

-« Tu veux venir avec moi ? » Demande le métis en se mettant debout.

-« Non, je dois vraiment faire le point. Mais je ne ferai pas de bêtises. » Promet le natté en lui souriant tristement.

-« Je vais chercher ton déjeuner. »

-« Merci, à tout à l'heure. »

Quand Heero revient, Duo est sous la douche, le métis doit partir pour son rendez-vous avant d'avoir revu le natté.

µµµ

C'est nerveusement que Yuy pousse la porte du bâtiment pour la suite de son opération. Le métis regarde autour de lui, il y a beaucoup d'enfants, certains sont avec des orthophonistes pour les aider à reconnaître les sons. Il sait que lui ne devra pas passer par cette étape. Il a déjà entendu, son cerveau va reconnaître rapidement les sons même s'ils sont un peu différents, il y aura juste une adaptation et non un apprentissage comme pour la plupart des enfants présents.

Une jeune femme vient dans son champ de vision.

-« Monsieur Yuy ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Suivez-moi. »

Elle le guide jusqu'à une table, elle sort une oreillette (1) d'un sac à son nom qu'elle branche à un ordinateur.

-« Voilà nous allons commencer. Il y a trente électrodes à tester et à calibrer. Donc on va recommencer trente fois l'expérience. Vous me signalez dès que vous entendez un son et dès qu'il devient gênant. Vous êtes prêt ? »

-« Oui. »

Au bout de quarante-cinq minutes, tous les réglages sont effectués. Lors de sons trop forts une sécurité se met en action pour débrancher les électrodes pendant trois minutes qu'elles ne se détériorent pas et qu'on doive opérer pour les replacer.

-« Voilà, il vous suffit de la glisser autour de l'oreille pendant la journée, pour la nuit vous pouvez la déposer sur la table de nuit. C'est le boîtier qui envoie les sons aux électrodes donc si vous oubliez le boîtier chez vous à une distance de cent mètres, il vous enverra les sons de chez vous. »

-« Merci. »

-« Vous devez revenir tous les ans pour un contrôle. »

-« Ce sera fait. » Affirme Yuy.

-« Au moindre problème, vous venez pendant les heures d'ouverture. » Rappelle la femme.

-« Bien. » Dit le jeune homme en serrant la main de la jeune femme pour partir.

A Suivre…

* * *

(1) Normalement, c'est un boîtier qu'on porte soit autour du cou pour les enfants, soit à la ceinture pour les plus grands, mais je me suis dit qu'avec la miniaturisation à leur époque le boîtier pourra tenir autour de l'oreille.


	25. Chapitre 24

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une.

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

* * *

En sortant du centre orthophonique, Heero ne peut s'empêcher de refréner un sourire, le bruit environnant est magnifique et le rend heureux. Debout, au milieu du parking, il cherche des yeux le merle qu'il entend chanter à la pluie. L'ayant repéré, il se rend à sa voiture. Il met le contact et sourit en entendant ronronner le moteur, elle fait moins de bruit que son ancienne voiture, du moins il en a l'impression ou alors c'est à cause de la diminution de son audition.

Il passe la marche arrière pour sortir de sa place de parking, puis il reprend la direction de l'appartement de Duo. Il fronce les sourcils, il n'entend presque pas le moteur rugir comme avant quand il conduisait. Pourtant il conduit comme Maxwell lui a appris, il garde l'habitude de vérifier le cadran du compteur, il ne l'a perdra pas de si tôt.

Par acquis de conscience, il écrase un peu plus la pédale des gaz, il voit les tours monter de plus en plus, il se mord la lèvre inférieure en relâchant la pédale. Pauvre moteur, qu'est-ce qu'il a dû malmener celui de son ancienne voiture ! En plus, il doit admettre qu'il consomme moins d'essence en conduisant de cette façon.

Il n'a pas encore prévenu Duo qu'il entend à nouveau mais il tien à lui dire de vive voix puisqu'il est à la maison, sinon il lui aurait envoyé directement un Sms du parking.

µµµ

Heero pousse la porte de l'appartement, il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver silencieux alors qu'il y a du bruit partout. Il parcourt les pièces du regard et voit qu'il y a un mot du natté sur la table de la cuisine.

_Je suis déjà parti chez Wufei._

_Je serai ce soir sur le chat si tu veux_

_Je reviens dimanche dans la nuit._

Yuy soupire en lisant le mot, il a vraiment l'impression que Duo le fuit depuis ce matin. Puisqu'il est seul, il enlève son bandana passe sa main dans ses cheveux qui repoussent un peu et va jusqu'à la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il va se faire à manger. Il est tenté par une omelette avec des tranches de pain, mais avant il va sonner à Maxwell.

Il compose le numéro, il met le cornet à son oreille qui porte l'oreillette, à la troisième sonnerie il entend.

-« Heero ? »

-« Oui, je voulais faire un test et savoir si je pourrai utiliser un téléphone. » Avoue Yuy.

-« Je suis hyper content pour toi, tu as prévenu Lady Une ? » Questionne Maxwell.

-« Non, pas encore. Je voulais te prévenir en premier mais tu n'étais pas à l'appartement. »

-« Oui, Wufei a demandé pour faire la nocturne et il m'a dit de venir à son appartement pour réfléchir et que si j'avais besoin de plus de temps, il dormirait chez un collègue tant que j'aurai besoin d'être seul. » Avoue le natté.

-« Tu lui as sonné ? » S'étonne le métis.

-« Je lui avais sonné pour le prévenir que j'annulais et que j'allais descendre dans une auberge que je connaissais sur la côte. C'est lui qui a proposé que je vienne chez lui, qu'il s'arrangerait pour ne pas être là. »

-« Je vais te laisser alors. »

-« Ca m'a fait plaisir de t'entendre comme ça. » Affirme le natté.

En raccrochant, le métis se mord la lèvre inférieure. Il se tracasse, Duo n'a jamais été un solitaire et son besoin de solitude le perturbe. Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se laisser faire sans parler ? Il est sûr que Duo est un bon amant, rien qu'en un baiser il a ressenti des choses qu'il n'a jamais connues. Cependant, il n'a jamais été avec quelqu'un qu'il aime profondément. Et puis il y a trop de personnes qui en redemandent pour qu'il ne soit pas bon.

Il s'en veut d'avoir fait descendre Solo de son piédestal, tout ça parce qu'il a été égoïste et qu'il veut garder Duo pour lui. Il mettrait un frein à sa jalousie pour laisser Maxwell vivre comme il en a envie.

Un peu rassuré par ses projets, Heero prépare son repas pour pouvoir se rendre, après avoir mangé chez Lady Une. C'est avec plaisir qu'il entend le beurre grésiller, son encas lui fait envie encore plus de l'entendre cuire.

Un bruit de carillon se fait entendre, Heero dépose sa poêle sur le bec de gaz non allumé et se dirige vers le salon, il voit une petite horloge sur la commode. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'elle sonnait les heures. Il la remet un peu en arrière, juste avant 13 heures et attend. A 13 heures pile, le carillon fonctionne, faisant sourire le métis. Il regarde l'heure à sa montre pour la remettre à l'heure et retourne dans la cuisine pour finir de préparer son repas.

µµµ

A 14h30, Heero pousse la porte du QG pour se rendre directement au bureau de Lady Une. Il frappe à la porte de son bureau et entend la voix de son supérieur s'élever, il rentre.

-« L'opération est un succès, j'ai demandé un certificat. » Dit-il en lui tendant le document.

-« Bien, alors il n'y aura plus de contraintes, si Maxwell ne vient pas lundi, est-ce que vous savez reprendre son dossier ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Il sera là, Général. » Affirme Yuy.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. » Peste la femme.

-« Oui je pourrais, il avance, il a trouvé une piste sérieuse. Nous avons travaillé à deux dessus entre deux recherches pour les demandeurs d'asile. »

-« Bien, à lundi Capitaine. »

Heero fait un salut et se retourne, presque à la porte il croit entendre son nom de famille, il se retourne en plissant le front.

-« Vous m'avez appelé ? »

-« Je testais, vous avez beaucoup perdu. » Constate-t-elle.

-« Je sais, je dois tourner autour d'une audition à 6/10, mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça fait du bien de réentendre, même si mon monde est encore silencieux par rapport à avant mon attentat. »

-« Contente de vous revoir comme un membre complet de la section, vous travaillerez toujours en collaboration avec le lieutenant qu'il reste une oreille pour vous suppléer de temps à autre. » Dit-elle en souriant.

-« Merci mon général et j'espère qu'un jour Hilde vous remarquera. » Lâche-t-il avant de partir définitivement cette fois.

µµµ

Son week-end se passe comme tous les autres entre promenade et ménage. Le soir, après avoir regardé à quelle heure pouvait rentrer Duo, il s'installe sur la table du salon avec son herbier.

Heero s'étonne de ne pas voir rentrer le natté à 22h45, la navette atterrissait à 22h30, elle était à l'heure, il a vérifié à 23h30 ne voyant toujours pas venir le jeune homme. Maxwell doit avoir changé ses projets même si ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas prévenir. Yuy décide de se mettre au lit et de ne plus l'attendre. Il passe par la salle de bain, ajuste son bandana et va se coucher.

µµµ

Du bruit dans l'appartement réveille le métis, on marche sans précautions, un voleur aurait fait plus attention.

-« Duo ? » Interroge le brun en regardant l'heure sur le réveil, il est presque minuit trente.

-« Oui, c'est moi, excuse-moi j'ai oublié que tu entendais, que je devais faire doucement. Reste au lit j'arrive. »

Dans les cinq minutes, Heero sent le lit s'affaisser et un bras venir se mettre sur son ventre, un baiser se faire dans son cou. Yuy s'étonne, il n'a jamais été aussi câlin, il inspire.

-« Tu sens l'alcool, tu n'as pas conduit dans cet état là ? » S'inquiète le brun.

-« Non, j'ai pris un taxi. J'ai pris trois whiskies dans la navette pour me donner du cœur à l'ouvrage. » Admet le natté.

-« Ca fait plaisir de savoir que tu dois boire pour être câlin. » Lâche le métis sur un ton de plaisanterie alors qu'il est légèrement vexé.

-« Non, pour plaquer plusieurs mecs sans importance. »

-« Duo, tu n'étais pas obligé, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi aussi ce week-end. Je ne peux pas t'imposer de changer. »

-« Chut, j'aurai dû faire ça depuis longtemps. Ca m'a soulagé pour certains. » Susurre le châtain en faisant descendre sa main vers le bas du ventre du brun.

-« Comme celui de ton club de cyclisme ? » Demande Yuy, un petit sourire dans la voix.

Il se sent bien dans les bras de Duo.

-« Oui, quoi qu'il reviendra à la charge, j'en suis sûr. »

-« Tu verras à ce moment là. Si tu masques comme maintenant, je m'en fous. » Affirme le brun.

-« J'ai mis des plantes dans l'eau, on est allé t'en cueillir avec Wufei aujourd'hui, on a discuté avant qu'il ne me reconduise à l'aéroport. Si Gary veut bien t'héberger une fois par mois, il viendra, le reste du temps c'est moi qui ferai le déplacement. » Expose le natté en donnant de temps à autre un baiser dans le cou du métis.

-« Je peux refaire une demande pour un appartement Duo, tu seras plus libre. » Propose Heero.

-« Non, je te veux ici, même si c'est égoïste. Je ne veux pas que t'avoir dans mon lit, je veux te garder dans ma vie. C'est de ça que j'ai discuté avec Wufei, il m'a dit qu'il l'avait toujours senti. Un jour, je sais que je pourrai voir le désir dans les yeux des autres sans ressentir le besoin de les satisfaire. Mais ça va prendre du temps, pour ça j'ai besoin de toi et de Wufei. Tu es mon avenir, je le sais, mais Wufei est mon passé, celui qui peut le mieux me comprendre parce qu'on a le même parcours. »

Yuy relève la tête, surpris par cette révélation, le fier dragon aurait été aussi abusé ?

-« Si je suis ton avenir, va à ton rythme. Il serait temps de dormir Duo. »

-« Oui, surtout que toi, tu vas me chercher mon déjeuner dans cinq heures. » Rit Maxwell avant de lui donner un dernier baiser dans le cou et de ne plus bouger.

µµµ

Quand son réveil sonne à 5h30, le natté le tient toujours dans ses bras, Heero a très bien dormi. La chaleur des bras, les promesses et le fait d'entendre la voix du châtain le rendent heureux.

Il détache la prise et s'extrait des bras. Il soulève un peu la couette pour sortir du lit. Duo se retourne dans le lit en grognant. Yuy sourit en mettant son oreillette, il réajuste son bandana qui a bougé pendant la nuit. Après s'être légèrement étiré, il se dirige vers la cuisine pour mettre le percolateur en route, puis il repart vers la salle de bain pour passer son jogging. C'est enfin apprêté, qu'il vient boire sa tasse de café devant la fenêtre afin de s'éveiller complètement avant de partir faire son footing.

Après trois-quarts d'heure de course, il revient à l'appartement, il fait un percolateur plein de café avant de prendre une douche rapide, passer sa tenue de Preventer et un bandana kaki pour être en harmonie avec sa tenue. Quand il revient dans la cuisine, Duo est levé et déjeune. Le voyant arriver, Maxwell se met debout pour aller s'apprêter, arrivé à la hauteur de son ami, il lui sourit tendrement et lui colle un baiser sur les lèvres.

Yuy le regarde partir, un rien surpris par le geste. Il passe sa main sur ses lèvres, c'est vrai, ils sont un couple maintenant. Il a le droit à ce genre d'attention même s'il ne sait pas comment Duo se comporte avec Wufei. Se savoir aimé, lui réchauffe le cœur.

µµµ

Ensemble, ils partent au travail, ils iront rechercher la voiture de Duo en fin de journée quand lui aura fini son service, il est d'horaire de journée cette semaine, Heero est sensé faire le matin.

Arrivé au QG, le brun va chercher un nouveau dossier réfugier politique, Maxwell se rend à leur bureau.

Quand il y arrive, Yuy s'étonne qu'il n'y ait personne dedans, Duo a l'habitude de disparaître une grosse demi-heure durant la journée pour chercher des encas, des cafés mais jamais de grand matin.

Heero dépose son dossier sur le bureau et se rend à l'entrée, là où il y a les écrans de surveillance. Il les parcourt avant de trouver son homme au parking avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas, mais ça ne l'étonne pas non plus, il connaît les hommes de sa section, leurs capacités, mais pas tous les preventers du QG.

Les deux hommes sont mis de manière à ce que le métis puisse lire sur leurs lèvres.

-« Et pourquoi ? » Demande le jeune homme.

-« Je viens de me mettre en ménage. C'est aussi simple que ça. » Répond Maxwell.

-« Tu étais bien avec un autre type avant, ça ne te gênait pas, comme qu'on soit plusieurs à t'attendre ici. »

-« J'ai envie de le rendre heureux donc fais passer le mot. » Lâche le natté avant de partir.

Heero ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Ils ne sont même pas passé à l'acte que son ami s'implique dans leur relation. Il sait bien qu'il y aura des ratés, des jours où Duo se sentira perdu et retombera dans ses travers, qu'il se rassurera dans les bras d'autres hommes ou femmes, mais à lui de lui prouver qu'il peut le rassurer également.

Yuy reprend la direction de son bureau, il allume son ordinateur pour se mettre au travail. Duo arrive rapidement et dépose son portable pour s'y mettre également, voir s'il a des réponses à ses mails.

-« Excuse. » Dit-il. « J'avais un truc à régler. »

-« Duo ne commence pas à te justifier, c'est là que tu risques de devenir suspect et de m'intriguer. »

-« Ok, mais c'est nouveau comme situation pour moi. »

-« Tu l'as dit, ça ne doit rien changer. » Sourit le brun pour le rassurer.

-« J'ai dit ça quand ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« Vendredi matin. Travaille, Lady Une voulait me confier ton dossier, je voudrais un truc plus intéressant. »

-« On peut faire des échanges comme on a toujours fait. » Sourit Maxwell. « Quoique partir à la chasse aux pishtacos au Pérou, ça commence à m'intéresser. »

-« C'est quoi ? » Questionne le métis.

-« Des sortes de loup-garou qui se nourriraient de graisses humaines. » Répond le natté en tournant légèrement son portable vers son ami.

Heero intrigué se lève pour venir lire le mail que consulte le châtain.

-« C'est vrai que ça à l'air d'être une piste sérieuse, pas que je crois en l'histoire mais que quelqu'un se cache là-dessous pour faire ses crimes. » Dit le brun en retournant à sa place.

-« C'est ce que je me dis. Tiens, j'ai eu raison de prendre un week-end prolongé, on a répondu à mon annonce. Quelqu'un me propose treize kilos de graisses humaines pour deux mille crédits le kilo. »

-« Hein ! » Fait le métis en se relevant immédiatement.

-« Ce qui est idiot, il suffit que je me pointe à la sortie d'un centre de chirurgie esthétique, là j'ai la graisse de liposuccion dont on ne sait pas quoi faire. » Ricane Duo.

-« Je crois que tu as une piste sérieuse là. »

-« Moi aussi. »

Pendant que Heero retourne s'asseoir une nouvelle fois à sa place, il doit bien constater que si dans un premier temps, Maxwell a été nerveux de cette nouvelle situation, il a réussi à le rassurer.

Puisque Duo fait des efforts, il s'adaptera au caractère du natté et ses travers. C'est de Duo qu'il est tombé amoureux, du Duo volage, pas d'un moine. Si cette situation doit le rendre malheureux, le renfermer, Heero se croit même capable de le pousser dans les bras d'un autre.

Il sait qu'il est le plus important pour Maxwell, que son bonheur passe avant beaucoup de choses, même si le natté ne sait pas qu'il a surpris cette discussion ça a rassuré le brun. Et puis qui est-il pour vouloir imposer une vie à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Ils se sont battus pour que la paix règne, que les hommes soient libres. Il n'a pas à imposer sa loi, si elle ne convient pas à l'homme qu'il aime.

Fin

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire, merci pour les reviews, pour les alertes et les favoris, ça motive pour écrire autre chose.


End file.
